Saga Honor: Honor Reivindicado (5 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN.En los caóticos días que siguieron al 11 de septiembre de 2001, la agente del Servicio Secreto Lexa Woods y su amante, la primera hija Clarke Griffin, deben afrontar recriminaciones desde las filas del Gobierno y peligros externos mientras luchan por desenmascarar a los que traicionaron a la nación y a punto estuvieron de matar a Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Comenzamos con el libro 5, espero que hasta el momento les esté siendo de su agrado la saga. Este tiene 33 capítulos en total, así que voy a intentar subir de a 11, por eso ahora les dejos los primeros 11 capítulos. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **"Honor Reivindicado"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Jueves, 13 de septiembre de 2001._

La agente del Servicio Secreto Lexa Woods abrió los ojos en un lugar en el que nunca habría esperado despertarse: en una cama de doscientos años de antigüedad, en el segundo piso de la Casa Blanca. Una pieza original del famoso ebanista Thomas Sheraton. Y acurrucada a su lado estaba la hija del Presidente de Estados Unidos. La mejilla de Clarke Griffin descansaba sobre el pecho de Lexa mientras su aliento suave y cálido acariciaba la piel de Lexa con la cadencia rítmica del sueño. Lexa rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Clarke y deslizó cariñosamente los dedos sobre el brazo desnudo de la joven dibujando lentas caricias. La habitación estaba a oscuras, con los pesados cortinajes corridos ante las grandes ventanas emplomadas del fondo de la espaciosa habitación. Lexa calculó que aún no eran las cinco y que fuera reinaba la noche. La casa parecía sumida en una extraña quietud aunque Lexa sabía que al final del pasillo dormía el Presidente y que los pasillos del piso de abajo eran un hervidero de agentes del Servicio Secreto y miembros de la Policía Metropolitana que vigilaban las dependencias de la Casa Blanca. Cuando la primera familia ocupaba sus aposentos privados del segundo y tercer piso, el Servicio Secreto no la vigilaba físicamente. Pero, en cuanto el Presidente y los suyos salían de aquel santuario y pisaban lugares públicos, los sensores ubicados en todos los corredores y habitaciones seguían sus movimientos, y los agentes del Servicio Secreto asignados a cada miembro de la familia entraban en acción. Lexa era una de esas agentes del Servicio Secreto, y el miembro de la familia que debía proteger se hallaba entre sus brazos. Un año antes habría rechazado de plano que algo así pudiese ocurrir, pero eso había sido antes de que la trasladasen de la sección de investigación del Servicio Secreto a la de protección y de que hubiese aceptado a regañadientes la responsabilidad de proteger a Clarke Griffin. Clarke se había convertido en el centro de su vida y, aunque protegerla seguía siendo su deber más sagrado, ella constituía el eje fundamental de su existencia. Siempre había entendido la urgencia e importancia de aquel trabajo, pero en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas aún lo veía más claro puesto que el terror había golpeado a la nación en forma de secuestro de varios aviones de pasajeros que se habían convertido en terribles misiles aéreos. Un ataque simultáneo y casi triunfante al vigiladísimo apartamento de Clarke en Manhattan había puesto de manifiesto la gran vulnerabilidad de la primera hija con desoladora precisión. Lexa estrechó a su amante contra sí en un gesto inconsciente.

-¿Ocurre algo? -murmuró Clarke deslizando la mano desde el abdomen al pecho de Lexa-. Estoy bien.

Lexa apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Clarke y cubrió la mano de su amante con la suya apretando los cálidos dedos contra su corazón.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso cuando duermes?

Clarke soltó una risita.

-Me doy cuenta de que se dispara tu fase protectora. Es como si tu cuerpo estuviese preparado para lanzarse ante mí, incluso cuando estamos en la cama.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué. Es una locura, pero me gusta -Clarke besó un pecho de Lexa-. Al menos, me gusta cerrar los ojos y sentirme totalmente segura. No me gusta la idea de que me protejas con tu cuerpo en la vida real.

-Ya lo sé.

No hacían falta más palabras. Lexa se había interpuesto entre Clarke y el peligro en más de una ocasión, y la primera vez casi le había costado la vida. La sensación de culpa de Clarke había estado a punto de separarlas, y seguían viviendo en una especie de tregua frágil en lo concerniente al papel de Lexa como jefa de seguridad personal de Clarke, un puesto que en cualquier momento podía obligarla a sacrificar su vida para salvar a Clarke. En ese momento, después de la tragedia, la posibilidad se había multiplicado por mil.

-No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido -susurró Clarke-. ¡Dios! Todas esas personas inocentes.

-No -dijo Lexa con la voz impregnada de cansancio y pena-. Yo tampoco. -Suspiró-. Supongo que es más acertado decir que no quiero creerlo. Pero estoy aquí, acostada a tu lado en la residencia presidencial, y solo algo tan catastrófico como un ataque directo contra ti, ¡Dios, en el propio corazón de la nación!, justifica algo así.

-En realidad, es triste que algo así nos permita estar juntas en casa de mi padre -Clarke frotó la mejilla contra el pecho de Lexa buscando consuelo-. El amor no bastaba, tuvieron que morir miles de personas. Ahora a nadie le interesa que tú y yo seamos amantes.

-No le interesa a nadie hoy -precisó Lexa con un deje de amargura-, pero dentro de una semana o de un mes sí interesará. Cuando la histeria de los medios sobre los últimos acontecimientos remita, tu vida personal volverá a salir en los titulares.

Clarke se apoyó en un codo y se esforzó por ver el rostro de Lexa en la penumbra. No estaba acostumbrada a notar frustración y rabia en la voz de su amante y sabía, a pesar de que no veía los cincelados rasgos de Lexa, que el verde oscuro de sus ojos sería casi negro debido al dolor. Era raro que Lexa no lograse disimular su angustia. Siempre se enfrentaba a la realidad, por muy dificil que fuese, con la cabeza fría y mano firme. Pero ellas, como todos los ciudadanos de Estados Unidos, habían sufrido el tremendo impacto de los acontecimientos del 11 de septiembre. El desquiciante viaje desde Nueva York y la evacuación posterior a Washington no les había dejado tiempo para asimilar las consecuencias. Lexa había perdido a un agente en el asalto al apartamento de Clarke, su segundo al mando -Marcus Kane- había resultado herido de gravedad, y otro agente de su equipo había participado en el intento de asesinato. Clarke había visto a Lexa asumir muchas veces la responsabilidad de cosas que no podía controlar. Era uno de los aspectos que más le gustaba de ella y, al mismo tiempo, uno de los que más la fastidiaban. Le dolía que Lexa se culpase y sufriese.

-Lo que ocurrió en Nueva York no fue culpa tuya.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa con ternura. La besó en silencio. Quería explicar que uno de los miembros de su propio equipo había estado a punto de matar a Clarke, pero no deseaba resucitar aquel terrible recuerdo en la conciencia de Clarke cuando aún estaba tan fresco. Sabía que el horror del momento todavía no había acabado para ellas, pero tenían que afrontar asuntos más urgentes. Igual que había surgido un traidor en su equipo, podría haber más. Y la seguridad de la nación tampoco estaba garantizada; podría producirse otro ataque. Tanto Lexa como los demás miembros de la comunidad de servidores de la ley debían ocuparse de una cosa, tan solo de una cosa: procurar que la nación y las personas fundamentales para su supervivencia estuviesen a salvo. Su papel oficial consistía en proteger a Clarke. Su obligación privada era encontrar al responsable del intento de atentar contra la vida de su amante.

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí una temporada.

Clarke se puso rígida.

-No vivo aquí. Mi casa está en Nueva York. Y mi lugar a tu lado.

-Tu seguridad es lo que importa, y en este momento este es el lugar más seguro del mundo para ti.

-¿Y dónde estarás tú, Lexa? ¿Dónde vas a estar tú mientras yo permanezco aquí secuestrada, con gente que vigila todos mis movimientos las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Cuándo tendremos tiempo para estar juntas? ¿Dónde disfrutaremos de intimidad para tocarnos? -Clarke no alzó la voz, pero hablaba con verdadera furia-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, que estemos separadas?

Lexa deslizó los dedos bajo el abundante cabello rubio que cubría la nuca de Clarke y masajeó los tensos músculos que rodeaban su columna. Habló con voz suave, tranquila, porque sabía que la rabia de Clarke nacía del dolor.

-Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero. Te amo. Quiero dormir contigo todas las noches, abrir los ojos y verte a mi lado cada mañana. Eso es lo que más quiero en la vida.

-¡Oh, Lexa! -exclamó Clarke apoyando la frente en la de su amante-. Lo siento. Solo que lo último que deseo en este momento es que ... desaparezcas.

-¡Por Dios, no pienso hacerlo! -con un rápido movimiento de cadera Lexa empujó los cuerpos de ambas hasta que Clarke estuvo debajo del suyo, con las piernas entrelazadas. Se colocó sobre Clarke, apoyándose en los codos, y bajó la cabeza para besarla. Solo pretendía infundirle confianza, pero su primer contacto con los labios de Clarke provocó un estremecimiento de deseo en todo su ser. Un caleidoscopio de imágenes surgió en su mente: Green apuntando al corazón de Clarke con su pistola automática, una lluvia de balazos rodeándolas en el callejón que había tras el edificio de Clarke, Parker y Marcus desangrándose en medio de los charcos carmesí. «Estuvieron a punto de matarte. ¡Dios! Casi te perdí.» Lexa gimió con una queja apagada que transmitía el miedo a la pérdida y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Clarke, hundiendo la lengua en la profundidad de la boca de su amante. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentir los latidos del corazón de Clarke en cada célula de su propio cuerpo. Clarke sintió la llamada de la pasión de Lexa y su sangre se encendió al instante. Estaba lista para recibir a Lexa: lista para abrazarla, tomarla, entregarse a ella; lista para satisfacer aquella necesidad que brotaba entre ellas. Siempre había sido así, desde el primer momento en que se tocaron. Los dos últimos días habían luchado solo por sobrevivir, sin saber cuándo ni de dónde vendría el ataque siguiente. Clarke había visto morir a agentes, que no solo eran sus protectores, sino sus amigos. Había visto a su amante recibir una bala destinada a ella. De pronto asumió la realidad de todo lo que podía haber perdido y hundió las manos entre los cabellos de Lexa en un intento desesperado de eliminar todas las barreras que las separaban. Un gemido que podría haber sido un grito brotó de su garganta y se convirtió en jadeo cuando Lexa deslizó una mano entre los cuerpos de ambas, entre las piernas de Clarke y dentro de ella. Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Oh, Dios! -sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Lexa, que se movía ágilmente-. Para o harás que me corra.

-Sí -la voz de Lexa sonó áspera, pero su mano era pura ternura mientras se hundía cada vez más, acariciando a Clarke-. Sí, sí.

Aunque Clarke hubiese querido contenerse, no habría podido porque la inesperada fuerza del deseo de su amante derribó su control, y su cuerpo cabalgó hacia el primer orgasmo. Pero no quería contenerse. El deseo de Lexa era su propio deseo, la pasión de Lexa su pasión. Dieron y recibieron, pidieron y correspondieron, sin nada entre ellas, salvo el susurro de las pieles al rozarse. Estaban tan unidas como podían, tan fundidas la una en la otra que no había nada más. Cuando Clarke se corrió, hundió el rostro en el cuello de Lexa y sus labios percibieron los latidos del corazón en la garganta de su amante. Su grito de alivio fue de placer y asombro, y mucho después seguía sintiendo a Lexa en sus entrañas.

-Te amo -murmuró al fin.

-¡Cuánto te amo! -gimió Lexa-. Te amo.

-¿Lexa?

-¿Qué? -Lexa yacía sobre el cuerpo de Clarke con los dedos hundidos en los cálidos músculos, aún vibrantes, de su amante. No quería moverse. Cuando estaban así, unidas de forma tan estrecha, olvidaba todo lo que le agobiaba. N o había peligros, amenazas de pérdida ni soledad. Solo existía la felicidad de estar con aquella mujer. Suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Clarke.

-Acabamos de hacer el amor en la Casa Blanca.

-Hummmm -Lexa se puso rígida-o ¡Dios mío! -alzó la cabeza e intentó ver algo en medio de la luz grisácea que se filtraba por los bordes de las cortinas. Solo distinguió la alegría que brotaba de los ojos azules de Clarke-. Creo que he cometido un delito de Estado.

-Varios.

Lexa movió la cadera y apretó la pelvis contra la mano hundida entre los muslos de Clarke.

-¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

Clarke parpadeó al sentir la repentina presión en las entrañas. Su risa se convirtió en un suave gemido.

-Oh, sí.

-Hagámoslo más despacio en esta ocasión -Lexa se apartó un poco para deslizarse hasta el pecho de Clarke y se dedicó a lamer un pezón pequeño y terso con la lengua.

-¿Por qué? -Clarke cerró la mano sobre la nuca de Lexa y hundió la boca de su amante en su pecho-. Nunca me ha molestado ir rápido.

Lexa la mordió ligeramente mientras acariciaba con los dedos el calor húmedo de Clarke.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero ...

Sonó el teléfono de la mesilla, y ambas se quedaron quietas. Un segundo después, cuando Lexa hizo ademán de retirarse, Clarke murmuró:

-Espera -y extendió el brazo hacia el teléfono.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa en tono apremiante-, podría ser tu padre. No puedes hablar con él mientras estamos ... así.

Clarke cogió el auricular y lo apretó contra el pecho para que no se oyese la conversación.

-¿Y por qué no?

Lexa se apartó con cuidado y respondió en un crispado susurro.

-Porque va contra el protocolo.

-¡Oh, comandante, cuánto te quiero! -Clarke acercó el teléfono a la boca-. ¿Diga? -Miró a Lexa y arqueó una ceja-. Hola, papá ... Pues sí, está aquí.

Lexa se quejó.

-Sí. De acuerdo ... ¿A qué hora? .. Allí estaremos.

Clarke colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Lexa, contra cuyo cuerpo se apretó rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Tienes veinte minutos para acabar lo que habías empezado.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Tenemos una reunión con el Presidente.

-Dios, para que hablen del miedo a hacer mal el amor.

-Pues no hablemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

-Raven, cariño -murmuró Octavia Blake deslizando los dedos sobre la suave piel de la mujer que dormía a su lado. Las dulces y pálidas luces del amanecer resaltaban la increíble juventud del rostro de su amante. Apenas eran las cinco y no se oía nada en el pasillo del hotel; era como si estuviesen en cualquier lugar del mundo, solas, sin nada que interfiriese en el círculo de su abrazo. Durante un momento de locura, Octavia deseó no salir nunca de aquella habitación, no tener que regresar al escenario de un horror tan inimaginable que la mente se rebelaba y el corazón se partía. Por primera vez en su vida deseó no ser una agente del FBI, no haber jurado lealtad a lo bueno y lo justo. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y perderse en el placer de su nuevo amor. Se inclinó y besó la comisura de la boca de Raven Reyes.

-Es la hora.

Reyes respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Conseguiste dormir?

«No, porque sabía lo que soñaría.» Octavia se apretó contra la espalda de Reyes esperando que su calor ahuyentase el frío que había sentido los días anteriores y que temía no poder conjurar. Frotó la mejilla contra el hombro de Reyes y la besó en el ángulo de la mandíbula.

-Tengo que irme.

-Lo sé.

Octavia contuvo la respiración al ver una lágrima entre las largas pestañas negras de Reyes.

-Oh no, cariño. No llores.

-Lo siento. Solo que ... sigo recordando cómo me sentí cuando supe que la Torre Sur había sido derribada. Sabía que estabas allí. Creí que habías muerto -Reyes se puso boca arriba y abrió los ojos. Su piel, de un vibrante color moreno, estaba apagada debido al cansancio y a los rastros de un miedo que no lograba disipar. Se le rompió la voz cuando intentó disimular el llanto-. Fue como si dentro de mí se abriese un enorme agujero y se tragase ... todo. Mi corazón y mi alma murieron. Después de eso, me limité a seguir caminando haciendo mi trabajo, pero sin nada dentro.

Octavia se mordió el labio inferior para que no temblase. En sus ojos color verde se agolpaban las lágrimas que temía derramar sin contenerse.

-Lo sé. Sí, lo sé. Yo sentí el mismo vacío espantoso cuando me enteré del ataque al Nido de Clarke y de que habían muerto agentes -cerró los ojos y trató de respirar a fondo, pero no pudo. El recuerdo le dolía físicamente-.Sé que nunca te alejas de Clarke. Así que creí que te había perdido -abrió los ojos, miró a Raven y esbozó una débil sonrisa-. Lo que menos me apetece en estos momentos es no tenerte a mi lado.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí. Llamar al servicio de habitaciones. Desconectar el teléfono. Permanecer abrazadas un año o más -Reyes examinó la cara de Octavia con los ojos empañados por una mezcla de esperanza y tristeza. Octavia asintió, muy seria.

-Me parece ideal. Solo que te debes a Clarke, y yo a los miles de personas asesinadas el martes.

Reyes desvió la mirada, pero Octavia captó un asomo de pena que eclipsaba su expresión habitualmente radiante. Octavia se deslizó en la cama hasta que quedaron cara a cara, con los cuerpos muy juntos. Rodeó con un brazo a Reyes y le acarició la espalda mientras la besaba. La besó hasta que el recuerdo del terror y la desolación de la inimaginable pérdida se diluyeron en los rincones de su conciencia. Entonces, se apartó.

-Nunca nos diremos adiós, ¿de acuerdo? Solo diremos «hasta luego». Porque esté donde esté o haga lo que haga siempre ocuparás mi corazón y mi mente. Siempre, Raven. Te amo.

-No suelo ser así -murmuró Reyes procurando que no se le quebrase la voz-. Soy más dura.

-Sí, ya lo sé -dijo Octavia en tono amable-. Me enamoré de una dura agente del Servicio Secreto nada más conocernos -besó de nuevo a Raven con los labios explorando la boca llena y generosa de Reyes-. La que me dejó bien claro que yo estaba en su territorio y que no era bien recibida.

-Bueno -murmuró Reyes cogiendo a Octavia por el hombro y obligándola a tenderse boca arriba. La herida de bala del brazo le dolía, pero no le importó. Necesitaba a Octavia. Solo a Octavia. Se colocó sobre ella y le sujetó las muñecas con las manos, inmovilizándola sobre la cama-. Ahora también estás en mi territorio. Y eres muy bien recibida.

-¿Y cómo piensas defender tu posición? -los ojos verdes de Octavia estaban llenos de interrogantes.

Reyes se detuvo a medio camino del beso siguiente y contempló el rostro de su amante. Los últimos dos días lo habían cambiado todo. Un mes antes habían hablado de hacer un ensayo de convivencia durante tres semanas. Para ver si lo suyo funcionaba, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Y tal vez aún lo tuviesen. O tal vez Octavia saliese por la puerta al cabo de media hora para no regresar nunca.

-Creo que deberías trasladar el resto de tus cosas a mi apartamento.

-Quizá -había cierto matiz de incertidumbre en la voz de Octavia-. No sé qué ocurrirá cuando vuelva a Manhattan. No hay una organización clara desde... lo de las Torres. Todos los agentes disponibles entraron de servicio, pero la mayoría no trabajábamos con nuestros equipos habituales. Estábamos empezando. Me apartaron casi inmediatamente de la investigación de la Torre y me enviaron al Nido cuando se produjo el ataque contra Clarke. Ocho horas después me destinaron a una unidad de contraterrorismo, de nuevo en la Zona Cero. Mañana puede que ni siquiera esté en Nueva York.

-Tendrás que vivir en algún sitio -Reyes dio un fugaz beso a Octavia en la boca. Sonreía, pero su mirada era seria-. No importa dónde te destinen, sigues necesitando un lugar al que llamar «hogar».

-Necesito ... un poco de tiempo -Octavia deslizó los dedos sobre la mejilla de Reyes; a continuación, la besó para suavizar sus palabras-. No se trata de que no te quiera. Son ... los últimos días. A veces me siento ... aturdida. Y de pronto, es como si todos mis nervios se tensasen -se rió temblorosa-. Estoy hecha un lío.

-En eso tienes razón, cariño. Estuviste en la Torre Sur. No acierto a imaginar lo horrible que debió de ser -Reyes se puso de lado, con Octavia entre sus brazos-. Y luego trabajaste dos días seguidos en medio de todo ese horror. No me extraña que te sientas rara.

-No quiero que iniciemos una vida juntas sin estar segura de que vaya participar en cuerpo y alma.

A Reyes se le revolvió el estómago, pero logró mantener una expresión serena. La mera idea de que Octavia se fuese, de que la dejase, de que no la quisiese, la aterrorizaba. Hizo el tremendo esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que estaba viviendo Octavia y por dejar a un lado su propio miedo. Sin embargo, apenas logró ocultar su decepción.

-Te amo. No hace falta que decidamos nada ahora mismo.

Octavia hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Reyes. No veía el reloj, pero sentía el tic-tac dentro de su cabeza. Casi no le quedaba tiempo. Quería estar cerca de Reyes, hacer el amor, pero se sentía fría por dentro.

-¿Te importaría abrazarme, nada más? ¿Te parece bien?

-Pues claro -Reyes besó la frente de Octavia y la estrechó entre sus brazos-. Me parece perfecto.

El portavoz de la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor y el asesor de seguridad nacional del Presidente salían del comedor privado en el preciso momento en que Clarke y Lexa se acercaban por el pasillo. Los dos hombres saludaron a Clarke con un gesto e ignoraron a Lexa. Los agentes del Servicio Secreto no eran más que ruido de fondo en la vida cotidiana de la primera familia y casi nunca se los reconocía como individuos. Clarke llamó a la puerta y, tras oír una profunda voz masculina que decía «Adelante», empujó la pesada puerta de nogal y entró. Su padre estaba solo ante una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco en el centro del comedor, con una taza de café en la mano derecha y una tortilla a medio comer sobre un plato de porcelana. Delante tenía una pila de documentos.

-Hola, papá.

Jake Griffin, un cincuentón agradable y enérgico, de espesos cabellos rubios un poco más oscuros que los de Clarke, estaba vestido para sus tareas con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Cuando se quitó las gafas de lectura y sonrió a Clarke, sus ojos azul cobalto reflejaron una levísima nota de fatiga. No mostró otros síntomas externos de estrés.

-Hola, cariño. Lexa.

-Señor -respondió Lexa. Siempre la sorprendía el fuerte parecido entre su amante y el Presidente de Estados Unidos. Automáticamente se detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta, en la postura que adoptaba cuando protegía a Clarke en actos sociales. Manteniendo la distancia suficiente para respetar la privacidad, pero lo bastante cerca para interceptar a un posible atacante o interponer su cuerpo entre Clarke y cualquier fuente de peligro.

Clarke se detuvo y dio la vuelta con una gentil sonrisa, extendiendo la mano.

-Lexa. Sentémonos con mi padre.

Lexa miró al Presidente.

-Hay café de sobra -dijo Jake Griffin señalando la cafetera de plata-. Podéis tomar el que queráis -miró su reloj-. Dispongo de media hora antes de presentarme en ala de operaciones, y debemos hablar de algunas cosas.

Lexa y Clarke se sentaron en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y se sirvieron café. Luego, esperaron.

-Clarke, ¿va todo bien? -preguntó el Presidente.

Clarke alzó un hombro en un gesto de indiferencia. ¿Qué podía decir? «Me atacaron y casi me matan. A mi amante le dispararon. Unos maníacos asesinaron a miles de personas cerca de mi casa. El mundo se ha vuelto loco, y yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz.»

-Estoy perfectamente, papá.

El Presidente la observó unos instantes, asintió y miró a Lexa.

-Los directores del Servicio Secreto y del FBI me han informado de lo que ocurrió en casa de Clarke el martes por la mañana. Me gustaría conocer tu versión.

-Lo siento, señor. Aún no he tenido ocasión de preparar el informe.

Griffin sacudió la cabeza.

-No me interesa el papeleo. Quiero tu opinión. Quiero saber lo que tú crees que ocurrió, y por qué y cómo es posible que alguien estuviese a punto de asesinar a mi hija en su propia casa.

-Papá -intervino Clarke-. Lexa no es responsa ...

Lexa y el Presidente hablaron a la vez.

-Soy. ..

-Ella es ...

El Presidente alzó la mano.

-Hay una diferencia entre ser responsable y tener la culpa -sonrió a Clarke-. No dudo de que Lexa te ha protegido mejor que nadie. Lo que quiero saber es si va a volver a ocurrir -clavó la vista en Lexa-. y cómo prevenirlo.

Lexa asintió, muy seria.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Aún no tengo información suficiente para hacer un informe completo, señor Presidente, pero puedo decir que cuatro hombres armados, que conocían perfectamente el plano del edificio de Clarke y la situación de nuestros agentes, llevaron a cabo un ataque bien planeado y medido -en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los del Presidente-. También puedo decir que estaba involucrado al menos uno de los agentes del Servicio Secreto del equipo de seguridad personal de Clarke.

-¿Solo uno?

-No lo sé, señor. Procuraré averiguarlo.

-¿Qué le dice el instinto?

-Que actuó solo. La probabilidad de dos agentes corruptos en el equipo de Clarke al mismo tiempo no es imposible, pero sí extremadamente rara. Tengo la sensación de que Green es la clave y que nuestra investigación debe empezar por ahí.

-¿Nuestra investigación? -preguntó el Presidente en tono amable, pero perforando a Lexa con la mirada.

-No pienso dejar esto en manos de nadie, señor. Pasé doce años en la división de investigación del Servicio Secreto. Sé cómo hay que infiltrarse en organizaciones clandestinas.

Clarke se volvió en su asiento y miró a Lexa.

-¿Y cuándo lo decidiste?

Lexa respondió a su amante:

-No había nada que decidir. En cuanto traspasaron tu puerta, fue el momento.

Durante una milésima de segundo Clarke cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo con una mirada encendida.

-No vas a hacer semejante cosa. Tenemos a todo el FBI, la CIA, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional y no sé cuántas cosas más para ese tipo de asuntos. Pero tú no irás.

-Señor. Explíqueselo.

-¿Qué? -repuso Clarke. Miró a su padre, con el cuerpo rigido-. ¿Que?

-Cariño -respondió Griffin con dulzura-. Como padre, tú eres mi prioridad número uno. Pero en este momento la principal prioridad del país, y por tanto la mía como Presidente, es averiguar qué ocurrió en Manhattan el 11 de septiembre para llevar a los responsables ante la justicia y evitar que algo así suceda de nuevo. Sí, se nombrará a un equipo para que investigue el ataque contra ti. Buena gente. Gente entregada -suspiró-. Pero hay presiones de todas partes para que afrontemos la amenaza terrorista, y eso está por encima de todo lo demás. Necesito a alguien que dirija al equipo de investigación y que no se deje influir por la política ... u otras cosas.

-No será mi amante -la voz de Clarke sonó fría como el hielo. Le temblaban las manos y las ocultó debajo de la mesa-. Porque conozco a Lexa. Averiguará quiénes están detrás de todo y los perseguirá, y tal vez en esta ocasión no gane -miró a Lexa-. No quiero que lo hagas.

Lexa la miró con ternura y habló con voz amable.

-Clarke, es la única forma de garantizar tu seguridad.

-Es la decisión correcta -corroboró Jake Griffin.

-No me importa lo que es correcto -gritó Clarke-. Estoy hasta las narices de oír hablar de lo correcto, del deber, de la responsabilidad y de la jodida justicia. Estoy harta de renunciar a todo lo que me interesa por otros ... -se le quebró la voz y desvió la vista, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano temblorosa.

-Eh -Lexa acercó la silla a la de Clarke, rodeó con un brazo los frágiles hombros de la joven y le habló al oído-. No pasa nada. Los últimos dos días han sido un infierno. Necesitamos tiempo para recuperarnos -besó a Clarke en sien-. No pasa nada.

Clarke hundió el rostro en el cuello de Lexa y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Lo siento. Cuando nos dispararon, cuando Raven y tú os pusisteis delante de mí y de las balas ... te vi como aquella mañana en la acera, delante de mi casa. Veía la sangre y luego … que dejabas de respirar. ¡Oh Dios, Lexa! Dejaste de respirar.

-Cariño, no pasa nada; de verdad, no pasa nada -mientras abrazaba a Clarke con aire protector, su expresión se tornó furiosa al recordar el miedo atroz que había sentido por no saber si las balas que la habían rozado, se habían clavado en el cuerpo de su amante. Miró al Presidente y le dijo con la mirada lo que no quería decir en voz alta. No en aquel momento. No cuando Clarke estaba aún tan dolida tras los espantosos acontecimientos del 11 de septiembre que había vivido de cerca. «Nadie va a hacerle daño. Yo me ocuparé de eso.»

El Presidente asintió sabiendo que Lexa no lo culpaba por no prescindir de nadie, ni siquiera de ella, para velar por la seguridad de Clarke. El Presidente sabía también que Lexa no permitiría que nadie más asumiese aquella sagrada misión. Moriría por su hija, y no por deber, sino por amor.

-Clarke, cariño. Es mejor que nos hagamos a la idea.

Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa y miró a su padre, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Ya está decidido. Vosotros ... ni siquiera tenéis que hablar del tema porque ya sabíais lo que ibais a hacer. A veces odio que seáis tan parecidos -suspiró y se enderezó-. Y al mismo tiempo os quiero por eso. Bueno ... ¿cómo va a funcionar esto? Porque yo también soy parte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Lexa se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta del dormitorio de Clarke. La contempló en silencio mientras esta se quitaba con parsimonia la camiseta y los vaqueros que se había puesto a toda prisa para reunirse con el Presidente.

-Me voy a duchar -dijo Clarke.

-¿Te apetece compañía?

Tras unos instantes, Clarke asintió.

-Sí.

Lexa se desnudó, arrojó la ropa a los pies de la cama y entró en el baño. Clarke ya estaba en la ducha, y el vapor empañaba la mampara de cristal. En medio del vaho se vislumbraba el perfil desnudo de Clarke balanceándose bajo el chorro de agua. Lexa se detuvo y contuvo la respiración conformándose solo con mirar. Había momentos como aquél en que la abrumaba que Clarke formase parte de su vida. Sentía un deseo y una necesidad tan fuertes que le dolía el corazón en lo más profundo. Si le preguntasen, no sabría decir por qué aquella mujer se había metido dentro de ella como ninguna otra. Clarke era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, obstinada, cariñosa y muchas más cosas que Lexa admiraba. Pero no se trataba solo de eso. Aquello, el amor, algo que no se podía definir ni explicar, era lo que constituía la esencia realmente importante de su vida. Lexa se sobresaltó cuando la mampara de la ducha se abrió, y Clarke miró hacia fuera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?

-Pensando -Lexa entró en la ducha y cerró la mampara. Empapó la cabeza bajo el chorro caliente y apartó el pelo de los ojos con la mano. Se volvió y vio a Clarke apoyada en la pared, observándola-. ¿Estás enfadada?

-Primero tú. ¿En qué estabas pensando?.

-Ven -Lexa atrajo a Clarke para colocarla bajo el chorro-. Te vas a enfriar.

-No cambies de tema -Clarke rodeó el cuello de Lexa con los brazos y acercó su cuerpo húmedo al de su amante hasta que ambas quedaron unidas, fundidas en un solo ser-. Tienes una expresión rara ... como de dolor.

-No -repuso Lexa-. No es eso.

Clarke enredó los dedos entre los cabellos mojados de Lexa y tiró de ellos.

-Sabes que no cederé.

-Lo sé -Lexa la besó, sonriendo.

Clarke correspondió al beso encajando las caderas lentamente entre los muslos de Lexa y adaptando las profundas y lentas caricias de su lengua al ritmo ágil de su cuerpo enredado en el de Lexa.

-Hummm. Dímelo.

-¡Dios! -Lexa jadeó y apartó la cabeza. Tenía el estómago encogido y le temblaban los muslos-. No juegas limpio.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Clarke.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cargas conmigo?

-Porque me vuelves loca cuando te pones dura -Lexa gimió, sujetó a Clarke por los brazos y la empujó contra la pared de la ducha, inmovilizándola con su propio cuerpo. Sin dar tiempo a que Clarke respondiese, Lexa cubrió la boca de la joven con la suya, ardiente y hambrienta, y sus manos se posaron en todas partes: acariciaron los pechos de Clarke, estrujaron sus pezones y se deslizaron entre sus muslos hasta llegar al sexo. Clarke arqueó las caderas mientras los dedos de Lexa acariciaban su clítoris y se perdían dentro de ella. Dobló la pantorrilla sobre la cadera de Lexa y frotó el sexo contra el muslo de su amante. Gimió y sacudió la cabeza, pero Lexa no la soltó, sino que continuó sumergiéndose en su boca mientras Clarke cabalgaba contra su cadera. Clarke sintió que el orgasmo estaba a punto de subyugarla, retorció el torso y se apartó de la pared. Cambiaron de postura sin que Lexa pudiese evitarlo. Ignorando el clímax que estremecía su piel, Clarke se arrodilló mientras el agua rebotaba en su espalda y lamió el clítoris de Lexa. Oyó gritar a Lexa, notó su rigidez y, luego, las dos se corrieron, temblando y gimiendo hasta que los agotados miembros no pudieron sostenerlas, y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Dios!

-¿Qué me decías? -preguntó Clarke, acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Lexa, con la cabeza apoyada entre los pechos de su amante.

Lexa estaba aturdida y la pregunta la cogió desprevenida.

-Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo y en que lo único que me importa en esta vida eres tú.

-¿ Y eso te hace tanto daño? -quiso saber Clarke.

-No me hace daño, salvo cuando pienso en quedarme sin ti.

-Eso no ocurrirá nunca -Clarke se apretó contra Lexa y la abrazó por la cintura, besando el pecho de Lexa-. Nunca.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-Agua -Lexa, sin dejar de gemir, intentó poner en funcionamiento las extremidades-, Agua. Hace frío.

Clarke, riéndose, se puso de rodillas y, luego, se levantó apoyando un brazo en la pared de la ducha. Cerró el grifo y miró a su amante.

-¡Caramba, comandante, creo que estás acabada!

-No tan rápido -Lexa se rió-. Solo ha sido una refriega. Aún queda mucha guerra dentro de mí.

Clarke extendió la mano y ayudó a Lexa a levantarse.

-Eso espero.

Tras salir de la ducha y envolverse en sendas toallas, Clarke se apoyó en el tocador y miró a Lexa, muy seria.

-Sabes que no me gusta nada lo que piensas hacer-. Lexa dejó de secarse el pelo con la toalla.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? Desde que nos conocimos, el trabajo ... ese deber tuyo … se ha interpuesto entre nosotras.

-Ya lo sé -Lexa cogió un grueso albornoz blanco colgado tras la puerta del baño, se envolvió en él y entregó otro igual a Clarke-. Hay muchos motivos. Estoy preparada para hacerlo. Lo hago bien. Tengo más motivos que nadie en el mundo para hacerlo como es debido.

Clarke asintió.

-Buenos argumentos. Pero no bastan para abrir un hueco de ira o resentimiento entre nosotras. No me gusta que nadie me proteja a costa de arriesgar su propia vida -alzó una mano cuando vio que Lexa iba a protestar-. Entiendo que es necesario. Sé lo que significa mi seguridad para mi padre y para el país. Lo sé y lo he aceptado lo mejor que he podido -se le quebró la voz, pero tenía los ojos secos, con una mirada ardiente y dura-. Toda mi vida, Lexa. Toda mi vida lo he aceptado. Y ahora que te tengo, ¿debo alegrarme de que te arriesgues? -se rió amargaente-. Supongo que no.

-Hay otro motivo -Lexa hundió las manos en los bolsillos del albornoz porque se moría de ganas de acercarse a Clarke. Quería tocarla, acariciarla, aliviar el dolor que percibía bajo la ira. Pero no lo hizo porque no era lo que necesitaba Clarke en ese momento. Necesitaba la verdad-. Tengo que hacerlo porque, si dejo que lo haga otra persona y te ocurre algo, me derrumbaré. Prefiero morir a perderte.

-¡Oh, Lexa! -la ira de Clarke dejó paso a una oleada de ternura-. Yo siento lo mismo por ti. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Lexa salvó la distancia que las separaba, enmarcó el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos y la besó en la boca.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Por algo soy tu jefa de seguridad, Clarke. El motivo es porque lo hago bien. Confía en mí. No me ocurrirá nada.

-¿Y qué me dices de lo ... demás? ¿También vas a hacerlo bien?

-¿Con tu seguridad en peligro? -los ojos de Lexa se endurecieron como bolas de obsidiana-. No lo dudes.

-Estoy deseando que llegue el día en que solo tengamos que preocuparnos de pagar la hipoteca.

-Yo también -susurró Lexa. Apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Clarke y cerró los ojos. A lo lejos divisaba un futuro en el que estarían juntas, compartiendo una vida corriente, con problemas corrientes y trabajos corrientes. Pero, hasta que llegase ese momento, había que ganar una guerra.

Reyes caminaba en círculo en torno al perímetro de la increíblemente grande sala de espera. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada un tanto irónica de la administrativa, se apresuró a sentarse en la silla más próxima. Cruzó las manos entre las rodillas, con los dedos entrelazados y los nudillos blancos, y clavó los ojos en la puerta del fondo de la estancia, con una pulcra y sencilla placa de bronce que decía «Subdirector». Nunca había estado en el despacho del subdirector Carlisle. En realidad, nunca había estado en el despacho de ningún subdirector. Hizo los exámenes de ingreso, superó el test psicológico, aprobó las pruebas físicas y pasó por la Academia, y el cargo más alto que había visto era a un director regional. Lexa Woods, jefa de seguridad de la primera hija, era la persona de mayor rango con la que había trabajado. La puerta del pasillo se abrió, Reyes alzó la vista y vio entrar a su jefa. Como siempre, la comandante llevaba un traje oscuro con una camisa de un solo color un poco más clara, abierta en el cuello. La chaqueta era de una confección impecable y no dejaba ver el menor signo de armas, aunque Reyes sabía que la comandante era de las pocas que aún utilizaban sobaquera. Ella portaba el arma en una funda prendida en el cinturón sobre la cadera derecha. Reyes se levantó. Su jefa le llevaba la cabeza y era mucho delgada que ella.

-Buenos días, agente Reyes -saludó Lexa.

-Señora -Reyes miró de reojo a la atractiva rubia sentada tras la mesa, que no dio muestras de prestarles atención-. A las 06.00 he recibido una llamada para que me presentase, comandante. Se lo habría comunicado, pero no estaba segura del protocolo a seguir.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza.

-Si el subdirector le ordena que se presente, tiene que presentarse. Sin más.

Reyes miró la puerta cerrada.

-¿Sabe usted algo ... ?

El interfono de la mesa sonó, y la rubia contestó al teléfono. Un minuto después colgó el auricular y sonrió a Lexa y a Reyes.

-El jefe Carlisle desea verlas.

-Gracias -dijo Lexa.

Reyes permaneció callada, sin la menor idea de lo que la esperaba. Al entrar en el funcional y austero despacho se relajó un poco. El hombre de cabellos plateados que estaba en la mesa tenía cincuenta y tantos años y una mirada penetrante, pero no resultaba amenazador. Las saludó con gesto y dijo:

-Siéntense, por favor -Reyes se sintió casi normal aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía el estómago revuelto. En realidad, se encontraba así desde el regreso de Nueva York y empezaba a pensar que aquel era su estado normal. Gustus Carlisle cogió dos carpetas y las puso sobre el cartapacio. Abrió una y la hojeó. Cuando acabó, miró a Reyes.

-Seis años en el trabajo, ¿correcto, agente?

-Sí, señor -Reyes se alegró de que no le temblase la voz.

-Y .. -Carlisle bajó la vista- ... dos años entre los agentes principales del equipo de seguridad de la señorita Griffin.

-Sí, señor.

Carlisle se enderezó y puso las manos sobre la mesa, una a cada lado de la carpeta.

-Me gustaría conocer su versión sobre los hechos del martes por la mañana, agente Reyes.

Reyes se esforzó por no mirar a Lexa. Algo ocurría y, fuese lo que fuese, estaba a punto de adentrarse en un camino estrecho, tortuoso y erizado de peligros.

-¿En qué sentido, señor?

-¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto? -replicó Carlisle.

-Hay que tener en cuenta varios factores, señor. El origen, la identidad y las intenciones de los atacantes. El alcance del... -buscó las palabras y por fin dio con ellas- ... fallo de seguridad. La reacción del equipo. El peligro potencial de la evacuación ...

-De acuerdo, agente -Carlisle la interrumpió-. Todo eso está muy bien. Pero centrémonos en nuestra parte concreta de responsabilidad. ¿Quiere explicarme cómo un atacante armado logró llegar hasta la puerta de Egret a las nueve de la mañana del martes?

Por primera vez Reyes miró a Lexa, sentada a su lado, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, los brazos apoyados en los reposabrazos del sillón y las manos relajadas. Reyes quería estar en cualquier parte menos en aquel despacho. Se volvió hacia el subdirector.

-Con la limitada información que tengo en este momento, señor, me atrevería a decir que el agente Green proporcionó a los atacantes los detalles sobre el sistema de seguridad del edificio, la ubicación de nuestros agentes y los cambios de turno -tenía la garganta seca; expresar en voz alta lo incomprensible era como tragar trocitos de cristal. Había pasado horas cada día con aquel hombre, iba al gimnasio con él, hacían guardia juntos, jugaban a las cartas durante las interminables noches en que Clarke dormía en un hotel. Le parecía increíble no haber sospechado nada. Se culpaba por haberlo visto todo bien.

-¿Cómo pudo ser?

Reyes sostuvo la mirada de Carlisle.

\- No lo sé, señor.

-Pues será mejor que lo averigüemos -se reclinó en su sillón y lanzó un prolongado suspiro. Luego, continuó en tono coloquial-: Es costumbre durante el traspaso del mando del comandante saliente informar al comandante entrante de cuestiones delicadas que no se incluyen en el informe reservado.

Carlisle cogió la segunda carpeta, se levantó y se la entregó a Reyes.

-Cuando haya revisado este material, agente Reyes, la agente Woods le proporcionará toda la información relativa a su nuevo puesto. A partir de las 08.00 es usted la jefa de seguridad en funciones de Egret. Eso es todo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Reyes y Lexa salieron del despacho de Carlisle en silencio. En la recepción Reyes dudó, miró la carpeta que llevaba en mano y deseó con todas sus fuerzas arrojarla en la papelera más próxima. Simbolizaba algo que rechazaba fervientemente.

-Comandante ...

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, agente -Lexa señaló la carpeta con la barbilla-. Necesita un maletín -le dio el suyo-. Tome, use el mío de momento. No hay nada clasificado dentro.

Reyes contempló el maletín como si fuera una bomba de relojería.

-No, yo ...

-No puede pasearse por las calles de Washington con eso en la mano. Tome. -Reyes aceptó el maletín de mala gana e introdujo en él la carpeta. Lexa añadió-: No es nada personal, Reyes.

-Lo siento, comandante. Yo creo que sí.

Lexa avanzó hacia la puerta del pasillo, la abrió y esperó a que Reyes pasase. Mientras cruzaban el amplio vestíbulo con suelos de mármol, dijo:

-La he recomendado para el puesto porque confío en que lo haga bien.

-Gracias -Reyes se puso colorada y siguió mirando al frente-. Pero con el debido respeto, señora, no quiero el trabajo.

-Lo mismo dije yo hace casi un año.

-Debería nombrar a Marcus.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza.

-He hablado con Indra. Marcus se encuentra estable, pero tardará en recuperarse. Y yo la quería a usted.

Salieron a la Calle 15 y se dirigieron al sur, hacia Pershing Park. Lexa eligió un banco situado en un rincón desierto y se sentó, estiró las piernas y hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Reyes se sentó a su lado muy tiesa, con el maletín sobre las rodillas, sujetándolo con las dos manos. Tenía los nudillos, doblados sobre los bordes, blancos.

-No hay ningún motivo para sustituirla.

-Lo que ocurrió el martes en el Nido no solo fue inaceptable ... sino también imperdonable -dijo Lexa. Contempló el pequeño y cuidado parque, registrando automáticamente la presencia de unos turistas que paseaban; pero su mente vio en blanco y negro, como si estuviese ante las cámaras de seguridad de la central de mando, cómo se abría la puerta del vestíbulo del apartamento de Clarke y entraban cuatro hombres fuertemente armados. Vio que la agente de Servicio Secreto Niylah Parker derribaba al primer atacante antes de que una ráfaga de ametralladora, silenciosa en los monitores y perceptible solo por las manchas borrosas de la pantalla, abatía a Parker. Lexa había perdido a una agente en un ataque sorpresa orquestado por uno de sus hombres. Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de Niylah Parker-. De ninguna manera puedo seguir al mando.

-Usted le salvó la vida a Egret -Reyes también regresó al pasado asumiendo una perspectiva distinta de la interminable sucesión de horribles imágenes que proyectaba la misma película muda. Niylah cayendo; el olor del sudor y la adrenalina y, sobre todo, del miedo; el chaparrón de balas y humo; Marcus sangrando en el suelo; el dolor punzante del balazo que le había desgarrado la piel-. Seguramente nos salvó a todos.

-Considere esto como una sesión de traspaso de poderes -anunció Lexa sabiendo que todos habían sido afortunados al sobrevivir. Cuando pensaba en lo cerca que había estado Clarke de la muerte, sentía en el corazón un dolor tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración. Ningún razonamiento borraría la idea de que había estado a punto de perderla y de que en ese caso la muerte de Clarke habría sido culpa suya-. Todo el equipo ha sido destinado a tareas administrativas hasta que finalice la investigación sobre el ataque contra Egret.

Reyes giró la cabeza bruscamente y miró a Lexa.

-¿Todos?

-Salvo usted. Necesitamos cierto grado de continuidad para que el nuevo equipo funcione.

-Yo ... -Reyes respiró a fondo. La decisión estaba tomada, y lo único que podía hacer era estar a la altura-. Gracias, comandante. Agradezco su confianza en mí.

-Creo que a partir de ahora podemos prescindir de lo de comandante -comentó Lexa riéndose.

-No, señora, nada de eso. Que a nadie se le ocurra llamarme así.

-Usted es la jefa de seguridad de la primera hija, agente Reyes.

-De acuerdo, entonces que me llamen jefa -el tono de Reyes no dejó lugar a la discusión.

-Supongo que valdrá -observó Lexa en tono amable-. Clarke aún no lo sabe.

-Oh, señora.

-El subdirector Carlisle me comunicó la decisión del director antes de la reunión de esta mañana.

-¡Dios mío!

-¿Lo sabe el Presidente? -preguntó Reyes.

-Supongo que sí, aunque tal y como se hacen estas cosas, seguramente le informará el director de seguridad después del traspaso.

Reyes se animó.

-Entonces aún puede revocar la decisión.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no creo que lo haga. Esto es lo correcto, y él lo aceptará. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido, no se va a oponer a ninguna recomendación de sus asesores en materia de seguridad. Ni al Departamento de Defensa.

-Sé que la decisión parece correcta vista desde fuera -apuntó Reyes mirando a Lexa a los ojos-, pero los que estamos dentro sabemos que no lo es. No hay nadie mejor que usted para este trabajo. Y necesitamos al resto del equipo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la última parte. Haré todo lo que pueda para que el equipo quede absuelto y vuelva al trabajo lo antes posible -Lexa se levantó-. Vamos a la residencia. Hablaré con Clarke mientras usted estudia los documentos reservados.

Reyes caminó junto a Lexa, muriéndose de ganas por hablar con Octavia. Deseaba compartir sus recelos y sus dudas porque sabía que no podía manifestarlos externamente.

Miró de refilón el rostro de Lexa cuando se dirigían al punto de control de la Casa Blanca y no vio más que tranquilidad. Se preguntó, como tantas veces, qué sentimientos ocultaba la comandante ante los demás y a qué precio.

Clarke alzó la vista y saludó con una mano en el aire a Lexa cuando esta entró en su habitación; luego, sonrió al teléfono:

-Yo también te echo de menos. Créeme, preferiría estar en casa -su expresión se ensombreció-. ¿Qué tal por ahí?

Lexa se quitó la chaqueta y la sobaquera con la pistola y las dejó sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta. La sala anexa al dormitorio de Clarke estaba decorada como la mayoría de las habitaciones de la Casa Blanca, con muebles y piezas antiguas. Lexa se acercó al minibar discretamente ubicado en un rincón, sacó un agua mineral Pellegrino del pequeño frigorífico y se dirigió al sofá. Clarke, acurrucada en un extremo, hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amiga y representante artística Zoe Monroe. Mientras Lexa bebía el agua mineral, Clarke estiró las piernas y puso los pies sobre el regazo de Lexa.

-Voy a ir con mi padre mañana -dijo Clarke-. Te llamaré en cuanto esté libre para quedar.

Lexa acarició con el pulgar el empeine de Clarke mientras escuchaba la conversación. Era evidente que su amante había estado ocupada durante su ausencia. El Presidente tenía que visitar el escenario de la tragedia para demostrar al mundo que Estados Unidos no bajaba la cabeza ante el terrorismo, pero a Lexa no le gustaba nada que Clarke volviese a Manhattan tan pronto. No había forma, a pesar de los cientos de agentes del orden locales y federales que vigilaban la zona, de que el lugar estuviese seguro. Proteger al Presidente siempre era una pesadilla. Pero sumar a Clarke solo servía para complicar las cosas. Lexa centró la atención en el otro pie y rodeó con los dedos los delicados huesos y músculos que se adivinaban bajo la piel casi transparente. Clarke deslizó los dedos del pie libre sobre el interior del muslo de Lexa.

\- ¿Ya te lo ha dicho ella? -Clarke alzó la voz sorprendida-. Increíble... ¿Aún está en Manhattan? Según los informativos hay cientos de personas sin posibilidad de viajar por culpa de los vuelos cancelados -se estiró y puso el pie entre las piernas de Lexa-. Si no consigue habitación en un hotel, siempre puede quedarse en tu casa unos días -se rió-. Muy oportuna. Te llamo mañana. Hasta pronto.

-Zoe, ¿no? -preguntó Lexa cuando Clarke apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en el suelo, junto al sofá.

-Mmmm. Por lo visto le llamó Harper, que se ha quedado tirada en Nueva York. Zoe está encantada.

-Ya -a Lexa le resultaba incómodo hablar de una mujer con la que había mantenido relaciones aunque en circunstancias muy particulares y en lo que en ese momento se le antojaba una vida distinta. Clarke conocía su antigua relación con Harper, pero Zoe no-. ¿Qué es eso de ir a Manhattan mañana?

-Te contaré los detalles después -Clarke empujó el talón contra la entrepierna de Lexa-. Hoy no hay nada previsto en la agenda.

Lexa sujetó el pie que jugueteaba entre sus piernas y frenó sus placenteros movimientos.

-Esta tarde me convocarán para que informe al Depatamento de Justicia.

Clarke estiró el cuello para ver el reloj Seth Thomas original que adornaba la repisa de la chimenea.

-Aún no es mediodía -acarició el muslo de Lexa con el otro pie, mostrándose a la vez distante. Cuando habló, el tono de broma fue sustituido por una voz ronca, como si ocultase lágrimas-. No dejo de pensar en Niylah y en Marcus. Y entonces, lo único que quiero es sentir tu piel junto a la mía. Necesito oír tu respiración. En este momento eres el único elemento sólido de mi mundo.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Lexa. Levantó las piernas de Clarke, se acercó a ella, la cogió por la cintura y la abrazó. Luego, la besó en la boca y hundió la cara en los abundantes cabellos rubios que olían a sol y rosas-. Te amo. Y solo Dios sabe cuánto te deseo.

Clarke retrocedió, mirando a Lexa con recelo.

-¿Pero?

-Tenemos que hablar de varias cosas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Carlisle esta mañana? -Clarke se desprendió del abrazo de Lexa y se apartó, como si necesitase espacio para seguir la conversación-. ¿Sucede algo?

Lexa sacudió la cabeza, lamentando que Clarke la conociese tan bien.

-Nada malo.

-Pero hay algo que no me has dicho. Prometiste no hacer algo así.

-No. Gustus me llamó antes de la reunión de esta mañana, así que no tuve tiempo de decírtelo.

-¿De decirme qué, Lexa? -el tono de Clarke era frío y su mirada de un azul duro y gélido.

La única forma de proceder era con rapidez y brutalidad porque Clarke sabía encajar los golpes repentinos.

-Me han sustituido. Reyes es tu nueva jefa de seguridad-. Clarke se quedó de piedra.

-Me tomas el pelo.

-En absoluto.

-¡Hijo de puta! -Clarke se levantó de un salto y se dedicó a dar vueltas en círculo hasta que se detuvo frente a Lexa-. No pueden hacer eso. ¿Lo sabe mi padre?

-No lo sé. Creo que sí, pero ... -Lexa sujetó a Clarke por la muñeca cuando la joven hizo ademán de coger el teléfono-. Espera.

-¿A qué? ¿A que me digas una vez más que tengo que aceptar que los demás tomen las decisiones que afectan a mi vida?

-Se trata de tu vida, cariño -respondió Lexa con dulzura-. De cuidarte de la mejor manera posible.

-Ya me cuidas tú. Y yo te cuido a ti -Clarke se desprendió de la mano de Lexa-. Eso es lo que hacen las amantes.

Lexa se levantó, pero no intentó sujetar a Clarke.

-No se trata de nosotras como pareja, sino de ti como primera hija. Me han relevado del mando porque casi permito que te asesinen. Todo el equipo ha sido suspendido, excepto Reyes.

La cabeza de Clarke giró como si la hubiesen golpeado.

-¿Todos? Es una locura.

-Una junta de investigación estudiará lo ocurrido, incluyendo la posibilidad de la participación de otros miembros de tu equipo de seguridad. En cuanto nuestra gente quede limpia, presionaré a Carlisle para que los reintegre al servicio.

-¿Por qué han hecho una excepción con Reyes?

-Porque insistí. Porque se interpuso entre los atacantes y tú; si hubiese estado involucrada en el intento de asesinato, jamás lo hubiera hecho.

«Porque recibió una bala dirigida a ti.»

Clarke se hundió en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y miró el techo.

-Me voy a casa. No soporto estar aquí.

-Tu apartamento no es seguro. Diablos, ni siquiera Nueva York es segura -Lexa se sentó junto a Clarke y la cogio de la mano-. Espera unas semanas, por favor. Hasta que tengamos una idea más clara del alcance de los ataques.

Clarke volvió la cabeza y miró a Lexa.

-Mientras yo vivo aquí, sometida a vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, ¿dónde estarás tú?

-En mi apartamento de Washington. Tu padre quería que investigase el ataque contra el Nido, y lo voy a hacer, como sea.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotras?

-No dejaré que vayas a ningún lado sin mí. Si viajas, te seguiré.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Clarke.

-¿Como una fan incansable?

-La número uno.

\- ¿Y por las noches?

-¿Con los periodistas en la puerta? -la mirada de Lexa recorrió la habitación y, luego, soltó un suspiro-. No puedo quedarme aquí todas las noches.

-Entonces iré yo a tu casa.

-Dios, si no puedes tener paciencia durante ... -se quejó Lexa.

-No.

-Clarke -Lexa suspiró y rozó con los labios la mano de Clarke-. De acuerdo, si prometes quedarte aquí cuando yo esté fuera.

-Hasta que vuelva a casa.

-De acuerdo.

Clarke sonrió.

-Ya está, ¿ves? ¿A que no era tan difícil?

-De lo más llevadero -Lexa se inclinó y besó a Clarke, hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos de la joven. Se demoró en el cálido y tierno consuelo de la boca de Clarke, disfrutando de la presión del cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo. El contacto la reafirmaba, la centraba, algo que le haría mucha falta en el futuro inmediato.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

-¿Y qué te parece mi idea? -Clarke deslizó los dedos bajo cinturilla de los pantalones de Lexa y acarició el abdomen de su amante.

-¿Te refieres a que ignoremos que yo no estoy trabajando y que nos encontramos en la Casa Blanca, donde todo el mundo se dará cuenta si no salimos nunca de la habitación? -Lexa rodeó la cintura de Clarke con los brazos, y ambas se balancearon con los corazones y los cuerpos en en plena sintonía-. ¡Dios, qué bien hueles!

Clarke soltó una risita y desabrochó la camisa de Lexa. La risa se convirtió en un suave ronroneo cuando su mano tocó la piel de Lexa, que se puso rígida y emitió un gruñido gutural.

-Pensaba en algo más sutil, en encuentros rápidos, breves, pero intensos. Tal vez aquí mismo, en el sofá. Creo recordar que te gustaba bastante que me arrodillase entre tus pier...

Sonó el teléfono, y ambas soltaron una maldición. Lexa se apartó con un suspiro, abrochándose la camisa automáticamente.

-No te apresures a renunciar -murmuró Clarke mientras cogía el teléfono-. Clarke Griffin... Hola... Sí, está aquí... ¿Cuándo? ... De acuerdo -apagó el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre el sofá; luego, miró a Lexa con expresión frustrada-. Me siento como el protagonista de aquella película, Atrapado en el tiempo. La misma escena se repite hasta la saciedad.

-¿Tu padre? -Lexa se disponía a ponerse la chaqueta y coger el arma.

-Casi. Abby Washburn.

Lexa se volvió mientras ajustaba la sobaquera. Abigail Washburn era la jefa de personal de la Casa Blanca y la segunda persona más poderosa del país. Muchos creían que el portavoz de la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor o el director del Departamento de Estado ocupaban ese puesto, pero Abby Washburn era la confidente del Presidente y su asesora más antigua. También era una política competente que hacía verdaderos malabarismos entre las rivalidades del Capitolio, las frágiles lealtades y las luchas internas de poder, trabajando siempre en pro del Presidente.

-¿Quiere verme?

-A las dos.

Ambas se miraron en silencio; sabían que una cita en el despacho de Washburn no auguraba nada bueno.

Cuando llegaron al Ala Oeste, las condujeron enseguida al despacho de la jefa de gabinete. Abigail Washburn, una imponente mujer de cabellos caoba con un traje de rayas cruzado, color carbón, se hallaba ante los ventanales, contemplando un exuberante jardín, de espaldas a la puerta. Se ·volvió al oírlas entrar: los rastros de tristeza suavizaban la marcada línea de la mandíbula y subrayaban las ojeras bajo los ojos color avellana. Cuadró los hombros y se acercó a saludarlas, invitándolas a sentarse frente a su mesa con un gesto. Llevaba una fina pulsera de filigrana, a juego con los pendientes de oro, en la muñeca derecha.

-Clarke, Lexa. ¿Cómo estáis?

Era la primera vez que se veían desde la evacuación de Clarke del improvisado santuario de Marine en el helicóptero Marine Uno el día antes. A Clarke le costaba creer que solo habían pasado dos días desde que el mundo había explotado. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas que alteraban la existencia de toda una nación que parecía como si el propio tiempo hubiese enloquecido, como si cada momento se estirase hacia un punto del futuro ensombrecido por las dudas y la incertiumbre. Clarke cogió la mano de Lexa, sintiendo el consuelo instantáneo de la fuerza cálida y sólida de los dedos que entrelazaron los suyos. Miró de reojo a su amante, cuya expresión decía que a ella también la consolaba el contacto. Clarke sintió una oleada de agradecimiento porque era muy fácil amar a Lexa, cuya inconmovible fuerza no aminoraba su ternura ni su propia necesidad. Clarke esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud y miró a la otra mujer, que conocía desde que era niña.

-Estamos vivas, Abby, y eso es lo que importa -Clarke se sentó en el confidente de florido brocado ante una amplia mesita de cristal sin soltar la mano de Lexa-. Pero todo lo demás se ha ido al garete. A Lexa la han retirado de mi equipo de seguridad.

-Sí, ya lo sé -afirmó Abigail, sentándose en su sillón frente a ellas.

-Entonces, supongo que mi padre también lo sabe.

Abigail asintió.

-No se puede hacer nada al respecto. Teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido, hemos intentado seguir el protocolo con el fin de restablecer cierto orden.

-Eso es ridículo -repuso Clarke-. Mi equipo de seguridad personal no tiene nada que ver con la seguridad nacional. Tampoco tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido ...

-Sí, Clarke -Lexa la interrumpió en tono amable-. El ataque contra el Nido fue proyectado para que coincidiese con el choque de los aviones contra las Torres. Los secuestradores de los aviones y los pistoleros de tu edificio eran dos partes de un mismo ataque.

-Sí -afirmó Abigail mirando a Lexa fijamente-. Esa es la única conclusión -se volvió hacia Clarke-. Lo cual significa que tú jugabas un papel esencial en un plan terrorista para desestabilizar la nación. Evidentemente, tu seguridad a partir de ahora es de la mayor importancia.

Los dedos de Clarke estrujaron los de Lexa.

-Estamos hablando de cobertura de alta prioridad.

Abigail asintió.

-Un agente conmigo dentro de la habitación las veinticuatro horas del día. El doble del número de agentes en cada turno. Limitaciones de apariciones sociales y de viajes al extranjero -Clarke se estremeció imperceptiblemente y miró a Abigail-. Durante unos días tal vez. Pero, ¿durante semanas? ¿Quizá meses? No puedo soportarlo, Abby. De verdad que no puedo.

-No sé qué marco temporal tenemos por delante -el tono de Abigail era amable, pero inflexible-. Aún no lo sabemos, Clarke. No sabemos si ha sido una célula terrorista aislada que actuó sola obedeciendo órdenes del extranjero o si representa a una facción de un red nacional bien organizada que puede planear otro ataque en cualquier momento contra Chicago, Los Ángeles o Dallas -se inclinó hacia delante, con expresión seria, pero mirada cariñosa-. Lo único que sabemos es que te eligieron para eliminarte. Por tanto, debemos asumir que sigues siendo un objetivo.

-¿Y eso en qué cambia las cosas? El fin de mi equipo de seguridad es protegerme de un posible ataque. Y lo hacen muy bien -Clarke miró a Lexa-. Así lo hicieron el martes.

-Con la limitada información de inteligencia que tenemos de momento -precisó Abigail-, el ataque contra el Nido fue casi perfecto. Todos habéis tenido suerte al sobrevivir,

-Estoy de acuerdo con Abigail, Clarke -indicó Lexa-. Podría haber solo un equipo en condiciones de realizar el ataque, en cuyo caso lo hemos eliminado. Pero no lo sabemos. No sabemos si hay otro equipo entrenado con un plan de contingencia para llevar a cabo otro ataque. No lo sabemos.

-En ese caso, Abby -terció Clarke-, ¿por qué apartan de mi lado a los agentes con más experiencia? Lexa y los otros son los mejores para protegerme.

-En condiciones normales coincido contigo y así lo he considerado en el pasado. No es el primer ataque contra tu vida, y hemos mantenido al equipo de seguridad -Abigail miró a Lexa con una expresión casi de disculpa-. Pero en esta ocasión hubo ayuda de dentro. Un agente del Servicio Secreto de Estados Unidos participó en un intento de asesinato contra la primera hija. Es evidente que hemos tenido un gran fallo de seguridad. Nadie está libre de sospecha.

Clarke se puso rígida y habló en tono apagado y triste.

-Estás hablando de mi amante.

-Te estoy dando la opinión de los miembros de mayor rango de nuestros servicios de seguridad.

-Me importa un rábano lo ...

-Por cierto, una opinión que no comparto -continuó Abigail-. Y tampoco tu padre. Por eso estáis aquí sentadas -Abigail sonrió con picardía-. Y si me dejáis que os informe, seguramente ahorraremos mucho tiempo.

Clarke abrió la boca, suspiró y se hundió en el sofá.

-Lo siento. Adelante.

-El Departamento de Justicia y la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad quieren reservarse la jurisdicción del ataque contra el Nido como parte de la investigación completa de los atentados terroristas.

Lexa habló en tono amable e impersonal. Sin embargo, sus ojos lanzaban chispas.

-A una comisión de ese tipo, con varias jurisdicciones, le llevará dos años investigar algo de semejante magnitud.

Abigail se rió.

-Es usted generosa, comandante; yo apuntaría como mínimo a tres.

-Señora, su cálculo seguro que es más acertado que el mío -Lexa inclinó la cabeza-. De todas formas, es demasiado tiempo sin saber el alcance de la amenaza contra la señorita Griffin.

-Sí, claro -dijo Abigail recuperando la seriedad-; sin embargo, y por mucho que se tarde, creo que al margen de los sentimientos, cualquier investigación debería centrarse sobre todo en la amenaza nacional.

Clarke notó la tensión de un músculo en la mandíbula de Lexa y se fijó en la total inmovilidad del cuerpo de su amante que, como sabía muy bien, preludiaba los aparatosos estallidos de la rara y contundente furia de Lexa.

-¿La estás azuzando, Abby? No me parece buena idea.

Abigail no apartó los ojos de la cara de Lexa.

-No, quería comprobar personalmente por qué el Presidente tiene tanta fe en ella.

-Tal vez porque la amo -se apresuró a decir Clarke.

-No -repuso Abigail, amable-, es porque ella te ama -se recostó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas en medio de un resplandor de carne prieta sobre carne prieta-. Permita que le explique su nueva misión, comandante. El Presidente quería participar, pero ha tenido una reunión urgente. Las órdenes proceden de él.

Lexa asintió.

-Sí, señora.

-Dirigirá usted un equipo de investigación especial nombrado por el Presidente cuyo único objetivo es determinar el origen del ataque contra el apartamento de la señorita Griffin, valorar hasta dónde llega el fallo de inteligencia dentro de nuestro personal de seguridad, y establecer el vínculo entre esa operación y los ataques de Nueva York y Washington.

-Necesito libre acceso a una serie de archivos de Inteligencia, incluidos los del FBI; la CIA; la Agencia de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego; y el Departamento de Justicia -apuntó Lexa.

-Se le concederá permiso y se le facilitarán contactos, pero sus investigaciones habrán de ser sumamente discretas.

«¿Significa eso que se trata de una misión secreta?». Lexa no formuló la pregunta en alta voz porque sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

-Quiero elegir a los miembros de mi equipo.

-Concedido.

-Quiero que los miembros del equipo original de seguridad de Clarke vuelvan a sus puestos en cuanto la investigación del Departamento de Justicia los absuelva.

-Eso requiere tiempo, pero me encargaré del asunto -Abigail alzó un hombro-. Todo va muy lento.

-Cuando encontremos a los responsables, quiero coordinar la detención.

-Lexa ... -protestó Clarke.

-Coordinará las operaciones con un representante militar -precisó Abigail.

-De acuerdo -respondió Lexa.

-El Presidente nombrará al representante.

Lexa pensó en exigir que se le permitiese elegir al personal militar, pero no se podía cuestionar la autoridad del Presidente en negociaciones como aquella.

-Quiero asistir a las reuniones diarias del equipo de seguridad de Clarke.

-El nuevo comandante tal vez se ofenda.

-Seguramente -admitió Lexa-. Yo me ofendería. Pero esas son mis condiciones.

Abigail ladeó la cabeza y observó a Lexa con interés.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que tiene capacidad de negociación en este caso, comandante?

-Usted sabe que voy a investigar con o sin su permiso y seguro que prefiere enterarse de qué hago y qué averiguo.

-Si emprendiese una investigación sin permiso, estaría violando todas las normas de seguridad. En teoría, podría perder su nombramiento e incluso enfrentarse a una acusación.

-Abigail, ¿qué diablos es esto? -Clarke hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la retuvo la mano de Lexa.

-No pasa nada -dijo Lexa tranquila.

Clarke la miró, con los ojos azules lanzando chispas.

-Si crees que vaya permanecer aquí sentada escuchando cómo te amenazan es que estás loca.

-No la amenazo, Clarke -explicó Abigail-. Solo expongo los hechos. Y la razón de que estés aquí oyendo esto en contra de mis deseos, todo sea dicho, es que tu padre no quiere mantenerte al margen.

-¿Y por qué tú preferirías que no me enterase? -Clarke se deslizó hasta el borde del sofá con una mano cerrada sobre el muslo.

-Porque sabía que no te iba a gustar que la agente Woods dirigiese esta investigación, y tu resistencia podría interferir en su ...

-Tonterías, Abby. Nada interfiere en la eficiencia de Lexa, y lo sabes.

-No en su eficiencia -corrigió Abigail-, sino en su seguridad.

Clarke se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo la voy a comprometer? ¿Que voy a arriesgar su vida?

-No, creo que tu resistencia la distraería, y las distracciones provocan errores.

-Nunca quise que hiciese este trabajo, y ella lo sabe -las palabras de Clarke cortaron el aire mientras su cuerpo se estremecía-. ¿Crees que estaba distraída el día en que se puso delante de mí, en la puerta de mi casa, e interceptó la bala dirigida contra mí? Crees que estaba distraída el martes cuando volvió a ponerse delante de mí...?

-Clarke -murmuró Lexa-, solo es ...

-Y sigue haciendo su trabajo -a Clarke se le quebró la voz, pero continuó- porque tiene que hacerlo, y yo lo sé. No hacerlo le dolería más que cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrirle, incluso ... -no pudo seguir bloqueando las imágenes que, en circunstancias normales, controlaba tan bien. No podía dejar de revivir la pesadilla de ver a su amante moribunda. Desvió el rostro para que no la viesen Abigail y Lexa perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

Lexa se levantó sin hacer caso a la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Abigail Washburn.

-Vámonos, cariño. Han sido dos días muy duros, y necesito un respiro.

-Tengo que saber qué decide, agente Woods -dijo Abigail.

Lexa cogió a Clarke por la cintura.

-Se lo comunicaré mañana. Antes debo hablar con varias personas.

-Me parece un poco raro.

-No estamos en un momento normal.

-Espero su respuesta mañana por la mañana.

Lexa asintió, y Clarke y ella se dispusieron el salir del despacho.

-La tendrá.

Cuando dejaron atrás a la subdirectora del gabinete de Abigail, Clarke preguntó:

-¿A qué esperas?

-Tenemos que hablar, y además esta noche debo ir a Nueva York.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Clarke y Lexa recorrieron en silencio el laberinto de despachos que constituían el centro neurálgico del país. El Ala Oeste era un hervidero de actividad a cualquier hora del dia pero en aquellos momentos impregnaba el ambiente una sensación de urgencia. Asesores, subdirectores, consejeros militares y personal de seguridad caminaban a toda prisa por los pasillos con cara de ir retrasados en una misión de vital importancia. Clarke y Lexa saludaron a los agentes del Servicio Secreto que flaqueaban el ascensor de acceso a las plantas residenciales y, una vez dentro, Clarke preguntó:

-¿Por qué Nueva York y por qué esta noche?

Lexa estuvo a punto de responder, pero, cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y ambas salieron, señaló con un gesto la suite de Clarke.

-Ahí está tu jefa de seguridad.

Raven Reyes se hallaba ante la puerta de la habitación de Clarke con la vista clavada en un punto de la pared de enfrente que, al parecer, resultaba de gran interés. Llevaba un traje oscuro, y su cara estaba casi tan blanca como su camisa. La nueva jefa de Clarke no las miró cuando se dirigieron hacia ella.

-¿Raven? -preguntó Clarke deteniéndose ante la agente del Servicio Secreto.

-Señora -respondió Reyes rígidamente-. Por si la comandante no la ha informado, me han nombrado su nueva jefa de seguridad.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Me gustaría revisar los planes de los próximos días.

-Creo que no tengo ninguno -la voz de Clarke dejó traslucir un levísimo matiz de irritación-. Y no es buen momento.

-Lo comprendo. Esperaré encantada.

Clarke se detuvo con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que a usted le venga bien recibirme.

-Es una táctica nueva -afirmó Clarke con cierta admiración. Miró a Lexa, en cuyos ojos había destellos de humor-. Si no decido salir en cuarenta y ocho horas, te morirás de hambre, Raven.

-Sí, señora.

-Y ya se te ve agotada.

Reyes se movió y miró a Clarke.

-Me encuentro bien, señorita Griffin Y agradecería que no prestase atención a esos detalles, de ese modo no alteraré sus planes.

-Tu presencia es una alteración. Eso lo sabes de siempre.

-Sí, señora. Me refiero a no producir más alteraciones de las necesarias.

-Me parece bien -Clarke sonrió con una mezcla de diversión y amargura-. Entonces, ¿debo esperar que hables como si tuvieses un palo en el culo a partir de ahora?

-No lo sé -respondió Reyes muy seria-. Aún no he tenido tiempo de practicar el tono de mando.

Clarke suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-Entra. Tu estilo es único, y es imposible igualar el tono de mando de Lexa. Pero, por amor de Dios, relájate.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Reyes se detuvo y miró a Lexa, que se dirigió al otro extremo y se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa. Reyes se centró de nuevo en Clarke.

-Me gustaría empezar diciendo que no tengo intención de sustituir a la comandante. Sin embargo, me han encomendado un trabajo. Un trabajo que considero vital, y pretendo hacerlo lo mejor posible. A mi manera.

-Eso suena muy parecido a lo que dijeron todos los jefes de seguridad que he tenido -Clarke se dejó caer en un sofá y señaló una silla próxima-. Siéntate -torció la cabeza hacia Lexa-. ¿Nos acompañas?

-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Y creo que esto debéis resolverlo vosotras -sonrió a Clarke y saludó con la cabeza a Reyes mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua-. Me alegra ver que está muy al tanto, agente.

-Gracias, comandante.

-Vamos al grano, Reyes -sugirió Clarke-. Las reuniones diarias no son mis ejercicios favoritos, precisamente.

Reyes respiró a fondo y soltó el discurso que llevaba preparado:

-El primer equipo, al menos temporalmente, lo integraremos yo y dos o tres agentes, dependiendo de las circunstancias. En este momento aún no tengo los turnos porque me acaban de dar los nombres de los miembros del nuevo equipo.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos.

-No me gusta trabajar con desconocidos, sobre todo cuando estamos en situación de máxima prioridad.

-Por eso estoy yo en el primer equipo. Fuera del perímetro de la Casa Blanca, seré su agente principal.

-Tendrás que trabajar el doble: como jefa de equipo y agente principal.

Reyes no se inmutó.

-En mi opinión, eso es lo correcto.

-De acuerdo. Y gracias, así me resulta más fácil.

-En cuanto a la comandante...

-La presencia de Lexa en mi vida está fuera de toda discusión -la leve amabilidad que había impregnado la voz de Clarke desde el inicio de la conversación desapareció de repente-. Tú y yo somos amigas, Raven -de hecho, durante unas breves horas en un pasado que parecía muy lejano habían sido algo más-. Espero que no pretendas comportarte como si no supieras lo que Lexa significa para mí.

-Iba a sugerir que la comandante asistiese a las reuniones diarias pues sé que usted lo prefiere así.

Clarke ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Reyes con atención.

-¿Y no te importa? ¿Mi amante y antigua jefa tuya viendo cómo trabajas?

Reyes soltó un prolongado suspiro y se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos cruzadas entre las rodillas y sin apartar los ojos de los de Clarke.

-Da igual que me importe o no. Lo principal es que su equipo de seguridad funcione bien, y creo que funcionará mejor si la comandante está al corriente de los planes diarios -separó las manos, dobló los dedos sobre las rodillas y suavizó la voz un instante-. Pero, para que lo sepa, no olvidaré nada.

-Deberían haberme asignado más agentes como tú en el pasado, Raven -dijo Clarke en tono reflexivo-. Tal vez no hubiese sentido la necesidad de desaparecer tan a menudo.

-Me gustaría que prometiese no hacerlo en el futuro -dijo Reyes con aire competente-. Porque ahora el peligro ya no solo es teórico.

-No puedo -no había agresión en la voz de Clarke, solo cierto pesar-, Pero haré lo que esté en mi mano.

Reyes asintió.

-Entonces, tenemos un plan -se recostó en la silla y se desabrochó la chaqueta, abandonando por primera vez actitud formal-. Debemos hablar sobre los próximos dias.

-Mañana iré con mi padre a Manhattan para visitar ... la escena.

-Hablaré del itinerario con el agente Turner -dijo Reyes aludiendo al jefe de seguridad del Presidente-. ¿Se quedará aquí esta noche?

-Te has puesto colorada.

-No puedo evitarlo -reconoció Reyes sonriendo un instante-. Lo intento, pero sin resultados hasta el momento.

\- No sé dónde estaré esta noche.

-Señorita Griffin ...

Clarke la interrumpió.

-Depende de los planes de Lexa. Si no se queda aquí, estaré con ella en su apartamento.

Reyes torció el gesto.

-Sería mucho más fácil garantizar su seguridad aquí.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia -Clarke se levantó de pronto-. Tengo tu número. Te llamaré para comunicarte mis planes.

-Sí, señora -Reyes se levantó-. Gracias.

Reyes estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Clarke la detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿Sabes algo de Octavia?

-Sí. Se encuentra... ilesa -decir «muy bien» no se correspondía con la verdad. Reyes miró por encima del hombro-. Las cosas ... están mal ... allí.

-No quiero ni pensarlo -murmuró Clarke y su expresión se dulcificó-. Duerme algo, Raven. No iré a ningún lado de momento. Y prometo llamarte.

-Dormiré -mintió Reyes sabiendo que no podía pues tenía que estudiar los expedientes de los siete nuevos agentes que le habían asignado y elegir a tres que Clarke estuviese dispuesta a soportar a su lado en el futuro inmediato-. Le agradezco su tiempo, señorita Griffin.

-No seas tan tiesa, Raven -dijo Clarke riéndose.

Raven sonrió.

-Estoy en ello.

Lexa, sentada al borde de la cama, colgó el teléfono cuando Clarke entró en la habitación. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la sobaquera y llevaba la camisa remangada.

-¿Qué tal?

-Raven resiste.

-¡Bien! -Lexa sonrió.

-Me alegro de que la recomendases para ser mi jefa de seguridad -dijo Clarke sentándose al lado de Lexa. Abrazó a su amante por la cintura y apoyó la mejilla en su brazo-. Es mucho más fácil con una mujer, sobre todo con una que nos conoce a las dos. No puedo fingir que soy de otra manera y que no somos amantes.

-Ni yo querría que lo hicieses -Lexa la besó en la sien-. En realidad, yo tampoco lo soportaría -se recostó sobre las almohadas arrastrando consigo a Clarke, que se acurrucó junto a ella-. No puedo fingir que no te necesito a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Clarke se movió hasta colocarse encima de Lexa.

-¿A qué obedece ese cambio repentino?

Lexa acarició los cabellos de Clarke apartando los espesos mechones rubios del cuello para besarla en el sensible triangulo situado debajo de la oreja.

\- Siento que pensases que me resultaba fácil no estar contigo. Era un infierno, pero los dos últimos días ... -capturó el lóbulo de la oreja de Clarke entre los labios y lo chupó tiernamente. Cuando Clarke se puso rígida, soltó el dulce bocado carnoso-. No quiero perderte de vista.

-Lo mismo me ocurre a mí -Clarke sintió en ese momento un poderoso impulso de ternura, deseo y necesidad que se fundieron en su corazón y en su cuerpo convirtiéndose en amor y en algo tan grande que no se podía definir con palabras ni contener bajo la piel. No obstante, intentó expresar con frases insuficientes y explicar sin conseguirlo el lugar que Lexa ocupaba en su vida-. Te amo.

Clarke empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Lexa, quien a su vez desprendió la blusa de Clarke de los vaqueros.

-No -murmuró Clarke-. Quédate quieta.

-Clarke -protestó Lexa.

-Chiiisss.

Clarke se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Lexa, desabrochando los botones lentamente hasta que quedó al descubierto la columna de carne del centro del cuerpo de Lexa. Deslizó los dedos bajo el impecable tejido, ascendió las crestas de los pechos de Lexa hasta que llegó a las erectas cimas y acarició los arrugados pezones. Sonrió cuando las caderas de Lexa se retorcieron contra sus muslos y apretó con cuidado los pechos de Lexa, tirando de los hinchados picos de los pezones con los dedos hasta que la garganta de su amante emitió un leve gemido.

-¡Oh, Dios! -las pupilas de Lexa se dilataron, el negro eclipsó al verde, y el deseo emergió en oscuros torbellinos.

-Nunca tengo ocasión de hacerlo despacio contigo - dijo Clarke en tono coloquial mientras se acuclillaba sobre los talones y lentamente deslizaba el cinturón de cuero de Lexa a través de la hebilla plateada. Ignorando el temblor de los músculos bajo la piel tersa del abdomen de Lexa, abrió hábilmente el broche del pantalón de Lexa con una mano y bajó la cremallera con la otra en un fluido gesto. Alzó luego la mano y la deslizó bajo el suave vello que acababa de dejar al descubierto, se inclinó hacia delante y mordisqueó un pezón. Con los ojos cerrados, mientras chupaba, acarició la base del vientre de Lexa, sin tocar el centro de su necesidad, sabiendo que el movimiento agitaba la sangre bajo la piel sensible, a escasos milímetros

-Hummm. Adoro sentirte en mi boca.

Lexa agarró a Clarke por la nuca y se apretó contra la boca de la joven de forma que los dientes rascaron la piel hipersensible. El placer de Lexa alcanzó el punto culminante y estalló entre sus muslos, obligándola a levantar las caderas. Con una voz tan ronca que apenas se entendía, rogó:

-Muérdelo.

-¡Oh, no! -susurró Clarke, retrocediendo y lamiendo suavemente el pezón hinchado-. A lo mejor te corres.

Lexa se limitó a gemir.

-Y no tenemos ninguna prisa -añadió Clarke jadeando como si hubiese hecho ejercicio durante horas. Se deslizó hasta colocar los pechos entre los muslos de Lexa y la mejilla sobre su abdomen. Mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba la flexible media luna que rodeaba el ombligo de Lexa, encajó una mano en el interior de la pierna de su amante, rozando brevemente la uve entre los muslos separados, y la introdujo de nuevo bajo el pantalón. La mano se sumergió hasta que los dedos encontraron la dura protuberancia del clítoris de Lexa. Quería tenerlo entre los dedos; rozarlo, acariciarlo y retorcerlo hasta sentir el rápido alargamiento y la repentina hinchazón que indicaban el ascenso de Lexa al orgasmo. Adoraba aquel poder, aquella increíble intimidad, el saber que ella y solo ella podía hacer semejante cosa con la mujer que tanto deseaba. Temblando, se obligó a serenarse.

-Tócame.

-Pronto, cariño, pronto -Clarke apretó con fuerza el clitoris de Lexa provocando que su cuerpo se retorciese y luego, retiró la mano rápidamente. Se puso de rodillas y tiro de la cintura de los pantalones de Lexa-. Levanta las caderas.

Clarke la desnudó en un instante. Gimiendo de placer ante la fastuosa visión de Lexa, con el cuello arqueado y las manos abiertas a ambos lados del cuerpo, Clarke le arrancó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Acarició luego su propio abdomen y sus pechos, apretando los pezones entre gemidos. En ese punto perdió el control y se hundió entre las piernas de su amante. Estiró el brazo y puso la mano sobre el pecho de Lexa mientras la poseía con la boca.

-:Me voy a correr -susurró Lexa desesperada.

-Noooo -imploró Clarke alzándose un poco para introducir los dedos en las sedosas profundidades de Lexa. Empujó a fondo.

-Me corro -casi un ruego anonadado.

Clarke la mordió suavemente. Lexa se retorció y saltó.

-Sí. Ya ... Oh, sí.

Clarke no cedió, no cesó la embestida que hacía que Lexa se agitase en torno a sus dedos, como si fuese a explotar dentro de los ceñidos vaqueros. Gimiendo, se acompasó al clímax de Lexa hasta que ambas quedaron exhaustas y jadeantes entre una maraña de sábanas y miembros húmedos de sudor y saliva.

-¿Quieres explicarme de dónde ha salido eso? -preguntó Lexa en un susurro.

Clarke, sin dejar de acariciar a Lexa, se puso a su lado y la besó.

-¿Y tú quieres explicarme qué se te ha perdido en Nueva York?


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Lexa se apoyó en un codo y miró a Clarke a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por casualidad, ¿te dedicas a exprimirme el cerebro para obtener información cuando estoy en inferioridad de condiciones?

\- Naturalmente -respondió Clarke acariciando con los labios el pezón de Lexa-. Es un método de interrogación infalible. Lo reservamos para casos recalcitrantes.

-Muy eficaz -Lexa cogió la barbilla de Clarke con la mano y apartó la habilidosa boca de su pecho antes de que el placer eclipsase el poco control que le quedaba. Besó a Clarke fugazmente en los labios y apoyó la cabeza de su amante en su hombro al tiempo que ceñía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven para tenerla más cerca-. Tengo pendientes algunas cosas que debería haber hecho ayer.

-Ayer por la mañana ni siquiera sabíamos si había algún lugar en el mundo donde pudiésemos estar a salvo -le recordó Clarke.

-Lo sé. Y lo único que importaba era traerte hasta aquí. Pero, cuando el Marine Uno te recogió, debería haber regresado a Manhattan.

Clarke se esforzó por reprimir una protesta. Se trataba de lo que necesitaba Lexa, no ella.

-¿Te has quedado aquí porque yo te necesitaba?

-No -Lexa la abrazó-. Me he quedado porque yo te necesitaba. Desde el día en que entré en tu loft y te vi con la bata de seda azul, he estado haciendo lo que necesitaba en vez de hacer lo que debía.

-¿Lo lamentas? -las uñas de Clarke trazaron dibujos al azar sobre el estómago de Lexa tratando de descubrir lo que se ocultaba bajo las cavilaciones de su amante. Había aprendido que lo que sentía realmente el corazón de Lexa estaba en lo que no decía.

-En absoluto -se apresuró a decir Lexa-. Pero ahora estás a salvo, y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-Tú lo has dicho -Clarke clavó las uñas en el abdomen inferior de Lexa arrancándole un discreto gemido-. Explícate.

-Ese procedimiento de distracción también funciona -se quejó Lexa.

-Lo sé. Estoy esperando.

Lexa sujetó la muñeca de Clarke y apretó la mano de la joven contra su estómago para detener la tortura.

-Tu casa es uno de los escenarios del delito. Debo echar un vistazo personalmente antes de que se eliminen todas las pruebas.

-¡Por Dios, Lexa! -exclamó Clarke sorprendida-. Seguro que el FBI ha estado allí. No quedará nada que ellos no hayan analizado.

-No permito que otros agentes se encarguen de mis investigaciones. Además, ellos son del FBI.

Clarke se rió.

-Que no te oiga Octavia Blake.

-Es la excepción.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Hablar con cualquiera de los nuestros que esté por alli -en la voz de Lexa había una nota de crispación-. Me gustaria escuchar sus informes antes de que empiece la investigación especial.

-¿Crees que se habrá impuesto secreto de sumario para que no hablen de lo ocurrido?

-En condiciones normales eso no les impediría hablar conmigo, pero ahora mi estatus se encuentra en suspenso, y no quiero que se arriesguen a una posible sanción disciplinaria si alguien se entera de que han hablado conmigo.

-Dudo que hayan dado ninguna información al Departamento de Justicia.

-Hace una semana yo habría estado segurísima de eso.

\- Sigues confiando en ellos, ¿verdad?

-También confiaba en Green -la amargura de la autocensura le quemó la garganta al pronunciar el nombre del traidor .

Clarke notó la frustración y la pena en la voz de Lexa.

-Eh, tú no eres la mala de la película -dibujó círculos con los dedos en el hueco que se formaba bajo los pechos de Lexa-. Recuerda que me salvaste la vida.

«Era mi trabajo, mi deber, y casi lo fastidio. ¡Por Dios!» Lexa rozó con los labios los cabellos de Clarke.

-Ya lo sé. Tienes razón.

-Después de las entrevistas, ¿habrás acabado?

-También tengo que hablar con Zoe.

Clarke se incorporó de pronto y las sábanas se deslizaron dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

-¿Con Zoe? ¿Por qué?

Lexa acarició el brazo de Clarke percibiendo férreos rastros de tensión bajo la aterciopelada piel.

-Porque es tu mejor amiga. Porque no hay mejor fuente de información sobre ti en el mundo entero. Porque alguien podría haberla sonsacado sin que ella ni siquiera se diese cuenta; y, si fue así, quiero saberlo.

-Jamás me haría daño.

-Ya lo sé. Pero a veces decimos las cosas inocentemente, sin comprender las consecuencias.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No, Zoe no. Me conoce de toda la vida, y siempre asumió mis problemas de seguridad. ¡Por amor de Dios! En el internado era ella la que montaba mis coartadas cuando yo me escabullía de los agentes de vigilancia para irme con mis amigas. Jamás diría nada.

-Estoy segura de que tienes razón, pero debo comprobarlo.

-Por supuesto. Y tienes que hacerla todo tú, claro- Clarke intentó hablar sin acritud porque no quería que Lexa supiese que bajo ningún concepto deseaba estar separada de ella en esos momentos. Sabía que estaba a salvo en la Casa Blanca y que en ningún otro sitio tendría tantas medidas de seguridad aunque nunca se sentía tan segura con otros agentes como con Lexa. Pero no era ese el motivo de que no quisiese separarse de Lexa. El ataque contra el Nido -en realidad, el ataque contra ella- era más terrible de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Unas calles más alla miles de personas inocentes y confiadas habían muerto por motivos incomprensibles para cualquier ser racional. Clarke siempre había sido consciente del peligro, que se cernía como un mal presagio, pero aquello había revelado la vulnerabilidad de su casa con innegable rotundidad. La vida era muy frágil, y estar con Lexa, lo único que le daba sentido-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-Había pensado en un par de días. Pero, si vas a ir con tu padre mañana, quiero estar allí. Tal vez regrese contigo; depende.

-Lexa, tendré un equipo de seguridad completo. ¿Por que no ... ?

-No -una aparición pública con el ataque tan reciente no era un buen plan, pero Lexa no quería decirlo pues sabía que Clarke no iba a cambiar de idea. Asustándola no conseguiría nada-. Es un equipo nuevo con una jefa nueva. Quiero estar a tu lado. Conseguiré el programa cuando vayas de camino y te esperaré cuando tu coche llegue al centro.

\- Reyes puede encargarse.

-No me cabe duda. Pero tendrá un nuevo equipo. Y no los conozco.

-Si estar conmigo mañana significa que vas a regresar dentro de pocos días, prefiero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer y acabes de una vez. Me encontraré perfectamente.

-No va a ser rápido, cariño -dijo Lexa con dulzura-. El equipo del asalto era demasiado organizado y profesional para no conocer los riesgos de ser descubiertos si fracasaban. Tendremos que profundizar y emplearnos a fondo para averiguar quiénes eran. Y tal vez ni siquiera nos digan quien los envió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo calculas? -Clarke se estremeció, pero el frio salía de su interior. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no saber quien había querido matarla le socavaba los límites de la conciencia amenazando su tranquilidad y su estabilidad mental. Pero si la pregunta seguía sin respuesta durante semanas o meses, con la amenaza de otro ataque pendiendo sobre ella, su vida nunca volvería a ser realmente suya. Y tal vez tampoco su amante. Clarke tenía miedo de que Lexa se metiese tanto en la trama que se perdiese-. ¿Cuánto?

-Semanas, tal vez meses. Estás temblando -Lexa envolvió los hombros de Clarke con la sábana-. O quizá haya suerte y obtengamos la respuesta dentro de unos días -Clarke seguía temblando, y Lexa la apretó contra sí-. Espero que sea este el caso y no el primero. ¿Estás bien?

Clarke asintió en silencio. Por lo visto el devenir de sus días ya estaba trazado de antemano. Como le había ocurrido tantas veces durante su vida, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir la ruta. Y en esa ocasión, acompañada por su amante, esperaba no perderse en el camino.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?

-En cuanto me duche.

Media hora después Clarke fue con Lexa hasta la entrada privada que la primera familia utilizaba para librarse del escrutinio de los omnipresentes periodistas.

-¿Me llamarás?

-Claro que sí -Lexa vio a Clarke retroceder hacia la Casa Blanca. Un guardia situado a tres metros las miraba, pero sin dar señal de enterarse de sus actos ni de su conversación. Lexa contempló por encima del hombro los amplios jardines y hasta ella llegó el ruido lejano del tráfico. Sus hombros se tensaron.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Clarke.

Lexa se encogió de hombros y sonrió con pesar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos separamos. Me siento rara.

Clarke correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Comandante, a veces dices cosas preciosas.

-Te amo -Lexa se inclinó sin importarle el agente de vigilancia y besó a Clarke con ternura-. Hasta luego.

Clarke rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Lexa y se apretó contra ella.

-Cuídate.

Lexa la besó también.

-Y tú también.

El suelo tembló cuando explotó una bomba y, a continuación, oyó el rugido del fuego. El estruendo llenó su cabeza de tal forma que le impedía respirar. Corrió para ponerse a cubierto mientras el olor y el ruido de la destrucción la envolvían. El aire era un grueso manto negro, casi impenetrable. Se quedó ciega y estiró un brazo rezando para no acabar en un callejón sin salida o bajo las ruedas de un coche. El aullido de proyectiles a gran velocidad saturó sus oídos, y tuvo la absoluta certeza de que iba a morir. A Octavia Blake le costó trabajo levantarse; con el arma en las manos giró en un tambaleante círculo buscando al enemigo. Se golpeó la espinilla contra el borde de la mesita, y el intenso dolor la espabiló del todo. El rugido de las balas continuó hasta que cogió el móvil, cuyo lector digital le permitió localizar el teléfono en el suelo, junto al sofá.

-Blake -farfulló. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Al otro lado de la ventana reinaba la noche más negra. Palpó la mesita auxiliar y por fin encontró el interruptor de la lampara. La luz le hirió la vista.

-¿Estás ocupada?

-¿Qué? -su chaqueta estaba tirada de cualquier manera junto a la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Reyes. «¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?»

-¿Octavia?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Raven?

-Hola, ¿te he despertado?

-No. Yo ... estaba entrando por la puerta. -¿Cuándo había dejado la zona de búsqueda para volver al apartamento? ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida?-. Lo siento.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Reyes con cierta cautela.

-Sí, claro -Blake se miró la mano izquierda. Sus dedos aferraban el arma de servicio. ¡Dios! Se apresuró a enfundar la pistola y se sentó en el sofá-. ¿Qué hora es ahí?

-Las siete y media. La misma hora que ahí. ¿Octavia? ¿Qué ocurre?

Blake se frotó la cara con una mano temblorosa y respiró a fondo. Luego, se esforzó por hablar con una alegría que no sentía.

-Nada. He perdido el reloj. Y me desorienta mucho no tenerlo.

-Estás libre esta noche, ¿verdad?

Libre esa noche. ¿Cuándo había librado por última vez? Salió de Washington antes del amanecer, se presentó en la oficina local de Manhattan y fue directamente a la Zona Cero. Los equipos de búsqueda seguían rastreando la enorme área de destrucción en busca de supervivientes mientras recogían pruebas de los inenarrables destrozos. Sus compañeros y ella aún estaban recogiendo pruebas físicas, y todo el mundo trabajaba frenéticamente procurando negar la aplastante evidencia de su fracaso. Llevaba tres días sin dormir.

-Sí. He acabado el turno.

-Oye, te noto agotada. ¿Por qué no me llamas cuando te encuentres más relajada?

-No. Quiero hablar contigo -Blake se esforzó por evocar la imagen de la mujer que la había acariciado unas horas antes y la había hecho revivir, del tierno amor que había sostenido durante la noche, ayudándola a olvidar el miedo. El amor y la gratitud que sentía por aquella mujer echaban abajo el muro de desesperación que la había envuelto en las últimas setenta y dos horas. Sabía que las emociones estaban allí aunque no las sintiese. Pero se aferró a los recuerdos-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, claro. Estoy perfectamente. Cariño, cuéntame qué tal te ha ido el día. «Habla de lo que sea. Solo quiero oír tu voz»

-Tengo noticias.

-¿Cuáles?

-La comandante y todo el equipo han sido sometidos a investigación por lo que ocurrió en el Nido. Los han suspendido.

Blake se puso rígida; el agotamiento mental se disipó de repente.

-Me tomas el pelo. Eso es absurdo. ¡Oh, cariño, cuánto lo siento!

-Por mí no, cielo. Soy la única a la que no han suspendido.

-¿Por qué? Naturalmente me alegro, pero ¿por qué no te han suspendido?

La voz de Reyes transmitió a través del teléfono el asombro que aún la dominaba.

-Soy la nueva jefa de seguridad de Egret.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué bien, Raven! Enhorabuena.

-Sí, supongo.

-Es increíble. ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti! -Blake sintió entonces el ímpetu del amor, el orgullo y la ternura, y con él una oleada de alivio. Algo en su interior seguía vivo-. Te amo.

-¡Oh, sí! Yo también te amo. Y te echo mucho de menos.

-Lo mismo me ocurre a mí, cariño. Yo... espera un segundo, tengo otra llamada -Blake miró el número de la pantalla-. Debo responder. Es urgente.

-De acuerdo. Llámame cuando acabes, ¿eh?

-Lo haré. Te quiero -Blake respondió a la otra llamada-: Blake.

-Soy Lexa Woods.

-Comandante. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Me gustaría verte.

-Claro. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Podría ser ahora? .

Blake escondió la fatiga y el dolor de los últimos días en el último rincón de la conciencia, donde ocultaba los horrores que había presenciado a lo largo de los años.

-Naturalmente.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Lexa condujo lentamente el coche de alquiler en torno a Gramercy Park. El edificio de Clarke estaba a oscuras, como había supuesto.

-¿Cuál es la situación de seguridad? -preguntó a Blake, que no había dicho nada en el corto trayecto desde el apartamento de Reyes.

-¿Qué? Oh -Blake se enderezó y aclaró la garganta-. No hay ninguna.

-¿No hay nadie destinado a vigilar el edificio? -Lexa aparcó junto a la acera, cerca de la entrada-. ¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que quien ordenó el asalto tal vez este tan interesado como nosotros en lo que ha quedado atrás? ¿O que un segundo equipo podría esperar el regreso de Clarke?

-No lo sé, comandante. Me apartaron de la investigación el primer día.

-Claro -Lexa procuró contener la ira ante la constancia de que aquella investigación había sido relegada frente a la amenaza más impactante de otro ataque terrorista. Había que añadir la total alteración de las cosas en los niveles superiores, y la preocupación inevitable de los responsables con lo que, sin duda, sería una larga batalla de acusaciones para dirimir qué agencia había tenido la culpa de que la Nación hubiese sufrido un ataque por sorpresa. Aun así, constatar la clara ruptura del protocolo le recordaba con frialdad que no podía fiarse de nadie para garantizar la seguridad de Clarke-. No debemos creer que, porque nosotros no estemos vigilando el edificio, no lo hagan otros. ¿La puerta de atrás es accesible?

-Sí, sigue en su lugar, pero no estoy tan segura de las escaleras. La bomba voló la salida de incendios desde el vestíbulo al cañón de la escalera.

Lexa recordó el ruido sordo de los explosivos plásticos y el chirriante eco de los metales retorcidos mientras sacaba a Clarke del edificio y la conducía hacia los vehículos que esperaban. Los hombres que las perseguían se habían acercado demasiado, y Clarke había corrido un enorme riesgo. Un reguero de sudor se deslizó entre sus omóplatos a pesar del frío aire nocturno.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo. Caminaremos hacia el sur un par de calles, daremos la vuelta en la Segunda Avenida y nos dirigiremos a la parte de atrás por el este.

-Sí, señora.

-Espera a que dé la vuelta -Lexa salió del coche y fue hacia el lado del pasajero, se inclinó y abrió la puerta de Blake. Se había puesto vaqueros y una cazadora de cuero para viajar, y esperaba que cualquiera que las viese las tomase por una pareja durante una cita. Extendió la mano-: Finjamos que estamos juntas.

Lexa le dio la mano a Blake y se alejaron del edificio de Clarke en dirección a Irving Place. Los dedos de Blake estaban fríos como el hielo, y Lexa se fijó en que la agente temblaba. Aunque la noche de septiembre era fría, no creía que fuese el frío lo que atormentaba a su acompañante.

\- Seguro que el FEI se ha empleado a fondo para recoger todas las pruebas en el lugar de los hechos.

-Todos los agentes disponibles están allí.

-Trabajando contrarreloj, supongo -dijo Lexa amablemente cuando doblaron hacia el este, varias calles más allá.

-Como frenéticos.

Blake hablaba con voz monótona, sin su habitual expresividad. Lexa contuvo el impulso de abrazarla por los hombros. Tenía la impresión de que el gesto sería agradecido por su acompañante, pero tal vez fuese más contacto del que Blake estaba preparada para asumir. Sabía por experiencia que a veces la única forma de superar el dolor era sufrirlo, a cara descubierta y sola.

\- Necesito que me lleves al lugar de los hechos esta noche. Eres de las primeras personas que llegaron allí y lo viste todo. Tengo que ver lo que tú viste, oler lo que tú oliste, sentir lo que sentiste ... hasta el último detalle. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Sí -Blake no parpadeó ante la mirada inquisitiva de Lexa.. Aunque solo las farolas de la calle iluminaban su rostro, se percibía la febril intensidad de sus ojos-. Sí, puedo hacerlo.

Lexa asintió y se dirigieron hacia el norte. Poco después llegaron al estrecho callejón que recorría la parte de atrás del edificio de Clarke. La zona de giro en la que Marcus e Indra habían aparcado los coches estaba llena con los desperdicios de una apresurada evacuación médica que señalaban el lugar en el que Marcus había caído herido. Donde Lexa lo había dejado a su suerte mientras se ocupaba de la seguridad de Clarke. Sacó una pequeña y potente linterna Mag-Lite del bolsillo interior de la cazadora y enfocó el suelo. Mientras Blake la observaba, Lexa recorrió el perímetro de la escena de los hechos y, luego, cruzó el lugar varias veces metódicamente, examinando cada milímetro de pavimento.

-El equipo de Quantico ha estado aquí, comandante -informó Blake.

-Ya veo.

En un determinado momento Lexa se agachó y pasó la mano sobre el pavimento. La mancha de la sangre de Marcus no ofreció respuesta alguna. Se levantó, apagó la linterna y la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Entremos.

La puerta metálica de seguridad estaba abollada, y en los ladrillos que la rodeaban, en un radio de cinco metros, se veían las marcas de las balas que Lexa, Reyes, Indra y Marcus habían disparado a los atacantes. Los ojos de Lexa se fijaron en los balazos, pero su rostro no expresó nada cuando introdujo la tarjeta de acceso en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, y entraron. Lexa encendió la linterna e iluminó la escalera. Trozos de escayola, casquillos metálicos y escombros de la explosión cubrían las escaleras, pero se podía pasar.

-Vete delante -ordenó Lexa, iluminando el camino para subir. Sus pasos en el cavernoso espacio parecían un eco lejano de los disparos que habían perseguido a Lexa por aquellas mismas escaleras unos días antes. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Lexa se dirigió al lugar donde había caído Niylah Parker. En las sucias baldosas quedaban rastros de su sangre. Lexa miró hacia la entrada, calculó la distancia y comprendió que el plan de los atacantes incluía la eliminación del agente del Servicio Secreto de turno el martes por la mañana. La mesa de seguridad que había ocupado Parker estaba demasiado lejos de la entrada para pensar otra cosa. Parker había tenido suerte de recibir solo un balazo, y decía mucho de su habilidad que hubiese matado a un miembro del equipo atacante. Habían entrado en el edificio pensando en matarla y sabían exactamente donde estaría situada. La furia hirió el estómago de Lexa como una pedrada. Alguien había querido matar a su gente, y para eso hacía falta algo más que un agente del Servicio Secreto traidor.

-Muy bien, cuéntame qué viste cuando llegaste. La posición de los cuerpos, el tipo de armas, la cantidad de municiones que los atacantes llevaban, aparatos de comunicación... todo.

Mientras Blake recitaba sus observaciones en tono firme y constante, Lexa iluminó la zona, como si estuviese iluminando un escenario. Una o dos veces le pidió a Blake repitiese un detalle.

-¿Quién tiene las cintas de la cámara de seguridad que estaba aquí? -preguntó Lexa iluminando un rincón frente a la entrada principal.

-Todas las cintas están en la oficina regional.

Lexa asintió.

-Las quiero.

-Comandante ...

Lexa proyectó la luz entre ellas de forma que sus rostros quedaron en penumbra mientras las miradas de ambas se cruzaban.

-Voy a encargarme de esta investigación y para eso pienso conseguir toda la información que hay sin importarme quién la tenga. Y te quiero en mi equipo.

Blake la miró boquiabierta.

-Pero el World Trade Center ...

-Es importantísimo, ya lo sé. Y sé que quieres participar. Pero el ataque contra Clarke Griffin también puso en entredicho la seguridad nacional y ... -Lexa enfocó con la linterna la mancha oscura, testimonio de la agonía de Niylah Parker- ... es una cuestión personal. Parker también merece justicia -examinó el rostro de Blake y la vio palidecer en la penumbra. No hacía falta que dijese que podía haber sido la sangre de Raven Reyes la que tiñese el suelo de color óxido-. Nos siguieron hasta donde vivimos, Blake. No podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder.

-No, señora -admitió Blake-. No podemos.

Avanzaron rápidamente por los pisos inferiores. Todos los apartamentos estaban alquilados por empresas y a veces los ocupaban ejecutivos que visitaban la ciudad durante unos días.

-Necesitamos una lista de todos los que se alojaron aquí en el último año, y localizar a los propietarios. Seguro que todo eso está en las bases de datos del FBI -observó Lexa.

-Cuente con ello -dijo Blake.

En el centro de mando Lexa se detuvo en seco cuando vio todos los ordenadores zumbando en modo de espera.

-¿Quién diablos estaba al mando de esta operación? ¿No se dieron cuenta de que los atacantes pudieron acceder a nuestros ordenadores con el fin de conseguir la información que necesitaban para perpetrar la operación? Tal vez hayan dejado un rastro.

Blake sacudió la cabeza.

-Ha sido una locura, comandante. No hemos tenido un equipo congruente desde el martes. Los agentes cambian de turno continuamente, los agentes especiales al mando rotan y nadie sabe por qué; y todos están paranoicos, temiendo haber sido los responsables de pasar por alto la información que deberíamos haber conocido el martes. Sobre todo, los que estábamos en el batallón antiterrorista.

-El batallón antiterrorista se creó para analizar y coordinar datos, no para labores de Inteligencia. Existe una gran diferencia, y todos lo sabemos -dijo Lexa-. Vosotros no tenéis la culpa.

-Pero eso ahora no importa -dijo Blake muy seria.

-No, seguramente no -Lexa marcó de memoria un número en su móvil-. ¿Estás en la ciudad? Tengo un trabajo para ti ... esta noche. Necesito que extraigas los discos duros de los ordenadores del centro de mando y cualquier otra cosa que nos permita averiguar qué ocurrió aquí -Lexa escuchó y, luego, se rió-. Perfil bajo ... sí, y tanto. Podría ser arriesgado. ¿Segura?... No lo sé. De momento, ¿por qué no te lo llevas todo a casa?

Lexa se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y sonrió a Blake con una sonrisa totalmente desprovista de humor.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Lo sabrás pronto -Lexa echó un último vistazo a su alrededor sabiendo que tal vez nunca volviesen al centro de mando. El sistema de seguridad entero se hallaba en entredicho. Y con toda probabilidad Clarke necesitaría un nuevo hogar-, Quiero subir al Nido. Necesito ver cómo está antes de que lo vea ella

-Sus cuadros ... me encargué de que no los tocasen.

Por primera vez desde que habían fingido que eran amantes, Lexa posó la mano sobre el hombro de Blake.

-Gracias. Si no te importa esperar aquí... -le entregó la linterna Mag-Lite-. Toma.

-No, entra luz de sobra por la ventana. La necesitará arriba. Estaré bien, comandante.

-Claro que sí -dijo Lexa en tono amable-. Enseguida vuelvo.

Cinco minutos después Lexa se encontraba ante la puerta del apartamento de Clarke; la sangre de Green formaba un dibujo de Rorschach de ira y pena bajo sus pies. Contempló el loft y recordó la primera vez que había cruzado el umbral para enfrentarse a la primera hija. Clarke se había mostrado contrariada, agresiva y profundamente seductora. Lexa intentó durante meses fingir que no había sentido la aguda punzada de atracción que la atravesó nada más ver a Clarke. Pero cuanto más la negaba, más se fortalecía la atracción, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Clarke, la atracción se convertía en algo más profundo. En ese momento pensó en la mujer que amaba y en la conspiración ideada por unos individuos incalificables para destruirla, y se sintió llena de decisión. Bajo todo ello latía el deseo de venganza y en el centro un clamor cada vez más nítido de justicia. Pero lo que la empujaba, lo que la conduciría hasta el peligro aniquilado, era la furia pura y simple ante la constatación de que alguien había intentado arrebatarle lo que más quería. Apagó la linterna y susurró en la oscuridad:

-Os equivocasteis al elegirla a ella. Preparaos porque voy a por vosotros.

Zoe Monroe abrió la puerta de su apartamento vestida con una bata de seda de color burdeos que Lexa recordaba con gráfica nitidez. La pelirroja de suaves curvas, con una boca pensada para besar, esbozó una sonrisa morosa y seductora mientras inclinaba una cadera y extendía un elegante brazo. Sus pechos resbalaron bajo la seda como sombras bajo la superficie de un tranquilo estanque en un caluroso día de verano y, tras una mirada involuntaria, Lexa acertó a clavar la vista en los risueños ojos de Zoe.

-¡Caramba, comandante! ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita nocturna?

-Siento no haber llamado -dijo Lexa interrumpiéndose al ver una figura en su campo visual. Una rubia, pero fría en vez de tórrida como Zoe, distante frente a la atrayente proximidad de Zoe y, como Lexa bien sabía, capaz de suscitar lujuria y deseo en cualquier mujer-. Hola, Harper.

-Hola, Lexa.

Harper, o Chelsey, como Lexa la llamaba cuando ambas habían mantenido una relación clandestina, también llevaba una bata. La suya era de satén y dotaba a la esbelta figura de un brillo de obsidiana cortante como el filo de una navaja. Lexa sintió un dolor familiar entre las piernas, el recuerdo visceral de unas manos habilísimas y una boca desquiciante, y espantó la involuntaria reacción con un impaciente movimiento de hombros. Harper sonrió, pero mientras la sonrisa de Zoe siempre era juguetona y seductora cuando percibía la menor reacción en Lexa, la de Harper parecía triste.

-Creo que las tres estamos un tanto sorprendidas.

Lexa miró con curiosidad a Zoe y a Harper mientras Zoe miraba primero a Harper y luego a Lexa.

-Harper no se puede mover de aquí hasta que se normalice la situación de los aeropuertos -explicó Zoe-. Está, .. en la habitación de invitados.

-Sí -afirmó Harper sin descomponer el gesto-. Zoe ha sido muy generosa acogiéndome.

-Me preguntaba si podría robarte unos minutos -dijo Lexa a Zoe-. A solas, si no te molesta.

-¡Vaya! Eso suena muy formal -la sonrisa de Zoe desapareció de pronto, y retrocedió, cerrando los dedos sobre el brazo de Lexa-. Clarke se encuentra bien, ¿verdad? He hablado con ella por teléfono...

-Está bien -respondió Lexa-. Sigue en la Casa Blanca.

-Oh, apuesto a que lo odia.

Lexa sonrió.

-Y tanto -vio por el rabillo del ojo que Harper no dejaba de observarla. Se preguntó qué esperaba encontrar Harper porque Clarke y ella no ocultaban que eran amantes. ¿Qué otra cosa podía estar buscando?-. Siento mucho irrumpir de esta forma en tu casa.

-Aunque no lo creas, estábamos a punto de acostarnos, a pesar de que no son más que las once -Zoe lanzó un suspiro-. Los últimos días han sido ... increíbles. Estoy agotada.

-Lo lamento. Puedo volver por la mañana y hablamos entonces.

-¿Dónde te alojas?

-Pensaba ir a un hotel.

-¿Y tu apartamento? -quiso saber Zoe.

-No hay servicio de habitaciones -respondió Lexa, pues no veía motivo para decir que si alguien estaba vigilando el apartamento de Clarke, también vigilaría el suyo. De momento prefería evitar el escrutinio de los demás, ya fuesen amigos o enemigos. Había sido especialmente cauta al conducir hasta casa de Zoe después de dejar a Blake, cerciorándose de que no la seguían. Nadie sabía que estaba en la ciudad y quería que no se supiese.

-Entonces mejor te quedas aquí porque no hay habitaciones de hotel libres en la ciudad. Demasiados viajeros sin poder moverse. El sofá es bastante cómodo, y te garantizo buen café por la mañana.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya te he estropeado la velada.

-No seas tonta -Zoe se estiró y dio un casto beso a Lexa en la mejilla-. Quédate. Y dale recuerdos de mi parte a Clarke cuando hables con ella.

-Gracias. Voy al coche a coger mi bolsa.

Zoe le dio una llave que sacó de un cuenco de cristal del secreter.

-Te veré por la mañana.

-Estupendo -dijo Lexa. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Harper y percibió su curiosidad, mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear-. Buenas noches, Harper.

-Que duermas bien, Lexa -murmuró Harper antes de retirarse.

Cuando Lexa regresó al apartamento, se puso una camiseta y pantalones cortos y se acostó en el sofá. Luego, marcó un número de Washington.

-Al habla Clarke Griffin.

-Hola, cielo -dijo Lexa con ternura, cerrando los ojos e imaginando el rostro de Clarke-. Te echo de menos.

-Comandante, a veces dices cosas maravillosas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _Viernes, 14 de septiembre._

Lexa se asomó al pequeño balcón del salón de Zoe y contempló las luces de los faros de los coches culebreando entre los árboles de Central Park, a escasos quinientos metros de distancia. Eran las dos de la mañana, y no podía dormir. Tras dar las buenas noches a Clarke, cerró los ojos, confiando en que el sonido de la voz de Clarke la condujese al sueño. A veces, le bastaba con imaginar a Clarke a su lado para centrarse y disipar las preocupaciones y agobios, lo cual le permitía descansar. No así esa noche, a pesar de que el enorme sofá era cómodo, como había dicho Zoe, y que Zoe había cubierto la amplia superficie con una sábana de suave algodón y le había dejado una almohada. Lexa no dormía, despierta tras los ojos cerrados pensaba en las probabilidades de que se produjese otro ataque. La habían entrenado para esperar lo inesperado y para reaccionar ante los imprevistos con una combinación de habilidad e instinto, y sus instintos nunca fallaban. Su instinto había salvado a Clarke tres días antes y en aquel momento le decía que el peligro estaba mucho más cerca de lo que nadie suponía. Le fastidiaba no ver claramente al enemigo ni predecir sus medios. No sabía si se produciría otro ataque armado; otro intento de secuestro o pondrían una bomba en el coche. Como no sabía la forma o el modo que podía adoptar la amenaza, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de prepararse para todo. El sueño era un lujo que no podía permitirse, así que acabó por levantarse, se puso los vaqueros y salió descalza al balcón. El fresco aire nocturno le produjo una agradable sensación en la cara y el cuello. Unos minutos después, las puertas de cristal se abrieron silenciosamente tras ella, pero Lexa no se volvió. Cuando la brisa llevó hasta ella el inconfundible aroma del perfume Monyette París, supo quién la acompañaba. Pero aun así la voz cálida y embriagadora estremeció su columna vertebral. Se le encogió el estómago, y crispó las manos sobre la barandilla hasta el punto de que los músculos de los brazo se le hincharon debido a la tensión.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó Harper acercándose a donde estaba Lexa, apoyada en la balaustrada de hierro forjado.

-No -Lexa ladeó la cabeza y la vio. Sabía que Harper estaba desnuda debajo de la bata negra y no necesitaba el resplandor de la luna para ver la protuberancia de sus pechos y la larga y sensual curva del vientre que se fundía con el liso arco de la cadera. Había acariciado aquel cuerpo infinitas veces, sintiendo la dulce humedad de la piel impregnada de pasión sobre la suya. La maraña de miembros, el rapto febril de placer y los gritos de alivio, de Harper y suyos fusionados en uno, eran solo un recuerdo-. ¿Y tú?

Harper hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Me dormí y soñé -se encogió de hombros-. Ahora estoy despierta -hizo ademán de tocar el hombro de Lexa, se detuvo-. ¿Te molesta la compañía?

Lexa aspiró lentamente saboreando la irresistible y arrebatadora mezcla de perfume y deseo. La última vez que había estado en aquel balcón de noche la acompañaba Clarke, y recordaba el desgarrador deseo y la imperiosa necesidad que había sentido hacia la joven entonces. Miró a aquella mujer, sintiendo el calor de la boca de Harper sobre su cuerpo, y comprendió que nunca la había querido como a Clarke, La había querido antes, la quería en aquel momento, y la seguiría queriendo siempre. El brote de excitación que la había envuelto al ver a Harper se difuminó y se sintió liberada.

-No, no me molesta en absoluto.

-Zoe no sabe lo nuestro.

-Entiendo.

-¿Será un problema si se entera?

Lexa se movió para poder mirar a Harper a la cara.

-¿Un problema para quién?

-Siempre tan cautelosa, Lexa. Para ti o para Clarke.

-Clarke hace tiempo que lo sabe.

-Oh, lo sé. La estaba mirando en el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta -una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harper transformando la perfecta simetría de su rosrro durante un segundo, dándole un aspecto menos perfecto y más vulnerable-. Vi cómo se esforzaba por controlar la ira al saber que yo te había tocado. La vi ganar esa batalla. Es una mujer admirable.

-Sí.

-Y la amas -Harper miraba a Lexa con la misma intensidad que Lexa a ella.

-Con todo mi ser.

-Naturalmente -Harper deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de Lexa-. Ella sabía ... Clarke ... que yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero también supo instintivamente, desde la primera noche, que tú no me amabas.

-Harper ...

-No -se apresuró a decir Harper, aferrando la mano de Lexa-, no tienes por qué dar explicaciones, Lexa. Siempre supe lo que sentías y lo que no sentías. Nunca me engañaste.

-Sin embargo, lamento haberte utilizado -dijo Lexa.

-¿Me utilizaste? -Harper se rió con ganas-. No creas. No debes disculparte por el placer que compartimos. Era lo pactado, y todo lo que hubiese más allá de eso corría de mi cuenta -apartó la mano y se volvió para mirar el parque, con el hombro rozando levemente el de Lexa-. No debería estar aquí.

-¿Y por qué estás?

-No lo sé -respondió Harper, pensativa, alzando la mano para colocar un mechón rebelde que el viento había soltado sobre su cara. Lo puso detrás de la oreja con gesto impaciente, dejando al descubierto la pálida y esbelta columna de su cuello, como si pidiese un beso-. Podría haber encontrado otro alojamiento o alquilar un coche y pasarme una semana recorriendo el país. Pero cuando ocurrió todo, cuando el mundo entero se tambaleó de pronto, lo primero que pensé fue en Zoe. Así que la llamé, aun sabiendo que no debería hacerla.

-¿Y por qué no, Harper? -preguntó Lexa serena. Habían mantenido una relación durante casi un año, y parte ese tiempo Lexa había sido jefa de seguridad de Clarke. En esa época hubo dos atentados contra Clarke. Lexa tenía la absoluta certeza de no haber divulgado la menor información sobre Clarke o su seguridad; pero todas las personas de su vida, todas las personas de la vida de Clarke, eran en aquel momento sospechosas a sus ojos. Y Harper, Chelsey, seguía siendo un misterio en muchos aspectos.

-Oh, por muchas razones -Harper se encogió de hombros y rió de nuevo aunque con menos entusiasmo, casi con desprecio hacia sí misma-. Podría soltar una perogrullada como lo de ella merece algo mejor, lo cual es absolutamente cierto, o decir que su amistad con Clarke tal vez se deteriore ...

-Clarke lo afrontará.

-Sí, supongo que lo hará. Pero me pregunto si Zoe lo soportará cuando se entere de que Clarke conocía mi relación contigo y no la informó.

-Nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar las personas. Debes hacer lo que sientas.

Harper se volvió, apoyó la cadera en la barandilla y miró a Lexa, muy seria.

-¿Filosofía, Lexa?

-No, solo montones de errores.

-Zoe y yo no nos acostamos.

-¿Aún no?

Harper negó con la cabeza.

-No, que yo sepa.

-Pero estás aquí.

-Sí -Harper suspiró-. Y ahora también estás tú. Te oí levantarte y salir. No podía dejar de pensar en la última vez que habíamos estado juntas. Esa noche querías hacer el amor conmigo, y yo no te dejé. Ahora lo lamento.

-Las cosas han cambiado -Lexa habló con voz amable y no se apartó cuando Harper se inclinó hacia ella. Había demasiadas cosas entre ellas para volver la espalda.

-Sí, pero ... a veces basta con una última vez para olvidar el pasado -mientras hablaba, Harper deslizó la mano bajo la camiseta de Lexa y la posó sobre el abdomen. Exhaló un leve suspiro de placer cuando los músculos de Lexa se retorcieron ante el contacto y lentamente fue bajando los dedos y doblando la mano para introducirla bajo los vaqueros de Lexa. Lexa sujetó la muñeca de Harper por encima de la camiseta e interrumpió la caricia. Estaba húmeda desde el primer roce.

-No habrá más veces.

Harper, con la boca tan cerca que podría besar a Lexa, la miró a los ojos durante un rato.

-¡Dios! Siempre tuviste un control exquisito.

Lexa sonrió y retiró la mano de Harper de debajo de la camiseta. La soltó y respiró a fondo.

-A veces resulta engañoso.

-Tal vez -Harper se hizo a un lado poniendo espacio entre ambas-. Pero tu mensaje es muy claro. No volveré a intentarlo.

-Gracias. Porque eres una mujer hermosa y muy deseable, y da la casualidad de que estoy totalmente enamorada de otra persona.

-Lo sabía sin necesidad de que me lo dijeses, Lexa -admitió Harper con una tierna sonrisa-. Solo que no tenía claro cómo afrontarlo y nunca tuve ocasión de averiguarlo. Ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Qué pasa con Zoe?

Harper cerró los ojos un instante.

-Ojalá lo supiese. Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo una relación simple con una mujer, que no sé si sabría reconocerla.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir.

-Supongo que sí -Harper acarició el borde de la mandibula de Lexa y entró en el apartamento-. Recuerda esta noche, Lexa. Recuerda que en este momento no hubo nada entre nosotras, salvo la verdad.

Lexa vio a Harper abrir y cerrar las puertas de cristal y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Había mucho que decir. O tal vez confesar, De eso estaba segura. Se volvió para contemplar la noche preguntándose cuándo averiguaría los secretos que quedaban entre ellas. Harper caminó cuidadosamente por el oscuro salón guiándose por la memoria y los destellos de luz de luna que iluminaban los objetos.

-Será mejor que hablemos -dijo Zoe en voz baja levantándose de una silla situada en una esquina frente al balcón-. No pretendía espiar, pero oí que te levantabas. Me preocupaba que tuvieses una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-La tuviste, sí. Gritaste en sueños. La primera noche -explicó Zoe reuniéndose con Harper bajo el arco que conducía al pasillo y a los dormitorios-. Me levanté y abrí la puerta de tu habitación. Gemías y te retorcías bajo las sabanas. No sabía si despertarte o no.

-Lo siento. No me enteré.

Zoe sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué disculparte.

-Pero no me despertaste.

-No. Me acerqué a tu cama y, cuando me di cuenta de que estabas desnuda, me limité a mirarte. Te miré y quise tocarte, y entonces supe que debía irme.

-Zoe -murmuró Harper deslizando los dedos bajo el brazo de Zoe sin darse cuenta.

-Te vi en el balcón con Lexa. No oí lo que decíais, pero no me hace falta. -Zoe retiró el brazo suavemente-. Clarke Griffin es mi mejor amiga.

-Clarke lo sabe -afirmó Harper.

-Yo también tengo que saberlo.

-Sí -Harper suspiró-. Vamos a tu habitación.

Harper siguió a Zoe por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio principal. Esperó a que Zoe descorriese las cortinas para que hubiese luz suficiente y pudiesen verse. Zoe no encendió la luz, y Harper se lo agradeció; su dolor no quedaría expuesto a la brutal claridad de una lámpara, sino atenuado por la piadosa luminosidad de la luna. Se hundió en un extremo del confidente situado frente a los grandes ventanales de la zona de estar y esperó a que Zoe se sentase para hablar.

-Lexa y yo tuvimos ... una relación ... durante casi un año -explicó Harper, que no veía motivos para fingir que se trataba de otra cosa-. Se terminó.

-No me ha dado esa impresión -en la voz de Zoe no había el menor asomo de censura, solo cierta tristeza-. Naturalmente, no me debes ninguna explicación.

-Sí que te la debo -estaban muy cerca, y Harper quiso tocar a Zoe, como si su piel pudiese confirmar a la otra mujer la veracidad de sus palabras-. Estoy aquí, en tu casa, y claro que te debo una explicación.

-Me preguntaba por qué no respondías a mis ... -Zoe se rió- nada sutiles insinuaciones de mi interés por ti. No se me ocurrió preguntar si había otra persona. ¡Qué tonta soy!

-No fue ese el motivo de que no respondiese -repuso Harper-. Es más, quería hacerlo.

-¿Se trata de ... Lexa?

A Zoe se le atragantaron las palabras, y Harper comprendió que le hacía daño pronunciarlas. Lo que le sorprendió fue que le doliese notar el dolor de Zoe.

-Lo siento. No. En realidad, yo quería ... -se interrumpió eligiendo con cuidado lo que iba a decir-. Quería cerciorarme de que no lamentases nunca lo que pudiese haber entre nosotras. Y sabía que eso no ocurriría hasta que te contase lo de Lexa.

-¿Pensabas hacerlo?

Harper dudó.

-No lo sé. No me afectaba solo a mí.

-Has dicho que Clarke lo sabe. Por tanto, supongo que lo sabia la noche de la exposición en la galería.

-Sí.

-¿Y sigues viva? Increíble.

-Clarke conoce a su amante.

-Cualquier mujer se sentiría tentada -dijo Zoe con amargura-. Créeme, lo sé.

-Tentada sí... pero la cosa no va a pasar de ahí con Lexa Woods.

-Aunque tú lo deseas -Zoe cruzó los brazos sobre el cuerpo, debajo de los pechos, como si tuviese mucho frío. Hacia calor en la habitación-. Desde mi rincón del salón me dí cuenta de cuánto la deseabas.

-Sí, es cierto -Harper puso una pierna sobre el sofá para mirar a la cara a Zoe-. La deseaba hace unos minutos. Cuando acabó todo entre nosotras, una parte de mí se resistió a despedirse. Quería despedirme esta noche -extendió el brazo sobre el sofá hasta que sus dedos casi rozaron el hombro de Zoe-. Ya lo he hecho.

-¿Así de fácil? -Zoe no se movió ni buscó el contacto de Harper.

-He aceptado lo que sé hace mucho tiempo. En cierto sentido, sí, ha sido fácil.

-De acuerdo.

Harper acarició el hombro de Zoe y enseguida retiró la mano.

-Hay algo más que deberías saber. Sobre Lexa y yo.

-No, no lo hay. Fuese lo que fuese no me incumbe -Zoe retuvo la mano que Harper estaba a punto de retirar. Estrechó los dedos de Harper entre los suyos y acarició con el pulgar los nudillos de la otra mujer-. ¿Por qué viniste aquí el martes por la noche?

-Para estar contigo. No sé por qué, pero quería estar contigo. Necesitaba ... estar contigo.

Zoe asintió.

-Me alegro.

-Hay más cosas que no te he contado -dijo Harper en voz baja.

-Siempre las habrá.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

-Soy Lexa Woods. Me gustaría hablar con la jefa de gabinete, por favor.

-Son las 4.30 de la mañana, señora -informó una educada voz masculina-. Con mucho gusto transmitiré su mensaje.

-Tal vez sea mejor que compruebe antes su lista de prioridades -Lexa oyó ruido de papeles. Cuando el oficial de guardia habló de nuevo, lo hizo como si estuviera en posición de firmes.

-La paso inmediatamente, señora.

-Gracias. Cífrelo, por favor.

-Sí, señora.

Abigail Washburn respondió segundos después con voz cortante y enérgica. Lexa no dudó que estaría despierta.

-¿Algún problema, comandante?

-Llámelo precaución, señora. Estoy en Manhattan. Le sugiero que esta tarde ponga más agentes a disposición de Reyes -a pesar de que la transmisión era cifrada y, por tanto, en principio segura, Lexa no dejaba nada al azar cuando se trataba de Clarke. Esperaba que Abigail entendiese lo que quería decir sin necesidad de más explicaciones.

-¿Por algún motivo concreto?

-Es solo una sensación.

-Con eso basta -Abigail suspiró-. ¿Y el Nido?

-Imagino que Tom se habrá ocupado de eso -Lexa sabía que Tom Turner, el jefe de seguridad del Presidente, había suprimido todas las paradas en la primera aparición pública del Presidente después de los ataques. Sin duda todos los agentes del FEI, el Servicio Secreto y el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York habían sido movilizados para la visita del Presidente a la Zona Cero-. Pero Egret tiene tendencia a escabullirse.

-Y tanto -dijo Abigail con un cariño que se percibía a través del teléfono-. ¿No tiene nada concreto?

-Solo llevo aquí unas horas, pero las cosas están mal en el Nido. No me gusta.

-Mierda. A mí tampoco. ¿Estará usted cerca esta tarde?

Lexa esbozó una sonrisa fría y dura.

-Cuente con ello.

-Me ocuparé de que salga de aquí bien custodiada.

-Gracias. Ah, otra cosa.

-Ayer me di cuenta de que quería algo en particular -comentó Abigail-. ¿De qué se trata?

-No se trata de qué, sino de quién.

-La escucho.

-Quiero a Indra Davis conmigo a partir de hoy.

-Eso será difícil. La investigación de seguridad lleva tiempo, y no puedo hacer gran cosa ante el comité especial del Departamento de Justicia.

\- Si queremos encontrar a esa gente, tendrá que ser a través de alguna conexión con Green -afirmó Lexa sin titubear-. Necesito a una experta en informática.

-Puede tener a cualquiera ... En el Departamento de Justicia hay un agente considerado el mejor. Al parecer es un poco raro, pero ...

\- No me sirve -interrumpió Lexa-. Indra es de las mias. Corrió riesgos durante el ataque, igual que Reyes. Tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido. No puede estar involucrada.

-Veré qué puedo hacer, pero esas cosas tienen un coste.

-Oh, ya lo sé. Todo tiene un precio, y lo pagaré. En cuanto a los otros miembros del equipo ...

Abigail se rió.

-Ha estado muy ocupada desde que hablamos ayer.

-Aquí las cosas están patas arriba -afirmó Lexa.

\- Sí. ¿A quién necesita?

Lexa se lo dijo y esperó.

-No creo que haya problema. Considérelo hecho a menos que le diga lo contrario antes de mediodía.

-A esas alturas estarán trabajando conmigo.

\- Sí, claro -admitió Abigail-. Buena caza, comandante.

Lexa estaba pensando en la caza mientras se servía la primera taza de café poco después de las siete de la mañana.

-Veo que recuerdas las cosas fundamentales -comentó Zoe a sus espaldas.

Lexa se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina sonriendo.

-Espero que no te importe.

-Hummm, en absoluto. Me gustan las mujeres decididas, sobre todo por la mañana -Zoe, vestida con blusa de seda verde pálido y pantalones color tabaco, cruzó la brillante cocina de acero y granito modelo Architectural Digest y se acercó a la encimera. Pasó al lado de Lexa para coger la cafetera y, con exagerada cautela, procuró no tocarla. A pesar del tono coloquial de Zoe, a Lexa le pareció detectar rastros de lágrimas bajo el perfecto maquillaje de su anfitriona.

-¿Mala noche?

Zoe se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no sabes que eso es algo que nunca debes preguntar a una mujer? Da la impresión de que se me nota la edad o de que tengo una pinta desastrosa.

-No es el caso -dijo Lexa, muy seria-. Pero ha sido una semana horrible.

-¡Oh Dios, sí! -a Zoe le temblaba un poco la mano cuando se acercó la taza a los labios. Bebió un sorbo y apoyó la cadera en el borde de la encimera, mirando a Lexa-. ¿Has dormido algo?

-No mucho -en realidad, no había dormido nada. Después de hablar con Harper, se tumbó en el sofá durante varias horas antes de regresar al balcón, hastiada. Estuvo a punto de dormirse en la tumbona, pero la letanía de cosas pendientes se repetía en su cabeza y le impedía conciliar el sueño. Al final, tras renunciar, llamó a Abigail. En aquel momento, duchada y vestida con pantalones negros y un polo oscuro, había escondido la fatiga bajo la ocupada agenda del día.

-Clarke viene esta tarde con su padre.

-Lo sé, me lo ha dicho -Zoe entrecerró los ojos estudió a Lexa con aire pensativo-. No te gusta nada, ¿verdad?

Lexa sonrió.

-¿Cuál ha sido la primera pista?

Zoe se rió.

-¿Cómo llevas tu preocupación por ella?

En otra época Zoe no habría formulado una pregunta personal, a pesar de que siempre había sido muy curiosa. Respetaba la intimidad de su mejor amiga, aunque a veces envidiaba la evidente pasión reinante entre Clarke y Lexa. y sabía que Lexa era, si cabe, aún más reservada que Clarke. Pero en un mundo en el que el exterminio podía llamar a la puerta una soleada mañana, parecía ridículo regirse por las convenciones. Y para quienes vivían bajo la sombra de la tragedia, la vida había adquirido mayor intensidad, y perdían sentido la cautela y la prudencia.

-Me pagan por preocuparme por ella -respondió Lexa en tono amable. Era la respuesta más sencilla y la verdad. Pero había notado el cariño tras la pregunta de Zoe y sabía que esta quería a Clarke, así que añadió-: Me esfuerzo al máximo por disimular mi preocupación ante ella porque necesita pensar que su vida es normal. Y, cuando surge algo como lo de hoy, me pongo histérica. Hago todo lo posible por garantizar su seguridad.

-Supongo que si Clarke supiera lo duro que es para ti, cambiaría.

-Tal vez -admitió Lexa-. Y eso mataría algo dentro de ella -Lexa lavó la taza en el fregadero y la puso boca abajo sobre las ranuras practicadas en la encimera de granito a modo de escurridor-. Por eso no se lo digo.

-Por supuesto. Ni yo tampoco -Zoe dejó su taza junto a la de Lexa-. ¿Querías hablarme de algo?

-¿Te importa si vamos al balcón? -preguntó Lexa cuando salieron de la cocina.

Zoe se detuvo en seco en medio del salón y miró a Lexa con asombro.

-¿No confías en Harper?

Lexa permaneció callada mientras iban hacia el balcón. El salón estaba vacío, y no se oía ruido en las habitaciones del otro lado del pasillo. Zoe no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en el balcón, con las puertas correderas de cristal cerradas.

-No se me ocurre ningún modo de decirlo que no sea desafortunado -comentó Zoe sentándose en una tumbona-. Dio la casualidad de que anoche estaba en el salón cuando Harper y tú hablabais aquí y, luego, conversamos.

-Y te contó lo nuestro -Lexa apoyó la espalda en la barandilla; el sol quedaba detrás, de modo que la sombra envolvía su rostro. La técnica interrogatoria fue tan automática que ni siquiera tuvo que pensarla.

Zoe protegió los ojos con la mano frente al sol matutino y asintió.

-En parte -se rió-. Me temo que no hubo detalle Por lo visto todas las mujeres que conozco quieren compartirte. Incluso a toro pasado.

-¿Te dijo que Clarke lo sabe?

-Sí. Me gustaría decirle a Clarke que lo sé. Ocultar secretos a las amigas es la forma más rápida de perder la amistad.

Lexa percibió el pánico en la voz de Zoe.

-Clarke no te lo dijo porque quería protegerme.

-Y ahora tú la proteges a ella -Zoe sonrió-. Tiene una gran defensora en ti.

-No -Lexa se adelantó dos pasos y se sentó en el extremo de la tumbona mirando a Zoe. Luego, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas-. Yo solo quería que supieras que lo hizo por mí y no para ocultarte nada. En realidad -añadió, con un suspiro-, creo que le ha costado mucho.

-¿Seguro que no te importa si hablo con ella del asunto?

-En absoluto.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta anterior. ¿No confias en Harper?

-No se trata de en quién confío y en quién no -contestó Lexa-. Se trata de proteger la privacidad de Clarke y de preservar su seguridad.

-No creerás que Harper es una amenaza -dijo Zoe a la defensiva.

-No hablo de Clarke delante de nadie -era verdad, aunque también una evasiva.

-No, los que la queremos no lo hacemos. Lo entiendo -Zoe parecía satisfecha-. Dime qué quieres saber.

-Quiero saber los nombres de todas las personas que te preguntaron por Clarke el último año. Quiero saber cuántas personas nuevas han entrado en tu vida en el mismo período, bien por razones profesionales o personales, Quiero saber si alguien te ha llamado la atención por alguna rareza.

Zoe se rió.

-No hablas en serio.

Lexa se limitó a asentir ..

-¡Dios mío! Dirijo una galería de arte. Sheila Blake es una de mis clientas, y todo el mundo sabe, al menos en los ambientes artísticos, que Blake es Clarke Griffin. La gente no para de preguntarme por sus obras.

-¿Alguien que mostrase más interés que los demás? ¿Alguien que hiciese preguntas insistentes o repetidas o que fuese muchas veces a la galería sin motivo?

-No se me ocurre, pero puedo revisar los libros de ventas de la galería, a ver si me refrescan la memoria.

-Bien. Estupendo. Pregunta a tus empleados si recuerdan que alguien se interesase por los proyectos de Clarke o hiciese preguntas personales sobre ella: dirección, teléfono, correo electrónico -Lexa se inclinó aún más, lanzando chispas por los ojos-. Cualquier cosa. Nada llamativo. Esos tipos son profesionales. Explícaselo.

-Lo haré. Hablaré con ellos hoy por la mañana -Zoe frunció el entrecejo-. Has dicho contacto personal. ¿No creerás que alguien con quien ... he tenido relaciones íntimas ... ha participado?

-No lo sé. ¿Has conocido a alguien en circunstancias extrañas o que te parezca demasiado perfecta y encaje excesivamente bien en el tipo de mujer que te atrae?

El silencio se impuso unos momentos mientras ambas se miraban con el nombre pendiendo entre ellas. Como una premonición, las puertas de cristal se abrieron y apareció Harper. Su blusa de color azul hielo resaltaban sus ojos, que miraron con extrañeza a Zoe y a Lexa. Lo que vio en sus rostros le hizo alzar las manos en un gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento. Por lo visto, interrumpo -se retiró el pelo de la cara sosteniéndolo para que no lo alborotase el viento, y miró a Zoe-. Quería decirte que me marcho. He pedido un taxi.

-¿Ahora mismo? -Zoe se levantó-. ¿Por qué?

-Un asunto de trabajo. Surgió hace unos minutos. Me ha llamado mi cliente -Harper sonrió y se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. Cuando a un cliente se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay forma de desmontarlo. Odio salir corriendo cuando has sido tan amable conmigo.

Lexa se levantó y entró en el salón para dejadas solas.

-Yo también tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Cuídate -dijo al pasar junto a Harper.

-Lo haré. Tú también, Lexa -Harper no apartó la vista de Zoe durante el intercambio de palabras con Lexa. Cuando Lexa entró y cerró las puertas, Harper repitió- Siento todo esto.

-Creí que lo habíamos aclarado anoche -dijo Zoe acercándose a Harper. Estaban cara a cara, ambas con expresión de fastidio y alerta-. Las dos tenemos pasado. Yo no pienso disculparme por el mío, ni espero que lo hagas tú.

-Eres muy considerada.

-Al diablo con la consideración -repuso Zoe-. Sabes muy bien que me siento atraída por ti. Más que atraída. ¿Por qué te vas?

-Ya te lo he dicho ... trabajo.

Zoe la miró sin pestañear.

-En esta ocasión no te preguntaré de qué se trata porque resulta evidente que no te apetece contármelo. Pero sí te preguntaré una cosa y quiero una respuesta sincera. ¿Te volveré a ver?

Harper dudó y, en vez de responder, puso la mano en la nuca de Zoe y la atrajo para besada. Al principio la besó tiernamente, un mero roce de labios, deleitándose en su subyugante sabor hasta que de pronto deseó más. Más que un susurro de despedida. Necesitaba algo que llevar consigo. Sin romper el contacto visual, acarició la boca de Zoe con firmeza, un contacto lento y prolongado mientras la punta de la lengua de Zoe brillaba entre sus labios. Zoe contuvo la respiración,. primero sorprendida y, luego, al notar un nudo en el estómago.

-Oh -murmuró-, no hagas eso para dejarme despues.

-Esperaba que lo recordases -dijo Harper olvidando la sensatez-, hasta que vuelva.

-¿Volverás? ¿En serio?

-Sí, si puedo.

La pena que transmitía su voz era demasiado sincera para que Zoe no la creyese. Zoe rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Harper, contenta al ver que la otra mujer no se apartaba.

-Cuando vuelvas, ¿me dirás qué es eso que según tú no podría afrontar?

-Sí, si puedo -respondió Harper incapaz de contenerse. Besó a Zoe una última vez, deseando con todas sus fuerzas paliar el dolor interior con algo tan simple como un beso. Lo podía justificar, si la presionaban, como una indiscreción momentánea en medio de un mundo enloquecido. Se dio cuenta de que había fracasado estrepitosamente cuando comprendió que solo quería seguir besando a Zoe hasta que la otra mujer ocupó de lleno su corazón y su alma.

-Adiós -murmuró Harper apartándose. Estiró la mano para abrir la puerta sin apartar los ojos de Zoe.

Zoe la dejó marchar. Por motivos que no lograba entender, mientras la veía marchar, susurró:

-Cuídate.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

-Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado a la rueda de prensa de esta mañana -dijo Jake Griffin ofreciéndole a su hija una bandeja de magdalenas recién hechas.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, papá -Clarke, con gesto ausente, tomó un trocito de una de las especialidades del chef de la Casa Blanca-. Me da la impresión de que se puede hacer muy poco en este asunto. Si sirve para transmitir a quien quiera que sea que no nos dejaremos manipular por terroristas, estoy dispuesta a salir contigo en televisión todos los días.

-Me parece que te ibas a cansar enseguida, pero recordaré la oferta.

-Me alegro de que no se hablase de lo que me ocurrió -se estremeció esforzándose por sonreír-. Mi cara ya aparece en la primera página de demasiadas revistas sensacionalistas.

-Ha sido una decisión personal -afirmó Griffin-. La prensa me pondrá de vuelta y media si se sabe que ocultamos ese tipo de noticias.

-Papá, no hace falta que ...

-Fue cosa mía, cariño. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué has decidido silenciarlo? -Clarke dejó a un lado la magdalena y miró a su padre fijamente.

-Por varias razones. La principal, por tu privacidad. La prensa se ha centrado en tu vida privada durante meses, y noticias como esa te convertirían en carnaza de los informativos matutinos de todas las televisiones -en la voz de su padre había un trasfondo de rabia-. Y no quiero que los que andan por ahí, o por aquí, te conviertan en su objetivo.

-Gracias -dijo Clarke dulcemente.

-No hay de qué -el Presidente se reclinó en la silla y miró a Clarke con cierta preocupación-. Esta tarde tal vez sea duro.

-Lo sé. Estaré perfectamente.

-No lo dudo.

-Por la noche no voy a regresar contigo -Clarke apartó el desayuno a medio comer-. Quiero ir a casa. No puedo esconderme aquí; y, además, me estoy volviendo loca.

-Me gustaría que esperases a que mis asesores de seguridad me confirmasen que es seguro -sugirió Griffin.

-Sabes que nunca será seguro -repuso Clarke con aspereza-. Si Reyes y Lexa me cuidan, no me ocurrirá nada.

-¿Y si le pregunto a Lexa qué opina del momento más oportuno?

Los ojos de Clarke lanzaron destellos de ira, pero optó por reírse.

-¡Caray, papá! Me parece que necesitas un curso intensivo sobre la dinámica de las parejas lesbianas. Eso es como preguntarle al marido si da su consentimiento para que su esposa haga algo.

-¡Vaya! -Griffin se rió poniéndose colorado-. De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Te parece bien si le pregunto a tu nueva jefa de seguridad y a tu ex jefa por la situación, solo para estar más tranquilo?

-Mucho mejor. De todas formas, vas a hacerlo con o sin mi permiso, ¿verdad?

-Ya veo que llevas demasiado tiempo en este juego. -Griffin se puso serio de repente-. Sí, quiero que me informen del posible riesgo que corres antes de que te marches.

-¿Me contarás lo que te digan?

-Sí.

-Entonces, yo procuraré seguir las recomendaciones.

-Gracias -dudó antes de añadir-: No lo admitiría ante nadie, excepto ante Abby, pero aquí todos luchamos por no quedar descolgados. El departamento de Defensa, la CIA, el FBI, a todos nos cogieron desprevenidos el martes. Será una locura durante meses hasta que contemos con un sistema para prever y contrarrestar otro suceso de esa índole. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Clarke estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y cogió la mano de su padre.

-Y yo me preocupo por ti. Siempre me he preocupado por ti. Pero es la vida que nos ha tocado, y debemos confiar en las personas cuyo trabajo es protegernos, ¿no crees?

-Hablas como si las cosas no fuesen tan difíciles para ti como antes. ¿Es cierto?

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te refieres a si es más fácil para mí tener agentes del Servicio Secreto rondando tras de mí las veinticuatro horas del día? No -se rió-. Aunque una de ellas sea mi amante. Pero soy más feliz porque tengo a Lexa. Me facilita mucho las cosas.

-Entonces, me alegro por ti -estrechó la mano de su hija y la soltó-. Por si no te lo he dicho, me cae muy bien. Para un padre es duro pensar en que sus hijos tienen una vida que no les interesa. Tú y yo nunca pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y ahora te estás forjando tu propia vida. Me alegro de que sea con ella.

-No creo que me hayas dicho nada parecido antes -dijo Clarke emocionada.

-Pues lo lamento, porque siempre has sido la persona más importante de mi vida.

Clarke se secó las lágrimas con impaciencia.

-De acuerdo. Basta ya -respiró a fondo y esbozó una sonrisa trémula-. Después hablaré con Lexa de volver a casa o ir a cualquier sitio. Si se opone radicalmente, buscaremos otra opción. Pero no quiero quedarme aquí mucho más. Este sitio es un museo. No sé cómo lo aguantas.

-Yo no... -Griffin se interrumpió cuando sonó el teléfono con un timbrazo característico que indicaba una llamada urgente. Torció el gesto-. Lo siento. Tengo que atenderlo.

-Tranquilo, papá -Clarke se levantó-. Hasta luego -No esperaba respuesta ni tampoco la obtuvo porque su padre centró su atención en el nuevo problema que se le presentaba. Sin embargo, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, sintió que su padre comprendía de verdad lo que era importante para ella, y eso le bastaba.

Lexa dejó a Zoe y a Harper en el balcón y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sentó ante la mesa redonda con tapa de cristal frente a las ventanas con la segunda taza de café del día. Marcó el número de la Casa Blanca y repasó mentalmente la lista de asuntos pendientes mientras respondía a las preguntas habituales de la operadora. Al cabo de un minuto la pusieron con su amante. Clarke respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, buenos días.

-Hummm, por fin.

-Sí -Lexa sonrió-. ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Larga y solitaria. ¿Y la tuya?

-Igual -Lexa se reclinó en la silla y estiró las piernas. Estaba rígida, dolorida y cansada, pero escuchar la voz de Clarke relajó parte de la tensión que había agarrotado los músculos de su columna convirtiéndola en una tensa escalera de dolor-. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantada?

-Unas horas. He desayunado con mi padre ... bueno, en parte, antes de que lo llamasen.

-¿Todo bien?

Clarke suspiró.

-Bien es mucho decir, ¿no crees? Al parecer ha habido una alarma en un complejo del gobierno en New Jersey No sé de qué se trata, pero oí que tenía que reunirse inmediatamente con alguien del Ministerio de Sanidad.

Lexa frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba estar fuera de la rueda del servicio de inteligencia, ni siquiera unas horas. En condiciones normales, le habrían comunicado enseguida algo así por su condición de jefa de seguridad de Clarke. Tomó nota mentalmente de que debía llamar a Reyes y preguntarle por los hechos más significativos de la reunión matutina-. ¿ Y tú qué tal estás?

-Quiero verte. Quiero estar contigo -Clarke chasqueó a lengua, fastidiada-. ¡Dios, qué patética soy! Pero he hecho mi aparición obligatoria en los medios con mi padre. Hemos demostrado al mundo que no tenemos miedo, y nos creerán cuando nos vean esta tarde en Manhattan, por si no estaban convencidos. He cumplido con mi parte, lo cual no es gran cosa.

-Haces todo lo que puedes, cariño.

-Gracias por decir eso -Clarke dudó-. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo cuando estamos separadas? Me parece que nada está bien.

-Lo mismo, a cada instante. -Clarke se rió.

-No me importa aunque mientas. Te adoro por decir algo así.

-No miento -declaró Lexa muy seria.

-¿Dormiste?

-Un poco.

-Te conozco, comandante. Eso seguramente significa nada de nada. No puedes dejarte la piel, Lexa, o no será bueno ni para tu investigación ni para mí.

-Lo sé. No lo haré.

-De acuerdo -Clarke carraspeó-. Pero yo sé cómo conseguir que duermas. Nos ocuparemos de eso después.

Lexa reaccionó a pesar de la fatiga, las preocupaciones y su estado de alerta cargado de adrenalina.

-¡Por Dios, no hagas eso! Tengo que trabajar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te he conmovido?

Lexa se acarició con gesto ausente la parte interior del muslo.

-Algo más que eso.

-¡Qué bien!

Lexa se rió y cerró los ojos abandonándose unos minutos al sencillo placer de disfrutar de la compañía de la mujer que amaba.

Blake se despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor como si hubiese un campo de batalla, buscando el peligro, hasta que identificó el lugar:

«Habitación, la de la Reyes. .. no, ahora la nuestra».

De un brinco apartó la sábana húmeda y fue al cuarto de baño metiéndose directamente bajo la ducha. Abrió los dos grifos al máximo y se encogió cuando el primer chorro de agua helada le golpeó el pecho. Su piel se estremeció con una sensación agradable. Estaba viva. Viva. Cinco minutos después, envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo chorreando, se sentó al borde de la cama y marcó el número del móvil de Reyes.

-Reyes.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Estás ocupada?

Reyes tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. No, claro que no. ¿Ocupada? En absoluto. De repente era la responsable de proteger a la primera hija en medio de una crisis nacional con un equipo de novatos y una protegida reticente. Por supuesto que no estaba ocupada.

-Tengo un par de minutos. Acabo de salir de una reunión.

-¿Qué tal?

Reyes bajó la voz.

-Ya no me tiemblan las piernas.

-Lo llevarás bien. Eras una buena agente antes de que la comandante asumiese el mando y desde hace un año has estado viendo su trabajo. Sabes qué hacer. Hazlo a tu manera y todo saldrá estupendamente.

-Gracias, cielo. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien -se apresuró a responder Blake-. ¿Te tomarás, algún respiro hoy?

-Sí, por la tarde.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que podamos vernos después?

-No lo sé. Me gustaría. Depende de ... bueno, ya sabes.

«Sí -pensó Blake-. A partir de ahora la vida de mi amante girará en torno a la agenda de Clarke Griffin. Ahora aún nos costará más conectar. Tal vez sea mejor así. No debería verla hasta que no me sienta tan ... desquiciada.»

Reyes habló para salvar el silencio.

-Lo siento. Tengo muchas ganas de ver ...

-Oye, no pasa nada -Blake miró el reloj de la mesilla-. ¡Dios, casi son las nueve! Llego tarde. Oye, cariño, tengo que darme prisa. Llámame si puedes.

-Lo haré. Te amo -dijo Reyes.

-Yo también. Adiós.

Blake cogió la toalla y se envolvió el pelo con ella mientras abría el armario. Le sorprendió que no la llamasen para preguntar por qué no se había presentado a hacer su turno. Mientras descolgaba ropa de una percha, sonó el teléfono.

-Mierda -murmuró respondiendo al teléfono que estaba sobre la mesilla-. Blake.

-Soy Woods. ¿Dónde estás?

-En casa de Reyes.

-Vale. Te recojo dentro de un cuarto de hora.

-Yo ... ¿Y mi turno? ¿Debo llamar ... ?

-Ya me he ocupado yo.

-Sí, señora -afirmó Blake-. La espero abajo.

-Muy bien. Hasta luego.

-Sí, señora -susurró Blake. Un cuarto de hora. Un cuarto de hora para recuperarse y que nadie notase que ya no era la de antes.

Fue el olor lo que hizo retroceder a Lexa en el tiempo, aquella inconfundible mezcla de antiséptico y muerte que impregnaba el aire del pasillo de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Seis meses antes era ella la que se debatía en uno de aquellos cubículos acristalados, con tubos y monitores conectados a su cuerpo, nadando en un océano de dolor. Solo recordaba fragmentos de los tres primeros días tras el tiroteo: la voz de su madre, el roce de Clarke y siempre el jodido dolor. Reprimiendo un estremecimiento, hundió las manos en los bolsillos y ahuyentó los recuerdos. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Clarke, que la probabilidad de que le volviesen a disparar era infinitesimal, siempre estaba ahí. Y era algo en lo que no se podía pensar para no entorpecer el trabajo.

-Davis me dijo que lo iban a sacar de aquí hoy -dijo Lexa a Blake mientras empujaba las puertas metálicas grises con un letrero rojo que decía: «Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos de Traumatología».

-¡Qué bien! Es estupendo -dijo Blake en voz baja.

Un par de minutos después, tras explicar la visita a las enfermeras, se acercaron a la cama de Marcus. Lexa vio con gran alivio que Marcus ya no tenía el tubo de respiración y que lograba saludarlas con un gruñido. Su anterior segundo al mando, Marcus Kane, era un tipo fuerte de treinta y tres años: alto, castaño y guapo. Pero en aquel momento estaba pálido y parecía muy vulnerable, y Lexa sintió de nuevo un brote de rabia.

-¿Qué tal estás, Marcus?

Marcus esbozó una débil sonrisa. -Bastante bien, comandante.

Lexa saludó a la monumental afroamericana con cara de modelo que estaba al otro lado de la cama.

-Agente Davis.

-Comandante -respondió Indra con su agradable voz de contralto-. Hola, Octavia.

-Tengo un ... día ... estupendo -comentó Marcus riéndose.

-Nos han dicho que te van a trasladar a una habitación normal. Eso es genial -dijo Lexa cerrando la puerta. Resultaban visibles desde cualquier parte de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, pero nadie podía escuchar su conversación. Miró de nuevo a Marcus y a Indra, y añadió-: Todo el equipo, con la excepción de Reyes, está en baja administrativa hasta que Justicia investigue los hechos del martes.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Indra-. Eso podría durar meses.

-Seguramente. Pero tú has sido destinada a un equipo especial -informó Lexa-. De momento, Blake y tú estáis conmigo y vuestra única obligación es averiguar de dónde salieron los cabrones que atacaron el Nido.

-¿Y .. yo? -preguntó Marcus inmediatamente.

Lexa le acarició el hombro.

-Tu tarea es recuperarte. Cuando salgas de aquí, aprovecharé tu cerebro para que no se nos escape nada, pero no habrá trabajo de campo para ti.

-La bala... no dio en lo mejor -explicó Marcus-. Me pondré bien... para salir ... dentro de una semana o así.

-El doctor no ha dicho eso, cariño -corrigió Indra-. Habló de seis a ocho semanas.

-Te mantendremos en el grupo -aseguró Lexa-. Pero en esto serás nuestro juez de línea.

-Sí, señora -admitió Marcus débilmente, parpadeando y con evidente cansancio.

-Bueno, Davis, necesitamos un nuevo centro de mando -dijo Lexa-. Después te daré una dirección a la que podrás trasladar el equipo.

-Sí, señora.

-El primer trabajo es identificar a los cuatro hombres que entraron en el Nido. Blake y tú os dedicaréis a eso.

-Sí, señora.

-Blake será la coordinadora en mi ausencia.

Blake dio un respingo ante la noticia, pero Indra ni se inmutó.

-Entendido.

Lexa miró el reloj.

-De momento, buscad copias de todo lo que tiene el FBI relacionado con el ataque: informes forenses, de inteligencia, antecedentes de grupos paramilitares y células terroristas, cotilleos, rumores, insinuaciones ... no me importa. Cualquier cosa.

Indra miró a Blake.

-¿Puedes conectarme con los ordenadores?

Blake asintió.

-Sí.

-Entonces, lo tendrá dentro de veinticuatro horas, comandante.

-De acuerdo -dijo Lexa-. Te doy dieciocho. Reunión mañana a las siete. Ahora voy a recibir al Marine Uno.


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Lexa recorrió los cincuenta kilómetros que separaban Manhattan de White Plains en menos de una hora. Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento de un pequeño aeropuerto privado y se dirigió a una fila de cuatro relucientes todoterrenos negros que esperaban junto a una alambrada metálica. Apenas se había alejado seis metros de su vehículo de alquiler cuando las puertas de pasajero de los cuatro coches se abrieron y por ellas salieron tres hombres y una mujer dispuestos a interceptarle el paso. Anticipándose, Lexa enseñó la placa que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Servicio Secreto. Woods.

-Quédese donde está, por favor -gritó el jefe, un fornido afroamericano con un traje azul oscuro de buen corte.

Lexa obedeció. Aquellos agentes seguramente habían sido elegidos para misiones urgentes en las oficinas regionales de todo el país. Era dudoso que nadie, en el servicio activo, ignorase que una tal agente Woods era amante de la primera hija, pero no la conocían, ni siquiera de vista.

-Sostenga la placa con dos dedos y pegue los brazos a los costados, por favor -ordenó bruscamente una rubia compacta. Sus ojos no se apartaron del cuerpo de Lexa mientras le arrebataba la placa, se la entregaba al primer agente y abría la chaqueta de Lexa-. Va armada. Pistola de servicio.

-Será mejor que hablen con Raven Reyes. Les confirmará que me esperan -Lexa mantuvo los brazos apartados mientras la agente le quitaba la automática de la sobaquera que llevaba sobre el pecho izquierdo. No movió un músculo cuando cada milímetro de su cuerpo fue cacheado con rapidez y eficiencia.

-Esta es una zona restringida -afirmó el agente leyendo las credenciales-. ¿Cómo ha entrado?

-Igual que usted -respondió Lexa-. Mostré mi placa a los agentes del puesto de control de la entrada principal y me dejaron pasar -Lexa se dio cuenta, por la expresión del hombre, de que no estaba nada contento. A pesar de que tenía su identificación del Servicio Secreto, alguien debería haber llamado al equipo de custodia para darle autorización. Se tardaría un tiempo antes de que las diferentes agencias estatales y federales lograsen coordinar el nuevo nivel de seguridad exigido, una de las principales razones por las que no quería alejarse de Clarke. Por bueno que fuese el primer equipo, en la cadena había demasiados eslabones que podían quebrar y romperse poniendo a Clarke en peligro.

-¡Dios! -murmuró el agente y le devolvió la placa a Lexa-. Quédese ahí.

-Puede bajar los brazos -dijo la rubia con expresión impasible tras las impenetrables gafas de sol.

Lexa así lo hizo, lentamente, y alzó la vista al cielo cuando oyó un ruido lejano de hélices. Diez segundos después, el agente principal regresó corriendo.

-Devuélvele el arma, Calhoun. Lo siento, comandante.

-No pasa nada -dijo Lexa enfundando la automática y cogiendo la placa-. Me habría molestado mucho más que no me hubiesen identificado.

-Vamos -ordenó el agente dirigiéndose a la pista de aterrizaje del otro lado de la alambrada-. Aterrizarán dentro de un minuto.

Lexa siguió al equipo de campo con los ojos clavados en el cielo mientras el helicóptero presidencial VH-3D descendía. En medio del rugido de hélices, se desplegó una escalerilla en un lado del helicóptero Sea King, y cuatro infantes de Marina armados hasta los dientes, del escuadrón de élite HNX-l con base en Quantico, bajaron para flanquear la puerta del aparato. Los miembros del equipo del Servicio Secreto adoptaron una posición similar creando un corredor continuo hasta los vehículos que esperaban. Lexa se quedó junto al tercer coche de la fila. Jake Griffin y Clarke salieron juntos y bajaron las escaleras rápidamente. Reyes acompañaba a Clarke, y Turner, al Presidente. Había dos hombres y una mujer detrás de Reyes que Lexa reconoció como agentes veteranos del Servicio Secreto. Debían de ser los nuevos miembros del primer equipo de Clarke. Mientras el Presidente y la primera hija se dirigían a los coches, los agentes locales del Servicio Secreto se dividieron en dos grupos y caminaron detrás de los primeros equipos. Clarke se dirigió directamente a Lexa y la besó.

-Hola -dijo Clarke.

-Hola -Lexa rodeó la cintura de Clarke con el brazo y la guió hacia el coche, donde Reyes sostenía la puerta abierta-. Jefa -saludó Lexa a Reyes.

-Me alegro de verla, comandante.

Lexa y Clarke se acomodaron en el espacioso compartimento de atrás mientras que Reyes y la agente ocupaban los asientos frente a ellas. Un hombre conducía el coche, y otro cogió las llaves del vehículo de alquiler de Lexa para llevarlo a la ciudad. Reyes murmuró a su micrófono para cerciorarse de que todos estaban en sus puestos, Lexa extendió el brazo en el asiento y Clarke se acurrucó a su lado con total naturalidad.

-¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó Lexa en voz baja.

Clarke sonrió.

-Ahora bien.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto, Reyes dijo:

-Comandante, le presento a la agente Becca Pramheda. John Murphy conduce, y Lincoln Krebs lleva su coche.

-Señora -saludó la agente sentada al lado de Reyes.

-Agente -respondió Lexa estrechando la mano de la agente mientras le echaba un vistazo. Uno sesenta y tres y cuerpo compacto, cuarenta años, pelo negro como el azabache que caía recto sobre los hombros, ojos negros almendrados que denotaban su ascendencia japonesa, alianza en la mano izquierda. Pramheda aceptó el escrutinio sin la menor señal de incomodidad. Lexa, satisfecha, se volvió hacia Clarke:

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Estupendo -Clarke se rió-. Cada vez que veo ese cacharro aterrizar en el Jardín Sur de la Casa Blanca, pienso que no viajaría en él ni por todo el oro del mundo. Pero se ríe del tráfico de la ronda de circunvalación.

Lexa besó a Clarke en la sien, riéndose. Frente a ellas, Reyes y Pramheda no apartaron la vista de sus respectivas ventanillas.

-Zoe te manda recuerdos.

-Lo sé. La he llamado cuando veníamos hacia aquí.

-¿Oh?

-He pensado en quedarme en su casa esta noche. -Clarke se recostó en el asiento para ver bien la cara de Lexa-. Supongo que aún no puedo regresar a mi casa, ¿verdad?

-No. -A Lexa no le pareció ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados para decirle que, seguramente, nunca regresaría a ella. Aunque capturasen a los asaltantes, no habría forma de saber cuánta información se había difundido sobre el trazado físico del centro de mando y del Nido. E incluso dejando a un lado todo eso, la seguridad había quedado seriamente dañada. No había regreso posible-. Me pareció ver que metían una maleta en el maletero.

Clarke sonrió.

-¿No vas a enumerar todos los motivos por los que debo volver a la Casa Blanca?

Lexa acarició la barbilla de Clarke con el pulgar y, luego, lo deslizó sobre la boca de la joven.

-No, porque ya los conoces. Hablemos de dónde iremos después -de repente, se dio cuenta de que ya no dependía de ella. Reyes tendría que dar su consentimiento. Tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse-. Naturalmente, tenemos que hablarlo con tu jefa de seguridad.

-Lexa -dijo Clarke apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa y pasándole un brazo por la cintura-. Nunca te pedí permiso a ti para hacer nada cuando eras mi jefa de seguridad. ¿Por qué crees que ahora va a ser distinto?

Lexa apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Clarke sonriendo para sus adentros cuando notó un temblor en un músculo del párpado de Reyes.

-Ni idea.

-¿Ha sido muy duro? -preguntó Zoe ofreciéndole a Clarke un vaso de whisky con hielo.

Estaban sentadas en el sofá del salón de Zoe. Clarke aún llevaba la ropa que se había puesto para visitar la Zona Cero. Tenía los zapatos y los pantalones manchados de residuos de la ceniza que lo cubría todo en aquel lugar. Lexa y Reyes estaban en la cocina; el murmullo de sus voces creaba un agradable fondo.

-Sí -a Clarke le temblaban las manos cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de su mejor amiga-, desde el martes no he hecho nada más que ver informativos en la televisión y conocía las imágenes. Pero ... -tomó un buen trago alegrándose de que el fuerte escozor produjese algún tipo de reacción en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su mente seguía aturdida-. Es tan impresionante... semejante destrucción no tiene remedio. Y todo el mundo está como traumatizado, incluso los policías, los bomberos, el personal de urgencias médicas, los investigadores, la gente corriente, todos. Pero por debajo se percibe la rabia -cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá-. ¡Dios!

-He visto en las noticias imágenes de vuestra visita. Tu padre ha estado fabuloso. Me sentí mejor, más segura, después de escucharlo.

Clarke esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Sí. Es un fenómeno. A veces me parece mentira que ese hombre que el mundo entero considera uno de los más poderosos del planeta sea mi padre. -Volvió la cara hacia Zoe y abrió los ojos-. En ocasiones me siento culpable por desear que solo sea mi padre.

Zoe se acercó a Clarke y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Lo sé. No te tortures. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

-¿Puedo llevar a Lexa?

Zoe deslizó la mano sobre el brazo de Clarke.

-¿Y yo puedo mirar?

-¿Mirar qué? -preguntó Lexa entrando en ese momento.

-Nada -respondió Clarke.

Lexa se agachó frente a Clarke, puso las manos sobre los muslos de su amante y los acarició suavemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?

Clarke cubrió las manos de Lexa con las suyas.

-Perfectamente. Solo estoy cansada.

-¿Insistes en quedarte aquí esta noche? Creo que podemos proteger bien este lugar con la gente de Reyes.

-Sí, claro. No quiero viajar de nuevo, solo ducharme, meterme en la cama y dormir.

-Cariño, aún no son las ocho -observó Zoe.

-Bueno, entonces me ducharé, me meteré en la cama con Lexa y ya dormiré más tarde.

-Por favor, no introduzcas imágenes en mi cabeza -se apresuró a decir Zoe, dio un fugaz beso a Clarke en la mejilla y se levantó-. Lexa y tú podríais relajaros unos minutos. Estoy esperando que me traigan comida tailandesa, y no me digas que no tienes hambre porque la tendrás cuando llegue la comida.

Lexa ocupó el sitio de Zoe en el sofá.

-Yo sí tengo hambre.

-¿Y qué pasa con los polis?

-Pramheda tiene el turno de noche. Supongo que agradecerá que le den algo de comer.

En ese momento Reyes salió de la cocina colocándose el móvil en el cinturón.

-¿Y tú qué, Raven? ¿Te pido algo de comer? -preguntó Zoe.

-No, gracias. Esta noche me quedaré aquí, pero voy a salir un par de horas. Tomaré algo fuera.

Lexa la miró sorprendida.

-¿Un turno de dos toda la noche?

-Seguimos en Prioridad Uno.

Reyes habló con serena confianza, y Lexa se dio cuenta. Se recostó en el sofá y cogió la mano de Clarke entre las suyas.

-Naturalmente, usted manda, jefa.

-Los agentes Krebs y Pramheda se quedarán por la noche -informó Reyes a Clarke-. Volveré antes de medianoche. Por favor, llámeme si cambia de planes.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza con gesto de cansancio.

-Créeme, Raven. No pienso moverme de este apartamento.

-Muy bien -dijo Raven-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -respondió Clarke-. Oh, ¿Raven?

Reyes se volvió.

-¿Sí, señora?

-No te olvides del palo en el culo.

Reyes sonrió.

-Lo tengo en mi lista, señora.

Cuando Lexa y Clarke se quedaron solas, Lexa dijo:

-Acabo de hablar con Abigail. Está buscando un alojamiento temporal para ti.

Clarke enarcó una ceja con gesto interrogante:

-¿Abigail?

-Necesitamos una casa segura de la que no tenga constancia el Servicio Secreto. A ser posible que no conozca nadie, salvo el Presidente, su asesor de seguridad y Abigail. No sabemos hasta qué punto está comprometida nuestra seguridad interna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que tardaré en poder volver a casa?

-No lo sé, cariño -Lexa acarició la mano de Clarke entre las suyas. Nunca habría un buen momento para decir aquello-. Tal vez no puedas regresar al loft, Clarke.

Clarke dio un respingo.

-¿Qué? ¿Significa eso que vaya tener que mudarme?

-Seguramente -Lexa besó la palma de la mano de Clarke-. Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya -reconoció Clarke-. Dios, ahora mismo no soy capaz de pensar en eso -cerró los ojos-. Odio alojarme en casas seguras. Todas son condenadamente estériles.

-Es solo temporal.

Clarke se levantó de pronto vencida al fin por la frustración y la fatiga.

-¿Cuánto es temporal? ¿Unos días? ¿Unas semanas? No puedo pintar con gente detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Necesito estar sola. Necesito mi propio espacio para trabajar.

Lexa también se levantó, pero no tocó a Clarke.

-Lo sé. Sé lo que necesitas para trabajar. Procuraré que lo tengas lo antes posible. Te lo prometo -vio que Clarke se apartaba con los brazos ciñendo su cuerpo y quiso consolarIa, pero se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Puedo al menos ir mañana al apartamento una hora? Debo recoger mis lienzos, Lexa.

-Enviaremos a alguien a buscarlos.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza.

-Hay docenas, y me resultaría imposible explicarle a nadie cuáles quiero. Además, tengo que verlos para decidir -giró en redondo para que Lexa no viese las lágrimas en sus ojos, que eran tanto de furia impotente como de tristeza-. Que me acompañe un maldito guardaespaldas armado. No me importa. Mañana por la mañana iré al loft. Recogeré mis obras y, luego, iré donde tú me digas.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa con dulzura-. Lo siento.

-Deja de decir eso -Clarke, de espaldas al salón, contempló el anochecer a través de la cristalera del balcón. Poco después, con voz más serena, preguntó-: ¿Y si vamos a algún lugar que nadie conozca, ni siquiera Abby?

-¿Has pensado en alguno?

Clarke dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué te parece Torres Point? Está aislado, al principio de la semana estuvimos seguras allí, podemos llevar a todo el equipo y cualquier cosa que creas oportuna. Estoy convencida de que Callie nos buscará una casa de alquiler. Se acabó la temporada, y apenas habrá gente -avanzó unos pasos-. Y allí puedo trabajar, Lexa. Puedo trabajar y. .. -exhaló un suspiro tembloroso- tal vez volver a sentirme normal.

Lexa lo consideró. Tendría que llevar a su equipo de investigación o dejar que Clarke fuese sola. La segunda opción ni se contemplaba. Por suerte, gracias a las habilidades informáticas de Davis, la investigación se podía realizar en cualquier parte del mundo.

-De acuerdo, habla con Callie. Si encuentra un lugar en el que estemos seguras, creo que a Reyes le parecerá una solución razonable. Me encantaría que durante un tiempo te alejases del escrutinio público.

-La llamaré ahora mismo -Clarke se dirigió a la habitación donde había dejado su bolsa y el móvil, pero se detuvo de pronto, como si dudase-. ¿Irás conmigo?

-Por supuesto -Lexa se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Mientras la estrechaba, murmuró-: Ahora estamos juntas, ¿recuerdas?

Clarke asintió en silencio y hundió la cara en el cuello de Lexa, respirando su olor, centrándose en el contacto de su cuerpo y el roce de sus manos, y empezando a creer de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

-Llevo todo el día pensando en eso -dijo Clarke con un suspiro, acostándose desnuda junto a Lexa poco antes de las once. Se puso de lado, colocó una pierna sobre los muslos de Lexa, y se encajó en la curva del cuerpo de su amante mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa y posaba una mano entre sus pechos emitiendo un leve gemido. -Eres maravillosa.

Lexa rodeó el cuerpo de Clarke con un brazo y la besó en la frente.

-Tú también.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Y yo.

Clarke besó a Lexa en la garganta y, luego, en la boca.

-Quiero hacer el amor.

-Mmmm.

-Creo que estoy demasiado cansada.

-Vaya, vaya -Lexa cogió una mano de Clarke y la guió hasta su pecho-. Yo también.

-Te veré por la mañana -dijo Clarke, medio dormida, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con un pezón de Lexa.

-De acuerdo -murmuró Lexa incapaz de vencer el sueño.

Clarke sintió que el cuerpo de Lexa se relajaba y sonrió. Le encantaba excitarla, compartir con ella la pasión que no ofrecía a nadie más; pero disfrutaba tanto o más al saber que en sus brazos Lexa lograba desprenderse de la vigilancia que ocupaba todo su tiempo de consciencia. Clarke, satisfecha como nunca había imaginado, se rindió a su propia fatiga y se durmió.

Blake acarició la cara de Reyes con manos temblorosas, pero se despegó de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento. Me parece que estoy demasiado cansada.

Reyes se apartó, jadeando, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo y la mente absorbidos por la acuciante necesidad de sentir la pasión de su amante. Sujetó la mano de Octavia, que se deslizaba entre sus muslos, y la colocó sobre su propio estómago.

-No pasa nada.

-Oh, cariño, sí que pasa. Deja que te toque.

Reyes sacudió la cabeza en un intento de recuperar el control.

-No, en serio -estrechó a Octavia entre sus brazos-. Te he echado mucho de menos. No pretendía obligarte.

-No me estabas obligando, cariño. Yo también te deseo -a Blake le dolió en el alma el tono de disculpa de su amante-. ¡Dios, es solo que no puedo ... !

«Sentir nada. Estoy fría por dentro, atrofiada, desvinculada de todo.»

El horrible vacío que había salpicado los bordes de su conciencia durante la semana se apoderó de ella amenazando con sumirla en la oscuridad, y el miedo la abrumó. Necesitaba sentir algo distinto al horror; de lo contrario, temía enloquecer. Blake gritó, se puso encima de Reyes y la besó con violencia, hundiendo la lengua en la boca de su amante. Clavó los dedos en los hombros de Reyes, desesperada por establecer contacto, sin reparar siquiera en que Reyes retrocedía ante el inesperado ataque. Jadeando, encajó las caderas entre las piernas de Reyes. La presión que la atenazaba, producto del pánico más que de la pasión, era insoportable. Con los ojos cerrados y el rostro bañado en sudor, se incorporó sobre los temblorosos brazos y embistió salvajemente, pero el clímax se le escapaba.

-¡Oh Dios, Dios mío! -gimió Blake-. No puedo, no puedo ...

-Octavia -Reyes procuró tranquilizarla cogiéndole el rostro entre las manos-. Cariño, mi amor. Serénate, no pasa nada.

La mente y el cuerpo de Blake pedían alivio a gritos; al escuchar la voz de Reyes, dejó que el sonido del amor la apartase del borde del terrible abismo. Los brazos cedieron y se derrumbó sobre Reyes.

-Abrázame, por favor, Raven. Tan solo abrázame.

-Ya te abrazo -susurró Reyes, rodeó a Blake con brazos y piernas y la acunó. La besó en la frente, los ojos y las húmedas mejillas. No sabía qué ocurría, pero Octavia temblaba descontroladamente, y la situación la aterrorizaba más que ninguna otra cosa en la vida. -Estoy aquí, contigo. Te amo.

-Lo siento, de verdad -Blake hundió la cara en el hombro de Reyes, con la boca abierta sobre el cálido cuerpo, muriéndose por saborear aquella piel, por obtener el consuelo de la carne.

-No digas eso -Reyes le acarició la cara, el cuello, la espalda-. Haremos lo que tú quieras, lo que necesites.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Reyes obligó a Blake a levantar la cabeza alzándole la barbilla con la mano.

-Octavia -dijo con voz firme-. Mírame -esperó a que Octavia abriese los ojos y la besó siguiendo la mirada de su amante-. Te amo. No me has hecho daño. No podrías. Pero te estás haciendo daño a ti misma. Dime qué sucede, cariño.

Las lágrimas abrasaban los ojos de Blake.

-No sé qué me ocurre. Creo ... -desvió la vista como si quisiese espantar el dolor y, luego, se rió sin convicción-. Ha sido una semana realmente espantosa.

-Sí, ya lo sé -Reyes la miró a la cara; sabía que había más y percibía el miedo en los ojos de Blake. Se armó de paciencia, apoyó la cabeza de Blake en su propio hombro y la besó en la frente-. Tal vez necesites unos días libres.

-No puedo. Con el nuevo destino no es posible.

Reyes eligió las palabras con cuidado:

-Creo que la comandante comprendería ...

-No -repuso Blake, cortante, desprendiéndose del abrazo de Reyes-. Esto es demasiado importante. No hay tiempo libre para nadie. Ya lo sabes, Raven.

-Tienes razón -admitió Reyes, que sentía lo mismo. Nada podría apartarla de su deber cuando la Nación estaba en guerra. Daba igual el nombre que se le diese pues esa era la situación-. Solo quería...

-Necesito dormir un poco -Blake, agotada, se acurrucó en brazos de Reyes.

-Esta noche no puedo quedarme -dijo Reyes con tristeza-. Me gustaría.

-No pasa nada -Blake la besó en silencio, se puso de lado y se cobijó bajo un brazo de Reyes apretando la mano de su amante entre sus pechos-. Basta con que me abraces un rato.

Reyes deslizó los labios sobre la nuca de Blake deseando encontrar la forma de llegar al corazón de su amante y aliviar su dolor. Le ofreció el consuelo de su cuerpo, rogando para que fuese suficiente. Cuando una hora después se escabulló con sigilo, su amante estaba dormida. Dejó una nota en la mesita, junto a la placa y el arma de Blake.

«Te amo. Hasta luego.»

Las palabras se le antojaron inadecuadas, pero no tenía otra cosa que dar.

Clarke despejó perezosamente las brumas del sueño mientras una gradual sensación de placer se abría paso en su conciencia. Suspiró y se agitó con el cuerpo a punto de alcanzar el clímax, pero sin que su mente supiese bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Se le tensaron los músculos de las piernas cuando un estremecimiento sacudió su columna vertebral, y abrió los ojos entre los primeros latigazos del orgasmo. Descentrada, estiró las manos a ciegas y tropezó con el hombro de Lexa y, luego, con su cara. Acarició la mejilla de Lexa con dedos temblorosos y se apretó contra su boca, a punto de explotar.

-Me voy a correr -dijo asombrada. Y cerró los ojos dominada por el placer. Las oleadas de goce estallaron con fuerza, una tras otra, a cada cual más intensa, y Clarke gritó, sorprendida. Le pareció sentir que los dedos de Lexa entrelazaban los suyos, y aferró la mano firme para estabilizarse en medio del caos. Cuando por fin se atenuaron los empujes del orgasmo, se rió y tiró del pelo a Lexa.-Has empezado sin mí.

-Hummm, no me pude resistir -Lexa se deslizó en la cama, se estiró encima de Clarke y la besó suavemente con un roce de la lengua sobre los tiernos y cálidos labios-. Buenos días.

-Los mejores que he tenido en los últimos tiempos -Clarke sujetó la cabeza de Lexa con las manos mientras introducía el muslo entre las piernas de su amante, riéndose cuando Lexa se estremeció y contuvo la respiración-. Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Lexa gimió y se restregó contra la pierna de Clarke mojándola con la evidencia de su deseo.

-No tardaré ... mucho.

-Mantén los ojos abiertos. Lexa, Lexa. No cierres los ojos -Clarke estaba casi en éxtasis, ansiando absorber el menor destello de pasión que reflejase el rostro de su amante-. ¡Qué preciosidad!

-¡Oh, Dios ... !

El teléfono móvil sonó en la mesilla, y Lexa gimió.

-Ni se te ocurra -advirtió Clarke.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y con la última pizca de voluntad que le quedaba Lexa se tumbó de espaldas y cogió el teléfono con mano temblorosa.

-Woods.

-Buenos días, agente Woods -saludó Abigail Washburn.

Lexa miró al techo esforzándose por respirar con normalidad.

-Sí, señora.

Clarke hizo ademán de arrebatarle el teléfono, y Lexa se puso de lado para bloquear el brazo de su amante. Sintió los dientes de Clarke en el hombro y reprimió un quejido. -He hablado del traslado temporal con el asesor de seguridad, y a ambos nos parece una solución factible.

-Muy bien. Gracias -Lexa se encogió para evitar otro mordisco, sonriendo mientras planeaba la venganza-. ¿Lo sabe Reyes? Porque seguramente Clarke querrá marcharse hoy mismo.

-La informaré a continuación.

-Quiero llevar a mi equipo. Hay dos edificios: mi gente se alojará en una casa de huéspedes más pequeña.

-Hay cambios en ese aspecto -dijo Abigail en un tono que inmediatamente puso en guardia a Lexa.

Lexa desplazó a Clarke y se incorporó en la cama muy despierta.

-Sí, señora.

-Habrá una agente más en su equipo -informó Abigail.

«Claro. El precio que tengo que pagar por Blake y Davis.»

-¿De dónde procede?

-Ah, confidencial, pero la agente le dará los detalles precisos.

Lexa estuvo a punto de reírse. Le diría lo que la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, el Departamento de Defensa o la CIA quisiesen que supiese y nada más. Habría que ver si sería la verdad. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche: las 05.45.

-Tengo reunión con mi equipo a las 07.00. Su agente puede llegar ...

-No es mi agente -Abigail la interrumpió con un tono de fastidio raro en ella-. Me gusta tan poco como a usted que me impongan cosas.

-Lo siento, señora. Estoy desfasada.

Abigail suspiró.

-No está acostumbrada a la política cara a cara, pero me temo que tendremos que habituarnos en el futuro.

-No mezclo la política con Clarke.

-Las cosas han cambiado. Ahora todos tendremos que mezclarnos, Lexa.

Clarke se fijó en que Lexa se ponía rígida y notó la ira en su voz. Se acercó a su amante, le puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la besó tiernamente en el hombro.

-Tranquila, cariño.

Lexa reprimió la respuesta airada que pensaba dar y acarició el pelo de Clarke. Respiró a fondo y recuperó el control.

-Cuando sepa el programa de hoy, la informaré de la hora y el lugar para que la agente se una a nosotros.

-No hace falta. Espero que se reúna con usted dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-Alguien tiene prisa por averiguar qué hacemos -repuso Lexa en tono irónico.

-Hay muchas maniobras entre las diferentes agencias. Nadie sabe quién se va a poner al frente del embrollo para reorganizar la red de seguridad, y todo el mundo teme que lo eliminen.

-No me importan los egos y las personalidades. En mi equipo todos han de recibir órdenes de mí.

-Le doy mi palabra de que así será.

-Gracias -dijo Lexa sabiendo que era lo máximo que podía obtener. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que la nueva agente no dudaría en comunicar a sus propios superiores los datos que averiguase. Lexa tenía que vigilar muy de cerca los intercambios de información porque no sabía en quién podía confiar.

-Lexa -añadió Abigail-. No me han dejado opción. Esté alerta.

-Sí, señora. Siempre lo estoy -Lexa apagó el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre la cama-. ¡Qué putada!

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Clarke.

Lexa se esforzó por controlar su genio y acarició el hombro y la espalda de Clarke esperando que su irritación se diluyese.

-Vamos a probar lo de Torres Point.

-Estupendo. ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¿Podemos irnos hoy?

-Sí -Lexa besó a Clarke y la atrajo hacia sí-. En cuanto recojas tus lienzos y Reyes reúna al equipo.

-¿Qué más ha dicho? ¿Qué te molestó?

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, las típicas estupideces burocráticas. No tiene importancia.

Clarke se apoyó en un codo y apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto de irritación mientras clavaba la vista en Lexa.

-No me vengas con esas. Te he oído. Estabas furiosa. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Alguien me ha endosado un agente. El FBI, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, ¿quién sabe? Seguramente lo han puesto para informar de todo lo que hagamos.

-¿Como ... un soplon?.

Lexa se rió.

-Esa sí que es una definición exacta. Supongo que se trata de un agente de contrainteligencia. Alguien cuyo trabajo es recopilar información sobre posibles amenazas contra la seguridad nacional. Es un puesto muy valorado.

-No lo dudo, pero no necesitamos que nadie nos espíe.

-Me sorprende que Abigail no pudiese impedirlo -confesó Lexa-. Alguien con mucho poder quería que ocurriese esto.

Clarke se apoyó en el hombro de Lexa y le acarició el estómago.

-Estoy segura de que manejarás la situación.

-Tu fe en mí me conmueve -dijo Lexa en tono ligero-. Tengo que levantarme. El nuevo miembro del equipo llegará dentro de media hora.

-No cabe duda de que están ansiosos por colocarlo.

-Colocarla.

-¡No me digas! -Clarke dejó de acariciar a Lexa-. Tengo la sensación de estar rodeada por un desmesurado número de mujeres espías.

Lexa se rió.

-No somos espías, cariño.

-Vale, pues entonces confidentes -Clarke reanudó las caricias; las yemas de sus dedos se demoraron en el vello que asomaba en la base del vientre de Lexa-. Pero me intriga el asunto.

-Tal vez sea una coincidencia -«O tal vez alguien cree que te sentirás más a gusto entre mujeres. No te conocen bien». Lexa cogió la mano de Clarke y la guió más abajo-. Tengo que levantarme dentro de dos minutos.

Clarke mordió el hombro de Lexa de nuevo y deslizó los dedos en el interior de su amante.

-Que sean cinco.

Lexa levantó las caderas para que Clarke la penetrase y al momento sintió que su clítoris resucitaba.

-No creo que pueda.

-Inténtalo -murmuró Clarke poniéndose encima de su amante y doblando el brazo para llegar hasta lo más profundo-. Y no cierres los ojos.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Lexa con la vista nublada- ¡Qué dura eres!

Consciente tan solo de que Clarke estaba dentro de ella, en algún lugar más allá de los límites de su carne y su sangre, alcanzó el clímax entre el hermoso sonido de las carcajadas de Clarke.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _Sábado, 15 de septiembre._

Clarke encontró a Zoe divirtiendo a Reyes, Becca Pramheda y John Murphy con historias sobre sus gamberradas juveniles mientras tomaban café con cruasanes en el salón. Por suerte, estaban escuchando la versión para todos los públicos.

-Zoe -dijo Clarke en tono dulce cogiendo la cafetera-. Prefiero que no les expliques todas mis técnicas para burlar la vigilancia.

Los tres agentes del Servicio Secreto se rieron aunque Pramheda y Murphy se miraron disimuladamente. Clarke reparó en las miradas y comprendió que los agentes habían sido informados de su tendencia a escabullirse de sus protectores. Riéndose, le espetó a Reyes:

-Veo que los has instruido a fondo. -Reyes puso cara de póquer.

-Naturalmente. Es el procedimiento habitual.

-¿Dónde está Lexa? -inquirió Zoe.

-No tardará. Está ... -Clarke estaba a punto de decir «concertando una reunión con Blake» cuando se dio cuenta de que Lexa tal vez no quisiese desvelar el carácter de su investigación ante Reyes y los otros agentes del Servicio Secreto- hablando por teléfono.

-Toma -dijo Zoe ofreciéndole una taza de café-. ¿Por qué no se lo llevas? Quizá tarde un poco, y a estas alturas no le vendrá mal.

-Gracias -Clarke aceptó el café y se dirigió al pasillo, pero en ese preciso instante entró Lexa.

-¿Es para mí?

Clarke le tendió la taza.

-Cortesía de Zoe.

-Gracias -dijo Lexa antes de beber un sorbo. Se dirigió a Reyes-. ¿Podemos hablar un par de minutos, jefa?

Reyes se apresuró a dejar su taza a un lado y se levantó de un salto.

-Pues claro, comandante.

Fueron al otro extremo de la sala, hasta el balcón. Lexa habló en voz baja:

-Espero a una agente dentro de unos minutos; convendría que se lo comunicase al equipo. Luego, voy a ir a su apartamento para hablar con Blake y Davis. Supongo que Clarke querrá ir al loft lo antes posible.

-Los coches están esperando, y he llamado a dos agentes más del turno rotatorio -informó Reyes-. Estamos cubiertas.

-Preferiría que esperasen por mí, pero sé que Clarke no lo hará. Me reuniré con ustedes allí -Lexa miró a Clarke y la vio haciendo muy buenas migas con Becca Pramheda-. Revise el piso superior antes de que ella salga del coche, Reyes.

-Sí, señora.

-Y los ascensores ... Procure que Clarke sea la última en salir y que hay ... -Lexa se interrumpió bruscamente-. ¡Dios, lo siento!

Reyes no apartó los ojos del rostro de Lexa.

-Lo entiendo, comandante. Nunca está de más repasar los pormenores.

Lexa suspiró.

-Sé que conoce el trabajo, Reyes. Yo ... solo que ella es ..

-Sí, señora. Sé lo que es ella.

-¿Le ha hablado Blake de nuestra investigación? -preguntó Lexa deseando cambiar de tema.

-Pues ...

-No se preocupe, no plantea ningún problema. Ya se lo dije a ella. No hay forma de que montemos una operación de semejante magnitud sin que el equipo de seguridad de Clarke esté al tanto. Al fin y al cabo vamos a trabajar y seguramente a vivir muy cerca unos de otros en las próximas semanas, tal vez meses -señaló a Becca y a John con la cabeza-. No hay por qué contarles los detalles, pero lo esencial se sabrá. Debemos confiar en que el Departamento de Justicia haya examinado a fondo a los nuevos miembros del equipo aunque en la única persona en la que tengo fe ciega es en usted.

-Me ocuparé de eso, comandante.

Lexa dio un apretón en el hombro a Reyes.

-Gracias. Vendría bien que...

La radio de Reyes sonó, y la agente escuchó unos segundos.

-Revise la identificación -miró a Lexa-. Una agente pregunta por usted -Reyes escuchó de nuevo y arqueó las cejas-. De la CIA.

-Genial -murmuró Lexa. Los agentes de la CIA tenían fama de ser poco cooperativos. En los otros servicios nadie confiaba en ellos, y con motivo. Solo manifestaban lealtad a su propio director, no compartían información ... y la que compartían siempre resultaba sospechosa-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-McIntyre.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza. El nombre no le sonaba.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, comandante?

-Que suba. A ver qué pinta tiene.

Reyes transmitió el mensaje y apagó la radio.

-Un poco raro, ¿no? -comentó Reyes-. La CIA no suele meterse en asuntos nacionales.

-Ahora todo está patas arriba. y, además -añadió Lexa sagazmente-, no tenemos idea de lo que saben de la situación y que tal vez nosotros ignoremos. A ver si podemos nadar entre dos aguas y averiguar tanto de ellos como creen que van a averiguar ellos de nosotros.

-Ese es un plan que respaldo.

Sonó el portero automático y Lexa dijo:

-Estaré en el Nido a las 8.30.

-Sí, señora. Hasta luego.

Lexa cruzó la sala mientras los demás seguían hablando y abrió la puerta. Sintió una especie de mareo, como si la habitación hubiese girado trescientos sesenta grados sin que ella se moviese del sitio. Su instinto natural se impuso enseguida e hizo acopio de una fría serenidad. Harper parecía distinta a como la había visto siempre. Estaba guapísima como de costumbre, vestida con un elegante traje ejecutivo de Prada y zapatos de tacón bajo de Ferragamo, y de sus ojos manaban los mismos destellos de compasión que tanto atraían a Lexa. Pero en aquel momento llevaba un arma sobre la cadera derecha aunque quien no fuese experto en detectar algo así no lo habría notado debido al excelente corte de la chaqueta. La esencia de acero que Harper poseía, como bien sabía Lexa, casi se palpaba. Se notaba en el porte de Harper y en el claro poder de su mirada. Transmitía la suprema confianza que algunos agentes tenían, pero que pocos merecían.

-Agente McIntyre-dijo Lexa sin inmutarse-. ¿Sigue siendo Harper?

-Sí, en efecto.

Lexa miró el reloj.

-Tenemos una reunión dentro de veinte minutos; así que, si no te importa, prefiero dejar las presentaciones para después. Aunque estoy segura de que ya conoces los nombres de todos.

Los ojos de Harper pasaron de Lexa a Zoe que, sentada en el sofá, se reía de algo que había dicho Clarke. En ese momento, Zoe volvió la cabeza y una nube de sorpresa veló su rostro cuando reparó en la presencia de Harper. Zoe se levantó y dio un par de pasos, pero la expresión de sorpresa enseguida se convirtió en incertidumbre.

-Solo necesito un minuto -dijo Harper sin apartar la vista de la cara de Zoe.

A Lexa no le hizo falta volverse para saber a quién miraba Harper.

-Voy a despedirme de Clarke.

-¿Harper? -preguntó Zoe con voz tensa.

-Solo dispongo de unos segundos -se apresuró a decir Harper-. Todo lo que te dije era cierto. Pero ...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Escucha, Zoe -Harper le rozó la mano tan sutilmente que podría haber sido una casualidad-. Antes no pude explicártelo todo. Soy una agente federal. Yo ...

La expresión de Zoe se borró como si una máscara cubriese su rostro.

-No importa. No quiero oírlo -se volvió bruscamente y, sin decir nada, pasó por delante de Lexa, que se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Lexa.

-Sí -Harper miró a Zoe hasta que desapareció al fondo del pasillo; entonces, clavó los ojos en Lexa sin el menor rastro de emoción-. Vamos.

Pasaron diez minutos en el coche hasta que al fin Lexa rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué te han llamado ahora?

-Las prioridades han cambiado desde el martes -respondió Harper.

-Has estado retirada durante mucho tiempo, metida en la identidad de Chelsey. No entiendo cómo han neutralizado tu cobertura operativa tan a la ligera.

Harper dio la espalda a la puerta para mirar a Lexa, que conducía.

-No me explicaron las razones en detalle, Lexa. Pero todos sabemos lo importante que es la seguridad de Clarke -se fijó en que las manos de Lexa se aferraban al volante, pero continuó sin alterarse-. Conozco a los jugadores. y, aunque no lo creas, hay gente que piensa que puedo ser útil en este momento.

Lexa giró la cabeza y clavó una mirada fría en Harper antes de centrarse de nuevo en el tráfico.

-Claro, me conoces a mí, ¿no es cierto?

-Caíste en la red por accidente, Lexa. No eras un objetivo buscado.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Lexa.

-Y se supone que no puedes decirme a quién debías espiar, ¿verdad? Cuando no te los tirabas, claro.

-Como sin duda sabes, mi trabajo es el contraespionaje, y Washington D.C. es un lugar excelente para averiguar en qué andan metidos nuestros amigos.

-Sí, es increíble las cosas que se descubren cuando fo ...

-Lexa, por favor, no -pidió Harper-. Contigo nunca fue eso.

Lexa no apartó la vista del camino.

-¿Pretendes convencerme de que nunca hiciste un informe sobre mí?

-No voy a mentirte...

Lexa se rió con amargura.

-Pero nunca hubo nada comprometedor en los informes.

-Supongo que informar a la CIA de que la jefa de seguridad de la primera hija frecuenta a las putas de la Colina del Capitolio no te parece comprometedor. ¡Dios! -tuvo que esforzarse para no rechinar los dientes-. Me sorprende que no me hayan puesto de patitas en la calle hace tiempo.

-Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Lexa. A veces los secretos son una valiosa moneda de cambio.

Lexa giró de pronto hacia la acera, frenó y se volvió para mirar a Harper.

-¿Hubo algo de verdad?

-Todas y cada una de las caricias -respondió Harper.

Lexa la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos dolor. Buscó en su propio corazón el origen de la ira que había sentido tras la incredulidad, al ver a Harper en la puerta aquella mañana. Nunca se había enamorado de ella, pero le importaba. Muchísimo. Y había permitido que Harper presenciase cosas que Lexa revelaba a muy poca gente, se había descubierto en sus momentos de mayor debilidad.

-¡Dios!

-Lo siento, Lexa. Pero no puedo disculparme por hacer mi trabajo aunque te haya hecho daño.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Lexa pensando que ella se había dicho lo mismo a sí misma más de una vez-. Vamos a trabajar juntas y, francamente, no me fío de ti.

-Lex...

-No me fío de ningún agente de la CIA. Por principio -Lexa se rió cuando los labios generosos de Harper esbozaron una sonrisa sincera-. Pero, por lo que a mí respecta, lo ocurrido entre nosotras es personal. No tiene nada que ver con este trabajo.

-Gracias -Harper acarició la muñeca de Lexa-. Nunca fuiste una misión, un trabajo, para mí.

Lexa giró la mano y estrechó la de Harper. Los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron mientras se miraban en un silencioso reconocimiento de lo que habían sido la una para la otra. Luego, se separaron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos mientras Lexa ponía el coche en marcha.

-Agentes Blake, Davis, McIntyre -dijo Lexa presentándolos a medida que se iban sentando en la salita del apartamento de Reyes y Blake. Lexa se sentó en un extremo del sofá y cogió la taza de café que Blake había puesto frente a ella sobre la mesita de madera. Con gesto ausente, miró la pecera que estaba junto a la pared, en la que había una nueva tanda de pececillos bajo la superficie formando una vibrante nube plateada. De pronto, el apartamento desapareció de su vista, y se centró en Blake-. ¿Qué sabemos?

-Más bien qué no sabemos -corrigió Blake-. Hemos analizado las identificaciones de los cuatro comandos muertos, y la respuesta es que nadie sabe quiénes eran. Las huellas dactilares no han aparecido en nuestras bases de datos ni en las del Centro Nacional de Información sobre el Crimen.

-No me digáis que esos tipos no eran ex militares -repuso Lexa-. Habían sido entrenados profesionalmente.

-¿Interpol? -preguntó Harper.

Blake la miró fijamente. La había reconocido de una investigación anterior en la que unos cuantos agentes, muy próximos a Lexa y a Clarke, se habían enterado de la relación de Lexa con una mujer identificada como prostituta de lujo de Washington. Al parecer, se habían equivocado.

-Lo están comprobando.

-¿ADN? -preguntó Lexa a Indra.

Indra hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. -Aún no, pero Quantico espera tener los resultados dentro de veinticuatro horas.

Lexa no le preguntó a Indra cómo lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba. Lo único importante era acceder a toda la información disponible cuanto antes. Aunque debían facilitarle la información que necesitaba para realizar su investigación, si acudía a los canales habituales encontraría obstáculos a cada paso y tardaría semanas en averiguar lo que Indra descubriría en horas pirateando diversas bases de datos.

-Alguien sabe quiénes son esos tipos. Tenemos que enseñar sus caras a todas las posibles fuentes, tanto aquí como en el extranjero -Lexa miró a Harper, sentada a cierta distancia en un sillón tapizado que había conocido tiempos mejores-. ¿Algún lugar especial donde buscar?

-Nuestra mejor apuesta -respondió Harper con cautela- es Oriente Medio o Afganistán. La segunda apuesta Libia, aunque no creo que tengan los contactos necesarios para orquestar el ataque del martes.

-De acuerdo -dijo Indra-. Empezaremos por ahí.

-Mientras tanto -intervino Lexa-, si no averiguamos nada sobre los comandos, tendremos que centrarnos en Green. Quiero saber todo acerca de él desde el instante en que nació. Quiero los nombres de las personas con las que compartió alojamiento en la Academia, las mujeres u hombres con los que salió, los nombres de los agentes con los que trabajó en misiones anteriores, sus antiguos compañeros, sus viajes durante los últimos diez años. Quiero conocer todos los sitios en los que ha estado, saber todo lo que ha hecho, hasta el último detalle.

-Todos los miembros del equipo de asalto eran caucásicos -observó Harper-, por tanto deberíamos investigar las organizaciones paramilitares nacionales. Eso encaja en su perfil -miró a Blake-. Seguro que el FBI tiene una documentación considerable, pero también hay actividades de contrainteligencia de... otras organizaciones.

Indra sonrió.

-Echaré un vistazo.

-Estupendo. Empezaremos reuniendo los perfiles organizativos de todos los grupos paramilitares conocidos -informó Lexa-. Miembros, ubicación geográfica, recursos económicos, filiaciones políticas, publicaciones, propaganda... cualquier cosa que huela a reivindicación armada.

-¿Tenemos algo que vincule a esos tipos con el World Trade Center? -preguntó Blake dirigiéndose intencionadamente a Harper.

-No -respondió Harper sin inmutarse-. Por lo que sabemos, los secuestradores de los aviones eran terroristas extranjeros, y los hombres que atacaron a la señorita Griffin no -suspiró-. Y ninguno de los sucesos se pudo prevenir. Desde luego, no en el marco temporal presente.

-Necesitamos acceder a los expedientes de inteligencia que tenéis -dijo Lexa decidiendo que había llegado el momento de saber de qué lado estaba Harper-. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Harper dudó.

-Sí, en todo lo que esté en mis manos.

-Si abres la puerta -sugirió Indra-, yo...

El móvil de Lexa emitió una serie de pitidos agudos y entrecortados; lo desprendió del cinturón mientras se levantaba.

-Woods.

-Lexa -dijo Abigail Washburn con un tono urgente que Lexa nunca le había oído antes-. Se ha producido un incidente en el Nido. Hemos llamado a un equipo de materiales peligrosos y puesto el edificio en cuarentena.

Lexa no escuchó el resto del mensaje porque salió corriendo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

El Departamento de Policía de Nueva York actuó rápidamente. Lexa encontró la primera barricada a dos manzanas de Gramercy Park. Coches patrulla cortaban la intersección, y policías uniformados ocupaban la calle. Tres helicópteros sobrevolaban los tejados de los edificios próximos. Lexa frenó el coche frente a la acera, retiró las llaves de arranque y salió del coche. Le pareció oír gritos dirigidos a ella mientras corría mostrando la placa con la mano izquierda. Gritó a su vez esquivando los cuerpos que se interponían en su camino:

-Servicio Secreto. Servicio Secreto -y no dudó en empujar a todos los que le impedían el paso.

Cuando dobló la esquina de la placita cerrada a la que daba el edificio de Clarke, la congestión de la calle se quintuplicó. Coches patrulla, ambulancias, vehículos blindados de desactivación de bombas, y miembros de la policía, los bomberos y los equipos de rescate de emergencias se apelotonaban en las aceras y la calzada. Lexa miró la fachada del edificio, casi temiendo que los pisos superiores hubiesen desaparecido. Lo único que acertaba a pensar era que había explotado una bomba o estaba a punto de explotar. Se le encogió el estómago, las piernas se le doblaron y la necesidad de aire le abrasó el pecho, y no por haber corrido entre toda aquella gente, sino por el terror que la agarrotaba desde que había asimilado las palabras de Abigail. Alguien había abordado a Clarke. A pesar de todo lo que Lexa había hecho, a pesar de sus previsiones, de lo que ella misma era … alguien había llegado hasta su amante. «¡Dios, Clarke!»

-Servicio Secreto, fuera de mi camino. Fuera -ladró y empujó las puertas de cristal del portal del edificio de Clarke-. Servicio Secre ...

Varios pares de manos sujetaron a Lexa por la chaqueta y la apartaron de la puerta mientras un muro de trajes azules la rodeaba. Reaccionó ciegamente dando un codazo a alguien que soltó un gruñido y una maldición entre dientes. La espalda de Lexa golpeó la pared y a continuación la cabeza, y el mundo comenzó a girar en un círculo mareante: árboles, cielo y acera se mezclaron en un disparatado desfile ante sus ojos.

-¡Comandante, Comandante! -gritó la voz de una mujer muy cerca de su oído-. ¡Tranquila!

Lexa se debatió por recuperar el equilibro mientras su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Conocía aquella voz. Parpadeó para ver mejor. Pramheda. Pramheda y Murphy. Un fornido brazo de Murphy sobre su pecho la inmovilizaba contra la pared del edificio. Pramheda, que sujetaba con mano férrea la muñeca derecha de Lexa, ahuyentaba con un gesto de la otra a un trío de airados agentes del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

-Servicio Secreto. Ya nos encargamos nosotros -gritó Pramheda-. Váyanse. Nos encargamos nosotros.

-Suéltenme -ordenó Lexa con voz dura.

Murphy miró a Pramheda en busca de orientación, pero la agente se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a ladear el cuerpo dando la espalda a los polis que seguían acosándolos. La mujer acercó la cara a la de Lexa y dijo:

-Si la soltamos y usted intenta ir de nuevo a la puerta principal, los polis la retendrán y no podremos impedírselo. Aquí nos será de más ayuda, comandante. Usted decide.

-¿Está viva? -preguntó Lexa taladrando a Pramheda con los ojos.

-Que yo sepa, sí.

-Quiero hablar con ella.

-La policía de Nueva York ha desviado todas las llamadas a sus líneas. Han bloqueado las señales de telefonía móvil de este sector. No podemos ...

Lexa retorció la muñeca con intención de soltarse de la mano que la retenía, y consiguió desplazar el brazo de Murphy antes de que los dos agentes le clavasen los hombros en el pecho. El peso de ambos le cortó la respiración, y las piernas de Lexa se doblaron. Solo la sostenían los dos cuerpos apretados contra ella. Pramheda continuó hablando en tono tranquilo y normal, como si no ocurriese nada.

-La policía de Nueva York no se arriesga después de lo que sucedió el martes. En este momento su equipo antiterrorista se encarga de todo, y tienen los nervios a flor de piel. Si queremos recuperar el control, dependerá de usted. ¿Comandante? Comandante, ¿lo entiende?

-Sí-afirmó Lexa sin aliento-. Estoy bien. Suéltenme.

-De acuerdo, John, déjala -dijo Pramheda tras examinar el rostro de Lexa.

Lexa sintió de inmediato que la presión sobre su pecho se aflojaba y por fin pudo respirar a fondo. Tosió, y sus doloridas costillas se resintieron.

-Lo siento -sin hacer caso al dolor, inhaló otra bocanada de aire y su cabeza comenzó a despejarse-. Infórmenme. Rápido.

-No tenemos gran cosa -Pramheda bajó la voz-. La jefa, Egret y Tony Fazio subieron al apartamento. John y yo nos quedamos en el vestíbulo. Walter y O'Reilly están en la puerta de atrás.

Lexa quería gritar «¡Háblame de Clarke, maldita sea!», pero sus años de entrenamiento la mantuvieron a raya. Tenía que saber todo si quería asumir el control. Y si Clarke se encontraba en peligro, no iba a permitir que nadie más se ocupase de ella.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí arriba?

-No lo sabemos. La jefa transmitió un código rojo con orden de cerrar el edificio. Mientras lo hacíamos, debió de enviar una alerta roja al Departamento de Policía de Nueva York porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos vimos rodeados de uniformes y nadie nos explicó nada.

-¿Han visto algún vehículo de mando?

Murphy señaló el extremo noreste del parque.

-Al otro lado de la calle, en la mitad de la manzana. No pudimos acercarnos.

-Yo sí que puedo -Lexa se frotó el pecho sin darse cuenta, pero el dolor no cedió. Lo prefería. La mantenía despierta-. Ustedes dos quédense en la puerta. Que nadie suba al apartamento a menos que yo lo acompañe, ¿entendido?

-Los únicos que han subido son los de materiales peligrosos -respondió Murphy.

-Como si el próximo es el Presidente, iré con él.

Los dos agentes se relajaron de forma ostensible y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Sí, señora.

Lexa caminó con el brazo extendido mostrando la placa y repitiendo:

-Servicio Secreto. Busco a la capitana Maya Vie -Vie era la jefa de la división de seguridad del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, encargada de las relaciones con el Servicio Secreto y de proporcionar refuerzos cuando el Presidente o Clarke comparecían públicamente en la ciudad. La división de Vie también formaba parte del escuadrón antiterrorista, y Lexa sabía que Vie dirigía la operación-. Vie. La capitana Vie. ¿Dónde está?

Por fin, se acercó lo suficiente para dar un puñetazo en la puerta de la furgoneta negra blindada y coronada por una antena de satélite. Una cara surgió tras la pequeña ventanilla rectangular con cristal a prueba de balas y desapareció casi al instante. Una voz ordenó por el intercomunicador de la puerta:

-Muestre su identificación ante la cámara, por favor. -Lexa miró la lente de la cámara de vídeo situada sobre la puerta y sostuvo la identificación junto a la mejilla derecha para que se viesen bien su rostro y su placa. Diez segundos después, la puerta se abrió medio metro y se asomó un gigante con uniforme del equipo de Armas y Técnicas Especiales. Estaba muy serio.

-Entre, agente Woods.

Tres hombres y una mujer se apelotonaban en el estrecho pasillo central en torno a un conjunto de monitores de vídeo en los que se veían perspectivas limitadas del exterior y el interior del edificio de Clarke y una vista aérea del tejado, transmitida desde uno de los helicópteros que Lexa había oído sobrevolando la zona. La mujer, una morena con cazadora y pantalones color habano, miró por encima del hombro a Lexa. En sus ojos hubo un instantáneo destello de compasión que desapareció enseguida.

-Comandante.

-Capitana -saludó Lexa inclinándose para ver los monitores que proyectaban las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia del edificio de Clarke. No había vistas del interior del loft porque la propia Lexa había ordenado retirar las cámaras del recinto en el que vivía Clarke para proteger su intimidad. El resto del edificio parecía desierto. Lexa no contaba con ver a Clarke, pero sintió una decepción como si le clavasen un cuchillo. Quería romper la furgoneta. «Procedimiento. Tengo que seguir el procedimiento si quiero llegar hasta Clarke»-. ¿Situación?

-La jefa de seguridad de Egret transmitió una alerta roja hace cincuenta minutos -informó la capitana del escuadrón antiterrorista de la policía de Nueva York-. Al parecer, encontraron una sustancia extraña ahí arriba. Suponemos que se trata de un agente químico.

-¿Víctimas? -Lexa agarró el borde del gancho metálico que sujetaba los monitores al lateral del vehículo con tanta fuerza que se cortó la palma de la mano. En su mente se agolpaban las posibilidades. «Cianuro, ricina, sarín. ¡Dios mío!»

-Ninguna que sepamos. Hemos cerrado los sistemas de ventilación del edificio y los de Obras Públicas están canalizando los desagües de esta manzana a depósitos especiales. -Se calló de pronto y apretó con dos dedos el audífono insertado en su oreja derecha inclinando la cabeza como si quisiese oír mejor. Tras unos momentos, murmuró al micro que llevaba al cuello-: Entendido, señor. Sí, señor, lo comprendo -miró a Lexa con tristeza-. Era el asesor de seguridad del Presidente. Me han ordenado que el grupo de productos peligrosos no entre en el apartamento hasta que llegue un equipo de Fort Detrick.

-¿El USAMRIID?

-Sí. Vienen hacia aquí. Aterrizarán dentro de veinticinco minutos.

Lexa tardó un segundo en coordinar las ideas y se le encogió el estómago. El Comando Material y de Investigación Médica del Ejército de Estados Unidos, con base en Fort Detrick, Maryland, era la única entidad del Departamento de Defensa con un laboratorio con nivel de seguridad 4. «¿Qué diablos creen que hay allí arriba?»

-Abra una línea con el loft. Quiero hablar con Clarke. Ahora.

Clarke se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono inalámbrico sonó en la mesa de desayuno, como si estuviese vivo. La última vez que había intentado llamar, cosa que había hecho repetidamente, no daba señal. Los teléfonos móviles y las radios tampoco funcionaban. No podía ser mera coincidencia ni accidente. Llevaban media hora sin saber nada de nadie, y que los mantuvieran al margen de lo que estaba ocurriendo fastidiaba muchísimo a Clarke. Cogió el teléfono y gritó:

-Clarke Griffin. ¿Quién coño es?

-Soy Lexa, cariño. ¿Estás bien? -Lexa se esforzó por hablar con serenidad.

-Hola -respondió Clarke aplacada de pronto-. Sería genial que alguien me explicase qué diablos pasa.

-¿No estás herida? ¿No te sientes mal?

-No. Aquí estamos todos bien -Clarke fue al otro lado del loft alejándose de Reyes y Fazio, que se dedicaban a caminar en círculo con los inservibles móviles en la mano-. ¿Dónde estás?

-Enfrente de tu casa con Maya Vie. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué ocurrió?

-Estábamos trasladando mis lienzos -explicó Clarke- y había una bolsa de plástico entre dos de ellos. No la vimos y, al separar los marcos, el contenido de la bolsa se derramó.

Lexa, aturdida, apoyó una mano en el techo de la furgoneta para no caerse.

-¿Se derramó o estalló en el aire? ¿Te acuerdas?

-Pues ... las dos cosas, creo. ¿Qué sucede, Lexa?

-Aún no lo sabemos. ¿Quién rompió la bolsa? «¿Quién tuvo más contacto con lo que fuese que había dentro?» -

-Fazio ... estaba abriendo una caja de madera. ¿Por qué?

-¿Reyes y Fazio se encuentran bien?

-Sí. Nos ordenaron que nos alejásemos de la bolsa todo lo posible sin salir del apartamento. Eso fue hace media hora, y no volvimos a saber nada más. ¿Por qué nos retienen aquí?

Lexa dudó, pero decidió que la verdad era la única opción. Clarke podía soportar que le dijese cualquier cosa menos una mentira.

-Suponemos que la sustancia, el polvo o lo que fuese, puede ser peligrosa. No podemos sacaros de ahí hasta que se elimine la contaminación potencial. Va a venir un equipo para eso.

-Hay un grupo de productos peligrosos por aquí; oí que se lo decían a Reyes por radio antes de que perdiésemos el contacto con todo el mundo. Si son ellos los que esperamos, ¿por qué no han entrado a descontaminarnos?

-Washington ha enviado a un equipo especial -respondió Lexa. Tenía la camisa y la chaqueta empapadas de sudor a pesar de que en la calle hacía diez grados y de que el aire acondicionado de la furgoneta funcionaba a todo trapo para que no se recalentasen los equipos electrónicos. La inactividad la estaba volviendo loca. Quería ver la situación con sus propios ojos. Quería ver a Clarke-. Están a punto de llegar.

-Sí, claro, a punto. No me digas más -Clarke, impaciente, se acercó a las ventanas y miró a la calle-. Dios, ahí abajo hay muchísima más gente que hace veinte minutos. ¿Qué me ocultas?

-Todos están esperando que llegue el equipo, cariño. En cuanto se presenten, subiré con ellos.

-Eso es sensa... -Clarke interrumpió su incesante recorrido del perímetro de la habitación y entrecerró los ojos-. Vienen de Washington. Por tanto, alguien sabe de qué se trata o cree que lo sabe porque no quiere que el personal de aquí se encargue del asunto. ¿Quién es esa gente, Lexa?

-La USAMRIID.

Reinó el silencio mientras Clarke buscaba en su memoria una relación con el nombre que se le hacía familiar.

-Un momento, ¿no es la división de la unidad contra el bioterrorismo?

-Sí.

-Entonces -dijo Clarke, pensativa, apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla. De pronto se sentía aturdida y la sensación le dio miedo-, ¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿De ébola? ¿De algún tipo de peste?

-No lo sé, cariño -respondió Lexa, frustrada, odiando el matiz de miedo que percibió en la voz de Clarke por primera vez-. Estoy esperando para averiguarlo, igual que tú.

-No quiero que subas aquí -dijo Clarke cortante. «No quiero que te ocurra nada. Otra vez no.»

-Subiré con el equipo de contención. Estaré totalmente a sal...

-No -Clarke se dio cuenta de que Reyes y Fazio la miraban, alarmados, e hizo una señal con la mano, murmurando «No pasa nada», cuando vio que se dirigían hacia ella.

-Escúchame, Clarke. Tengo que verte. Tengo que asegurarme de que estás bien. Voy a subir.

-Lexa, reflexiona. Mi jefa de seguridad está encerrada aquí, conmigo. No tengo a nadie fuera que sepa nada de mí, salvo Abigail, y ella no puede manejar el asunto sobre el terreno. Te necesito sana y salva para que te encargues de mi seguridad mientras solucionan lo que hay aquí, sea lo que sea. Si enfermas, o los demás creen que estás enferma, no me servirás de nada. Piénsalo, cariño. Te necesito ahí fuera, no aquí. -«No te acerques a mí. No quiero que mueras por mí.»

-Ni siquiera sabemos si hay algo peligroso ahí. Estaré protegida.

-Lexa, si no haces esto por mí, le pediré a Reyes que le diga a Maya Vie que te prohíba subir.

Lexa soltó una maldición. Los cuatro miembros de la policía de Nueva York, pendientes de cada una de sus palabras, fingieron no oírla.

-Clarke, no hagas eso.

-Prométeme que no subirás -esperó mientras el eco del silencio resonaba entre ellas-. Lexa, promételo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Lexa al fin-. A menos que el equipo de la USAMRIID me autorice.

-Vale, pero quiero oírlo de labios del jefe del equipo -Clarke suspiró-. Reyes me hace señas. Quiere hablar contigo. Tengo que dejarte. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo -Lexa tenía la garganta tan seca que apenas podía hablar-. Nos veremos pronto.

Reyes cogió el teléfono de Clarke agradeciéndoselo con un gesto.

-Comandante. Me pareció que, dadas las circunstancias, no tenía otra opción que ...

-Ha sido una buena decisión, jefa -aseguró Lexa-. Clarke ... todos, ¿están bien?

-Sí, señora. ¿Alguna información sobre el particular?

-Negativo. Tendrán que esperar sentados hasta que el equipo de riesgos biológicos de Fort Detrick eche un vistazo.

-¿Fort Detrick? Dios mío -Reyes se alejó de Clarke y de Fazio y rodeó el teléfono con las manos-. En la reunión de hoy había un informe sobre un equipo que estaba investigando un ataque de bioterrorismo en New Jersey. Sospechaban que podía tratarse de ántrax.

Lexa cerró los ojos, pero siguió viendo el polvo blanco que flotaba en el aire.


	16. Chapter 16

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

El tono de marcado que interrumpió la tenue comunicación de Lexa con Clarke sonó tan impactante como si anunciase un bombardeo. Aquel era un enemigo contra el que Lexa no podía luchar: no servía de nada la fuerza, la habilidad, ni siquiera su inmensa voluntad. Tenía que depender de otros, cosa que la hacía sentirse impotente e inútil. Los dedos de Lexa aferraron el teléfono mientras el aire rancio de la furgoneta la envolvía. Una nube de ira y frustración llenó su cabeza arrasando momentáneamente su razón y quebrantando su control.

-Maldita sea -dijo dando semejante puñetazo al lateral de la furgoneta que hizo retemblar el vehículo. No sintió dolor cuando se rasgó la piel entre los nudillos y crujió una pequeña fisura en su dedo índice. Arrojó el móvil sobre la estrecha mesa de Maya Vie y se dirigió a las puertas de atrás del coche decidida a reunirse con Clarke. Alguien debió de dar una orden porque el agente de técnicas y armas especiales le bloqueó el paso con una agilidad que Lexa no esperaba, dada la corpulencia del hombre-. Déjeme pasar.

Lexa habló en tono modulado y sereno. Pero la expresión de su rostro era fría como la muerte. La capitana Vie, a su espalda, dijo:

-Lo siento, Lexa. Pero tendrás que esperar aquí con todos nosotros. En este momento no puedes hacer nada ahí arriba.

Tal vez fuese porque oyó su nombre o porque, en realidad, Lexa sabía que Vie tenía razón, pero reprimió la intención de clavar el hombro en el pecho del agente de técnicas y armas especiales.

-Necesito respirar.

-Una idea excelente -afirmó Vie-. Déjela salir, teniente Maxwell.

-Sí, señora -dijo el hombre franqueando el paso a Lexa.

Lexa abrió las puertas de atrás de la furgoneta y saltó a la acera. Inmediatamente la rodearon.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Octavia clavando los dedos en el brazo de Lexa-. ¿Hay alguien herido? ¿Por qué coño no nos dejan subir? ¿Qué ha sido de nuestra gente? ¿Cómo están Clarke y Raven?

Aunque las preguntas eran razonables, el tono de Blake transmitió a Lexa una advertencia que disipó los rastros de ira. La agente del FBI estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Lexa la miró fijamente y lo que vio la impulsó a sacudirse la mano de Blake y señalar el extremo opuesto del vehículo.

-Vamos allí, agente.

Indra y Harper, que estaban cerca, hicieron ademán de seguirlas, pero Lexa sacudió la cabeza y les indicó que esperasen. Las dos parecían impacientes y preocupadas, pero obedecieron la orden. Al otro lado de la furgoneta, fuera del alcance de las miradas curiosas y las inoportunas cámaras, Lexa dijo:

-Te lo voy a explicar, Octavia.

-¿Raven? ¿Qué pasa con Raven? ¿Está herida?

-Raven está bien. Acabo de hablar con ella. Hubo una exposición a una sustancia desconocida y activaron la alerta roja, procedimiento estándar. Estamos esperando que llegue un equipo de descontaminación especial.

-Quiero hablar con ella -el tono de Blake transmitía tensión y miedo.

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes. Conoces las reglas. Cuanto más tiempo estén abiertas las líneas, mayor probabilidad hay de que las transmisiones sean interceptadas y de que se produzca una filtración a los medios. En una situación así, en la que cabe la posibilidad de que se haya utilizado un elemento de guerra biológica, se propagaría el pánico. Evacuaciones en masa, víctimas civiles. No podemos arriesgarnos. Tendrás que esperar.

Los ojos de Blake miraron el edificio de apartamentos del otro lado de la calle, pero lo que vio fueron las Torres derrumbándose y destrucción por todas partes. La impotencia y el horror la atenazaron. Casi sin respirar, susurró con voz atormentada:

-No puedo.

-Claro que puedes -afirmó Lexa poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Blake y bajando la cabeza hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de la agente. Habló con tono firme, pero amable-: Indra, tú y yo vamos a hacer todo lo necesario para tomar las riendas de la situación. Raven confía en que participes, y yo también. Esto no es como lo del martes, Octavia. Tenemos la oportunidad de defendernos.

-No lo soporto -Blake parpadeó mientras abría y cerraba las manos espasmódicamente-. No puedo perderla. Sencillamente, no puedo.

-Lo sé.

De pronto, Blake se estremeció y sus atormentados ojos se desorbitaron. Las pupilas, oscuros pasadizos de su infierno particular, se agitaron sin control.

-¡Oh Dios mio¡ ¿Clarke? ¿Esta...?

-Muy fastidiada -respondió Lexa con una risita cariñosa-. Aparte de eso, la encontré bien.

Cuando Blake vio el dolor que ensombrecía el rostro de Lexa y percibió el temblor de amor desesperado en su voz, comprendió que no estaba sola en su desdicha. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y se enderezó. Sus ojos verdes se aclararon, y su cara recobró el color.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, comandante?

La expresión de Lexa se endureció, apretó los hombros de Blake y dijo:

-Necesito que contactes con tus fuentes y consigas toda la información que puedas sobre un hecho similar que se produjo ayer en un complejo del gobierno en New Jersey: el carácter del supuesto agente tóxico, número y tipo de víctimas, si alguien reivindicó el ataque... cualquier cosa. Hazlo lo antes posible.

-Sí, señora. Volveré en cuanto tenga algo.

Cuando Blake se alejó, Indra se acercó a Lexa, seguida por Harper.

-El equipo de explosivos aún está fuera del edificio, así que supongo que esta vez no hay bombas.

-No -dijo Lexa mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca que las pudiese oír, y resumió lo que Clarke y Reyes le habían contado. Mientras hablaba, observó el rostro de Harper buscando alguna señal de que la noticia sobre el arma biológica no sorprendía a la CIA.

-¿Tiene algo que añadir, agente McIntyre?

-¿Cuándo llegará el equipo de Detrick? -preguntó Harper.

Lexa miró su reloj.

-Dentro de dieciocho minutos.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta -sugirió Harper abriéndose paso entre la multitud apelotonada en torno al vehículo de mando.

Las tres mujeres esquivaron hábilmente los cuerpos apretujados hasta que llegaron a la verja del lado este del parque. Lexa sacó sus llaves y abrió la verja dejando que se cerrase tras ellas. Mientras que fuera del oasis cuadrangular de árboles, flores y zigzagueantes caminos las calles y aceras eran hervideros de actividad, dentro la tranquilidad transmitía un seductor sosiego. Lexa avanzó seis metros por un estrecho caminillo de piedra y, de pronto, se volvió y se enfrentó a Harper:

-¿Qué más no sabemos que deberíamos saber? Si tu gente la ha puesto en peligro, te juro que alguien lo pagará.

Harper sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé lo que sabemos y lo que no, Lexa. Soy de contrainteligencia, no de contraterrorismo.

-Eres espía.

-Soy agente de campo -corrigió Harper con un gesto de impaciencia-. Tengo la misión de vigilar a individuos que... -dudó- puedan tener información de interés para nuestro gobierno.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Significa que no necesariamente se me informa de lo que el servicio de inteligencia de Langley sabe sobre lo que aquí sucede. ¿Sospechamos que ciertos gobiernos hostiles se dedican a desarrollar armas biológicas? Por supuesto. ¿Eso indica un ataque inminente contra nuestro país? No estoy al tanto del particular.

Lexa se estiró el cabello desesperada.

-¿Puedes enterarte? ¿O ese canal de información solo discurre en una dirección?

Harper, sin darse cuenta, salvó la distancia que las separaba y puso la mano sobre el brazo de Lexa. Su rostro y su voz rebosaban compasión.

-Lexa, haré lo que pueda. Pero ya sabes lo cerrado que es el sistema incluso para los que estamos dentro. No hay organización más protegida en el mundo.

-Inténtalo -rogó Lexa-. Al menos... inténtalo.

Harper asintió acariciando el brazo de Lexa lentamente.

-Lo haré.

Se miraron; en los ojos de ambas pugnaban la ira y la tristeza. Indra rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué creen que hará el equipo de Detrick cuando llegue? Ahora mismo ese edificio es una pesadilla de seguridad.

Lexa se volvió por fin y, a través de las copas de los árboles que formaban una abigarrada paleta de tonos anaranjados, dorados y rojos, contempló el sol que arrancaba destellos a las ventanas del loft de Clarke. A pesar de que el apartamento estaba fortificado como una prisión, dentro de aquellas paredes Clarke había disfrutado de cierto grado de libertad. Era el único lugar donde nadie la miraba, el único refugio seguro en el que podía dedicarse a su arte. Y estaba a punto de perderlo.

-Los trasladarán. Y los pondrán en cuarentena.

-¿Qué ha dicho Lexa? -preguntó Clarke.

-No mucho porque no creo que haya mucho que decir de momento -respondió Reyes sinceramente-. El equipo de Fort Detrick llegará enseguida.

-¿Y luego qué?

-No lo sé -Reyes miró sin querer el fondo de la habitación donde estaban los lienzos, y le pareció ver el polvo blanco bailando en los rayos de sol de la luminosa mañana-. Dependerá de lo que piensen que es.

Clarke miró al agente del Servicio Secreto que estaba ante la ventana, de espaldas, contemplando la calle. No lo conocía y, aunque confiaba en él en principio, la costumbre de años la había enseñado a ser recelosa; no revelaba sus temores e incertidumbres ante nadie, salvo ante las personas más cercanas.

-¿Y si no saben qué es?

Reyes pensó en la reunión de la mañana y en la posibilidad de que se tratase de ántrax o algo peor. Se le revolvió el estómago y se apresuró a disimular un estremecimiento de horror. Su responsabilidad consistía en manejar la situación y, aunque no podía hacer nada si se habían expuesto a un peligroso agente biológico, procuraría tragarse la preocupación y tranquilizar a Clarke, al menos de momento.

-Estoy segura de que sabrán qué hacer, sea lo que sea.

La furgoneta negra con la luz roja giratoria encima se abrió paso lentamente entre el mar de cuerpos hasta el edificio de Clarke y se detuvo con la rueda delantera derecha sobre la misma acera. La puerta lateral se abrió y salieron dos hombres. Una mujer descendió del compartimento delantero. Todos llevaban uniforme militar. El conductor, también de uniforme, fue a la parte de atrás, abrió las puertas y rebuscó dentro. Con movimientos ágiles, sacó buzos de Tychem F, un material que garantizaba el nivel más alto de protección contra agentes biológicos y químicos a los tres oficiales del ejército. Lexa y Maya Vie se acercaron a los miembros del equipo cuando se estaban vistiendo.

-Soy Lexa Woods, la jefa de seguridad en funciones de Egret. Quiero subir con ustedes -dijo Lexa.

El mayor de los dos hombres, un pelirrojo corpulento de piel bronceada y corte de pelo militar, sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, agente ... ¿Woods? El protocolo lo prohíbe.

-Oiga -repuso Lexa incapaz de reprimir la frustración-, se trata de la hija del Presi ...

La única mujer del equipo, cuya etiqueta identificativa decía capitana R. Andrews, intervino:

-Sabemos de quién se trata, agente Woods. En cuanto hayamos calibrado la situación, la informaremos. Su presencia es mucho más valiosa aquí abajo para coordinar la salida y mantener a raya las comunicaciones.

Lexa escudriñó los cálidos ojos verdes que la observaban. Andrews, de pelo castaño a la altura del cuello, cortado a capas, aparentaba treinta y pocos años. Era de la estatura de Clarke, pero más musculosa; seguramente remaba o levantaba pesas. Su insignia indicaba que pertenecía al Cuerpo Médico del Ejército. La intensidad de su expresión señalaba que entendía la preocupación de Lexa, que asintió.

-Quiero un informe sobre ellos, lo antes posible.

-Lo tendrá -aseguró Andrews.

Lexa observó en silencio cómo los tres se subían las cremalleras de los trajes, se ponían las capuchas de seguridad y se ajustaban las gafas protectoras y las máscaras antigás. El equipo de productos peligrosos de Nueva York y las fuerzas de seguridad de Vie habían abierto un camino frente a la puerta, y el personal de Fort Detrick entró en el edificio y desapareció mientras Lexa permanecía esperando.

Reyes abrió la puerta del apartamento con Clarke detrás. Se encontraron ante una escena de película de ciencia-ficción. Tres personas con trajes espaciales, de género indefinido, estaban en el vestíbulo portando enormes cajas de herramientas. «Evidentemente, creen que lo que hay aquí es muy peligroso.»

-Retrocedan, por favor -dijo una voz masculina a través de un micrófono-. Pónganse a la izquierda y no se muevan.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Clarke echándose hacia atrás mientras los tres individuos entraban en fila india.

-Yo soy el coronel Grau -informó la primera figura sin detenerse-, y estos son la capitana Andrews y el capitán Demetri.

-Acompáñeme, por favor, señorita Griffin -dijo una voz femenina, y la figura más pequeña se separó del triunvirato-. Usted también, agente Reyes. Vengan conmigo al cuarto de baño.

Clarke se dio cuenta, mientras caminaba con Reyes detrás del envoltorio humano, de que no debería sorprenderla que aquella gente conociese la distribución de su loft. Sin duda sabían qué talla de sujetador usaba y todos los detalles íntimos de su vida. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que el tercer miembro del equipo conducía al agente del Servicio Secreto al baño de invitados. Clarke se detuvo al ver al coronel Grau abrir la caja de herramientas delante de sus lienzos.

-Quiero ver qué va a hacer.

La capitana Andrews sujetó la muñeca de Clarke con una mano enfundada en un grueso guante.

-Lo siento, señorita Griffin, pero no podrá ser.

La reacción de Clarke fue inmediata e instintiva. Había estado incomunicada varias horas. No tenía ni idea de lo grave que era la amenaza y estaba enfadada y asustada. No podía estar con su amante, su vida había sido invadida una vez más, y en aquel momento destruían su último refugio. Se sacudió la mano que la sujetaba con un rápido movimiento que había ensayado infinitas veces en el dojo y en el ring de boxeo. La capitana Andrews no intentó detenerla, sino que se limitó a decir:

-¿Esas pinturas valen más que su vida?

Clarke pensó en Lexa y desistió de atacar al coronel Grau, que acababa de cortar un trozo del tamaño de un sello de correos del centro de un lienzo entero para guardarlo en un tubo de ensayo. Si tenía que elegir, no haría nada que la hiriese. No arriesgaría su vida si iba a ser Lexa la que pagase el precio. Se volvió para no ver lo que hacía Grau.

-Quiero hablar con la agente Woods -dijo Clarke.

-Lo sé -dijo la capitana Andrews-. En cuanto sea posible.

A pesar del tono apagado y mecánico de la voz, Clarke percibió un matiz de compasión. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la creyó y no discutió. Y la siguió en silencio al cuarto de baño. El baño principal, con azulejos dorados y mesados de granito, estaba junto a su dormitorio. Contenía una cabina de ducha de un metro ochenta por dos cincuenta con dos cabezales en paredes opuestas, aparte de otros elementos característicos. Había sitio suficiente para las tres sin apretujarse. La capitana Andrews cerró la puerta, se arrodilló y sacó una gran bolsa de plástico rojo para residuos biológicos de su caja de herramientas. Se puso de pie trabajosamente, debido a la pesadez del traje protector, y se la tendió a Reyes y a Clarke.

-Por favor, quítense toda la ropa y pónganla en esta bolsa.

Mientras Clarke y Reyes se desnudaban, la capitana abrió la mampara de la ducha, se arrodilló de nuevo y hábilmente retiró la tapa del desagüe con un pequeño destornillador. A continuación, insertó una especie de filtro de agua en su lugar.

-¿Qué es eso, capitana? -preguntó Clarke metiendo su ropa en la bolsa roja. Desvió la vista de Reyes, que permanecía muy rígida a su lado. Clarke sabía que Reyes se sentía incomodísima. No era la desnudez lo que la fastidiaba, sino la pérdida de control que implicaba. No obstante, estaba decidida a no representar un papel pasivo en aquel drama.

-Es un biofiltro.

-¿Qué sospecha exactamente que tenemos?

La capitana Andrews miró a Clarke con firmeza tras el grueso poliuretano de las gafas protectoras.

-No lo sabemos, señorita Griffin. Pero, de momento, presuponemos que han sido contaminadas con un activo agente biológico. Hasta que hayamos comprobado lo contrario, debemos tratarlas como si estuviesen infectadas.

«Infectadas. No era un agente químico, sino algo vivo.» La idea de que algo invadiese su cuerpo le resultó a Clarke mucho más aterradora que la posibilidad de sufrir un envenenamiento. Respiró a fondo; necesitaba unos segundos para aplacar la punzada de pánico.

-¿Cuánto tardará en saberlo?

-No se lo puedo decir. ¿Le importaría entrar en la ducha?


	17. Chapter 17

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Clarke dio la espalda a Reyes mientras el agua caliente la empapaba. Aunque la ducha era más espaciosa que una cabina normal, si se movía un centímetro, su trasero rozaría el de Reyes. «¡Esto sí que es eficiencia gubernamental!» Se frotó la piel a fondo con el suave cepillo de plástico y la sustancia limpiadora que la capitana Andrews le había dado procurando no pensar en lo que tal vez ya había traspasado la frágil barrera y podía navegar por su flujo sanguíneo. La última vez que se había duchado con alguien, la compañera había sido Lexa. Habían hecho el amor mientras la cortina de agua rielaba como un muro casi tangible entre ellas y todos los elementos que se conjuraban para separarlas. Se aferró al recuerdo del rostro de Lexa mientras se fundían -con ternura y ferocidad a la vez- al ritmo de las manos sabias de su amante conduciéndola al orgasmo, y evocó el dulce sonido de su pasión superponiéndose al del agua. El fuerte olor de algo familiar arrancó a Clarke de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Clarke-. ¿Lejía?

-Hipoclorito sódico -precisó la capitana Andrews, que abrió dos paquetes de papel de aluminio y sacó unas láminas de malla sintética del tamaño de toallas de baño-. Salgan de la ducha y envuélvanse en esto, por favor.

-¿Es la denominación fina de la lejía? -Clarke se envolvió en la malla descubriendo unas lengüetas de velero estratégicamente situadas que le permitieron cerrar el envoltorio sobre el pecho y la cintura.

-Sí.

-Al menos no se anda con rodeos.

Aunque la lámina casi llegaba a las rodillas de Clarke, la forma de su cuerpo se veía claramente. Miró a Reyes, envuelta igual que ella, y se fijó en la curva de los pequeños pechos y los fuertes muslos. «¡Oh, pobre Raven! Esto sí que es duro para ella.» Clarke señaló el fino envoltorio blanco-, Por favor, dígame que nos va a dar algo más para ponernos.

-Sí -la capitana Andrews les entregó una mascarilla quirúrgica a cada una-. La capucha que tienen detrás de las orejas con el cordón elásti ...

-¿ Y ropa? -insistió Clarke poniéndose la mascarilla.

-Cuando salgamos del edificio, les facilitaremos unos buzos provisionales.

-¿Y dónde vamos a cambiarnos? -quiso saber Reyes.

-En la acera.

Lexa caminaba por la acera delante del edificio de Clarke mirando el reloj y la fachada alternativamente, como si pudiese ver a su amante a través del ladrillo y el cristal. Giró en redondo cuando oyó la radio del conductor y corrió hacia él. Maya Vie llegó al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuál es la situación, teniente? -preguntó Vie.

-Están bajando -el hombre llevó varios paquetes plateados del tamaño de mochilas a la parte central, cerrada con una cremallera, de un cercado de poliuretano blanco que había colocado entre las puertas laterales del vehículo negro y las puertas de cristal del edificio. La estructura, semejante a un túnel largo y estrecho, se extendía como un acordeón desde el interior del vehículo y se apoyaba en arcos semicirculares a intervalos de metro y pico. Cuando el hombre abrió los pliegues hacia fuera, creó una especie de tolva que conducía directamente desde el portal al coche. Luego, puso una pila de cajas envueltas en papel de aluminio sobre el suelo de plástico de la abertura frontal. Lexa observó cautelosamente el proceso a corta distancia. Sintió docenas de ojos clavados en su espalda mientras el personal de emergencias se apiñaba tras las barreras que se habían levantado a toda prisa para apartar a todo el mundo del escenario más inmediato.

-¿Trajes de protección medioambiental?

-Sí, señora.

-Quiero que me dé uno para ir en el vehículo con ellos.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos clavados en la puerta del edificio, en posición de alerta.

-Lo siento, señora, pero no puedo. Solo personal autorizado.

Lexa se adelantó antes de que Vie la sujetase por el brazo; entonces, giró la cabeza dispuesta a soltar un taco.

-Aguanta un poco más, Lexa -susurró Vie en tono firme-. Deja que aseguren los activos, ya nos ocuparemos luego del acceso.

«Activos. Paquetes. Objetivos.»

Lexa soltó una maldición, pero no cedió. De pronto, las puertas de cristal se abrieron, y los tres militares con trajes protectores salieron sosteniendo cada uno de ellos a una figura envuelta en blanco. Lexa buscó la mirada de Clarke detrás de las mascarillas quirúrgicas y, durante un instante fugaz, ambas se miraron. Los ojos azules de su amante, tan claros y fuertes, la llamaron.

-Clarke -murmuró Lexa.

Y de repente desapareció. Lexa se quedó en la acera, sintiéndose más sola que nunca, mientras a su alrededor todo era actividad. Vie ordenó al equipo de productos peligrosos que entrase en el edificio para completar el proceso de descontaminación al mismo tiempo que los bomberos se encargaban de revisar las instalaciones de agua y electricidad. El perímetro que a todo correr se había erigido en torno a la plaza bloqueaba el tráfico en varias direcciones. El aullido de las sirenas de la policía servía de trágico fondo a los alarmados pensamientos de Lexa. Por primera vez en su vida, fue incapaz de orquestar un plan. Alguien se había llevado a Clarke, y ese hecho desolador la dejaba sin fuerzas. No importaba que los responsables fuesen supuestamente amigos. Lexa no se fiaba de nadie y se esforzó por dominar el pánico que carcomía su razón.

-Lexa.

Lexa miró la cuidada mano que acariciaba su muñeca. Reconoció los dedos finos, las perfectas uñas ovales, el ensayado roce. Alzó la vista y vio a Harper con un móvil pegado a la oreja. Harper esbozó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y la cabeza de Lexa se despejó.

«¿Dónde?», preguntó Lexa en silencio.

Harper asintió de nuevo, pero no dijo nada; seguía escuchando a quien hablaba con ella por teléfono. Indra, muy cerca, observaba todo; en cuanto Harper cerró el teléfono, Indra se apresuró a preguntar:

-¿ Y bien? ¿Cuál es la ubicación?

-El hospital Walter Reed -respondió Harper.

-Pues vamos -dijo Indra encaminándose a la calle.

-Un momento -ordenó Lexa. Las dos mujeres la miraron, sorprendidas, cuando Lexa cogió su radio y buscó una frecuencia segura. Tras unos segundos dijo: -Soy Woods. ¿Estás en el loft? De acuerdo, descríbeme la situación de los cuadros … ¿En que?... ¿Que caja?...Bien, gracias.

Colgó y se volvió hacia los miembros de su equipo.

-El encargado de productos peligrosos dice que los cuadros estaban en una caja con la etiqueta 9/6; la fecha de la última exposición de Clarke.

-¿Cree que la toxina se introdujo durante la inauguración en la galería? -preguntó Indra con el rostro lleno de arrugas de preocupación.

-Es posible. Green estaba allí -respondió Lexa muy seria-. Y las cajas con los cuadros que fueron vendidos esa noche siguen allí, esperando ser inventariados y enviados.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Harper-. Zoe.

Indra consultó su reloj.

-Son casi las once. Estará a punto de abrir.

Lexa, electrizada, señaló el edificio de Clarke.

-Harper, busca a Vie para que mande otro equipo a la galería de Zoe. Indra y yo vamos hacia allí...

-No -repuso Harper cortante-. Os acompaño.

-De acuerdo -dijo Lexa; sabía que no había tiempo que perder y que, de todas formas, no podría disuadir a Harper-. Indra, informe a Vie.

-Hecho, comandante.

El paseo de cinco minutos hasta el coche de Lexa se les antojó una hora debido al esfuerzo de abrirse paso entre la densa multitud. Ya en el vehículo, el tráfico obligó a Lexa a conducir a ocho kilómetros por hora aún varias manzanas después del área acordonada.

-¡Dios! -gruñó Harper-. Llegaría antes andando.

-No creo que nadie tocase los cuadros -comentó Lexa metiendo el coche entre dos taxis y ganándose con ello airados insultos de ambos taxistas.

-¡Qué cabrones!

Lexa miró a Harper comprendiendo que no aludía a los taxistas. No recordaba haber oído a Harper alzar la voz jamás, mucho menos soltar tacos. Se preguntó si la reacción obedecía a algo más personal que los ataques de aquella semana.

-¿Zoe formaba parte del plan?

-No, por Dios -respondió Harper.

-Pero no fuiste a la inauguración de la exposición por casualidad -Lexa miró el reloj. Hacía solo dieciocho minutos que habían partido desde el edificio de Clarke, pero parecían dieciocho horas. Y no podía hacer nada para llegar más rápido hasta Zoe. Dudó de que ni siquiera el equipo de Vie llegase rápido, dada la congestión del tráfico-. ¿Te dijeron que entablaras una relación con la mejor amiga de Clarke?

-Nuestras órdenes nunca son tan directas y, por lo general, solo tenemos una idea clara del plan después de que se inicia la operación. Y a veces ni siquiera eso -Harper contempló las atestadas calles de Manhattan mientras reflexionaba-. No. Me sorprendió tanto como a ti que me mandasen allí.

-Pues lo disimulaste muy bien.

-Es mi trabajo, no lo olvides -dijo Harper en tono burlón.

-¿Eres marchante de arte de verdad?

-Pues sí.

Lexa, con gran sorpresa por su parte, se dio cuenta de que su recelo inicial al descubrir que había sido víctima de un sofisticado engaño se había convertido en un curioso respeto. Harper, igual que ella misma, se guiaba por el sentido del deber. Las dos respondían a su llamada sin cuestionarla, casi siempre con gran coste para ellas y sus seres queridos. A Lexa le costaba seguir enfadada cuando también ella arrastraba la misma culpabilidad.

-¿Cuándo te reclutaron?

Harper esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Antes que a ti. En el último año del instituto.

-¡Jesús!

-Era una chica brillante e idealista, y procedía de una familia de patriotas. Mis padres estaban en la Marina.

-¿Lo saben?

Harper sacudió la cabeza con pena.

-No. Y mi padre murió creyendo que yo había abandonado todos los principios que él me había enseñado para llevar una vida extravagante.

-Lo siento -dijo Lexa sinceramente.

-Sí, podía haber escogido un camino más tradicional -Harper se encogió de hombros y se rió-. Pero el secreto me atraía.

-¿Sin penas?

Tras un instante de silencio, Harper respondió:

-Solo una.

-Si sirve de algo, lo entiendo -dijo Lexa.

-Eso significa más de lo que te imaginas.

Lexa giró al fin en la calle en la que estaba la galería de Zoe, se metió en un aparcamiento ilegal frente a una boca de incendios y apagó el motor. Cuando salieron a la calle, dijo:

-Quiero que saques a Zoe y al resto de los empleados de la galería. Si no han tocado los cuadros, no hay motivo para sospechar que están contaminados. Lleva a Zoe a casa mientras espero a que venga el equipo de Vie y acordone el lugar.

-Zoe sería de más ayuda si tú ...

-Alguien tiene que quedarse en Manhattan. Necesitamos la información sobre lo que ocurrió en casa de Clarke. Y también tenemos que saber si hay algo en la galería. En cuanto pueda voy al Walter Reed.

-Pero Indra o Blake ...

Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de la galería de Zoe.

-No. Las necesito trabajando en el ataque contra el Nido. Tú te encargarás de seguir la pista de las armas biológicas al menos hasta que sepamos adónde nos lleva.

Harper no tuvo más ocasión de discutir porque, en cuanto entraron en la espaciosa galería, dividida a intervalos irregulares por medianerías cubiertas de cuadros, Zoe se levantó detrás de un escritorio con un bolígrafo en la mano y una expresión de asombro en la cara.

-¿Harper?

Lexa corrió a la parte de atrás, donde Zoe guardaba las obras de arte en un almacén climatizado, mientras Harper se acercaba a Zoe.

-¿Estás sola? -preguntó Harper.

-¿Qué? -Zoe sacudió la cabeza confundida-. ¿Por qué has venido? No entiendo qué haces.

-Te lo explicaré en cuanto pueda -Harper cogió la mano de Zoe y la acarició-. ¿Ha venido alguien esta mañana? ¿Empleados o clientes?

-No. Oficialmente ... hoy no abro hasta mediodía. Estaba revisando las cuentas.

-¿ Y a principios de la semana?

Zoe hizo un gesto negativo.

-La galería ha estado cerrada desde la exposición.

-¿Y no ha venido nadie desde entonces? -Harper se inclinó sobre la mesa poniendo las palmas en la superficie-. ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, totalmente. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lexa regresó a la galería.

-Parece en orden. Las cajas están allí, intactas. Si hay algo dentro, no se ha tocado.

-Estupendo -dijo Harper.

Sonó el teléfono de Lexa, que lo desprendió del cinturón.

-Woods ... de acuerdo, sigue -mientras escuchaba, su mandíbula se puso tensa-. Ahora mismo voy. No, quédate con Indra ... -se calló y respiró a fondo-. De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí -cortó la comunicación y miró a Harper-. Indra y tú os quedaréis aquí y miraréis los ordenadores y todas las posibles fuentes que encontréis. Ayer hubo un incidente similar en New Jersey.

-¿Era Blake? -preguntó Harper.

-Sí. Se dirige a Washington.

-Por supuesto.

Zoe, que aún tenía la mano de Harper en la suya, le tiró del brazo.

-¿Querrá alguien explicarme, por favor, qué está pasando? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Clarke?

Harper le estrechó la mano antes de soltarla.

-Se ha producido un incidente en casa de Clarke -Zoe ahogó un gritó, y Harper se apresuró a añadir-: No está herida. Te lo contaré mientras te llevo a casa.

-¿Y si no quiero ir a casa? -Zoe miró alternativamente a Lexa y a Harper-. ¿Tengo posibilidad de elegir?

-Me temo que no -respondió Harper.

-No soy de la misma opinión -Zoe se apartó y cogió el bolso y la chaqueta. Cruzó la galería y salió sin mirar a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

-En fin -dijo Harper resignada-. Me ocuparé de que llegue a casa.

-Quédate allí hasta que te llame.

-Sí. Por favor, infórmame del estado de Clarke.

Lexa oyó el ruido de las sirenas que se acercaban y sintió que parte de la tensión de su pecho se relajaba. En aquel momento no le interesaban la seguridad nacional ni el bioterrorismo. Solo quería ver a Clarke. Y nadie se lo iba a impedir.


	18. Chapter 18

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Los pasillos estaban iluminados, sumidos en un silencio fantasmal y totalmente vacíos. La capitana Andrews iba a la cabeza, con Demetri detrás de Clarke y Reyes, que caminaban en silencio. Las habitaciones que se alineaban a cada lado del pasillo estaban cerradas, y en las puertas sin cristaleras no había números. En el aire flotaba un ligero olor a antiséptico. Tras un trayecto de veinticinco minutos en coche hasta una pequeña pista de despegue de Queens y dos horas en helicóptero, aterrizaron en el tejado de un edificio del vasto complejo que albergaba el Hospital Militar Walter Reed. Clarke no reconoció el lugar y supuso que se trataba de una unidad de investigación dado el carácter de su incidente. Pensó en preguntar, pero se dio cuenta de que seguramente no obtendría ninguna respuesta. El rugido de los roto res del helicóptero había impedido toda conversación, incluso con la Casa Blanca, salvo una escueta comunicación y el tiempo estimado de llegada transmitidos a Washington, seguramente a Abigail, a través de Grau. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Clarke estaba muy nerviosa. Le daba la impresión de que, si traspasaba una de aquellas puertas cerradas, tal vez no volviese a salir. Pidió algo que supuso que no podrían negarle.

-Quiero hablar con mi padre.

Reyes, a su lado, murmuró un «amén» casi inaudible. La capitana Andrews continuó con su paso enérgico.

-El Presidente está al tanto de su situación, señorita Griffin. En cuanto realicemos las pruebas, podrá llamarlo. Pondremos un teléfono en su habitación.

-¿Mi habitación? -Clarke se detuvo en seco y, al hacerlo, el capitán Demetri casi chocó contra ella-. ¿Significa eso que voy a quedarme aquí?

-Sí, temporalmente -la capitana Andrews miró a Clarke y a Reyes con expresión seria, pero comprensiva-. Hasta que tengamos los resultados de los cultivos y otros análisis, es mejor que estén en observación.

-Observación -Clarke miró a Reyes que tenía cara de pena-. Agente Reyes, ¿le parece que he perdido la capacidad de razonar?

Los ojos de Reyes se iluminaron, y su mascarilla se movió como si se riese en silencio.

-No, señora. Yo la veo muy bien.

-Porque me siento bien -precisó Clarke en tono irónico. Se dirigió a la capitana Andrews-: No sé por qué piensa usted que soy incapaz de comprender lo que sucede. Entiendo que, por razones de seguridad, no me dejase hablar con mi padre antes, pero nos llevaremos mucho mejor si empieza a explicarme las cosas a partir de ahora. Ni siquiera le pido frases muy largas.

-Acepte mis disculpas, señorita Griffin -dijo la capitana Andrews sin muestra de enfado-, pero en este momento tengo otras prioridades. Le daré todo tipo de explicaciones en cuanto la instalemos en una sala de aislamiento y hayamos realizado todas las pruebas.

Clarke ignoró la punzada de aprensión al oír el término «sala de aislamiento». Quería información y no se iba a dejar amilanar por el miedo.

-Pues empezamos ahora mismo. ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?

-Se lo explicaré de camino -la médica del ejército reanudó el paso y, cuando Clarke y Reyes la siguieron, dijo por encima del hombro-: Cultivos de piel, sangre, esputos y orina. Análisis de sangre y recuento de células. Radiografía básica de tórax. Electrocardiograma. Un examen físico completo.

-Cree que estamos enfermas, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé -respondió la capitana Andrews-. Es posible que la sustancia de su apartamento fuese inofensiva. Pero, hasta que lo confirmemos, tendremos que tratarlas como si estuviesen enfermas.

Entraron en una sala muy amplia; Clarke se fijó en una pared interior con varias ventanas encortinadas y dijo: -Parecen ventanillas de observación.

-Lo son -afirmó la capitana Andrews-. La sala de enfermería está al otro lado. El cristal permite observar al paciente sin necesidad de entrar en su habitación.

Clarke se estremeció aunque hacía calor. Había dos camas de hospital con mesillas a juego. Frente a ellas, un televisor sujeto con un gancho metálico en un extremo de la habitación. A través de una puerta abierta, se veía un cuarto de baño. No había ventanas al exterior. Las paredes estaban completamente desnudas. Junto a cada cama, ropa quirúrgica azul marino en bolsas de plástico.

-¿Cómo nos comunicamos?

-Hay un interfono de dos bandas encima de la cama y otro junto a las ventanas.

-¿Las ventanas se abren?

-No.

-Genial -murmuró Clarke. El ligero traje de protección ambiental que le habían proporcionado al salir de su apartamento tenía una cremallera en la parte de delante y la cubría desde los pies al cuello. Era de una sorprendente resistencia, pero Clarke se sentía casi desnuda. Señaló la ropa-. ¿Podemos cambiarnos?

-Sí. Cuando lo hayan hecho, las examinaré, les extraeré sangre y les indicaré el procedimiento para obtener las otras muestras; luego, nos ocuparemos de las llamadas telefónicas -la capitana Andrews señaló las camas-. De momento, pónganse cómodas; volveré en cuanto tenga los recipientes para la recogida de muestras.

Cuando la doctora salió de la habitación, Clarke habló con Reyes:

-¿Tenemos alguna opción? -Reyes sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Qué creerán que es?

-No lo sé, yo ...

-Tonterías -repuso Clarke-. Sé que lo sabes porque Lexa lo sabría. Y ahora, tú eres Lexa.

Reyes se volvió para abrir las bolsas de plástico con ropa pues sabía que, si Clarke seguía escudriñando su rostro, averiguaría la verdad.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido...

-Raven -advirtió Clarke-, lo tuyo no es mentir. Eres demasiado transparente. Cuéntame lo que sabes.

-No estoy segura ...

-Dime qué has oído. Maldita sea, no me dejes a oscuras.

Reyes suspiró, se sentó al borde de una de las camas y bajó la cremallera de su buzo blanco, sorprendiendo a Clarke con su aparente despreocupación por la desnudez. Clarke desvió la vista pues comprendió que Reyes estaba mucho más disgustada de lo que parecía y que más tarde se avergonzaría.

-¿De qué se trata, Raven? -preguntó Clarke en tono amable-. Puedes decírmelo. Lo soportaré.

Reyes se puso la blusa quirúrgica por la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo.

-Todas las mañanas recibimos una copia del informe central de Inteligencia que elaboran conjuntamente la CIA y el FBI. Ayer apareció un sobre con polvos blancos en un edificio federal de New Jersey. Sospechan que puede ser ántrax.

Clarke se sentó en la cama muy despacio sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Reyes.

-¡Ántrax, Jesús! ¿Crees que es eso lo que había en mi apartamento?

Reyes estrujó las manos entre las rodillas y sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Pero me parece que esa gente lo piensa.

-¿Qué dicen los informes al respecto? ¿Es muy peligroso?

-No entraban en detalles. Decían que tenía cura -«Decían que la tasa de mortalidad era del setenta por ciento.» Reyes señaló la ropa de la cama-. Será mejor que se cambie antes de que vuelvan. Es más cómodo estar vestida.

-Sí, claro -Clarke se levantó, bajó la cremallera a toda prisa, se quitó el buzo sintético y se quedó desnuda junto a la cama. Rompió las bolsas de plástico, se puso los pantalones quirúrgicos y luego la parte de arriba. Descalza, se tumbó en la cama a esperar. Era lo que había pensado, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Horribles-. ¿Raven?

-¿Sí?

-No es culpa tuya.

Reyes no dijo nada, incapaz de consolarse con la amabilidad de lo que, como bien sabía, era una mentira.

-¿Clarke está bien de verdad? -preguntó Zoe. Se encontraba sentada junto a Harper en el sofá de su salón, en el mismo sitio que habían ocupado un día antes, pero en aquel momento le daba la impresión de que estaba con una desconocida. y, desde luego, era una desconocida.

-Sí -Harper agitó el vino blanco que Zoe le había servido cuando, al llegar a casa de Zoe, coincidieron en que les iría bien beber algo. El trayecto en taxi había sido silencioso e incómodo, como la mentira que en ese momento se interponía entre ellas. Harper bebió un sorbo de vino y rompió una regla fundamental-: Había una sustancia extraña en su apartamento. No sabemos qué es, y la tienen aislada hasta que se determine de qué se trata.

Los dedos de Zoe apretaron la copa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para relajarlos.

-¿Un veneno?

-No parece probable puesto que tanto ella como los dos agentes que la acompañaban estaban bien varias horas después de haberse expuesto a la sustancia. Debe de ser una especie de agente infeccioso.

-¿ Un ... arma biológica?

Harper ladeó el cuerpo y miró directamente a Zoe.

-Tal vez.

-¿Se te permite contarme esto?

Harper esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-No.

-De acuerdo -Zoe sostuvo la mirada de Harper-. ¿Quién eres, Harper?

\- Trabajo para el gobierno.

-¿Como Lexa?

-Algo parecido, sí.

-¿Te llamas realmente Harper?

Harper asintió.

-¿Viniste a seducirme?

-No. Vine a recoger información. Me dedico a eso -se inclinó hacia Zoe, pero no la tocó-. No quise seducirte hasta que llevaba unos cinco minutos en la galería.

Zoe sonrió. -¡Oh, qué bonito!

-Y muy cierto -afirmó Harper. Dejó la copa sobre la mesita y cogió la mano de Zoe sintiendo una inmensa alegría cuando Zoe no la retiró.-. No pretendía mentirte. No vine aquí para utilizarte.

-Pero lo habrías hecho si así hubieses conseguido lo que buscabas, ¿verdad? -preguntó Zoe con cierta irritación.

Harper dudó y, luego, lanzó un suspiro.

-Sí. Si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, lo habría hecho.

-¿También te acuestas con mujeres para lograr lo que quieres? -Zoe miró a Harper exigiendo una respuesta, y vio la verdad en sus ojos-.¡Dios mío, sí que lo haces!

Zoe retiró la mano bruscamente y se levantó. Caminó hasta el extremo opuesto del salón y se detuvo ante las cristaleras con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. De espaldas a Harper, dijo:

-¿Cómo pueden pedirte que hagas algo así?

No era la reacción que Harper esperaba. Se levantó, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a Zoe. Quería tocarla para no sentir el dolor de la soledad que llevaba dentro desde que había salido de aquel apartamento el día antes.

-No es tan diferente de lo que se espera de los soldados en el campo de batalla. Todo el mundo arriesga algo.

Zoe se giró en redondo.

-¿Te habrías acostado conmigo?

-Quería hacerlo -respondió Harper sin titubear.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Porque no podía, no hasta que supieras las cosas, y no me estaba permitido contártelas -Harper alzó una mano, pero la dejó caer sin saber cómo explicar que no quería que le ocurriese con Zoe lo mismo que con Lexa-. No deseaba que tuviésemos esta conversación después de hacer el amor porque sabía ... que nunca volverías a confiar en mí.

-¿Acaso crees que confío ahora?

Harper cerró los ojos un instante, asimilando el golpe, y sacudió la cabeza con pena.

-No. Pero espero que lo hagas algún día.

Se hizo un silencio peor que cualquier recriminación de Zoe. Harper vio, con impotencia, a Zoe salir del salón a toda prisa sabiendo que no podía decir nada para borrar el daño que había hecho. Se hundió en el sofá, cogió la copa de vino y lo bebió lentamente, sin disfrutarlo.

-¿Qué crees que han hecho con Fazio? -preguntó Clarke-. Grau lo llevó en dirección opuesta cuando bajamos del helicóptero.

-Debe de estar en otra unidad -respondió Reyes arrancando la tirita que le habían colocado en la parte interior del brazo tras extraerle media docena de jeringuillas de sangre-. Él recibió todo el impacto de la dichosa sustancia.

Clarke recordó a Fazio tosiendo, maldiciendo y sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa. Se le aceleró el corazón y durante un segundo se sintió aturdida.

-Seguramente no será nada.

Reyes logró esbozar una sonrisa.

-Claro.

-Hace casi media hora que se fue Andrews -comentó Clarke-. ¿Adónde irán a buscar los teléfonos móviles?

-¿A Langley?

Clarke miró a Reyes desconcertada y, a continuación, se echó a reír. Langley, el cuartel general de la CIA.

-Seguramente. Como si fuésemos a revelar secretos desde aquí -dejó de reír de pronto y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama-. ¡Ojalá pudiese hablar con Lexa!

Un ruido estridente llenó la habitación, seguido por una voz familiar.

-Hola.

-¿Lexa? -Clarke se levantó de un salto y corrió a la ventanilla cuando se encendió una luz que iluminó la habitación del otro lado. Lexa apoyó la mano en el cristal, y Clarke puso la suya frente a la palma de su amante.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? -preguntó Lexa.

Clarke buscó frenéticamente el interfono mientras Reyes se levantaba e iba al fondo de la habitación dejándoles cierto margen de intimidad.

-Hay un interruptor a la izquierda de la ventana -explicó Lexa.

Clarke lo encontró, lo encendió y dijo:

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Por el tráfico.

Clarke, sonriendo, acarició el cristal con las yemas de los dedos, como si tocase la piel de Lexa, y la ilusión del contacto la hizo sentir bien por primera vez en horas.

-¿Te han dicho cuándo saldremos de aquí?

-Aún no, pero en cuanto lo sepa, tú también lo sabrás. ¿Te encuentras bien? -Lexa trató de hablar en tono ligero, pero se le encogió el estómago mientras observaba a su amante. Clarke tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando se indignaba. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas, el rubor cubría su piel y se movía rápidamente. En ese momento Lexa se dio cuenta de lo sexy que resultaba Clarke cuando se enfadaba y comprendió que era precisamente ese ardor lo primero que la había atraído de la hija del Presidente-. ¡Dios, qué hermosa eres!

Clarke soltó una risita.

-Cuidado, comandante. Reyes está aquí, y no querrás que se ponga colorada -Clarke se pegó al cristal para mirar más de cerca a Lexa y habló en voz baja-. No te preocupes, mi amor. Me siento bien. Las dos estamos bien.

Lexa apretó la mano contra el cristal con tanta fuerza que se le puso blanca. Deseaba de tal modo tocar a Clarke que le dolían las entrañas.

-¿Lexa? -dijo Clarke-. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu dedo?

-¿Qué?

Clarke indicó el cristal.

-Tu dedo índice. Está hinchadísimo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Nada.

-Dale la vuelta a la mano.

-Clarke...

-Déjame verlo, Lexa.

Lexa obedeció de mala gana apresurándose a decir cuando oyó la exclamación de Clarke:

-No es nada. Estoy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? -Clarke reparó en que el rostro de Lexa adoptaba la habitual expresión de consideración con que se revestía cuando disfrazaba la verdad con diplomacia-. Y no trates de camelarme. Te has roto el dedo, ¿a que sí? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Tonterías. Perdí los nervios y aplasté la mano.

El corazón de Clarke dio un vuelco. Lexa solo perdía el control cuando temía por su seguridad. Clarke olvidó de repente su enfado por haber sido arrastrada por medio país sin explicaciones, olvidó el fastidio por estar encerrada e incluso el temor de sufrir alguna enfermedad. Lo único que le importaba era Lexa, abrumada por las preocupaciones y el dolor.

-Oh, cielo. Todo saldrá bien.

-Lo sé -Lexa esbozó una sonrisa-. Ya lo sé.

-Tienes que hacerte una radiografía.

-Sí.

Clarke golpeó el cristal con insistencia. -Ahora.

Lexa se rió.

-Me encanta cuando te pones seria.

-Te encantará cuando salga de aquí y te dé una patada en el culo si no te has ocupado del dedo.

-Sí, lo haré -Lexa, que tenía la voz ronca, desvió los ojos, parpadeando para aclarar la visión-. Blake está aquí.

-¡Qué bien! Raven se animará con la visita -Clarke frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo está pasando mal. Será mejor que prepares a Reyes.

-De acuerdo -cuando Lexa apartó la mano del cristal, Clarke se apresuró a decir-: Espera.

Lexa la miró preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No voy a ninguna parte -respondió Lexa con expresión incrédula-. Me quedaré en esta habitación hasta que te den el alta.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer? -Clarke soltó una risita nerviosa, que remató con una sonrisa-. Vete a que te hagan la radiografía y, luego, vuelve al trabajo. Saldré mañana.

-Muy bueno de tu parte, Clarke -Lexa deslizó el dedo por el cristal como si acariciase la mejilla de Clarke-. Te amo.

-Oh -susurró Clarke-. Yo también te amo.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Reyes acercó una silla sin brazos, de respaldo recto, a la ventana y se sentó en ella, inclinándose hacia delante con las manos sobre las rodillas y los ojos clavados en el cristal. Octavia la miraba desde el otro lado. Reyes se esforzó por disimular la impresión. Llevaban solo un día sin verse, pero parecía como si Octavia no hubiese comido ni dormido durante semanas. El fino rostro estaba demacrado; los ojos verdes, habitualmente brillantes, eran de un gris apagado; y el cuerpo esbelto y fuerte transmitía sensación de fragilidad. Reyes estiró la mano, procurando no temblar y traicionar su preocupación, y encendió el interruptor del interfono.

-Hola, cariño.

Blake enderezó los hombros y sonrió.

-Hola, amor mío. ¿Qué tal te va ahí dentro?

-Es bastante aburrido, y nadie nos dice nada -Reyes hizo un gesto de indiferencia-. El típico rollo burocrático. Estoy bien, como Clarke. ¿Sabes algo?

Blake negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no. La comandante está hablando con el equipo médico en este momento. Hace unos minutos habló por teléfono con el jefe. No permitirá que nos den esquinazo. Y tampoco dejará que os mantengan a Clarke y a ti en la ignorancia.

-Gracias a Dios que ha venido -Reyes bajó la vista pues no deseaba transmitir su pena a su amante. Pero no pudo evitar la idea de que había fastidiado de mala manera su primera misión y que era la comandante la que tenía que sacar las castañas del fuego.

-¡Eh! No te culpes. No había forma de que lo supiésemos previamente.

Reyes levantó la cabeza como si tuviese un resorte.

-Hace menos de una semana se produjo un atentado contra su vida. Debería haber examinado su apartamento mucho mejor antes de dejarla entrar.

-Raven, cariño, la comandante y yo estuvimos en el edificio hace unos días. Nosotras tampoco vimos nada.

-Lo sé. Tienes razón -dijo Reyes sin gran convencimiento-. ¿Cómo estás? Pareces cansada.

-¡Qué va! Estoy bien. Paso demasiado tiempo ante el ordenador -Blake miró por encima del hombro para comprobar si seguía sola-. Indra y yo hemos buceado en los ordenadores día y noche en busca de la identidad de los miembros del equipo de asalto. De momento, nada. Registros dentales, huellas digitales, bases de datos fotográficas. Nada de nada.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Los tipos habían recibido entrenamiento.

-Lo sabemos -afirmó Blake con frustración-. Pero no logramos ponerles nombres y apellidos. Ahora estamos buscando todos los antecedentes de Green. Es un trabajo lento porque sus expedientes se enterraron cuando ingresó en la Academia.

-Es lo normal en el Servicio Secreto para que nadie pueda acceder a nuestros datos personales y comprometernos.

-Sí, igual nos ocurre a nosotros. Pero dificulta nuestro trabajo en este caso -Blake se reclinó en la silla y se estiró el cabello-. No obstante, si alguien puede sacar algo en limpio, esa es Indra.

-¿Se sabe algo de la sustancia del Nido?

-Aún no -los ojos de Blake se llenaron de lágrimas, y se restregó la cara con la mano-. Lo siento. Yo... te amo. No puedes ponerte mal.

-No te preocupes, cielo. No me ocurrirá nada -Reyes apretó los puños sin que Blake la viese, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese un medio de aliviar el dolor de su amante. Le rompía el corazón ver a Octavia tan vulnerable y ser incapaz de ayudarla-. ¿Me harías un favor?

-Lo que sea -Blake se inclinó hacia delante con mirada atenta-. Cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué no intentas dormir algo?

Blake pensó en mentir, pero la preocupación que se reflejaba en los ojos de Reyes le indicó que era demasiado tarde.

-Lo intentaré. Ha sido ... duro.

-Tienes que cuidarte. Te necesito.

-Oh, eso se llama chantaje.

Reyes asintió muy seria.

-Tal vez. Pero es verdad.

Blake señaló el fondo de la habitación.

-Hay dos camas, supongo que destinadas al personal cuando tienen que vigilar a alguien las veinticuatro horas. Me acostaré ahora, ¿te parece bien?

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes -Reyes sonrió intentando mostrarse optimista.

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó Blake con voz temblorosa.

-Siempre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Lexa a la capitana Andrews cuando esta unió con cinta adhesiva el dedo índice de Lexa al anular en un práctico entablillado. La comandante estaba sentada en una mesa de reconocimiento, en una pequeña sala contigua a la zona de control de la habitación de Clarke mientras la doctora le curaba el dedo lastimado. Se había hecho la radiografía porque sabía que Clarke le preguntaría y no quería que se enfadase.

-Por suerte es una pequeña fractura sin desplazamientos. Con diez días de inmovilización curará si tiene cuidado...

-No, no me refiero a mí, sino a Clarke. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para saber que no corre peligro?

La capitana Andrews se estiró, suspiró y se topó con la mirada implacable de Lexa.

-En este caso trabajo con restricciones de nivel Delta, agente Woods.

-Entiendo.

-Defina su relación con la señorita Griffin.

Lexa estudió el rostro de la otra mujer con atención. Como era de esperar, no dedujo nada de su expresión. Sin saber adónde pretendía llegar la doctora, Lexa decidió optar por un ataque frontal.

-Soy su amante.

-¿Además de su jefa de seguridad en funciones?

-En efecto -técnicamente Pramheda era la sustituta de Reyes, de baja temporal, pero la Casa Blanca había comunicado a través de Abigail que Lexa «supervisaría» las operaciones. No era una rehabilitación en su puesto, pero se parecía mucho.

-En fin -dijo la capitana Andrews cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. Lo segundo tal vez no la califique para acceder a información restringida, pero lo primero sí.

Lexa esperó con un nudo de aprensión en el pecho. Se aferró a la mesa con las dos manos, sin reparar en el dolor, preparándose para el golpe que temía.

-Tenga cuidado con esa mano, agente Woods, o agravará la fractura y tendré que escayolarle el dedo.

-Cuénteme lo que hay.

-El crecimiento de cultivos microbianos no se puede acelerar. Pasarán como mínimo doce horas, probablemente veinticuatro, antes de que podamos identificar el organismo con absoluta certeza.

A Lexa se le cortó la respiración.

-¿Está segura de que había un organismo? -La doctora asintió.

-Sí, lo hemos visto con la tinción de Gram. Se trata de un método rápido, a base de manchas, de buscar organismos vivos en una muestra. No nos dice qué bacteria es, sino solo la clase a la que pertenece -dudó como si quisiese valorar la reacción de Lexa-. Encontramos un bacilo gram positivo en forma de esporas, compatible con ántrax. O con viruela.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Lexa reclinándose en la mesa de observación mientras le temblaban las piernas- ¿Viruela? Creí que había sido erradicada hace décadas.

La capitana Andrews arrastró un taburete y se sentó en él.

-Y así es. Sin embargo, se almacenaron muestras congeladas en dos sitios: el Centro para Control y Detección de Enfermedades de Atlanta y el Laboratorio de Contención Máxima de Siberia.

-Jesús, creí que ese sitio era seguro.

-Por desgracia, no lo es. Tras la caída de la Unión Soviética en 1991, desaparecieron gran parte de sus depósitos. Sospechamos que fueron a parar a Oriente Medio y Asia.

-¿Y no sabe si es ántrax o viruela?

Andrews se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Estamos realizando inmunoanálisis que nos darán un diagnóstico aproximado mientras esperamos los resultados definitivos de los cultivos.

-¿De qué estaríamos hablando en cuestión de víctimas? -preguntó Lexa con voz firme, pero temblando por dentro.

-Escuche, agente Woods ...

-Lexa.

La doctora asintió.

-Ronnie. Escucha, Lexa. Acabamos de iniciar el tratamiento. De hecho, se les ha suministrado la primera dosis de antibiótico. Por suerte, la tasa de curación con tratamiento es muy alta, suponiendo que se hayan contagiado.

-Números, Ronnie.

-Si aparecen los síntomas, la mortalidad es alta incluso con tratamiento. Del setenta al noventa por cien en el caso del ántrax. ¿La viruela? -Sacudió la cabeza- Casi el cien por cien.

Lexa se puso pálida y bajó de la mesa.

-Quiero verla ahora mismo.

-Espera, Lexa. Aún no sabemos a qué se han expuesto.

Lexa volvió la cabeza.

-Pero lo sabrás dentro de unas horas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tendremos los resultados del inmunoanálisis dentro de cuatro horas, pero solo son prelimi...

-Entonces, la veré a las 21.00 -dijo Lexa consultando su reloj.

-Hola, papá -dijo Clarke sosteniendo el móvil con la mano derecha mientras se incorporaba en la cama, vestida con el traje quirúrgico y con una vía intravenosa adherida al brazo izquierdo. Reyes estaba sentada en posición similar, en la otra cama.

-Hola, cariño. Siento no haber hablado contigo antes. El coronel Grau ha estado en contacto permanente conmigo, pero cree oportuno completar los exámenes previos antes de...

-Papá, tranquilo. Estoy bien -Clarke torció el gesto. «Todo lo bien que se puede estar más encerrada que en Alcatraz, con gente observándome y pinchándome todo el tiempo.»

-Eso me han asegurado; de lo contrario, me plantaría ahí sin pensarlo.

-No lo hagas -se apresuró a decir Clarke-. No creo que me ocurra nada; de todas formas, no puedes arriesgarte a sufrir un contagio. Además, eres ...

-Soy tu padre y, si existe la menor posibilidad de que estés enferma, iré.

Clarke oyó protestas de fondo, una de las cuales sin duda procedía de Abigail. No le gustaría estar en la piel de la jefa de gabinete de su padre en ese momento.

-Escucha, papá, conozco la situación, y tú también. Aunque no hubiese peligro, lo que faltaba eran los medios fisgoneando por aquí. Mándame una tarjeta si quieres, pero nada de visitas. y, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco flores.

Su padre soltó una risita.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Quiero salir de aquí. Entonces, sí que estaré bien.

-¿Dónde está Lexa?

-Aquí. No logro convencerla de que se marche.

-Estupendo.

-Papá -dijo Clarke-, me cuidan bien. Y Lexa no permitirá que me ocurra nada.

-Sin duda, tuve mucha suerte cuando la conociste.

Clarke sonrió.

-Sí, y yo también.

Tras despedirse y cortar la comunicación, Clarke se puso de lado y miró a Reyes con pena.

-Esto es un fastidio.

-Sí, cierto.

-¿Qué tal estás?

Reyes se encogió de hombros.

-No me siento mal-miró a Clarke con preocupación-. Pero Octavia tiene muy mal aspecto. Sucede algo raro.

-Supongo que es terrible para ella, Raven -dijo Clarke en voz baja-. Pero estoy segura de que le sirve de gran ayuda tenerte.

Reyes apretó los puños y cerró los ojos.

-No hago nada por nadie. Usted ha acabado aquí, y Octavia ahí fuera, sola, preocupada por mí. No le sirvo de nada a nadie.

Clarke apartó las sábanas y sacó las piernas de la cama, en cuyo borde quedó sentada mirando a Reyes.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? No eres de las que se pasan el día compadeciéndose de sí mismas.

-Tengo miedo -Reyes miró a Clarke con una expresión lastimosa-. Tengo miedo por ella, y no sé qué hacer.

-Oh, cariño, solo tienes que amarla.

-¿Cree que con eso basta?

Clarke sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que sí.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron al oír la puerta que se abría; Clarke se levantó de un salto.

-No puedes entrar aquí. Da la vuelta ahora mismo y saca el culo de esta habitación.

-Hola, cielo -dijo Lexa cogiendo una silla y levantándola. La llevó hasta la cama de Clarke y se sentó a escasa distancia. En un tono de lo más razonable añadió-: Señorita Griffin, como ve llevo mascarilla y gorro.

-Como si llevas chaleco antibalas. No quiero que estés aquí -Clarke se apartó de Lexa todo lo que pudo y con un hilillo de voz rogó-: Por favor, vete.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa amablemente, sin hacer ademán de tocarla aunque se moría por abrazarla. Solo llevaban unas horas separadas, pero el miedo la había desestabilizado. Si pudiese abrazarla, sentir el calor del cuerpo de Clarke y el movimiento de sus flexibles músculos, recuperaría el equilibrio. Se esforzó por hablar con ligereza-: Puedo estar aquí. Los médicos me han autorizado.

-Los médicos no lo saben todo. Diablos, en realidad no saben nada. Si tenemos algo, no quiero que te contagies.

Reyes intervino:

-Tiene razón, comandante. Le aconsejo que se vaya.

Lexa las miró y estiró las piernas cruzando los pies a la altura de los tobillos.

-¿Queréis que os informe o vais a seguir tratando de echarme?

-Puedes quedarte -dijo Clarke tras pensarlo-, pero sin tocar nada.

-¡Caray! -murmuró Reyes.

-Infórmenos, comandante -ordenó Clarke sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

-La capitana Andrews vendrá enseguida para daros todos los datos médicos. En este momento está hablando por teléfono con el Presidente -dijo Lexa mirando a Clarke a los ojos.

-Pero tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Clarke.

Lexa no titubeó porque a Clarke no se le podía mentir.

-Sí. Al parecer los exámenes preliminares presentan indicios de ántrax.

Los labios de Clarke se tensaron.

Reyes lanzó un sonoro suspiro y preguntó:

-¿Lo sabe Octavia?

-Aún no. Está durmiendo, y creo que es mejor no despertarla. Si quieres que le diga ...

-¡No! -se apresuró a decir Reyes-. Pero si le explica ... -se le quebró la voz y clavó los ojos en las manos tratando de ahuyentar sus temores.

-Esperad -continuó Lexa en tono firme-. Las noticias son estupendas. Los tres empezasteis a recibir tratamiento antes de que apareciese ningún síntoma, lo cual significa que seguramente no caeréis enfermos -señaló la gasa adherida al antebrazo de Clarke-. Os han vacunado, ¿verdad?

-Sí -Clarke se inclinó hacia delante y rozó la manga de Lexa con los dedos. Le encantaba tenerla cerca y se moría por tocarla, pero se detuvo antes de que su piel rozase a Lexa. Tenía que cerciorarse de que Lexa no sufría ningún peligro-. ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

-Por desgracia -respondió Lexa con un matiz de frustración-, el período de incubación es larguísimo, sobre todo cuando se inhala la enfermedad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntaron Clarke y Reyes a la vez.

Antes de que Clarke pudiese protestar, Lexa posó una mano sobre la de Clarke; los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron al instante.

-Sesenta días después de la exposición. -Clarke se puso rígida.

-No pensarán tenernos aquí...

-No -se apresuró a decir Lexa-. La capitana Andrews dice que si no manifestáis síntomas de la enfermedad, y no los manifestaréis, cuando se hayan realizado los cultivos, os dará el alta con medicación.

-¿Y los demás? -preguntó Reyes pensando en el mal aspecto de Octavia-. ¿Somos… contagiosas?

Lexa sacudió la cabeza.

-En absoluto. La enfermedad no se transmite por contacto de una persona a otra.

-¿Y cuál es la conclusión, comandante? -preguntó Clarke cogiendo la mano de Lexa y apretándola contra su pecho. Era todo el contacto que iba a permitir hasta estar bien segura de que Lexa se encontraba a salvo, pero la firmeza de los dedos de Lexa entre los suyos alivió el temblor que sentía en la boca del estómago desde que la sustancia blanca había estallado en el aire.

-Tenéis que quedaros aquí unos días, hasta que se compruebe que los antibióticos y otros medicamentos os hacen efecto.

Clarke miró a Reyes y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No pienso jugar al pinacle con ella de compañera. -Lexa se rió. La última vez que Clarke había estado aislada, pasaban el tiempo jugando al pinacle. Y Clarke había dicho que Reyes era la peor jugadora que había conocido.

-No hay que preocuparse por eso. La única compañera que tendrá soy yo, señorita Griffin.


	20. Chapter 20

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 _Domingo, 16 de septiembre._

Una luz tenue, procedente del pasillo, se filtraba a través del cristal de la puerta de la habitación en la que descansaban Lexa y Blake en sendos catres. Reinaba la tranquilidad desde la última vez que un especialista había examinado a Clarke y a Reyes, hora y media antes. Lexa, con los ojos clavados en el techo, escuchaba el incesante movimiento de Blake durante el sueño. De vez en cuando oía un leve quejido. Cuando los quejidos se volvieron más intensos y culminaron en un grito, Lexa se puso de lado y estiró el brazo en el espacio que separaba las dos camas. Rozó con la mano el hombro de Blake y dijo:

-¡Eh, Octavia!

Blake se despertó sobresaltada y temblando mientras trataba de orientarse en la oscuridad.

-Lo siento -añadió Lexa sin apartar la mano del vacilante brazo de la otra mujer-. Me dio la impresión de que tenías una pesadilla.

-Sí -admitió Blake. Había prometido a Raven que intentaría dormir, aunque sin mucha convicción. Se quitó la ropa y se quedó en camiseta y bragas tras regresar de su brevísima visita a Reyes, y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había apartado las sábanas durante su agitado sueño. Con una risita nerviosa, tiró de la sábana y se cubrió hasta la cintura.- Lamento haberla despertado.

-No lo has hecho -Lexa retiró la mano y se puso boca arriba en la cama-. No podía dormir.

-Me sorprende haberme dormido.

-¿Lo estás pasando mal?

Blake dudó, pero en medio de la oscuridad, con una mujer en la que confiaba ciegamente, necesitaba creer que estaba a salvo.

-No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

-Normal.

-Trabajar ayuda, pero solo de momento -Blake se tumbó de espaldas aferrando la sábana con los puños- Y ahora, con Raven así... -oyó su voz temblorosa y rota, pero era como si hablase otra persona. Las palabras seguían fluyendo aunque no quería pronunciarlas-. Sigo viendo cosas. Oyendo cosas.

-¿También cuando estás despierta?

Blake asintió con el mismo nudo en la garganta que se le había puesto al comprender el significado de la columna de humo que ascendía hacia el cielo.

-¿Octavia?

-Sí -susurró Blake-. Y cuando cierro los ojos.

-¿Cuánto descanso has tenido esta semana?

-El mismo que los demás -repuso Blake cortante.

-Nadie tiene suficiente -Lexa recordó cómo se había sentido aquella mañana en que no sabía si Clarke estaba herida o algo peor. El horrible miedo. La dolorosa impotencia. La desoladora incapacidad. Trató de imaginar sus sentimientos multiplicados por mil o más y no pudo-. Tanto Reyes como tú necesitáis unas vacaciones en cuanto le den el alta.

-¡No! -Blake se incorporó apartando las sábanas sin darse cuenta-. Hay trabajo ...

-Tienes razón. Lo hay. Muchísimo. Semanas, seguramente. Y os necesito a las dos -Lexa se sentó y dobló las piernas sobre la cama. Se había quitado la camisa y los pantalones y en ese momento llevaba una fina camiseta de seda sin mangas y bragas- Pero no me servirás de nada hasta que recuperes la serenidad. ¿Dónde vive tu familia?

-En Florida.

-Lleva a Raven contigo.

-No querrá ir. Ahora no.

Lexa se rió.

-Irá. Y tú tienes que hablar con alguien, un profesional, de todo esto.

-Ya sabe lo que pasará si se corre la voz de que no estoy en mis cabales -comentó Blake con retirarán la autorización de seguridad y acabaré detrás de una mesa en un rincón perdido de Kansas.

-No aparecerá nada en tu expediente porque nadie lo va a saber, solo tú y yo. Pero quiero que lo hagas, Octavia. Considéralo una orden.

-Una semana. Y veré a alguien.

Lexa rió de nuevo impresionada con la dureza de Blake.

-Empezaremos por eso.

-¿Has comido algo esta noche? -preguntó Zoe desde el arco que separaba la sala del pasillo y su habitación. Harper estaba ante la ventana abierta del balcón, de espaldas a la sala, con una copa medio llena de vino en la mano. Pasaba de la medianoche, como acababa de descubrir Zoe con gran sorpresa al despertar de un involuntario sopor. Se duchó a toda prisa y fue en busca de Harper preguntándose si seguiría allí y abrumada por una oleada de tristeza al pensar que tal vez no estuviese. Una sola lámpara iluminaba un rincón del salón, y en la mesita de centro había una botella de vino casi vacía junto a la copa en la que ella misma había bebido por la tarde.

-¿Harper?

Harper se volvió con una sonrisa cansada.

-No.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Fundamentalmente pensando -apuró el vino y se acercó a la mesita, donde dejó la copa vacía. Zoe se había cambiado de ropa: llevaba una blusa floja de cuello redondo y pantalones informales de pata ancha. Estaba descalza. Y era tan hermosa que a Harper le dolió la garganta al verla. Había pensado en ella durante horas, en su aspecto la primera vez que la había visto en la galería; en lo que habían compartido aquella semana de sufrimiento para todo el país; en la fuerza y la compasión de Zoe, que removieron un espacio que siempre había protegido frente al resto del mundo- ¿Has dormido?

-Sí. Y no sé cómo.

-Tarde o temprano el estrés te vence.

-¿Eso también te ocurre a ti? ¿Hay algo que te venza?

-A veces sí -respondió Harper dulcemente.

-¿Qué cosas?

Harper sacudió la cabeza.

-Las cosas que elegí hace veinte años cuando le dije sí a un hombre que me convenció de que yo tenía algo especial ofrecer a mi país.

Zoe se adelantó, muy despacio, sin apartar los ojos de los de Harper.

-¿Qué cosas, Harper?

Harper no podía apartar la vista del rostro de Zoe. Su boca era demasiado suave y en sus ojos había mucho dolor. «¡Cuánto daño le he hecho!»

-Lo siento.

Zoe hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¿Qué cosas no puedes evitar?

-La soledad -respondió Harper.

-¿Y qué haces entonces?

Harper alzó las manos, pero las dejó caer con un nudo de tristeza en el pecho y el deseo brotando en su interior. Retrocedió sabiendo que seguiría haciendo daño a Zoe, como se lo había hecho a todas las mujeres de su vida. No soportaba llevar el dolor de aquella mujer en la conciencia.

-Espero que pase. Vuelve a la cama, Zoe.

-¿Hacer el amor con Lexa te sirvió de algo?

-No, por favor -Harper dio otro paso, y sus piernas chocaron contra la mesita del salón. Zoe estaba muy cerca en aquel momento, al alcance de la mano, y tuvo que esforzarse para no tocarla. Llegó hasta ella un olor dulce y penetrante, una crema que Zoe se había aplicado después de la ducha. Imaginó la suavidad de su piel, la ternura de sus besos, y cerró los ojos. «¡Por Dios!»

-Respóndeme. Me lo debes.

-No fue así -dijo Harper desesperada.

-Oh, ya sé que estabas trabajando -observó Zoe con un rastro de ira-, pero acostarte con ella o... con otras... no te daría ocasión de sentirte tan sola.

Harper estaba cansada. Cansada de contenerse, de enterrar sus deseos en lo más profundo para que nadie dominase. Había bajado la guardia con Lexa, y aunque había resultado duro, se alegraba. Se alegraba de ser capaz de sentir algo por alguien. En ese momento, Zoe pugnaba por derrumbar sus defensas, y ella estaba cansada de luchar para mantener las distancias. Habló sin pensar.

-No hay nada más solitario que hacer el amor con mujeres que nunca te tocan.

Zoe dio un respingo. -¿Quieres decir ... jamás?

-No importa -Harper se encogió de hombros con impaciencia-. Yo lo quería así, y así tenía que ser.

-Sí que importa -Zoe estiró los brazos y sus pechos rozaron el cuerpo de Harper mientras cogía el rostro de la otra mujer entre las manos. Luego, deslizó los dedos sobre la boca de Harper-. Estás temblando. Sé que estás dolida.

-No, te equivocas -Harper trató de apartar la cabeza, pero Zoe no se lo permitió-. No debería haber venido. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? -Zoe se acercó a Harper y sus labios siguieron el camino descrito por sus dedos. Harper gimió mientras Zoe le acariciaba la nuca y la besaba lenta y profundamente. Cedió un instante y murmuró junto a la boca de Harper-: ¿Por qué?

-Porque, cuando estoy contigo, no me siento sola -respondió en tono ahogado. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Zoe mientras rodeaba con los brazos su cintura, rindiéndose a la necesidad de abrazar y ser abrazada. Solo un minuto. Un minuto nada más para tocar y ser acariciada. Aspiró el aroma de Zoe, y frotó la mejilla contra el cuello de Zoe, descubriendo que su piel era aún más suave de lo que había imaginado. La abrazó con ansia y percibió la fuerza flexible que albergaba aquel cuerpo esbelto. Sorprendida por la firme plenitud de los pechos de Zoe, gimió mientras sus pezones se endurecían ante la presión de los cuerpos. Un temblor sacudió las piernas de Harper, llegó hasta sus entrañas y se dio cuenta de que iba a caer. Caer de la oscuridad a la luz, y se apartó con miedo-. Zoe. Vete a la cama.

Zoe soltó una risita temblorosa y se acercó más a Harper.

-Un beso. Solo un beso. Un beso me basta para saber que moriré de hambre si no te tengo -puso una mano vacilante sobre el corazón-. Aquí dentro, es aquí donde tengo hambre.

-¡Dios! -murmuró Harper besando a Zoe en la boca con ferocidad. Se dio cuenta de que Zoe desprendía la blusa de sus pantalones y sintió unos dedos ardientes trepando por su columna. Su lengua dibujó círculos en la boca de Zoe y gimió cuando esta deslizó las manos sobre su cuerpo, le acarició los pechos y susurró-: Quiero que estés segura. Por favor, tienes que estar segura.

-Estoy segura -afirmó Zoe rozando con los labios la garganta de Harper-, segura de que no voy a hacer el amor contigo aquí, de pie. -Retrocedió con gran esfuerzo y cogió a Harper de la mano-. Ven conmigo.

-Zoe, yo ...

-Chisss -Zoe la condujo al pasillo-. Luego. Después me contarás todo. Ahora quiero decirte algo.

Harper la siguió negándose a pensar en las consecuencias, tan solo deseando unos minutos de perdón y olvido. Cuando llegaron junto a la cama de Zoe y Harper hizo ademán de quitarle la blusa, Zoe murmuró «no» y apartó las manos de Harper.

-Tengo la necesidad de tocarte -susurró Zoe con la boca pegada a la oreja de Harper mientras hábilmente desabotonaba la cinturilla de sus pantalones-. Deje que la satisfaga.

-Oh, sí -Harper se tambaleó mientras una lánguida pesadez le atenazaba el estómago y sus miembros se ablandaban bajo el lento ardor del deseo. Se apoyó en las caderas de Zoe necesitando el contacto en sí más que para sostenerse. Los labios de Zoe rozaron el borde de su oreja, y agudas punzadas de placer alertaron su conciencia cuando los dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo. Se estremeció, y le dolieron los pezones al rozar el interior de las copas de seda que aún los contenían.

-Levanta los brazos, preciosa -dijo Zoe con voz profunda y ronca. Delicadamente le quitó la blusa y el sujetador a Harper con un solo movimiento, desnudándola de cintura para arriba. Apretó sus caderas y la parte inferior del cuerpo contra el de Harper, con las entrañas plenas de excitación. Estaba decidida a no apresurarse, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos el contacto. Encajó la pelvis en la uve que se formaba entre las piernas de Harper, rozándolas-. ¡Oh Dios, qué maravillosa eres!

Con manos temblorosas, Zoe se quitó la blusa dejándola caer descuidadamente al suelo. Mordisqueó el labio de Harper, rodeó con los brazos su cuerpo esbelto y frotó sus pechos contra los de la otra mujer. Sus hinchados pezones se irritaron, la pulsión entre sus piernas se aceleró y el clítoris se tensó hasta hacerla gemir. Harper deslizó una mano entre ambas y cubrió con los dedos el pecho de Zoe, apretándolo con delicadeza.

-Te deseo mucho... muchísimo...

Zoe se dobló de placer, pero logró apartarse.

-No. Ya estoy demasiado excitada.

-Entonces, déjame -Harper cubrió el otro pecho de Zoe y acarició los pezones con los pulgares, tirando ligeramente mientras masajeaba el tejido tenso e hinchado-. Deja que te dé lo que necesitas. Quiero hacerlo.

-No, no -Zoe puso las manos sobre las de Harper, aplastando sus pechos bajo los dedos entrelazados de ambas, para demorar la caricia deliciosamente torturadora. Soltó un suspiro y, luego, otro hasta que su cabeza comenzó a despejarse. Apartó entonces las manos de Harper de su cuerpo y la arrastró hacia la cama dando vueltas, de modo que Harper acabó tumbada de espaldas con Zoe encima, a horcajadas sobre ella. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa victoriosa, y se estiró sobre Harper, encajando un muslo con firmeza entre los de Harper mientras navegaba dentro de su boca. Entre gemidos y besos, deslizó los dedos en medio de los cuerpos de ambas, bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de Harper y, a continuación, la de los suyos. Se apartó lo imprescindible para desnudarse y para ayudar a Harper a hacer lo propio. Mientras se movían, se debatían y se aferraban la una a la otra, con las bocas unidas, haciendo todo lo posible por no perder el contacto, sus ardientes besos se tornaron cada vez más frenéticos y sus manos más exigentes.

-Por favor -imploró Harper empujando las caderas para corresponder a las aceleradas embestidas de Zoe-, deja que te toque. Quiero hacer que te corras.

-No, tú primero -Zoe tenía los párpados casi cerrados, las pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas, y el aliento reducido a un trabajoso jadeo. Dejó que la pasión de Harper impregnase su cuerpo, pero amenazaba con quebrar su control. Apretó los temblorosos brazos contra el cuerpo y se restregó contra el muslo de Harper, al borde del orgasmo; mientras Harper se resistía. Zoe sintió los estremecimientos del cuerpo de Harper bajo el suyo, las manos de la otra mujer temblando sobre su espalda como las alas frenéticas de un pájaro herido, pero seguía resistiéndose-. Córrete, cariño. Córrete.

-No puedo -dijo Harper .con voz ahogada- ¡Oh Dios, no puedo!

-¡Sí! -exclamó Zoe-. Claro que puedes -y se deslizó sobre la cama hasta colocarse entre los muslos de Harper; inmediatamente la tomó con la boca en una incansable actividad de labios, lengua y dientes delicados. Harper se puso rígida, y su cuerpo se despegó de la cama mientras reprimía un grito.

Zoe suavizó al momento sus caricias, sustituyéndolas por besos fugaces y sutiles y caricias breves y ligeras con la punta de la lengua hasta que Harper contuvo la respiración y cedió al placer. Zoe estiró los brazos, buscó los pezones de Harper y los apretó al ritmo de su boca, arrastrando el ya tenso clítoris hacia el orgasmo. Harper cubrió las manos de Zoe con las suyas, entrelazando los dedos sobre los pezones y guiando a Zoe en el movimiento circular y retorcido que debía encender el orgasmo escondido entre las sombras de su mente.

-Estoy tan, tan cerca ... chúpame más fuerte.

Con tierna precisión, Zoe mordió la base del clítoris de Harper, que se corrió al momento. Sus hombros saltaron de la cama mientras la impresión la hacía gritar y, luego, se dejó caer de nuevo entre los estremecimientos y temblores del placer que la agitaba. Seguía corriéndose cuando Zoe se deslizó hacia arriba y hundió los labios en el cuello de Harper, gimiendo y temblando, con el cuerpo abrasado.

-Oh, me voy a correr -se quejó Zoe hundiendo los dedos en los hombros de Harper.

-Córrete en mi boca -gimió Harper buscando ciegamente las caderas de Zoe, apremiándola para que se levantase.

-La próxima ... vez. ¡Dios, me corro! -Zoe enterró la cara en el cuello de Harper y se elevó.

Harper abrazó con fuerza a la mujer sacudida por los temblores, incapaz de recordar un solo momento en que hubiese sentido tanto placer. Cuando Zoe, más serena, se tendió, respirando con regularidad, con los músculos relajados y la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, Harper le acarició el pelo, el ángulo de la mandíbula, el cuello, la espalda, sin acertar a colmar sus ansias de Zoe, deseosa de conocerla entera.

-Hummm, eres maravillosa -murmuró Zoe satisfecha.

Harper se rió aún temblando.

-Oh, cariño, eso es más propio de mí.

Zoe alzó la cabeza, con los ojos impregnados de deseo, y besó a Harper tiernamente.

-Nunca he querido que una mujer se corriese tanto como tú hace un momento. Me siento muy satisfecha de mí misma.

-Con toda la razón -Harper acarició el rostro de Zoe-. No suelo... no suele gustarme hacer eso con nadie.

Zoe se quedó un rato callada. Luego, volvió la cabeza y besó la mano de Harper.

-Estupendo.

-Zoe, lo que hago... no se puede cambiar de un día para otro.

-¿Quieres cambiar?

-Quiero... tener esto otra vez, contigo. Y más. Otras cosas, contigo.

-Genial. Yo también. Así que empezaremos a partir de ahí -Zoe apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harper y cerró los ojos-. Intentaremos construir el resto después.

Zoe debió de dormirse porque, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró boca arriba con la sensación más exquisita que había conocido ardiendo entre sus muslos. Entre murmullos de placer, levantó la cabeza y sonrió a Harper.

-No sé qué estás haciendo, pero es maravilloso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes? -preguntó Harper. «Córrete en mi boca.»

-Hummm -Zoe se agitó, llena y dolorida al mismo tiempo. Miró a Harper a los ojos, con un ansia que respondía al deseo de Harper. «¡[Oh, por favor, sí!»

-Esta es la próxima vez.

-Sí -suspiró Zoe mientras se tumbaba con los ojos cerrados-. En efecto.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Zoe llamó a la puerta del baño, la abrió y le dio a Harper una blusa de seda brillante, bragas de seda blanca y unas medias nuevas.

-Creo que te servirán.

-Gracias -Harper, recién salida de la ducha, estaba ante el tocador envuelta en una toalla. Tenía el pelo rubio, que llegaba a la altura de los hombros, mojado, y la piel marfileña enrojecida y húmeda debido al vapor.

La toalla apenas la cubría, y Zoe notó una instantánea punzada de excitación. Pero no tenían tiempo. Lo sabía, y aun así tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojar la toalla al suelo y poner las manos sobre los pechos de Harper. Le encantaba oír a Harper cuando estaba excitada y se moría de ganas por contemplar de nuevo un orgasmo suyo. Por tocarla hasta lo más íntimo, por dominarla completamente. Nunca había deseado poseer a una mujer de aquella forma.

-Me temo que mi sujetador no te servirá -dijo esforzándose por hablar con ligereza a pesar de que tenía la garganta seca de deseo.

-Me arreglaré durante unas horas -Harper sonrió mientras ponía la ropa prestada sobre el tocador. El traje que llevaba el día anterior estaba colgado en un toallero. Apoyó la cadera en el tocador y bebió el café que Zoe le había preparado mientras ella se estaba duchando-. Te agradezco que recojas mis cosas en el hotel. Apenas tengo tiempo de ir en taxi al aeropuerto y tomar el avión.

-¿Siempre vives así? ¿Te llaman y te dicen que te presentes inmediatamente?

-No suelo moverme tanto. Los últimos meses han sido frenéticos, y después de lo ocurrido esta semana... -Harper se encogió de hombros. Su identidad había estado a punto de descubrirse cuando una investigación clandestina había seguido al servicio de acompañantes que ella utilizaba como tapadera en Washington. Esperaba permanecer en la Costa Oeste hasta que le adjudicasen una nueva identidad, pero le habían ordenado ir a Manhattan casi de inmediato para la inauguración de la galería-. Casi nunca nos dan explicaciones. Tengo que hacer un trabajo y lo hago.

-Ya sé que no puedes contarme esas cosas y no te las voy a preguntar -Zoe tiró del borde de la toalla hasta que la hizo caer al suelo; las pupilas de Harper aletearon y brincaron. Sorpresa y deseo. Prevención y gratitud.

-Zoe -murmuró Harper dejando el café sin fijarse dónde.

Zoe se apretó contra ella, desatando el cinturón de su bata para que los cuerpos de ambas se tocasen, piel contra piel.

-Me basta con que me digas que vas a volver -deslizó los dedos entre los bucles enmarañados en la nuca de Harper y la besó con ternura-. Dime que no ha sido solo una noche.

-¿Una noche? Oh, no -Harper ladeó las caderas y puso a Zoe contra el tocador acariciándole los pechos mientras se restregaba contra ella-. No. Es mucho más que eso.

-¡Dios, cómo te deseo! -Zoe se arqueó bajo las manos de Harper mientras su lengua dibujaba círculos sobre sus labios, saboreando su ardor-. Quiero creerte.

-Créeme -Harper bajó la cabeza e introdujo un pezón hinchado en su boca. Lo lamió, lo mordió y pegó la mejilla al desbocado corazón de Zoe-. ¡Dios, tengo que irme! No puedo seguir con esto. Lo siento.

Zoe, jadeando, apartó la boca de Harper de su piel.

-Quiero que te vayas -ante la desolación que se dibujó en el rostro de Harper, se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza-. No, cariño. Solo de momento -soltó una risita-. No me atrevo a imaginar qué te harán si no te presentas donde quiera que te hayan llamado.

Harper siguió la curva del labio inferior de Zoe con los dedos.

-No es tan malo como crees. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo -Zoe la besó con ternura y, luego, la apartó suavemente-. Te estaré esperando.

 _Miércoles, 19 de septiembre._

Reyes movió los hombros y puso la cabeza de Blake sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento -farfulló Blake-. Me dormí.

Cuando Blake hizo ademán de apartarse, Reyes la retuvo con un brazo.

-No. Vuelve a dormir -aunque el sueño de su amante no parecía muy tranquilo, como daban a entender los sobresaltos y gemidos que lo salpicaban. Reyes pensaba que si la comandante les había ordenado descansar a las dos era porque lo creía necesario. Y ella misma admitía que la expresión alucinada de Blake y sus negras ojeras resultaban preocupantes.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Blake cerrando los ojos y metiendo la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Reyes. A mayores, la abrazó por la cintura pues quería fundirse con ella. La horrible separación del hospital había quebrado sus últimos restos de control.

-A una hora del aeropuerto de Jacksonville -Reyes apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Blake.

-Te has puesto la medicación, ¿verdad?

-Sí, las tres inyecciones -respondió Reyes. Blake no dejaba de preocuparse por ella desde que habían abandonado el hospital por la mañana. Aunque Reyes ya no estaba en período de observación obligatoria, Blake seguía agitada, controlándolo todo, como si temiese que Reyes pudiese enfermar de repente -o algo peor- si bajaba la guardia un momento-. No voy a caer enferma, cariño.

-Ya lo sé -se apresuró a decir Blake-. Sí, lo sé.

-¿Te parece oportuno meterme de buenas a primeras en tu familia?

Blake, con los ojos cerrados, reconfortada por los latidos regulares del corazón de Reyes, sonrió y asintió, medio dormida.

-Te adorarán porque enseguida se darán cuenta de que yo te adoro.

-¿Y si se dan cuenta de que yo también te adoro? -Reyes besó a Blake en la coronilla-. Da la casualidad de que no puedo mirarte sin que se me note.

Blake cerró los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas. «No me dejes, por favor. Te necesito muchísimo.»

-¿Cariño? -Reyes acarició la espalda de Blake. Como no obtuvo respuesta, susurró-: Perfecto. Te has dormido.

Blake fingió que estaba dormida mientras se sumergía en el olor y el tacto del cuerpo de su amante. En lo más profundo, un pequeño resquicio del vacío que amenazaba con consumirla se llenó con la certeza del amor. Después, cuando el dolor y el miedo de sus sueños en vela remitieron un poco, se durmió al fin.

-Ahí está Callie -dijo Clarke, emocionada, inclinándose sobre Lexa para mirar por la ventanilla del vehículo.

Lexa frotó la columna de Clarke con la mano sin acabar de creer que pudiese tocarla. Tras salir del hospital, habían volado directamente a Boston, donde Indra y Harper las esperaban en un coche de la sección local del FBI. Conducía Pramheda, y Murphy se ocupaba de la protección. Indra y Harper se sentaron frente a ellas. Lexa agachó la cabeza para ver qué miraba Clarke y la besó, de paso, en la oreja.

-Cuidado -murmuró Clarke acariciando la rodilla de Lexa-. Tenemos compañía.

-Te echaba de menos -susurró Lexa, pero entró en razón y pospuso el siguiente beso hasta que estuviesen solas. Aunque parte de su mente estaba inmersa en las sensaciones que creaba el cuerpo de Clarke junto al suyo y en el rastro de olor a miel de su champú, observó las grandes casas retiradas de la estrecha carretera y situadas dentro de amplias parcelas con cercas de madera, valorando la seguridad de su nueva base de operaciones-. Buena elección.

-La última casa de una calle sin salida -comentó Clarke-. En un alto y con el océano detrás. Los puntos de aproximación son limitados, y tenemos una vista de trescientos sesenta grados.

-Muy bien. Sería usted una agente perfecta, señorita Griffin -Clarke soltó un bufido, y Lexa se rió y le cogió la mano-. Y, según el plano que Callie nos envió por fax, la casa de invitados donde se alojarán Indra y Harper está entre la casa principal y la playa. Vigilaremos el perímetro con el complemento habitual de agentes.

-Me alegro de que lo apruebe, comandante -Clarke dio un rápido beso a Lexa en la mejilla y salió del coche casi sin dar tiempo a que el vehículo frenase.

Lexa soltó un taco por el fallo de seguridad y salió detrás de Clarke, seguida por Indra y Harper. Cuando alcanzaron a su protegida, formando un triángulo en torno a Clarke, la joven rodeaba con los brazos el cuello de una mujer morena y musculosa -vestida con camiseta blanca y pantalones de estilo militar- y daba vueltas a su alrededor como una peonza. La mirada de Lexa se cruzó con los ojos negros y alegres de Callie Torres cuando Clarke puso al fin los pies en el suelo. Callie, heredera de una dinastía empresarial y propietaria de Torres Point, abrazó a Clarke por los hombros y sonrió.

-Me dio la impresión de que este era el lugar que necesitabais. Las casas restantes son residencias de vacaciones y en esta época del año están vacías. Tendréis este rincón de la isla solo para vosotras.

-Te lo agradezco -dijo Lexa. Si no fuese por la alianza de oro que Callie lucía en la mano izquierda, su aspecto sensual y su actitud confiada harían pensar que seguía siendo la rompecorazones de siempre. Sin embargo, Lexa conocía a su compañera, la capitana de navío Arizona Robbins, y sabía que eso se había acabado. Mientras ellas hablaban, los otros agentes aparcaron el coche en el garaje abierto situado en el lateral de la casa de la playa de dos plantas, construida en madera de cedro, y se adentraron en la maleza para supervisar las dunas circundantes.

-Si queréis, os enviaré a mi equipo -dijo Callie refiriéndose a la empresa de seguridad privada que ella utilizaba. Los hombres y mujeres de su equipo personal llevaban años con ella, y todos habían superado un riguroso examen de antecedentes.

-A lo mejor te tomo la palabra. Pero de momento me basta con que sobrevuelen la zona cuatro o cinco veces al día y me informen de cualquier cosa rara que vean.

-De acuerdo.

Clarke aferró la cintura de Callie con cariño.

-Gracias por todo esto. No esperaba volver a colarme en tu casa tan pronto -apenas una semana antes, Clarke se había refugiado del caos de Manhattan en Torres Point, en la seguridad de la isla privada de su antigua compañera de colegio. Permaneció allí menos de veinticuatro horas, hasta que llegó un contingente de militares en helicóptero para conducirla directamente a la Casa Blanca.

-No hay problema -dijo Callie seria-. Siempre me alegro de verte. Y Arizona estará encantada de hablar contigo también en esta ocasión -sus rasgos angulosos se arrugaron-. Si las cosas se arreglan en la base de una vez por todas. Siguen en situación de alerta máxima. No para mucho en casa.

-Esta vez nos quedaremos una temporada -afirmó Clarke con una triste sonrisa. Ya no tenía casa. Callie era de esas amigas que nunca hacen preguntas. Zoe y ella habían sido las confidentes más próximas a Clarke en la escuela preparatoria y desde entonces le habían ofrecido apoyo incondicional. Cuando Clarke llamó a Callie y le explicó qué tipo de lugar necesitaba para alojarse, Callie se limitó a decir que ya se ocuparía ella. Y lo había hecho-. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

-Aprovecharé cualquier excusa para venir a verte. -Callie dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Clarke-. Vamos, te enseñaré la casa.

Lexa vio a las dos mujeres subir las escaleras del brazo y desaparecer en el interior de la casa después de que Callie abriese la puerta. Harper se reunió con Lexa en el camino de losas que conducía a la casa mientras Indra descargaba el equipaje del coche.

-Parece un buen lugar -observó Harper.

-En efecto.

-Clarke tiene buen aspecto; tal vez un poco delgada.

-Hasta el momento las pruebas han sido normales -Lexa suspiró-. Aunque Fazio tiene lesiones cutáneas.

-Sí, ya lo sé -Harper había leído los detalles esa mañana en el informe central de Inteligencia (un resumen de todos los datos de Inteligencia pertinentes recopilados por la CIA, el FBI, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional y otras entidades en las veinticuatro horas previas). Naturalmente, no podía saber qué datos ofrecían de buena fe o cuáles retenían los diferentes organismos, pero cualquier detalle era mejor que nada-. Fue el más expuesto, ¿no?

-Sí, y cortes en el afeitado pudieron facilitar la propagación de la infección. La capitana Andrews cree que seguramente se recuperará. Hemos tenido suerte.

-Pero sigues preocupada por Clarke.

Lexa no dijo nada.

-Es una mujer muy capaz, Lexa. Por lo que sé, antes de que tú llegases, convirtió el dar esquinazo a la fuerzas de seguridad en un arte. Y nunca le pasó nada.

-Alguien estuvo a punto de dispararle la semana pasada -dijo Lexa con los ojos clavados en la puerta tras la que había desaparecido Clarke.

-Pero no le dispararon, y otros atentados también han fracasado. Tienes un buen equipo, y no permitiremos que le ocurra nada.

Lexa apartó la vista de la casa y miró a Harper a los ojos.

-¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para colaborar en la protección de Clarke?

Harper sonrió.

-No, pero ya que estoy, ayudaré.

-¿Has venido directamente desde Virginia?

-Sí, ¿por qué? -preguntó a su vez Harper con cautela.

-Pensaba que tal vez hubieses pasado por Manhattan.

-Me temo que la agenda no me deja espacio para desvíos. y, en todo caso, eso sería personal -en la voz de Harper había un claro tono de advertencia.

-Lo siento, ha sido una impertinencia -Lexa resopló-. Todo el mundo está un poco nervioso, y yo también. Zoe es la mejor amiga de Clarke, y. ..

-Lexa, no quiero hablar de Zoe Monroe.

Lexa observó a Harper con atención, sorprendida por el leve temblor de su voz, aunque su hermoso rostro no expresaba nada.

-De acuerdo. Como dije, ha sido una impertinencia. Disculpa.

-Disculpa aceptada.

-En cuanto Clarke se instale, Indra, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Me reuniré con vosotras en cuanto pueda.

-Tenemos que montar mucho equipo. Seguro que no nos queda ni un minuto libre -Harper se dirigió al estrecho camino que rodeaba el lateral de la casa para ir al pabellón de invitados.

-Harper.

Harper miró por encima del hombro con expresión interrogante.

-Gracias por ayudar en la seguridad de Clarke.

-De nada -Harper sonrió y se marchó.

Lexa la observó hasta que desapareció, subió las amplias escaleras de madera que conducían a la casa y entró.

-¿Clarke? -se dirigió a la cocina. Pramheda estaba en la terraza de atrás-. ¿Todo en orden?

-Limpio y despejado -respondió Pramheda-. Es un buen sitio, fácil de proteger.

-Estupendo. Que Murphy se sitúe delante, y que el segundo equipo os releve a las ocho.

-Hecho, comandante.

-Sé que no estoy al mando oficialmente, pero...

Pramheda sacudió la cabeza.

-Sabemos quién es usted, comandante. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Estamos encantados de obedecer sus órdenes.

A Lexa no se le ocultaba que Pramheda se refería a la bala, destinada a Clarke, que había recibido ella, el acto de mayor sacrificio de un agente del Servicio Secreto. Algunos la consideraban una heroína. Para ella, en cambio, era una gran suerte que no hubiesen herido a Clarke.

-Gracias. Estaré con la señorita Griffin.

-Sí, señora.

Cuando subía las escaleras, Lexa se cruzó con Callie, que bajaba.

-Gracias de nuevo.

Callie sonrió.

-De nada. Oh, Clarke me ha dicho que muevas el culo y subas.

-Vale, mensaje recibido -respondió Lexa subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Mientras buscaba a su amante, oyó que se cerraba la puerta principal. Abrió la única puerta cerrada en el lado de la casa que daba al mar y entró en una espaciosa habitación. Escudriñó la estancia por pura rutina fijándose en la ubicación de las ventanas y las puertas. Había una gran cama de matrimonio, a juego con el tocador y las mesillas de roble estilo Misión, un sillón y una lámpara. A través de los ventanales de cristal deslizante se veía una amplia terraza de cedro. Lexa se volvió hacia la cama. Clarke estaba recostada en los almohadones, con una inmaculada sábana blanca sobre la cintura. A Lexa le pareció que estaba desnuda.

-Deduzco que me estabas buscando.

-Y yo deduzco que eres una agente del Servicio Secreto.

Lexa estiró el brazo y cerró el pestillo de la puerta. Sin apartar los ojos de Clarke, se quitó la chaqueta mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama.

-Perfecto -dijo Lexa.

-¿Y qué significa exactamente la palabra servicio?

-Bueno -susurró Lexa dejando el arma en la mesilla al tiempo que se descalzaba-, eso es secreto, ¿no?

-No se lo diré a nadie -Clarke apartó la sábana y se acercó al borde de la cama, extendió la mano y agarró el cinturón de Lexa-. No te muevas.

Lexa bajó la vista, observando a través de los párpados entrecerrados cómo Clarke desabrochaba el cinturón hábilmente y se lo quitaba con un rápido movimiento. Tomó aliento cuando los dedos de Clarke se deslizaron bajo la cinturilla del pantalón, soltaron el botón y bajaron la cremallera. Luego, Clarke aflojó la camisa de Lexa y se inclinó para besar el estómago de su amante, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido. Con los ojos cerrados, Lexa hundió los dedos en los cabellos de Clarke.

-Cariño, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos!

-Quítate la camisa -murmuró Clarke sin despegarse de Lexa, lamiéndola-. Y los pantalones.

Lexa se apresuró a obedecer, con manos temblorosas, tropezando cuando Clarke describió círculos con la lengua alrededor de su ombligo. Puso la mano en la nuca de Clarke para detener las peligrosas exploraciones.

-Por Dios, espera un momento, ¿no puedes?

-Oh, creo que no. Llevo días esperando -en cuanto Lexa se desnudó, Clarke la abrazó por las caderas y la arrastró hacia sí. Mordisqueó el cuello de Lexa mientras restregaba la pantorrilla contra los muslos de Lexa-. Me voy a correr ahora mismo.

Lexa, entre gemidos, la besó en la garganta, la mandíbula y la boca. Saborearla después de tantos días de miedo y preocupación era como encontrar un estanque de agua cristalina en medio del desierto. Bebió y se deleitó explorando con las manos el cuerpo de Clarke, acariciando las cimas de sus pechos y deslizándose sobre el abdomen para bailar en el interior de sus muslos. Se demoró en la boca de la joven, absorbiéndola, llenando con su luz los rincones oscuros del interior. A continuación, se incorporó para ver los ojos de Clarke.

-Te amo.

-Estos días ... creí que me volvería loca si no me tocabas -los ojos de Clarke parecían velados bajo los temblorosos párpados-. No dejes que me corra ya.

-Entonces me levanto -murmuró Lexa apartándose.

-Nooooo -protestó Clarke aferrando con ambas manos las caderas de Lexa y apretando el sexo contra el rígido muslo de Lexa. La presión sobre su clítoris duro y excitado la hizo gritar.

-Te vas a correr si sigues haciendo eso -advirtió Lexa sin convencimiento. Quería que Clarke se corriese. Acarició con dos dedos un pezón erecto y lo apretó.

Clarke se estremeció y buscó a ciegas la mano de Lexa, arrastrándola hacia abajo e introduciéndola entre sus muslos.

-Fóllame. Oh Dios, Lexa, fóllame.

Lexa rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Clarke y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la penetraba, consciente de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Clarke galopó en el círculo de los brazos de Lexa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el orgasmo.

-¡Oh Dios, Dios, Dios! -gimió Clarke.

-Así, cariño. Así -Lexa se regodeó con la reacción de Clarke, adorando la belleza pura y limpia de su pasión. La penetró, se retiró y la penetró de nuevo, ansiando sentirla viva y vital, gritando de placer en la seguridad de sus brazos. La arrastró a otro orgasmo y comenzó otra vez. Clarke sujetó la muñeca de Lexa. -No puedo ... correrme ... otra vez.

Lexa se detuvo al instante, manteniendo la mano dentro de Clarke mientras apoyaba el rostro en la cabeza de la joven. Intentó ocultar las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas, pero Clarke se dio cuenta. Siempre se daba cuenta.

-No llores, cariño. No llores -Clarke puso la cabeza de Lexa sobre su pecho y la acunó.

-Solo necesito un momento para recuperarme -murmuró Lexa enterrando la cara en el cuello de Clarke-. Dios, ¡qué miedo he pasado!

A Clarke se le encogió el corazón y abrazó a Lexa con fuerza.

-Me tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras. No voy a dejarte nunca. Nunca.


	22. Chapter 22

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

Cuando Lexa abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Yacía boca arriba, con la cabeza de Clarke sobre el hombro y los miembros de ambas entrelazados. Sentía el cálido aliento de Clarke en el pecho y los firmes y fuertes latidos de su corazón. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el nudo de ansiedad en la boca del estómago, que la había acompañado durante cinco días, había desaparecido. Acarició la llanura del omóplato de Clarke, la curva del hombro y el musculoso brazo. Cuando llegó a la mano, perfiló cada dedo, imaginándolos con un pincel -pintando un lienzo con toques rápidos y seguros- y sintiéndolos en su cuerpo, cuando la arrastraban al orgasmo con la misma facilidad.

-Te amo -susurró.

Clarke se apretó contra ella y llenó con un beso el hueco bajo el cuello de Lexa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -Lexa posó la mano en la nuca de Clarke y enredó los dedos en el cabello de la joven, jugueteando con los mechones-. No sé cómo me he dormido.

-Creo que la culpa es mía -dijo Clarke riéndose.

-Oh -exclamó Lexa-. Ya recuerdo. Fuiste tú, ¿no?

Clarke mordió a Lexa en el hombro con tal ansia que Lexa parpadeó.

-Me encantaría ser la única capaz de hacer que te corras tanto como para rendirte y que te duermas a media tarde.

Lexa besó a Clarke en la frente.

-Eres la única siempre y en cualquier lugar.

-Eso también me encanta -Clarke lamió la marca roja que sus dientes habían dejado en la piel de Lexa-. Nunca hemos hablado de ello.

-¿De la monogamia? -Lexa sintió una leve inquietud, pero la ignoró. «Escucha primero y, luego, reacciona.» En los asuntos cotidianos no era difícil, pero en lo referente a Clarke su corazón se imponía casi siempre sobre la cabeza-. ¿Deberíamos hacerlo?

-¿Qué?

-Hablar de eso.

-De acuerdo -Clarke se apoyó en un codo y miró fijamente a Lexa-. Si me entero de que te acuestas con otra, te mando a China de una patada en el culo.

-¿Tanto? -preguntó Lexa mientras Clarke se acurrucaba en la curva de su cuerpo.

-Tanto.

-Vale. Pero siempre que eso sirva para las dos.

-Vale.

Lexa siguió acariciando el pelo de Clarke.

-¿Es un compromiso?

-Dos personas solo se comprometen cuando piensan casarse.

-Ya lo sé -Lexa reparó en que Clarke permanecía muy quieta-. Estaremos aquí unas semanas, hasta que sepamos con total claridad lo que ocurrió en el Nido. Cabe la posibilidad de que el FBI o alguna otra agencia lo estropee, pero parto de la suposición de que sus recursos están muy dispersos mientras que los nuestros están centrados.

-Lo cual significa que ya tienes algunas respuestas.

-Sí.

-No me importa estar aquí, ya que de momento no tengo ningún hogar.

-Cuando llegue la hora de marchar -dijo Lexa-, me gustaría que buscásemos un lugar para vivir las dos juntas.

-¿Te parece bien Manhattan? -Clarke acarició los pechos de Lexa inconscientemente, buscando la intimidad física mientras ambas se sumergían en aguas emocionales desconocidas para ellas-. Me gusta estar cerca de Zoe, y me conviene por mi trabajo.

-Claro. Cualquier lugar me parece bien.

-¿Se está usted declarando, comandante?

-Sí -Lexa cogió la mano de Clarke y la besó-. ¿Aceptas?

Clarke se puso encima de Lexa, apoyándose en los brazos para mirar a su amante a los ojos.

-Los medios montarán un escándalo.

-Eso no es nuevo.

-Seguramente a Abigail le dará un infarto.

Lexa sonrió.

-Eso tampoco es nuevo.

-Quiero una boda fastuosa con montones de autoridades y dignatarios de Washington.

-¡Vaya! De acuerdo.

A pesar de la penumbra, Clarke reparó en la palidez de Lexa y no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Lo siento. Irán solo algunas amigas, mi padre, Abigail, Anya y quien tú quieras, por supuesto.

-¿Alianzas?

Clarke resopló.

-Quién iba a pensar que acabaría cediendo a los convencionalismos.

-No buscabas algo así cuando aparecí yo.

-Oh, sí que lo buscaba -Clarke le dio un beso profundo y prolongado; luego se apartó, satisfecha-. ¿Por qué ... ahora?

-Esta semana ... ha sido dura -dijo Lexa-. Nunca dudé de mi amor por ti; creo que surgió en cuanto te vi. Pero ahora sé lo que sentiría sin ti, lo sé de verdad. Y no quiero que ocurra -rozó la cara de Clarke con los dedos; le temblaba la mano-. Es lo mejor.

-Oh -murmuró Clarke antes de besar de nuevo a Lexa.

Volcó su pasión sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, con la boca, la lengua, las manos que recorrieron cada milímetro de piel y acabaron penetrándola. Clarke no paró hasta que Lexa se arqueó debajo de ella y tembló, sacudida por su intensa dedicación. La joven mantenía la cabeza alta, los ojos abiertos, mirando a través de una nube de deseo cómo Lexa derribaba todas las defensas, sorprendida de su propia confianza. Cuando Lexa se corrió, Clarke susurró-: Te amo. Siempre.

Lexa trató de recuperar el aliento; yacía con el cuerpo derrengado sobre el colchón y la cabeza dando vueltas. Tragó saliva y logró articular unas palabras.

-¿Dirás que sí?

-Hummm -murmuró Clarke incorporándose; se puso a horcajadas sobre los hombros de Lexa y se agachó sobre su boca-. Sí.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a tu padre? -preguntó Lexa mientras rebuscaba en la maleta una camisa limpia.

Clarke se peinó el pelo mojado y se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama, disfrutando ante la visión de Lexa, aún desnuda después de la ducha.

-Que estoy locamente enamorada de ti y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Lexa se enderezó, con una camisa azul claro en el forro de plástico de la tintorería.

-¿Así de simple?

-Pues sí. ¿Y tú qué le dirás a Anya?

-Que eres la única mujer que existe para mí y que quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Clarke estiró un brazo cuando Lexa hizo ademán de acercarse a ella.

-No te me acerques.

Lexa enarcó una ceja, con gesto inquisitivo.

-Bueno, puedes hacerlo si tienes intención de meterte en la cama de nuevo. De lo contrario, mantén las distancias porque estoy en actitud de necesitarte hasta el último segundo.

-Supongo que será por los cinco días de encierro.

Clarke adoptó una expresión seria.

-Fue horrible. Menos mal que Reyes estaba conmigo, y que tú podías visitarme los últimos días.

-Sí, creo que incluso estaba empezando a gustarte el pinacle -Lexa se puso la camisa, se dirigió a Clarke mientras la abotonaba y la besó en la mejilla-. Siento tener que dejarte esta noche.

-No vas a ninguna parte, ¿verdad? -se apresuró a preguntar Clarke reteniendo la mano de Lexa.

-No -Lexa miró a Clarke con preocupación-. Eh, solo voy abajo a organizar las cosas con Indra y Harper. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Clarke soltó una risita temblorosa.

-Odio sentirme dependiente casi tanto como estar encerrada. Pero ... necesito que estés conmigo en este momento.

Lexa enmarcó el rostro de Clarke con las manos y la besó tiernamente en la boca.

-No voy a ningún lado -la besó de nuevo-. Y, por si te interesa, yo también necesito que estés conmigo en este momento.

-Ojalá pudiese creer que mi vida regresará al menos a la normalidad.

-Dedico mucho tiempo a coordinar esta investigación desde el centro de mando que hemos montado en el pabellón de invitados -Lexa se puso los pantalones-. Será muy absorbente.

-Lo sé. Ya lo suponía. Por suerte, podré pintar.

-Y Callie estará cerca para hacerte compañía.

Clarke asintió.

-Adoro a Callie. También a Arizona. Pero me preguntaba...

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Lexa cogiendo el arma.

-¿Puedes hacer una cosa por mí antes de irte esta noche? -Clarke se agachó, cogió el cinturón de Lexa del suelo y se lo dio.

-Gracias. Dime qué es.

Clarke se lo dijo, y Lexa asintió. Habría complicaciones.

-Claro. Si es lo que quieres, yo me ocuparé.

-¿Qué tal está Marcus? -preguntó Harper cuando Indra apagó el móvil.

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas una frente a otra ante una mesa de cristal y cromo en una improvisada oficina que habían montado a toda prisa en el comedor del amplio pabellón de invitados, que constaba de dos dormitorios. A través de las puertas del patio, se veía la costa a cien metros de distancia. Un sinuoso sendero conducía desde la terraza de atrás entre las dunas hasta la playa. En otras circunstancias, sería un lugar idílico.

-Le dan de comer, cosa que le hace feliz -Indra sonrió con ternura-. Se ha levantado de la cama aunque le queda mucho. Tardará en recuperar su fortaleza, pero es joven y está en buena forma.

-Tu equipo recibió una paliza.

Indra se apartó de la mesa, se levantó y caminó hasta el otro extremo del comedor. Abrió las puertas del patio y en la estancia se coló la fresca brisa nocturna. Eran más de las diez de la noche.

-¿Te molesta?

-No -Harper siguió sentada sin descifrar del todo la expresión de Indra, pero adivinando varias de las preguntas que abrumaban a la otra mujer-. Sé que no es fácil trabajar con alguien nuevo, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido -no le pareció necesario hablar de la traición de uno de los miembros del equipo-. Pero quiero ayudar a atrapar a esa gente.

Indra miró por encima del hombro, analizando a la mujer fría, contenida y de una belleza casi hiriente que, apenas un mes antes, había sido objeto de una investigación.

-Lo único que sé de ti es que dices que eres de la CIA.

-¿Lo dudas?

-Cuesta trabajo creer que la CIA, a pesar de todo, pusiese a una agente en semejante situación -respondió Indra volviendo a contemplar la noche.

-La Agencia tiene sus propias reglas -Harper esbozó una débil sonrisa al comprender que el equipo de Lexa conocía el carácter de su anterior ocupación.

Indra repuso:

-Oh, eso ya lo sabemos. Solo que me cuesta creer que ninguno de nosotros se lo oliese.

-Las operaciones encubiertas son nuestro trabajo. Habría sido difícil.

-Pero has descubierto tu tapadera para esta operación.

Harper sonrió.

-Obedezco órdenes también en eso.

-Y no creo que pienses contarme por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad?

«Lo que tú averigües lo sabrán mis superiores inmediatamente. Porque hay quien cree que tus colegas y tú podéis hacer más que un equipo con miembros de diferentes agencias, demasiado ocupados en acumular méritos como para descubrir algo interesante.» Harper miró a Indra a los ojos.

-Estoy aquí para echar una mano. Tengo entendido que Lex ... el equipo de la agente Woods dispone de acceso ilimitado a datos de Inteligencia de todos los papel es servir de vínculo desde la Agencia para facilitar las cosas.

-Una mensajera con pretensiones, ¿no?

-En efecto.

Indra sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que estaban jugando a algo que ambas hacían demasiado bien como para perder. Harper no iba a desvelar sus verdaderas órdenes por mucho que la azuzara. Y tenían que trabajar.

-La comandante confía en ti.

Era una afirmación que no esperaba respuesta.

-Por tanto, yo también -Indra regresó a la mesa y se sentó-. Repasemos lo que tenemos.

Desde la puerta, Lexa dijo:

-Voy a por una taza de café y enseguida me reúno con vosotras.

Harper se levantó y le dijo a Indra.

-Esta vez lo haré yo. Tú te encargarás de la siguiente cafetera.

-Claro -dijo Indra sin apartar los ojos de Harper, que siguió a la comandante a la cocina. Se preguntó qué había entre ellas y, a pesar de que sospechaba de las motivaciones de Harper, sintió compasión. Indra se inclinó con los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cara en las manos. Había sido estupendo escuchar la voz de Marcus. Más que estupendo. Marcus había estado a punto de morir, y la posibilidad de perderlo fue un toque de realidad para ella. Era hora de reconsiderar si las barreras que había levantado en torno a su corazón la mantenían a salvo o simplemente sola.

-De acuerdo -dijo Lexa dejando a un lado la taza de café vacía. Miró a Indra y a Harper y se centró en Indra-. Has dicho que tenemos los cuerpos de cuatro hombres a los que se les ha practicado la autopsia en Quantico.

-Sí, señora -Indra deslizó cuatro carpetas sobre la mesa, en dirección a Lexa, que las puso a su izquierda. -y lo más granado del FBI no ha encontrado ni el menor detalle que los identifique.

-Ninguna de las pruebas forenses habituales -dijo Indra en tono neutro. Estaba frustrada, como todos, y necesitaba aclarar las ideas para solucionar el problema-. Evidentemente, hemos investigado sus huellas digitales, sin resultado. Analizamos el ADN... ídem. No hay coincidencias. El patólogo tomó las impresiones dentales, pero, sin una zona geográfica en que centrarnos, es imposible dar con los archivos para compararlas.

-O sea, que podríamos cotejar las radiografias de los ortodoncistas, dentistas, cirujanos maxilofaciales y similares si averiguamos de dónde eran esos tipos, ¿no?

Indra asintió.

-Significaría corroborar las pruebas después del hecho, pero ahora ya no nos lleva a ningún lado.

-¿Y los escáneres de retina?

Harper sacudió la cabeza.

-Los únicos escáneres de retina a los que tendríamos acceso son de fuentes internas, como el Pentágono, el Departamento de Defensa, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional y entes similares.

-FBI, CIA -añadió Indra.

-Correcto -confirmó Harper-. Será difícil conseguirlos, y las imágenes retinianas de los cadáveres son muy poco fiables. El vítreo se coagula poco después de la muerte y, debido a lo ocurrido en Manhattan el día de los ataques, pasaron dieciocho horas antes de que se retirasen esos cuerpos.

-¿No hay imágenes aprovechables entonces? -insistió Lexa.

-No que sepamos -precisó Indra.

-Averiguadlo.

Harper y Indra tomaron notas simultáneamente.

-¿Algo más sobre los cuerpos? Antiguas heridas, cicatrices quirúrgicas ... algo que podamos rastrear en archivos hospitalarios.

-Nada, salvo que todos tienen tatuajes similares en el brazo derecho -explicó Indra y puso una imagen de ordenador sobre la mesa. Mostraba un pálido trozo de piel con un tatuaje de dos rifles de asalto cruzados sobre una pequeña bandera de Estados Unidos.

Lexa estudió la imagen y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Una división de las Fuerzas Armadas?

-Blake lo ha descartado tras comprobarlo -respondió Harper señalando un montón de papeles que tenía delante-. No es una insignia de ninguna división del ejército o de la Marina.

-En fin -dijo Lexa-, supongo que la bandera de Estados Unidos excluye cualquier otra nacionalidad -arrastró el papel con un dedo y lo movió sobre la mesa sin apartar la vista de las líneas borrosas-. ¿Podría ser un grupo patriótico?

-Tal vez -admitió Harper-. Blake está buscando en los archivos del FBI y la CIA todo lo que hay sobre grupos paramilitares aquí y en el extranjero. Por desgracia, no existe una base de datos central que contenga este tipo de cosas y, por tanto, de momento no tenemos nada. Va a ser difícil reunir toda la información disponible.

-Esos tipos tenían cierto entrenamiento militar y, si no aparecen en las bases de datos de las Fuerzas Armadas, se trata de un entrenamiento bien organizado, no oficial -Lexa miró a Harper-. Seguramente vosotros tenéis expedientes de grupos mercenarios en los que militan muchos estadounidenses. Ha habido operaciones en América Central y del Sur y también en África en las que pudieron participar.

-Lo tenemos en la lista de comprobaciones.

-De acuerdo. Que sea lo primero de la lista: grupos mercenarios y paramilitares -Lexa se pellizcó el caballete de la nariz procurando olvidar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a asomar entre sus ojos-. Y hay que buscar una conexión entre esos mismos grupos y Al Qaeda -miró a Indra y Harper recordando la conversación que había mantenido con el asesor de seguridad del Presidente aquella mañana-. Parece que la reivindicación de Osama de maquinar el ataque contra el World Trade Centre es cierta.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Indra-. ¿Cómo se nos ha pasado algo así?

-Probablemente eso mismo intenta averiguar todo Washington en este momento -dijo Lexa levantándose-. y por eso nosotras seremos las únicas encargadas de esa parte de la investigación. Nuestro foco de interés pasará de la identificación de los hombres muertos a la recopilación de todos los datos que existan sobre las mencionadas organizaciones y a lo que se sepa acerca de Green. Él es nuestro único eslabón sólido en este tema.

-De momento, está limpio. Un chico típicamente americano. Escuelas preparatorias, universidades de élite e ingreso directo al servicio del Gobierno. Entró en el Departamento del Tesoro tras licenciarse en Económicas en la Universidad de Virginia.

-Averiguad adónde ha viajado, sobre todo en el extranjero, y con quién.

-Estamos en ello.

-Bien. Tiene que haber algo; solo nos falta encontrarlo. Haced una lista de los miembros de su familia, novias, novios, compañeros de piso, todas las personas que conoció. Estos tipos ... -señaló las fotos de la autopsia- o los que los entrenan tienen que estar en algún lado.

-Los buscaremos, comandante -afirmó Indra-. Pero el rastreo de archivos lleva tiempo.

-Me garantizaron que tendríamos acceso directo a todo lo que necesitásemos. Si chocáis con dificultades, decídmelo. Les daré un toque.

-Gracias.

-Davis, necesito que hagas unas gestiones de transporte mañana por la mañana.

Indra alcanzó a Lexa cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

-¿Vamos a algún sitio, comandante?

-No, viene alguien.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias a aquellos que leen, y sobre todo comentan, esperamos que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Realmente agradecemos que comenten esta historia.  
Quería saber si prefieren que haga estas especie de maratón, o que vaya subiendo capítulo por día, o de a dos o tres cada cierta cantidad de días. Es que a veces creo que subir tantos capítulos juntos el mismo día puede hacer que se atrasen en la lectura. Dejen sus opiniones para saber qué hacer con el siguiente libro, ya que a este le quedan sólo 11 capítulos para terminarlo, que lo subiré la semana que viene seguro, o quizás antes.  
Gracias nuevamente! :D


	23. Chapter 23

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

 _Jueves, 20 de septiembre._

Harper se despertó, tras un inquieto sueño, poco después de las cinco de la mañana. Cuando Lexa se retiró la noche anterior, Indra y ella continuaron trabajando varias horas, haciendo gráficos y tablas para organizar la gran cantidad de información que tenían, a la que se uniría más. Llegado un punto, ambas reconocieron que ya no rendían y que era hora de acostarse. Harper se fue a la cama, pero no concilió el sueño. Dio vueltas y más vueltas mientras su mente y su cuerpo buscaban algo que no acertaba a definir, hasta que, agotada, la venció un inquieto sopor. Permaneció acostada, mirando el teléfono móvil sobre la mesilla. Lo cogió, se lo acercó a la cara y deslizó el dedo sobre las teclas. Sería muy fácil espantar la soledad. Bastaría con treinta segundos escuchando la voz grave y seductora que le diría palabras cariñosas. Podía rendirse, solo una vez. Marcó los tres primeros números, pero apretó la tecla de apagar y dejó el teléfono en la mesilla. Aunque apenas había dormido tres horas, se levantó y se duchó. Se puso un jersey rojo de algodón y cuello de pico y unos vaqueros. Se calzó unos mocasines y recorrió la casa, envuelta en silencio, hasta el comedor. Reanudó el trabajo, iluminándose solo con la luz de la pantalla del ordenador, y se dedicó a introducir datos parando de vez en cuando para navegar por Internet y comprobar detalles en otras bases de datos. Oyó el ruido de la ducha seguido por barullo de cacharros en la cocina, pero no se movió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó Indra poniendo una taza de café junto al brazo derecho de Harper.

-Gracias -dijo Harper con un suspiro de agradecimiento y miró el reloj-. Unas horas. No podía dormir. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Sé a qué te refieres -Indra posó la mano en el hombro de Harper y lo acarició-. Deberías descansar. Cuando trabajas demasiadas horas seguidas, empiezas a equivocarte.

-Lo haré. Pronto.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-El problema es lo que no encuentro.

-¿Cómo? -Indra bebió un sorbo de café y contempló los espartos agitados por el viento al otro lado de la ventana. El cielo aún era gris, moteado por oscuras nubes de tormenta que amenazaban lluvia.

-No hay un registro nacional de identificación de marcas: cicatrices, tatuajes, cosas así. Incluso hacerlo estado por estado es una lotería. Si las diferentes divisiones criminales no introducen los datos, no aparecerán nunca. Y cuando aparecen ... -se retiró el pelo de la cara con un gesto impaciente-. Es condenadamente dificil encontrar algo.

-Ni siquiera podemos compartir información entre divisiones de seguridad a nivel federal -observó Indra sentándose ante el otro ordenador-. Sería demasiado pedir que lo hiciesen los estados.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que eso cambiará a partir de ahora.

-Creo que en este país van a cambiar un montón de cosas -Indra miró a Harper con atención-. ¿Piensas en serio que nadie sabía lo que se avecinaba?

Harper dudó un instante y, luego, sacudió la cabeza.

-No, estoy segura de que mucha gente sabía algo. El problema es que no había bastante gente que lo supiese todo, o lo suficiente. Hemos estado pendientes de Osama Bin Laden, incluso antes del atentado contra el destructor Cole. Pero solo conseguimos piezas sueltas del rompecabezas.

-Ojalá nosotras encontremos unas cuantas piezas más.

Dos horas después Harper dejó el ordenador.

-Necesito aire.

-Deberías dormir un poco.

-Gracias -dijo Harper-. Estoy bien. Un paseo me aclarará las ideas.

-Abrígate -dijo Indra, con aire ausente, sin apartar la vista del ordenador-. Parece que va a llover.

Harper cogió una cazadora de nailon negro antes de salir por la puerta de atrás del pabellón de invitados. Cruzó la terraza y bajó a la playa por el estrecho camino de arena. El viento golpeaba los cabellos contra su rostro. Encorvó los hombros y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora tratando de calentarse frente al inesperado frío. Poco después estaba a orillas del mar, contemplando el desfile constante de olas coronadas de blanco que rompían y arrastraban las piedrecillas y conchas que cubrían la playa. Entrecerró los ojos y atisbó el horizonte, pero no distinguió señales de vida. Los mercantes y los pesqueros seguro que estaban allá, lejos, luchando contra los elementos, empequeñecidos por el inmenso poder de la naturaleza. Contempló el cielo, que se había oscurecido hasta volverse casi negro, y se preguntó si alguna vez los cielos prometerían solo belleza y no amenazas de muerte. Con un suspiro se alejó de la casa y caminó por la orilla del mar sin importarle las primeras gotas de lluvia. Siempre había tenido claras sus intenciones y entendido cuál era su lugar, pero en los últimos años el mundo se había desplazado, y ella había perdido el equilibrio. Lo que antes era tan nítido, resultaba tan indiscutible, se había oscurecido como el cielo, cubriéndose de grises manchones. La lluvia arreció, y Harper se limpió el agua de los ojos una y otra vez sin darse cuenta. Pensó que era cosa de su imaginación cuando el viento llevó el sonido de su nombre, pero se detuvo. Cuando lo oyó por segunda vez, inconfundible, se volvió y con una mano protegió su cara del viento. Una mujer corría hacia ella desde el pabellón de invitados, vestida con una cazadora azul marino similar a la suya, con los cabellos recogidos bajo un gorro. Sin embargo, no cabía error acerca de su género ni de su identidad cuando estuvo más cerca. Harper contuvo la respiración resistiéndose a parpadear y romper el hechizo.

-jHarper! -gritó Zoe.

Era la primera vez en su vida que un deseo se hacía realidad. Permaneció muy quieta, tratando de asimilar hasta el último detalle del rostro de Zoe. El entrecejo fruncido, ¿de preocupación o de ira? Dudosa, Harper esperó una confirmación. Zoe se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Harper.

-Estás empapada.

-Me ha pillado la lluvia.

-Deberías regresar.

-Sí, iba a hacerlo. Pronto.

Zoe puso las manos en la nuca de Harper, hundió los dedos en los empapados cabellos rubios y acercó la boca de Harper a la suya. Los labios de Harper estaban fríos, pero su boca era un volcán. Zoe gimió mientras profundizaba en ella, deslizando la lengua sobre superficies satinadas hasta que la inesperada sensación de unos dientes que mordieron su labio provocó un estallido de placer en sus entrañas. Le temblaron las piernas, y se apretó contra Harper para apoyarse, sin sorprenderse cuando unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura y la sostuvieron. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y besó la barbilla de Harper.

-Te he echado de menos.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó Harper enterrando la cara en el cuello de Zoe-. Yo también te he echado de menos. Lo siento. No podía llamarte. La seguridad ...

-Lo sé -Zoe rodeó los hombros de Harper con un brazo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano libre-. Supuse que sería algo así.

Harper alzó la cara.

-¿De verdad? ¿No pensaste que ... me había marchado sin más?

Una triste sonrisa asomó al rostro de Zoe.

-No hasta muy tarde, por la noche, cuando estaba cansada y me moría de ganas de verte.

-Lo siento -Harper acercó la mano a la cara de Zoe secando con un dedo la lluvia que corría por sus mejillas. El agua estaba tibia-. Estás llorando.

-No sabía qué ocurriría cuando volviese a verte -Zoe buscó la mano de Harper y la agarró-. Nunca he querido a una mujer como te quiero a ti. Estoy .. un poco ... desquiciada.

-Yo también -Harper se rió y volvió el rostro hacia el cielo-. ¡Oh, Dios, cuánta razón tienes! -cogió la mano de Zoe-. Tenemos que resguardarnos de la lluvia. Esto es una locura.

-Sí que lo es -dijo Zoe con un hilo de voz cuando se echaron a correr cogidas de la mano-. Estoy helada.

-Yo también -gritó Harper por encima del viento-. ¿Has visto a Indra?

-Sí, iba hacia la casa principal.

-¿Fue Clarke la que arregló las cosas para que vinieses?

Zoe corrió por el camino que subía hasta la terraza hundiendo los pies en la arena mojada.

-Envió un coche. No era el típico cacharro enorme y feo, y los polis eran majos -subió las escaleras y restregó los zapatos para eliminar la tierra-. No me parecieron los típicos elementos del Servicio Secreto.

-Posiblemente pertenecen a la seguridad privada de Torres -Harper pegó los hombros contra la pared, bajo los aleros, para protegerse de la lluvia. Rozó la mano de Zoe y le acarició el brazo-. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí. Clarke y yo somos íntimas amigas desde siempre. Ella ... nosotras ... necesitamos estar juntas en este momento. Me llamó, y he venido -Zoe miró la cara de Harper-. Por tanto, soy una invitada.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé. ¿Te parece bien que me quede aquí? -Zoe cogió la otra mano de Harper y la apretó calurosamente-. Porque si no quieres que me que ...

Harper la rodeó con sus brazos y acalló sus palabras con un beso voraz. Cuando se apartó, dijo-: Te quiero a mi lado. Ni lo dudes.

-Repítemelo -murmuró Zoe bajando la cremallera de la cazadora de Harper. Deslizó las manos bajo el ligero jersey y se deleitó en la cálida piel. Sus pupilas se dilataron al momento con una punzada de excitación-. Eres preciosa.

-Vamos a ducharnos.

-Indra ...

-Si vuelve, no nos molestará -Harper abrió la puerta y empujó a Zoe al interior de la casa-. Es mi tiempo de descanso.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Lexa apoyando las manos en los hombros de Clarke desde atrás. Clarke estaba sentada en un alto taburete sin respaldo frente a un caballete de madera ladeado que le permitía disfrutar de una amplia perspectiva a través de los ventanales que se asomaban a las dunas. Clarke miró a Lexa por encima del hombro con expresión abstraída.

-¡Una tormenta impresionante!

-El informe meteorológico dice que se acerca un temporal del noreste. Va a llover un montón -Lexa contempló el lienzo. Era un fascinante torbellino de turbulentos tonos morados, índigo y grises que tiraban a negros, cortados por ráfagas blancas. Casi sintió el agua sobre la piel-. ¡Qué maravilla!

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Clarke con aire pensativo y satisfecho a la vez.

-Es ... sobrecogedor -Clarke apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Lexa, que la abrazó, descansando la barbilla en la coronilla de la joven-. Nunca te había visto pintar nada parecido. Es ... descarnado. No se trata solo del tiempo, ¿verdad?

Clarke se sobresaltó y, luego, se echó a reír. Cogió las manos de Lexa, obligándola a que la abrazase con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar que tu madre es una de las mejores pintoras del mundo? Naturalmente, entiendes esas cosas.

Lexa besó a Clarke en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Te entiendo a ti.

-Ya lo sé -Clarke se quedó callada unos momentos mirando por la ventana a las dos mujeres que corrían por las dunas bajo la lluvia. El pelo de Zoe se había soltado del gorro y azotaba sus hombros, oscurecido por el agua hasta adquirir un intenso tono rojo. Harper, empapada hasta los huesos, se reía. Clarke pensó que nunca las había visto tan felices-. Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Lo sabías?

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sospechaba. ¿Y tú?

-No pensé que las cosas habían llegado tan lejos. Creo que nunca vi a Zoe enamorada.

-¿Están enamoradas? -Lexa se inclinó y besó a Clarke en el cuello.

-Sí, creo que sí -Clarke apartó la cabeza y miró a Lexa a la cara-. ¿Te molesta?

Los ojos verdes de Lexa se nublaron en una especie de reflejo del temporal que se cernía sobre la isla.

-¿Acaso me estás preguntando si existe algo entre Harper y yo?

-Cariño -murmuró Clarke acariciando la mejilla de Lexa-. Sé que hay algo entre vosotras. Ella estuvo enamorada de ti. Y sé que a ti te importaba.

-Me importaba. Eso es distinto a ...

-Lexa.

-¿Qué?

-Te estás poniendo un poco pesada.

Lexa torció el gesto.

-¡No me digas!

-Sé que no estás enamorada de ella. Solo era una pregunta ... más o menos -Clarke sonrió-. De acuerdo, a veces siento celos. Pero se trata de una mujer hermosa y en otra época ella te ...

-No -Lexa se inclinó un poco más buscando la boca de Clarke. La besó hasta que notó que el cuerpo de Clarke relajaba la tensión sustituida por otro tipo de apremio. Apartó entonces la cabeza y dijo-: Te amo. No, no me molesta. A veces ... a veces deseo con toda el alma que sea feliz.

Clarke se levantó, dio la vuelta y se apretó contra el cuerpo de Lexa abrazándola por los hombros. Lamió el cuello de Lexa, la besó en el borde de la mandíbula y, por último, en la boca.

-¿Ves? Por eso te amo.

Antes de que Lexa pudiese responder, Clarke la silenció con otro beso.

-¿Estás segura de esto? -preguntó Zoe arrojando la toalla sobre una silla de mimbre mientras cruzaba la habitación-. No quiero comprometerte ante tus colegas.

Harper estaba recostada en medio de la cama de matrimonio, con las sábanas retiradas, y la piel enrojecida tras la reciente ducha. Su cuerpo desnudo quitaba la respiración. «No podría irme ni aunque quisiera», pensó Zoe, sintiendo que la ahogaba la intensidad del deseo. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir placer de mujeres complacientes, pero en ese momento deseaba que Harper se corriese a gritos entre sus manos, y a la vez se moría por el suave roce de la boca de Harper en sus pezones y en el clítoris. Harper se puso de lado y apoyó la cabeza en una mano. Sonrió lentamente mientras su

mirada recorría el cuerpo de Zoe.

-Si te preocupa mucho, podemos vestirnos y contemplar la tormenta.

Zoe hincó una rodilla en el colchón, junto a Harper, y se inclinó sobre ella de forma que con los pechos casi le rozaba la cara.

-Sí, podríamos hacer eso. Me encanta el temporal de ahí fuera.

-0. .. -Harper agarró las caderas de Zoe, se puso boca arriba y colocó a Zoe sobre ella. Luego, apretó con una pierna el trasero de Zoe hasta que sus sexos se unieron- puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y ... -rodeó con los labios un pezón de Zoe- rugiremos juntas.

-Sigue haciendo eso ... -Zoe arqueó la espalda y gimió-. Y no me importa que entre por la puerta todo el Servicio Secreto.

Harper alzó las caderas y ambas giraron en un rápido movimiento deslizándose sobre la cama. Luego, besó la piel bronceada y tersa bajo el ombligo de Zoe.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en esto, en tu olor, en tu sabor, y en lo mucho que necesito tocarte -ladeó la cabeza y besó la tiernísima piel de la parte superior del muslo de Zoe-. Por favor, deja que te ame.

-Cariño -murmuró Zoe mientras hundía los dedos en el pelo de Harper para guiarla más abajo-, no necesitas pedírmelo.


	24. Chapter 24

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

 _Lunes, 24 de septiembre._

-No quiero regresar -Zoe llenó la copa con la botella de cabernet que estaba sobre la mesita de cristal. Estaba sentada en el sofá con unos shorts de corte militar, una camiseta sin mangas azul marino y tenía los pies apoyados en un escabel de ratán.

Clarke se sentó a su lado con las piernas estiradas y los pies descalzos rozando el borde de la mesita. Llevaba una sudadera Champion gris muy gastada y floja en la cadera, y una camiseta roja, con las mangas y la parte de abajo rota, que anunciaba «Gimnasio Arnie». Clarke dio un rodillazo a Zoe en la pierna.

-Yo tampoco. Aquí hay mucho sitio, y me da la impresión de que no te aburres.

Zoe sonrió pensando en las noches en la habitación de Harper y en los paseos de madrugada por la playa, lloviese o no.

-Aburrirme. No, en absoluto -bebió un sorbo de vino y contempló el líquido color rojo sangre en la copa-. Hacía mucho que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas. Es estupendo. Y me viene bien ponerme al día en mis lecturas.

-Además, hay otras ventajas -comentó Clarke en tono irónico-. Comer pizza todas las noches, pasear bajo la lluvia o, si tienes tanta suerte como yo, encontrar a desconocidos en la cocina cuando vas en ropa interior ...

-Dios, creí que el tipo iba a suicidarse al salir en estampida cuando entramos ese día. Seguramente creyó que Lexa aparecería detrás de ti y le pegaría un tiro sin mediar palabra.

Clarke se rió.

-No sería la primera vez que un miembro del equipo de seguridad me ve desnuda.

-Sí, pero apuesto a que los del equipo de Callie no están acostumbrados.

-Cierto. Se han adaptado muy bien a nuestra rutina. Callie cuenta con buena gente. Yo no estaba muy convencida cuando Lexa decidió alternarlos con agentes del Servicio Secreto dentro de la casa, pero la cosa funciona genial -Clarke se puso de lado y apoyó la mejilla en un brazo que extendió sobre el sofá. Miró a Zoe y sonrió-. y no olvides lo divertido que resulta informar de todos tus movimientos al jefe del equipo. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ni tan siquiera la idea de marcharte?

-Por desgracia, tengo un negocio que atender -dijo Zoe pensativa.

-Zoe -repuso Clarke-, no hay ningún negocio normal ahora mismo en Manhattan. No pasará nada aunque te tomes otra semana libre -se acercó a Zoe y le frotó los hombros-. Ponte de lado. Tienes la espalda agarrotada.

Clarke puso las piernas sobre el sofá, y Zoe se colocó entre sus muslos separados. Suspiró mientras Clarke deslizaba los pulgares sobre su columna.

-Dios, había olvidado lo bien que se te da esto.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, hace mucho tiempo.

Las dos se rieron.

-No recuerdo quién sedujo a quién la primera vez -dijo Zoe pensativa-. Teníamos catorce años.

-Me pediste que te rascase la espalda cuando casualmente estabas desnuda -comentó Clarke dibujando círculos con las yemas de dos dedos sobre la base de la columna de Zoe-, pero yo sentí el primer impulso. Por tanto, supongo que fue algo mutuo.

-Eramos muy inocentes -Zoe volvió la cabeza y miró a Clarke-. Estaba loca por ti.

-Nunca lo dijiste.

-Cierto. Ya entonces eras una rompecorazones, y supongo que no me apetecía sufrir.

-Me pregunto cómo habría sido -dijo Clarke deslizando las manos sobre los omóplatos de Zoe-. Si nos hubiésemos convertido en amantes ... Si hubiésemos admitido que era algo más que sexo.

-No tendríamos esto. La amistad -Zoe acarició los muslos de Clarke apretados contra su cuerpo-. Y aunque siempre te he querido mucho, eso es lo que realmente necesito.

-Te parecen bien las cosas tal como están, ¿no? -preguntó Clarke en tono cariñoso, con las manos quietas.

Zoe se rió.

-Reconozco que de vez en cuando siento un escozor cuando tu aspecto resulta especialmente fascinante -dio una palmadita a Clarke en las piernas-. Pero no estoy triste, y disfruto de un buen masaje de espalda sin excitarme.

-Joder, creo que me estoy pasando -murmuró Clarke en tono divertido reanudando los masajes. Tras unos minutos de silencio, añadió-: ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste de arriesgarse?

-Hummm -Zoe apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Clarke y cerró los ojos-o ¡Dios, qué gozada!

-Tienes que arriesgarte cuando estás enamorada.

Zoe se movió para mirar a Clarke a la cara.

-¿Qué estoy oyendo? Habría jurado que eras mi vieja amiga Clarke Griffin, la misma que solía decir que enamorarse era una fase de locura.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Y tal vez lo sea. Pero sienta fenomenal, ¿por qué no preferir una fase de locura que nos hace felices en vez de tristes?

-Creo que sabes a qué me refiero. Después de todo lo ocurrido, si hay algo (o alguien) valioso en la vida, no deberíamos dejarlo marchar.

-¿ Y eso es lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Arriesgarte con Harper?

-Oh, no tengo la impresión de estar haciendo nada con ella -Zoe sacudió la cabeza con expresión serena-. Ella ... ha puesto todo mi mundo patas arriba.

-Es preciosa.

-Sí que lo es.

-Y muy sexy.

-Hummm.

-Tal vez no sea quien dice ser -comentó Clarke abrazando a Zoe por la cintura-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Zoe se puso rígida, pero no se apartó.

-Si seguimos hablando de Harper, podríamos acabar discutiendo.

-Quizá, pero debemos hacerlo -Clarke besó a Zoe en la mejilla-. Porque te amo y te necesito en mi vida. ¿Estás enamorada de ella?

-Sí, totalmente.

-Ya me lo parecía. Ella también parece enamorada de ti.

Zoe suspiró.

-No me lo ha dicho. Pero cuando está conmigo, cuando me toca ... ¡Dios, qué cariñosa es!

Clarke sonrió.

-Ya veo que está todo hecho -estrechó a Zoe entre sus brazos-. ¿Sabes? Estar liada con una de esas agentes secretas es una verdadera pesadilla.

-Empiezo a darme cuenta. Hay muchas cosas que no me cuenta. O que no puede contar.

-Les enseñan a desconfiar -dijo Clarke en tono apagado reprimiendo la rabia.

-Ya lo sé. Pero míranos. Nosotras no somos muy diferentes.

-Cierto -admitió Clarke-, pero no solemos desaparecer en plena noche para salvar al maldito mundo. No existen muchas probabilidades de que nos peguen un tiro cuando vamos a nuestro trabajo diario.

-Eh -exclamó Zoe dando la mano a Clarke. No iba a decir que Clarke era un blanco más buscado que sus respectivas amantes-. No puedes obsesionarte con eso. Te volverás loca, y no servirá de nada. No vas a cambiar a Lexa. Además, tampoco quieres hacerlo.

-Sí, joder, sí -Clarke cerró los ojos y respiró a fondo-. No. Pero pienso que le pasa algo… -desvió la vista ahogando las lágrimas en la garganta.

-Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-Sí, ocurre algo -Zoe miró a Clarke a la cara y apoyó una mano en la pierna de su amiga-. Cuéntame.

Clarke se inclinó hacia delante y cogió su copa de vino. La dejó de nuevo en la mesa, alcanzó la botella y llenó las dos copas. Se recostó en el sofá con la copa entre las manos. Contempló el vino un rato, como si encerrase un misterio, y luego se decidió a mirar los ojos comprensivos de Zoe.

-Lexa y yo nos vamos a casar.

Zoe se quedó inmóvil. Mientras Clarke la miraba con ansiedad, Zoe le quitó la copa de la mano y dejó las dos copas sobre la mesa para abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Me alegro muchísimo por las dos!

-Gracias -dijo Clarke frotando la mejilla contra el hombro de Zoe. Luego, se recostó en el sofá y sonrió-. ¿Me ayudarás? Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que se hace en este tipo de acontecimientos. Y estoy segura de que Lexa tampoco.

-Ooooh -exclamó Zoe con ojos centelleantes-. ¿Me das un cheque en blanco y permiso para hacer lo que quiera?

-Nada de extravagancias.

Zoe puso morritos.

-De acuerdo, nada demasiado extravagante -corrigió Clarke.

-Un momento, ¿no querrá planearlo la Casa Blanca?

-Ni en broma -respondió Clarke-. Es una cosa de Lexa y mía, y nadie va a participar, aparte de nosotras.

-Entonces, déjame a mí -Zoe se levantó de un salto y se puso a dar vueltas-. ¡Oh, será divertidísimo! ¿Puedo vestirte? Lexa estará para morirse de elegante con un esmoquin. Versace para la ocasión, creo, aunque ya sé que siempre va de Armani ...

-¿Y por qué piensas que no seré yo la que vista de esmoquin?

Zoe se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

-Por Dios, tal vez seas masculina en la cama, pero ...

-Ah -dijo Lexa desde la puerta-, ¿es una conversación privada?

-Estábamos hablando de la vida sexual de Clarke -dijo Zoe sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¿En serio? -Lexa se acercó al sofá, se inclinó y besó a Clarke. Luego, se puso derecha y apoyó la cadera en el brazo del sofá deslizando los dedos sobre la nuca de Clarke-. ¿Pasada, presente o futura?

-De todas, en realidad. Es un tema muy interesante ...

-Vale -dijo Clarke con firmeza-. Ya basta.

Lexa sonrió.

-Creo que podría aportar algo. Sobre dos de las tres al menos -Clarke dio un golpe a Lexa en el muslo, y Lexa torció el gesto-. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? -preguntó Clarke.

-Lentas -la expresión de Lexa se ensombreció un instante, pero se obligó a sonreír-. De todas formas, estamos empezando. No esperaba encontrar las respuestas a la primera. Si las hay, no aparecerán sin más -acarició los cabellos de Clarke mientras miraba a Zoe-. Pareces aún más feliz de lo habitual, lo cual es mucho decir. ¿Qué ocurre?

Zoe arqueó las cejas.

-Eres una agente secreta, no cabe duda. Muy bien, comandante -Zoe miró a Clarke pidiendo permiso y, cuando su amiga hizo un gesto de aprobación, respondió-: Clarke me acaba de dar carta blanca para organizar vuestra boda.

Lexa se puso rígida.

-¡No me digas!

-Vaya, vaya.

-Dime cuándo y dónde será, y allí estaré -besó a Clarke en la coronilla y se levantó bruscamente-. Voy a trabajar.

-Cobarde -le gritaron al unísono Zoe y Clarke cuando Lexa se escabulló.

Blake se tumbó boca arriba y alzó el rostro hacia el sol de Florida. El mar rugía serenamente a veinte metros, y la brisa refrescaba el sudor que cubría su piel. Reyes y ella eran las únicas personas que estaban en la playa situada detrás de la casa de verano de los padres de Blake. Con los ojos cerrados, estiró una mano y buscó el brazo de Reyes; luego, deslizó los dedos hasta que encontró la mano. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Reyes y dijo:

-¡Qué maravilla!

Reyes volvió la cabeza y miró a su amante. La piel acaramelada de Blake había oscurecido un poco hasta adquirir el tono del bronce, y en aquel momento apenas se notaban las ojeras. Las dos últimas noches había dormido sin despertarse. Reyes sabía que tardaría más tiempo en superar el estrés y el horror, pero se sintió más animada al ver que el dolor de Octavia había cedido un poco.

-Es estupendo.

-Nuestras primeras vacaciones.

-Cierto. No sabía que jugabas al golf

-Jugué en el circuito juvenil de adolescente -explicó Blake poniéndose de lado y mirando a Reyes-. Parece como si hubiesen pasado un millón de años.

-Ayer lo hice fatal.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero estabas muy sexy en shorts y con la camiseta ceñida. -Acarició el brazo de Reyes-. Tienes un cuerpo magnífico.

-¡Jo! -murmuró Reyes sonriendo complacida.

-Cariño, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Reyes frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, claro.

-Quiero volver al trabajo.

-Solo llevamos aquí cinco días. La comandante dijo que estuviésemos como mínimo una semana.

-Ya sé lo que dijo -respondió Blake dibujando figuras en la arena-. Pero me necesitan. Soy el enlace del FBI, y trabajé en la división de contraterrorismo. Me necesitan para investigar lo que ocurrió en casa de Clarke.

-Y tú necesitas un pequeño descanso -dijo Reyes con cautela- para poder trabajar cuando regreses. Así de sencillo.

Blake miró a Reyes a los ojos.

-Sé que estuve a punto de desquiciarme. Y sé que tú lo sabes.

-Cariño ...

-No, no pasa nada. No me da vergüenza que sepas que no siempre soy .. fuerte.

-Sí que lo eres. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido. Y la más valiente.

-Te amo -Blake sonrió con ternura-. He visitado a mi antiguo terapeuta, el que me atendía cuando era adolescente, dos veces desde que estoy aquí. Y me ha ayudado.

-Sí, pero a veces se tarda más ...

-También lo sé. Pero puedo hablar con él por teléfono desde donde estemos y en cualquier momento que lo necesite. Y te prometo que lo haré.

-Solo quiero que estés bien. Es lo que más me importa.

Blake apoyó una mano en la arena, se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Reyes en la boca.

-Ya lo sé. Y por eso me voy a recuperar enseguida.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? -preguntó Reyes.

-Por supuesto.

-Yo también quiero volver al trabajo. Me pone de los nervios que la comandante haga mis tareas.

Blake se rió a carcajadas.

-Jamás habría imaginado que tuvieras un sentido tan posesivo del territorio.

-¿No? -Reyes se estiró, empujó a Blake hasta tenderla sobre la toalla y la besó con pasión-. Prueba a mirar a otra mujer.

-¿En serio? -Blake alzó la voz, sorprendida ante la inesperada muestra de agresión de su amante, habitualmente retraída-. Necesitábamos estas vacaciones. Estoy aprendiendo detalles increíbles sobre ti.

-Me alegro de que viniésemos. Me encanta estar sola contigo, como ahora. Aunque tus padres son encantadores.

-Ya te dije que te adorarían -afirmó Blake, frunció el entrecejo y acarició el abdomen de Reyes-. ¿Te has puesto crema solar? Tienes el estómago rosáceo.

-Sí, y no es una quemadura -Reyes se rió-. Sino el beso.

-No me digas que ya estás excitada.

-He reservado mi vida entera solo para ti.

Blake se acercó a Reyes, y los pechos de ambas se tocaron mientras se besaban en la boca.

-Eres adorable y condenadamente sexy En cuanto nos duchemos, me ocuparé de esa quemadura tuya.

-No podemos.

-¿Por qué no? -Blake se incorporó y limpió la arena de las piernas.

-Tu madre está en casa.

-Raven, cielo, sabe que dormimos juntas.

-Sí, pero si desaparecemos en el dormitorio a media tarde, pensará que estamos practicando sexo.

-Oh, seguro que nunca ha pensado tal cosa -Blake sonrió-. Entonces, lo haremos en la ducha.

Reyes la miró, asombrada.

-¡Oh, Dios! Ahora tendremos que hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Blake apretándose contra Reyes de modo que la piel desnuda de su estómago rozaba la de su amante-. ¿Te has excitado con algo tan simple?

Reyes se ruborizó.

-Me ha ocurrido ... de todo -bajó la vista temiendo ver la prueba de su repentina excitación en el bañador-. Solo pensar en tocarte me excita y quiero ... correrme.

Blake ahogó un gemido.

-Basta. Vamos a casa.

-Sí -murmuró Reyes levantándose y arrastrando la toalla-. A ver si le damos esquinazo a tu madre.


	25. Chapter 25

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

 _Miércoles, 26 de septiembre._

Lexa cogió una silla y miró a las tres mujeres sentadas ante la mesa del comedor que en ese momento servía de sala de reuniones. Se fijó en que Blake parecía cansada, pero no angustiada. En sus ojos verdes brillaba una claridad que había desaparecido diez días antes. Lexa comprendió que parte de la mejoría se debía a que Reyes no manifestaba síntomas de ántrax. Tampoco Clarke, y Lexa sabía lo importante que era para su propia paz mental y para su capacidad de concentración. No se sentiría realmente tranquila hasta que pasase el período de incubación de sesenta días, pero Clarke estaba tomando la medicación que le había recetado la capitana Andrews y en aquel momento se veía muy sana.

-Me alegro de que haya vuelto, Blake. ¿Está al tanto de todo?

-Me estoy informando, comandante. Y gracias. Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto -Reyes y ella habían tomado un vuelo nocturno y, tras alquilar un coche, llegaron a su destino al amanecer. Raven había ido inmediatamente a la casa principal, y Blake se reunió con Indra, que la informó por encima mientras tomaban café con donuts. Antes de la reunión de las siete de la mañana entró Harper por la puerta de atrás. Blake y ella solo se habían saludado de pasada.

-Ahora tenemos a toda nuestra gente -dijo Lexa-. Por tanto, veamos dónde estamos -miró primero a Harper-. ¿Qué hay de la situación mundial? ¿Algún vínculo con nuestros sujetos desconocidos?

-Nada concreto. Todo señala a Bin Laden como el cerebro del ataque contra el World Trade Center, aunque al parecer los terroristas responsables procedían de una serie de células dispersas: algunos de Alemania, otros de Oriente Medio, y otros llevaban varios años viviendo en este país. Nada apunta a una conexión estadounidense directa.

-Por otro lado -intervino Blake-, hay muchas pruebas que indican que grupos terroristas de Europa, Oriente Medio y otras partes colaboran entre sí, dejando a un lado diferencias ideológicas para centrarse en la combinación de fuerzas. No hay que devanarse los sesos para deducir que algo así pudo haber ocurrido aquí.

-Coincido en que funciona teóricamente -dijo Lexa en tono apagado-, pero necesitamos hechos. ¿Qué tenemos dentro de nuestro país?

Indra repartió una serie de carpetas. Lexa abrió la que estaba encima, y todas la imitaron. La primera página era una imagen de ordenador de un hombre blanco, de mediana edad, sin barba ni bigote, con corte de pelo al rape. Tenía un rostro de mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos anchos y nariz pequeña e informe, una cara normal que reflejaba las características mixtas de muchos estadounidenses de remota ascendencia europea. Alzó la vista y esperó.

-Este es August Kreis -anunció Indra-, el encargado de la web del grupo neonazi Sheriffs Posse Comitatus, con base en Ulysses, Pensilvania. El 11 de septiembre, mientras las llamas devoraban el World Trade Center, publicó un mensaje elogiando a los «luchadores islámicos por la libertad» y describiendo los ataques como «los primeros golpes de una guerra santa racial que derrocará al Gobierno de Estados Unidos».

-Loco cabrón -murmuró Blake.

Lexa asintió.

-Lo conozco. Sus «hermanos» y él aparecen de vez en cuando en nuestros informes internos de seguridad. De momento, deduzco que no hay nada que lo relacione con los ataques.

-Lleva años en las listas de vigilancia del FBI -informó Blake-. No tenemos nada que lo asocie al World Trade Center, salvo esa declaración. Con respecto a eso, o adivinó quién estaba detrás de los ataques o sabía algo. Por desgracia, no se puede demostrar que lo supiese con antelación. Pero, si su grupo lo sabía, también lo sabían otros grupos patrióticos.

-Lo que tenemos -continuó Indra- es una difusa relación entre neonazis, cabezas rapadas, separatistas blancos, patriotas cristianos, neoconfederados ... y la lista sigue, es muy larga, que poco a poco han formado una coalición de organizaciones paramilitares en este país. Comparten información y unos alimentan el fanatismo de los otros. No sueltan prenda sobre nadie. Código de silencio y cosas de esas.

-Estamos buscando en todas esas organizaciones algo que nos lleve a los cuatro tipos - dijo Blake-. El problema es que nuestra información sobre esos grupos está dispersa entre las diferentes agencias. Nos vemos reducidas, literalmente, a revisar informes internos de los agentes de campo del FBI y comunicados entre las agencias para juntar todas las piezas.

-¿Habéis metido a Green en el combinado? -preguntó Lexa.

Las agentes asintieron.

-¿Y? -Lexa se inclinó hacia delante; seguía creyendo que la respuesta estaba en él.

-Green es un cero a la izquierda -respondió Indra leyendo otro expediente-. Veintinueve años, seis al servicio del Gobierno. Nada ejemplar ni problemático en su carrera. En su pasaporte, revisado periódicamente por nuestra agencia, figuran tres viajes a Europa, además de los relacionados con su trabajo. Los tres a París y en los últimos cinco meses.

Lexa entrecerró los ojos con aire pensativo. -¿Tiene una novia allí? ¿Tal vez un novio?

-Ningún rastro de relaciones amorosas serias, ni aquí ni el extranjero. Todo apunta a que era heterosexual.

-Blake, revise los anuncios de los viajes de Egret de los últimos doce meses -el departamento de Prensa de la Casa Blanca tenía por costumbre anunciar la agenda de la primera familia en su página web y en ruedas de prensa, a veces con meses de antelación. Era un obstáculo para el trabajo del Servicio Secreto porque proporcionaba información anticipada a cualquier elemento amenazante, pero formaba parte de la política de comunicación abierta que era norma, al menos de cara a la galería, en la Colina del Capitolio.

-Hecho -dijo Blake tras buscar archivos en su portátil.

-¿Con cuánta antelación se anunció el viaje de Egret a París?

Blake repasó los datos y apartó los ojos de la pantalla con gesto preocupado.

-Hace seis meses ... antes de que empezasen los viajes de Green.

-A ver qué dicen nuestros agentes de campo sobre el ambiente de París -dijo Harper cuando todas las demás se quedaron calladas-. No suele ser una zona clave de células terroristas, pero en estos momentos, ¿quién sabe?

-El mes pasado no ocurrió nada en París -señaló Indra refiriéndose a la reciente visita de buena voluntad de Clarke a la capital francesa.

-No -admitió Lexa en tono cortante-. Nada que sepamos -se levantó bruscamente, cruzó el comedor y fue hasta las ventanas desde las que se veía el camino de las dunas. Apretó los puños y los hundió en los bolsillos del pantalón porque tenía ganas de romper algo. Green pudo haber coordinado el ataque contra Clarke durante meses, seguramente lo había hecho, y delante de sus narices. Ella había trabajado con él, le había confiado la vida de Clarke día a día, y mientras él conspiraba para asesinarla. Si lo hubiese tenido delante en ese momento, lo habría vuelto a matar. Miró al equipo con expresión neutral y se sentó de nuevo.

-Revisad sus justificantes del último mes. A lo mejor se despistó e incluyó algo no relacionado con el trabajo en París. Un viaje en taxi, llamadas telefónicas, cualquier cosa. Buscadlo todo.

Indra asintió y tomó nota.

-Hemos investigado su pasado hasta la extenuación, comandante. Es el mayor de dos hermanos, los dos chicos. Su padre, ya fallecido, fue piloto de caza en Vietnam, y su madre, ama de casa. Se crió en Carolina del Norte y estudió en el sur. Carece de antecedentes penales, no hay sanciones en su expediente, nada que llame la atención -cerró la fina carpeta con una sonrisa-. Como dije, el típico chico americano.

-Olvidas algo -dijo Lexa sin el menor ápice de crítica-. No es el típico chico americano. Los típicos chicos americanos pertenecen a la clase privilegiada, a veces son racistas y homófobos, pero no suelen asociarse con terroristas. Y no atentan contra la hija del Presidente -se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Green, el perfecto agente del Servicio Secreto. Inteligente, sano, un patriota. Pero con algo retorcido y desviado. Algo que lo había convertido en otra cosa-. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando murió su padre?

-Pues ... -Indra hojeó papeles.

-Casi nueve -adelantó Blake.

-Empezad ahí.

-¿Comandante? -preguntó Indra dudosa.

Lexa abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Averiguad qué o quién convirtió a Green en lo que llegó a ser -se levantó-. Seguid investigando los grupos patrióticos. Revisad los archivos de Egret, quizá uno de esos tipos o uno de esos grupos le enviaron amenazas en el pasado. Incluso pudo quedar con uno de ellos para salir. Dadme algo.

-Sí, señora -se apresuró a decir Indra seguida por Blake.

Cuando Lexa salió de la habitación, Blake se dirigió a Harper:

-Me gustaría que se ocupase de los asuntos de París. Su gente tiene muchos más vínculos internacionales que nosotros.

-Por supuesto.

Blake dudó antes de añadir:

-Me alegro de que colabore con nosotros a pesar de las malas vibraciones que siempre ha habido entre su agencia y la mía. Comprenda que para nosotras ... -señaló a Indra con un gesto- se trata de algo personal.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, agente Blake -afirmó Harper-. Para mí también es una cuestión muy personal.

-De acuerdo -dijo Blake asumiendo el mando con la sensación de que el mundo volvía a girar normalmente-. Pongámonos a trabajar.

Reyes se levantó cuando Lexa entró en la cocina. La estaba esperando pues sabía que Lexa tenía que reunirse con el equipo de investigación. El café se le había quedado frío. De tanto ensayar su discurso, se había olvidado de tomarlo.

-Comandante, cuando tenga tiempo, me gustaría hablar de la sucesión ...

-Cuentas con Pramheda y con Murphy ... y conmigo, naturalmente -Lexa se acercó a la cocina y puso la mano sobre la cafetera. Estaba caliente. Cogió una taza de un montón que había sobre el escurreplatos, la llenó de café y añadió-: Más seis miembros de la fuerza privada de Torres. Todos ex militares y muy buenos -se volvió y apoyó la espalda en la encimera mientras se bebía el café-. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Reyes.

-Gracias, comandante. ¿Algún detalle en particular que pueda interesarme?

-Lo de siempre. Salvo que nadie conoce este lugar. Ni el FBI, ni el Servicio Secreto, ni el jefe de seguridad de la Casa Blanc. Solo tienen un número. El mío. Y así seguiremos. Si alguien necesita venir y salir de la isla, que me lo diga. Yo me ocuparé.

-Sí, señora.

-No es que no confíe en ti, Reyes. Sino que hay que restringir cualquier acceso a Clarke.

-Lo entiendo -Reyes eligió las palabras con cuidado-. El equipo debe saber que solo una persona da las órdenes, comandante.

Transcurrieron unos instantes. Lexa alzó un hombro.

-Y esa eres tú.

-Gracias.

-Pero quiero que sepas que, si Clarke corre peligro, seré yo la que me ponga delante.

Reyes sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo si me matan. Le debe a ella no ser la única. Con todos mis respetos, señora.

Lexa volvió a guardar silencio, con mirada distante, hasta que por fin clavó los ojos en Reyes.

-De acuerdo, jefa. A partir de ahora, me gustaría que participase en las reuniones de investigación.

-Lo haré.

-Zoe está aquí, por si no la has visto. Clarke y ella han permanecido siempre cerca de la casa y hasta el momento no ha habido problema. La playa es segura, pero hay que acompañarlas. A Clarke no le gusta, pero ...

Clarke terminó la frase desde la puerta de la cocina:

-No le queda más remedio que aguantarse. Como siempre -cruzó la cocina descalza, con una camiseta del FBI azul, floja y desteñida, y pantalones cortos de cuadros rojos; apretó el brazo de Reyes a modo de saludo y cogió la cafetera. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Lexa y la besó fugazmente-. Buenos días, cariño.

Lexa sonrió.

-Hola.

-Por favor, no os cortéis, podéis seguir hablando de mí -dijo Clarke después de servirse café-. Estoy acostumbrada.

Lexa rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Clarke.

-Creo que de momento hemos acabado con ese tema.

-Caramba -Clarke sonrió a Reyes-. ¡Qué morena estás! ¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Yo ...

-Puedes pasarlo bien, Raven -dijo Clarke-. Estabas de vacaciones.

-Fue estupendo. Increíble.

-¿Cómo está Octavia?

Reyes miró a Lexa.

-Bien. Está muy bien.

-Creo que todo el mundo tiene otra vez los pies sobre la tierra -dijo Lexa amablemente besando a Clarke en la sien-. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo después?

-Claro. No tardaré -Clarke esperó a que Lexa saliese de la cocina-. Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte preguntándote por Octavia delante de Lexa.

Reyes sacudió la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Es que me cuesta acostumbrarme a ser la comandante ... bueno, no exactamente eso.

Clarke se rió.

-Raven. Lexa siempre será Lexa, la llames como la llames.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-¿Supone un gran problema para ti?

-En realidad, no. Sería absurdo por mi parte no aprovechar sus conocimientos.

-Un punto de vista muy maduro -reconoció Clarke con una sonrisa.

Reyes también sonrió.

-Sí, eso creo yo. Pero ella va con usted a todos los sitios. Y .. siempre tendrá algo que decir con respecto a su protección.

-Sí -Clarke dejó la taza de café sobre la encimera-. Me alegro de que seas tú quien la sustituye.

-Muchas gracias. Es un honor.

-Lo sé. No lo entiendo, nunca lo entendí ni lo entenderé. Pero te creo -Clarke suspiró- ¿Octavia está bien de verdad?

-Me parece que sí. No tiene pesadillas, al menos las últimas noches.

\- ¿Y tú?

Reyes la miró, confundida.

-¿Yo?

-Estaba pensando en el asunto del ántrax -dijo Clarke.

-Ah, eso -Reyes tomó aliento y exhaló muy despacio-. No lo pienso.

Clarke sonrió.

-Yo tampoco. Pero me siento bien. ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente. ¿Ha sabido algo de Fazio?

-Sigue en el hospital, pero responde a la terapia. Se recuperará.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! -dijo Reyes.

-Marcus también mejora. Lexa ha hablado con él esta misma mañana, y le dan el alta dentro de dos días.

El rostro de Reyes se iluminó.

-¿Sí? Dentro de poco volveremos a estar todos jun ... -se calló pensando en Niylah, y miró a Clarke-. Nada volverá a ser igual, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió Clarke-. Pero las cosas cambian. Estaremos bien -antes de salir de la cocina, dio una palmadita a Reyes en el hombro-. Dentro de media hora saldré a pasear por la playa con mi amante, jefa. Se lo digo por si quiere seguirme.

Reyes disimuló una sonrisa.

-Sí, señora.


	26. Chapter 26

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

 _Jueves, 27 de septiembre._

-No entiendo cómo has retenido la baza del triunfo hasta ahora -dijo Clarke arrojando las cartas con fastidio-. Francamente, Raven, ¿crees que soy adivina?

-Yo ... pensé que tenía que esperar para conseguir más puntos -el rostro de Reyes era la imagen de la desolación.

-No, míos. Soy tu pareja -Clarke se levantó bruscamente, tanto que a punto estuvo de volcar la silla. En la mesa todo el mundo se encogió-. ¿Qué diablos hacéis en la sala de entrenamiento cuando tenéis tiempo libre? Porque bien sabe Dios que sois todas nefastas jugando a las cartas.

-Pasamos mucho tiempo limpiando las pistolas -dijo Reyes sin alterar la compostura.

Clarke frunció el entrecejo mientras Zoe y Pramheda reprimían las carcajadas.

-Podríais llegar a jefas de seguridad con el mínimo esfuerzo.

-Tal vez nos venga bien practicar las señales con la mano o algo ...

-Da igual-dijo Clarke entre dientes-. Me voy a pasear.

-Clarke, cariño, es medianoche -señaló Zoe-. Y está lloviendo.

-Ya sé que está lloviendo. Lleva cuatro días lloviendo. Voy a dar una vuelta -Clarke giró en redondo y abandonó el salón.

Zoe se levantó, suspirando, y dijo a Reyes: -La acompaño.

-Nosotras también -informó Reyes mientras Pramheda y ella se levantaban.

Zoe alcanzó a Clarke en el camino de la playa y se encogió a su lado, en medio del viento y la lluvia. Sostenía un inútil paraguas sobre las cabezas, que poco hacía por proteger los rostros del agua fría.

-¡Dios, qué horror!

-Pues vuelve, entonces -Clarke se sacudió el agua de los ojos-. Maldita lluvia.

-¿Qué te ha puesto tan nerviosa?

-No estoy nerviosa.

-Sí que lo estás, y la has tomado con la pobre Reyes. Una de las espías más buenas que has tenido en tu vida. Todas lo hemos visto.

-Yo no ... -se calló cuando el paraguas se puso del revés y a punto estuvo de salir volando. Se lo arrebató a Zoe-. Dámelo antes de que se suelte y mate a una de las que vienen detrás.

-Debes de estar cachonda.

Clarke cerró el paraguas y lo encajó debajo del brazo.

-Zoe, eres mi mejor amiga. Pero, si no te callas, te ahogo. -Zoe se secó el agua de la cara con las dos manos.

-Pues date prisa.

-Por si no te habías fijado, Lexa lleva casi tres días seguidos en el pabellón de invitados -Clarke se acercó a la orilla del mar, y el agua fría como el hielo se coló en sus zapatillas de deporte. El cielo era de un negro casi sólido, con nubes de tormenta que oscurecían las estrellas. Se ciñó el cuerpo con los brazos y, cuando sintió que Zoe la abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás, agradeció el calor-. Cuando trabaja de esa forma, no duerme, no come y sobrevive a base de café. Le duele la cabeza, y cree que no me doy cuenta. Me está cabreando.

-Ya salió el tema. Te comportas igual cuando estás preocupada y cachonda, y la solución es la misma. Necesitas acostarte con Lexa.

Clarke se rió.

-Estaría bien para empezar -dio la espalda al mar y al gélido viento y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Zoe-. ¿Y tú? ¿También notas la falta de compañía? No pasas mucho tiempo en tu cama por las noches.

-Harper me llama cuando terminan y yo ... la visito.

-Pues te va mejor que a mí. Cuando Lexa llega, cae de narices en la cama y se levanta tres horas después.

-Aún no he tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme a Harper, así que no la dejo dormir mucho.

-Me da la impresión de que es algo mutuo -Clarke siguió caminando por la oscura playa con la sombra de sus dos agentes de seguridad iluminada por las luces de la casa. Alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las olas y la lluvia-. Volved a la casa. Vamos ahora mismo.

-Te dejo aquí -dijo Zoe cuando llegaron donde el camino se desviaba hacia el pabellón-. Creo que esta noche la sorprenderé.

-A ver si me mandas a la mía antes del amanecer -se quejó Clarke caminando hacia la casa principal.

-Espero que no te moleste-dijo Zoe cuando Harper entró en la habitación a oscuras-. Me colé por la puerta de atrás.

Harper se acercó a la cama ajustando la visión a la falta de luz. Se inclinó hacia delante palpando la figura fantasmal bajo las sábanas blancas hasta encontrar una piel más fina que el suave algodón. Hundió los dedos en los sedosos mechones y acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de Zoe. Encontró la boca de su amante sin esfuerzo, como si la guiase una fuerza invisible. Labios tiernos, de una calidez inenarrable, tentadores y complacientes. Le temblaron los dedos cuando Zoe los besó-. Oh, no, no me molesta en absoluto.

Zoe se sentó en la cama deslizando las manos sobre los hombros y el tórax de Harper, y rodeando sus pechos antes de desabotonarle la blusa.

-Deja que te ayude.

Harper se quitó los pantalones mientras Zoe la libraba del resto de la ropa. Se metió bajo las sábanas y se estiró frente a Zoe apoyando la cabeza en la mano de su amante. Rastreó con delicadeza la leve protuberancia del cuello de Zoe hasta el hueco que formaba la base de su garganta, donde depositó un tierno beso.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Habéis estado trabajando muchísimo. Todas vosotras.

-Hay mucho que hacer, y cada día que pasa parece una oportunidad perdida -suspiró cuando Zoe encajó una pierna entre las suyas hasta unir los cuerpos de ambas. Besó a Zoe acariciando el centro de la espalda de su amante y remontando luego sus nalgas-. Hummm, me encanta tocarte. Tienes una piel muy suave -separó los labios y los acercó a un pezón de Zoe, rozándolo con la lengua y los dientes-. Y me encanta ese lunar tan sexy que tienes en el pecho.

Zoe arqueó la espalda disfrutando del empuje de la boca de Harper contra su carne. Se rió cuando Harper lamió la pequeña marca de nacimiento.

-Lo odiaba cuando era una cría. Recuerdo que todo mi empeño era convencer a Clarke y a Callie para que se hiciesen tatuajes a juego, y así disimular.

-Habría sido una pena -murmuró Harper deslizando el cuerpo hacia abajo. Chupó el turgente dedal de tejido antes de seguir descendiendo, al tiempo que frotaba la mejilla contra el estómago de Zoe.

-Adoro tu boca. ¡Qué cosas hace! -Zoe agarró los cabellos de Harper y tiró de ellos mientras Harper jugueteaba con su ombligo. En tono adormilado dijo-: Las dos eran muy decididas, hummm, ¡qué agradable!. .. -Agitó las piernas, inquieta, cuando Harper descendió aún más-. Pero ... se achicaron.

-Me alegro -Harper rozó con los dedos los muslos de Zoe y enredó la lengua entre el sedoso vello que nacía entre ellos-. No soportaría verte con un corazón ... o una mariposa … tatuada en el pecho.

-Oh, no íbamos a hacer una cosa tan vulgar. Habíamos pensado ... en la mascota del colegio un puma ... -Zoe se quedó sin su sensual arrebato cuando Harper se incorporó bruscamente-. ¿Cariño? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué? Oh ... nada -Harper buscó la mano de Zoe, la acercó a los labios y besó los nudillos-. Lo siento. Perdóname. Tengo que levantarme.

Zoe se incorporó en la cama apoyándose en los codos.

-¿Ahora?

-Debo comprobar una cosa -Harper ya se había puesto los pantalones-. Lo siento. ¡Dios, cómo lo siento!

-Dime que al menos esto te hace sufrir un poco. Porque si solo yo estoy excitada ...

-No, por Dios -Harper se sentó al borde de la cama y puso una mano en la nuca de Zoe atrayéndola hacia ella. La besó en la boca; su lengua buscó acceso y, cuando lo encontró, se demoró dentro-. Créeme, casi me muero. Te he deseado toda la noche.

-Pues entonces vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Porque, cuando hagas el amor conmigo, no pienso compartirte con nada más -Zoe la empujó con delicadeza-. ¿Te importa que me quede aquí?

-Tal vez tarde en regresar -Harper la besó de nuevo-. Pero me gustaría que esperases. A lo mejor no es nada.

-Te estaré esperando.

-Volveré en cuanto pueda -Harper cogió el rostro de Zoe entre las manos y la besó en la frente.

-Cuidado, no vaya a ser que te lo haga pagar.

-Hazlo.

Harper se marchó, y Zoe se acurrucó en el cálido punto que había ocupado su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos contentándose con disfrutar del olor del pelo de Harper sobre la almohada.

Clarke se despertó por culpa del insistente sonido del teléfono móvil. Se sentó en la cama y se inclinó sobre su amante dormida, tanteando la mesilla para localizar el teléfono entre el busca, la pistola y la radio.

-Maldita sea -exclamó encontrando por fin el pequeño objeto cuando Lexa se incorporó.

-Estoy despierta -murmuró Lexa, atontada, extendiendo la mano.

-No, no lo estás. y, sea lo que sea, puede esperar hasta mañana -dijo Clarke con irritación mientras abría el teléfono-. Que vuelvan a llamar -cerró el teléfono de golpe y lo puso en el suelo, en su lado de la cama.

-Clarke, ¿quién era? -preguntó Lexa totalmente despierta.

Clarke abrazó a Lexa por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Nadie. Sigue durmiendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que era mi teléfono?

-Tranquilízate, Lexa, y duerme.

-Podría haber sido Abigail o el Presidente.

-Como si fuese el Papa. Necesitas dormir.

Lexa besó la mejilla de Clarke, se incorporó y se puso encima de la joven. Estiró un brazo y palpó el suelo hasta que encontró el teléfono; luego, se tumbó en la cama, lo abrió y pulsó la tecla de rellamada.

-No te das por vencida, ¿verdad? -dijo Clarke.

-Woods -respondió Lexa cuando recibió respuesta-. No, lo desconecté sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Lo desconectaste? Un cuerno -murmuró Clarke-. Yo sí que te voy a desconectar.

Lexa dobló el cuerpo sobre el teléfono instintivamente temiendo que Clarke se lo arrebatase y lo arrojase al otro lado de la habitación.

-Lo siento. Repite eso -mientras escuchaba, Lexa sacó las piernas de la cama y se levantó. Fue hacia el sillón donde había dejado la ropa y cogió los pantalones con una mano poniéndoselos torpemente mientras sujetaba el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro-. Ahora voy.

Clarke saltó de la cama, desnuda, y se acercó a Lexa.

-Son las cuatro y media de la mañana. Te acostaste a las dos. ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-Harper tiene una pista ·-Lexa le dio un beso fugaz-.¿Te importa buscarme una camisa limpia mientras me aseo?

-¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?

-¿Qué?

-El dolor de cabeza, Lexa.

-Bien.

Clarke encontró una camisa limpia en el primer cajón del tocador, retiró el plástico protector y la estiró mientras se dirigía al baño. Se la dio a Lexa con una mano y abrió el botiquín con la otra para coger un frasco de aspirinas.

-Toma dos antes de volver al trabajo. Y prométeme que dormirás algo más tarde.

Lexa se puso la camisa, tragó las aspirinas sin agua y besó otra vez a Clarke.

-Prometido. Te amo.

-Sí, ya -Clarke descolgó el albornoz de la puerta del baño, se lo puso y recorrió la casa pues sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Pensó en despertar a Zoe para que le hiciese compañía, pero se dio cuenta de que también ella estaba en el pabellón de invitados. Sintiéndose abandonada y mal, barajó la posibilidad de salir a pasear. Reinaba la oscuridad total, y seguía la tormenta. Se contentó con hacer café y, mientras esperaba que la cafetera hirviese, oyó pasos a su espalda. Se volvió y vio a Reyes en la puerta.

-¿Tienes el turno de noche o tampoco puedes dormir?

-Turno de noche.

-Estupendo. Vamos a jugar a las cartas. Te voy a enseñar a jugar al pinacle.

Lexa entró en el comedor, iluminado por tres flexos y las pantallas de los ordenadores. La lámpara del techo proyectaba una luz muy suave. Indra y Harper estaban sentadas ante sendos teclados.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Harper señaló la impresora, de la que salía una hoja en ese momento.

-Coge eso, Lexa. A ver qué te parece.

-¿Dónde está Blake? -preguntó Lexa cogiendo la página.

-Durmiendo en la casa principal. Podemos llamarla si surge algo -dijo Indra-. Pensé ...

-Sí, tienes razón. Alguien debe dormir -Lexa frunció el entrecejo ante la imagen en color de la impresora láser. Parecía un trozo de tela de un uniforme militar, pero no reconoció la insignia. La resolución de la imagen no era buena, y las rayas se confundían. Pero se distinguían claramente dos rifles cruzados sobre la bandera de Estados Unidos en la parte superior del escudo-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Un trozo de hombrera -respondió Harper-. La sacamos de una página web y la ampliamos. Es el tatuaje que los cuatro individuos llevaban en el brazo, ¿no crees?

-Sí, se parece mucho -Lexa cogió una silla y se sentó colocando la hoja sobre la mesa-. ¿De dónde ha salido?

Harper se apartó del ordenador y señaló la pantalla.

-De la Academia Militar de Carolina del Norte. Monty Green estudió allí desde los nueve a los diecisiete años.

-¿Ahí encontrasteis la imagen?

-Sí, en la página web de la escuela -respondió Indra-. El director aparece vestido de uniforme, y recortamos su foto.

Lexa permaneció callada un rato; luego, se levantó, se acercó al ordenador y estudió las imágenes.

-Tenemos que averiguar todo lo que se sabe sobre ese lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ese tipo de director?

-Lo estoy mirando -murmuró Indra-. Veintisiete años.

-Nos interesa todo lo que haya sobre él. Empezando por su nombre.

-General Thelonios Jaha.

-¿Un general de verdad? -preguntó Lexa-. Porque a veces esos tipos presumen de unos galones que no les ha concedido ningún cuerpo de las fuerzas armadas.

-Aún no lo sabemos -respondió Harper-. Estábamos empezando a hacer búsquedas en las bases de datos.

-Hay que despertar a Blake. Es su especialidad -afirmó Lexa-. Prepararé café. Tenemos que conseguir los expedientes de todos los estudiantes con los que coincidió Green. A ver si encontramos caras que correspondan con las de los tipos muertos.

-Habría que ... extraer ... esa información de sus bases internas -observó Indra con cautela.

-Vale. Pues piratéalas, Davis. Y que no se enteren.

-Sí, señora -se apresuró a decir Indra con una sonrisa de emoción que suavizó sus remotos y elegantes rasgos.

Los dedos de Indra volaron sobre el teclado, y Lexa indicó a Harper que la acompañase a la cocina.

-Buen trabajo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Harper recordó la sensación de la piel de Zoe bajo los labios, su olor, y se le aceleró el corazón.

-Cuestión de suerte. Alguien me habló de un tatuaje con la mascota de su colegio, y pensé en los emblemas escolares -abrió la puerta de la alacena y le dio el bote de café a Lexa. Se cruzó de brazos al darse cuenta de que había olvidado ponerse el sujetador con las prisas. Lexa siguió sus movimientos y se apresuró a desviar la mirada.

-Es la primera pista que tenemos y parece sólida.

-¿Crees que Green conoció a esos tipos, al menos a alguno de ellos, en la escuela y que posteriormente reanudaron la amistad?

-Es muy posible.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Harper-. ¿Por qué?

-Eso es algo que tal vez no logremos comprender. Me contento con saber cómo.

-Si se confirma -dijo Harper-, será una pesadilla mediática. No podemos dejar que esto trascienda.

-Supongo que por eso estás aquí, ¿no? -Lexa habló sin rencor con los ojos fijos en Harper-. Para controlar el flujo de información.

-Ni siquiera la CIA puede hacer algo así, Lexa, y lo sabes.

-Pero a la CIA se le da muy bien ocultar situaciones incómodas.

Harper no dijo nada. No podía refutar algo que ambas sabían que era verdad.


	27. Chapter 27

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

 _Viernes, 28 de septiembre._

Lexa encontró a Clarke trabajando en un lienzo cuando los últimos rayos de un sol empañado por las nubes morían en el horizonte. La joven se había atado un pañuelo rojo en la frente para apartar el pelo de la cara. Llevaba unos pantalones caqui flojos y una de sus camisetas Grateful Dead favoritas, manchada de pintura y agujereada. Un destello azul destacaba en su brazo derecho, en el punto que rozaba con la paleta cada vez que Clarke estiraba la mano. Lexa la besó en la nuca.

-Estás impresionante.

Clarke sonrió.

-Parezco un esperpento. No te acerques o te mancharé el traje.

Lexa obedeció y permaneció quieta cuando Clarke se apartó.

-¿Has comido algo en todo el día? -preguntó Clarke con aire distraído y la atención dividida entre la pintura y una parte del cuadro que deseaba corregir.

-Pizza.

-Hummm. Riquísima. Reyes nos trajo un poco.

-¿Puedo interrumpirte unos minutos?

Había algo en el tono de Lexa que inmediatamente captó la atención de Clarke. Dejó el pincel de pelo de marta y cogió el trapo que utilizaba para limpiarse las manos. Dio la espalda a la pintura, dejó de pensar en ella y, con expresión cautelosa, preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada -Lexa la cogió de la mano, ignorando las protestas de Clarke sobre las manchas de pintura, y la condujo al dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta-. Hemos identificado a los miembros del equipo que atacó el Nido.

Clarke respiró a fondo y retrocedió.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Los conozco?

Lexa dio un paso adelante, pero, al ver que Clarke retrocedía de nuevo, se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No que yo sepa; no tienen nada que ver contigo personalmente. Cotejamos sus nombres con toda la información que existe en tus archivos de seguridad. No apareció nada. No los conocías. Nunca se comunicaron contigo. Jamás hicieron ninguna declaración sobre ti, tu padre o cualquier tema político.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-No importa -dijo Lexa deseando ahorrarle todo aquello a Clarke. Afirmar que el ataque no tenía nada que ver con ella como persona, sino solo con lo que representaba, era como darle la razón a Clarke desde el principio. No importaba quién era ella, sino solo lo que la gente veía cuando la miraba. Pronunciar las palabras resultaba desgarrador, pero Clarke no quería ni necesitaba protección, al menos no de ese tipo-. No se trataba de ti. Fueron a por ti para demostrar algo.

-Pero Green, Green me conocía -Clarke no pudo disimular el horror. Un hombre al que conocía, a cuyo lado se había sentado montones de veces en el coche, con el que había caminado por la calle, que la había protegido como guardaespaldas ... había intentado matarla. Cara a cara. No existía nada más personal que eso-. ¿De dónde salieron?

-Aún no tenemos todos los datos -respondió Lexa-. Los identificamos por los tatuajes que nos llevaron hasta la academia militar en la que estudiaron. Green formaba parte del grupo.

Harper, Indra y Blake habían trabajado sin parar todo el día, revisando expedientes escolares, informes interdepartamentales, cartas a las familias, registros deportivos y solicitudes de matrículas universitarias, todo tipo de información personal y académica con la que habían elaborado los perfiles de los sospechosos. Encontraron también archivos fotográficos y los rostros.

-Dime los nombres.

-Clarke...

-Dímelos. Quiero que sean reales. No meros fantasmas, monstruos sin nombre ni cara.

Lexa tomó aliento y recitó los nombres. Deseaba abrazar a Clarke. Se moría por protegerla. Pero temía acercarse a ella, y eso era lo más duro.

-Creemos que la organización patriótica los preparó cuando estaban en el colegio.

-Estás de broma. ¿De niños? ¿Reclutar niños para convertirlos en asesinos?

-No sabemos si fueron entrenados en la adolescencia para asesinar -admitió Lexa-, pero les inculcaron una manera de pensar que facilitó el paso siguiente. No olvides las Juventudes Hitlerianas y su gran contribución al ascenso del Reich.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza. Parecía inconcebible, pero en el fondo sabía que era la cruda realidad.

-¿Por qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Es mucha coincidencia que no hubiese nada que identificase a ninguno de los cuatro en los archivos públicos. Ni siquiera tenían carné de conducir -Lexa habría dudado de su existencia si no hubiese visto las fotos de las autopsias-. Eso, o algo parecido, se planeó mucho antes de que se convirtiesen en adultos.

Clarke se sentó en el borde de la cama con las piernas temblando.

-Es horrible. Yo ... ¿Qué hicieron durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nadie sabía nada de esto?

-Con la excepción de Green, llevaban vidas normales de ciudadanos corrientes, sin hacer nada que llamase la atención. Trabajos normales, sin deudas, sin antecedentes penales, nada destacable -Lexa cruzó el dormitorio con los ojos clavados en la cara de Clarke. Se agachó frente a ella y apoyó las manos en los muslos de la joven-. A ninguno de ellos le habían tomado las huellas dactilares ni fotografías de ningún tipo, ni siquiera tenían tarjetas de crédito. No trabajaban para el Gobierno o en industrias y, por tanto, no habían tenido que superar ningún examen.

-Podría tratarse de una coincidencia. No significa que fuese algo planeado -insistió Clarke.

-Si eso fuera todo, estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero no lo es. No hemos encontrado solicitudes de ingreso en academias militares de ninguno de ellos, ni en West Point, ni en la Academia Naval, ni en la de Aviación, aunque sin duda eran candidatos ideales. Más del noventa por ciento de los graduados de la Academia Militar de Carolina del Norte siguen la carrera militar y prácticamente el cien por cien solicita el ingreso. Green entró en un servicio del Gobierno, pero esos hombres ... Es como si se hubiesen mantenido a propósito fuera del radar, esperando.

-¿Esperando a que los llamasen para hacer algo así?

-Eso es lo que creemos -Lexa se sentó en la cama junto a Clarke y deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven. Clarke no abandonó su rigidez, pero tampoco rechazó el contacto de Lexa-. Seguramente los adiestraron en un campamento paramilitar.

-Una especie de célula durmiente integrada solo por estadounidenses en vez de… ¿quiénes? -Clarke cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando los abrió, rebosaban dolor-. Esto no puede ser. No ha ocurrido.

Lexa no tuvo que señalar que los hechos del 11 de septiembre tampoco habían sucedido porque sabía que ambas estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Clarke.

-Tenemos trabajo por delante. Esos hombres están muertos y ya no sirven de nada. Esperemos que el director del colegio en el que estudiaron responda a todas las preguntas. Es casi tan difícil de desenmascarar como esos tipos, aunque sabemos cómo se llama y qué aspecto tiene.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si fue él quien ... lo planeó todo?

-Será arrestado -Lexa no sabía qué harían con él, pero estaba absolutamente segura de una cosa. No desaprovecharía la ocasión de hacer justicia. Y su idea de esta no consistía en entregarlo al FBI o al Departamento de Justicia, donde el individuo en cuestión podría negociar un trato benevolente a cambio de información. Seguramente, los que detentaban el poder querían algo así, pero los planes de ellos no coincidían con los suyos. Su único interés era la seguridad presente y futura de Clarke.

-Creo que tenemos algo -gritó Blake desde el comedor con voz tensa.

Lexa se incorporó en el sillón en el que se echaba una siesta, se frotó los ojos, que notó sucios y pegajosos, y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

-He estado revisando las declaraciones de la renta de Jaha. Pagó un considerable impuesto de sucesiones hace quince años, cuando murió su padre.

Lexa escudriñó la pantalla frunciendo el entrecejo ante lo que parecían copias escaneadas de antiguos documentos.

-¿Crees que financia a los terroristas?

Blake hizo un gesto negativo.

-No. He investigado a sus padres, y a los padres de sus padres. El abuelo de Jaha poseía una montaña en Tennessee.

-No digas más -Lexa sonrió-. Y Jaha heredó la propiedad. ¿Tienes las coordenadas?

-Es casi medianoche de un viernes, comandante. En el archivo de Memphis no habrá nadie.

-Pero seguro que sus redes informáticas funcionan porque las agencias de orden público precisan acceder a ellas.

-Entonces necesitamos a Indra para que haga la extracción -dijo Blake cediendo ante la habilidad de Indra como pirata informática.

Lexa miró el reloj y torció el gesto.

-Hace solo dos horas que se acostó, pero supongo que tenemos que ...

-Creo que tengo un contacto que puede facilitarnos la localización un poco más rápido -intervino Harper-. Haré una llamada.

-De acuerdo -dijo Lexa-. y, ya que estás en ello, solicita una imagen de satélite. Tenéis algo con dispositivos infrarrojos por ahí, ¿verdad?

Harper sonrió.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que gira alrededor de la Tierra, Lexa. Pero estoy segura de que hay algún artilugio útil. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Blake esperó a que Harper saliese del comedor.

-¿Cree que hay un complejo paramilitar en la propiedad?

-¿Tú no?

-Sí, yo también. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando averigüemos dónde está?

-Supongo que no será cosa nuestra -Lexa no alteró la expresión.

-Me gustaría verlos caer -Blake mantuvo la mirada de Lexa-. Tal vez esos tipos no planearon lo que ocurrió en el World Trade Center, pero lo sabían. Y está clarísimo que atentaron contra Clarke. Quiero estar allí cuando los capturen.

-Sí, yo también.

Clarke aún estaba despierta cuando Lexa entró en la habitación poco después de las cuatro de la mañana; estaba acostada, y la única luz procedía del tocador del cuarto de baño contiguo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Lexa se desnudó a toda prisa y se metió en la cama buscando la mano de Clarke y entrelazando los dedos con los de su amante.

-Harper, Blake y yo tenemos que ir a Washington. -Clarke soltó la mano de Lexa.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy. Por la mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que hablar con Abigail y con tu padre. Seguramente con algunas personas más.

-¿De qué?

-Hemos encontrado un complejo en las montañas de Tennessee. Tenemos imágenes de satélite de una serie de edificios y vehículos. Creemos que de allí salieron los tipos que atentaron contra tu vida.

-Solo es una reunión, ¿verdad?

-Volveré esta noche.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-No es buena idea -dijo Lexa-. Aquí tenemos excelentes medidas de seguridad. No sabemos hasta dónde llega esto ni si en Washington hay gente implicada. Green estaba dentro. Tal vez haya otros. A menos que prefieras quedarte unas semanas en la Casa Blanca ...

-Ya sabes que no.

-Entonces, este es el lugar más seguro para ti. Las tres iremos en coche hasta Boston y allí cogeremos el avión.

-¿Y por qué tenéis que ir vosotras en persona? -Clarke se incorporó y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. Bajó las sábanas hasta la cintura, dobló las rodillas y las rodeó con los brazos plegándose-. ¿Qué vais a hacer en Washington? ¿Planear la gran operación? ¿Montar la estrategia para detener a esa gente? -como Lexa no dijo nada, Clarke continuó con voz ronca-: No eres un comando, Lexa. Para eso están las fuerzas especiales. No vas a participar en eso.

-Solo voy a asesorar.

-Oh -exclamó Clarke despectivamente-, no me vengas con esas. Te conozco. Asesorar, y un cuerno. Dime que no vas a ir con el equipo de ataque. Dime que no es lo que planeas.

-Hoy solo voy a informar al Presidente, a Abigail y al jefe de seguridad. Nada más -Lexa se sentó en la cama y rozó el hombro contra el de Clarke.

A pesar de su enfado, Clarke buscó la mano de Lexa y la cogió.

-¿Y si no quieren esperar? ¿Y si se empeñan en ir hoy? Prométeme que no los acompañarás.

Lexa guardó silencio.

-Maldita seas, Lexa.

-No estaré en primera línea. No voy a llamar a la puerta.

-Quiero que me prometas que no irás con ellos -Clarke se fijó en la tensión de la mandíbula de Lexa. Con delicadeza giró el rostro de Lexa hacia el suyo-. Prométemelo.

Lexa la miró a los ojos.

-Quiero verlo entre rejas. Preferiría matarlo, pero no lo haré. Prometo mantenerme a una distancia prudente. Es lo que te prometo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Hombres como él mataron a mi padre. Y ha estado a punto de matarte a ti ... -a Lexa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y desvió la cara soltándose de la mano de Clarke-. Yo también necesito cara para el monstruo, Clarke.

-¡Oh, Dios! -suspiró Clarke abrazando a Lexa por los hombros-. No soporto verte sufrir. -Apoyó la frente en la cabeza de Lexa-. Te amo aún más de lo que te necesito, lo cual es muy duro de soportar. Ten cuidado, por favor.

Lexa se volvió y abrazó a Clarke. La besó bruscamente, sin contemplaciones, para espantar imágenes de coches en llamas y armas automáticas. Se recostó en la cama y cubrió el cuerpo de Clarke con el suyo. Entonces, se perdió en ella, ahogando su dolor en la pasión.

Harper abrazó a Zoe, que dormía. Acarició sus cabellos, la espalda, la curva del costado mientras recordaba los sonidos de su placer y los imprimía en su mente. Aún notaba su sabor, de una exótica dulzura. Había hecho el amor con Zoe hasta que le pidió que parase, riéndose y llorando a un tiempo mientras se corría por última vez.

-Deja que te haga el amor -murmuró Zoe adormilada y casi incapaz de moverse.

-La próxima vez -susurró Harper apretándose contra el cuerpo de Zoe.

Zoe, con un suspiró de satisfacción, se acurrucó en sus brazos. Harper esperó quince minutos, treinta, cuarenta ... escuchando el sonido suave de la respiración de Zoe mientras sentía las cálidas corrientes de sus exhalaciones en los pechos y contaba los latidos de su corazón. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, besó a Zoe en la frente y se levantó con mucho cuidado. Tenía mucha experiencia en escabullirse de los brazos de mujeres a las que había satisfecho sin despertarlas. Recogió su ropa en silencio y el maletín que había llevado. Dos minutos después se hallaba desnuda en la terraza posterior y se vistió hábilmente en la penumbra que anunciaba el amanecer. Al cabo de cinco minutos, caminaba por la orilla del mar alejándose a buen paso de la casa. En un cuarto de hora recorrió un kilómetro, y las reverberaciones del motor de la lancha fueraborda apenas se distinguían de las olas que batían contra la costa. Subió a la pequeña embarcación y se alejó de tierra, de la casa segura y de las personas que estaban dentro, sin mirar atrás.


	28. Chapter 28

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

 _Sábado, 29 de septiembre._

Zoe tal vez se despertó al notar la cama fría o porque algo en su subconsciente la advirtió de un dolor inevitable. Pero, cuando se puso de lado y abrió los ojos, no la sorprendió verse sola. Escuchó con atención, buscando algún sonido en la silenciosa casa. La caldera del sótano zumbaba levemente. En el mar una sirena de niebla entonaba su triste lamento. La casa estaba tranquila: Indra dormía, y Blake compartía cama con Reyes en la casa principal. Harper siempre dejaba el reloj y la sortija de oro que llevaba en el meñique de la mano derecha en la mesilla cuando hacían el amor. Zoe se fijó en que no estaban. Afinó aún más el oído esperando percibir el ruido de la ducha en el baño contiguo, pero sabía que Harper se había marchado. Incluso el aire había perdido su calidez, y la soledad agobió su corazón con fuerza renovada. Le dolía el cuerpo al recordar el deseo. Sintió las manos de Harper sobre ella, dentro de ella, y recordó las promesas silenciosas que habían intercambiado mientras se colmaban de placer mutuamente. Otras mujeres habían dejado huella efímera en su vida y, luego, se habían ido. Zoe había aprendido a reconocer las despedidas en un beso. Y no era lo que Harper le había dicho mientras hacía el amor con ella horas antes. Necesitaba creerlo; de lo contrario, se le rompería el corazón.

-Maldita sea, Lexa -gritó Clarke golpeando el teléfono contra la encimera de la cocina-. Era Zoe. Harper se ha ido.

Lexa miró el reloj automáticamente: las cinco y diez de la mañana. Faltaba casi una hora para el amanecer. Se habían levantado a las cinco porque Blake, Harper y ella se marchaban a las cinco y media cuando un helicóptero las recogiera para llevarlas a un pequeño aeropuerto privado desde donde volarían a Washingto. Habían perfilado el plan antes de retirarse la noche anterior. Blake, Harper y ella.

«Maldita sea.»

Lexa miró por la ventana lateral y contó los coches que había bajo el pórtico. No faltaba ninguno. Murphy había hecho el turno de noche y la habría llamado si hubiese visto actividad en la carretera de la casa. El equipo de Callie patrullaba toda la isla y, sin duda, habrían reparado en un movimiento en cualquier lugar próximo aunque Harper se hubiese marchado de la casa en medio de la oscuridad y hubiese recorrido varios kilómetros de carretera. Cruzó el lavadero para ir a la puerta de atrás, la abrió y dijo a Pramheda:

-¿Alguna actividad por ahí?

La agente Pramheda, apoyada en la columna de la terraza que daba al pabellón de invitados y a la playa, se volvió. Llevaba pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas, una cazadora azul marino sobre un polo oscuro, y su expresión era de alerta, pero no de preocupación.

-Buenos días, comandante. Nada fuera de lo normal. La agente McIntyre bajó a la playa hace ... -miró su reloj- unos treinta y cinco minutos.

-¿Es su hora normal?

-Cualquier momento entre las cuatro y media y las seis -respondió Pramheda-. Casi todos los días.

Lexa se dio cuenta al instante de que el plan había sido cuidadosamente diseñado, pero siguió la lógica de las preguntas para respetar el procedimiento.

-¿Suele acompañarla la señorita Monroe?

-No tan temprano, comandante.

-¿Cuánto dura su ausencia?

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Una hora como mucho. De hecho, ya debería haber regresado.

-¿Hoy llevaba algo?

-No que yo viese, pero estaba oscuro. Cuando salió de la casa, consulté mi reloj. Enseguida la ocultaron las dunas -Pramheda parecía incómoda-. ¿Se me ha escapado algo, comandante?

-No, se me ha escapado a mí -Lexa entró en la casa y dijo a Clarke-: Seguro que la recogieron en el mar.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó Clarke-. ¿Quieres decir que la secuestraron o algo así?

-Lo dudo -los músculos de los hombros de Lexa se pusieron rígidos mientras reprimía la rabia-. Supongo que la Agencia la rescató.

-¿Por qué? -Clarke caminaba en estrechos círculos por el centro de la cocina poniéndose cada vez más furiosa.

-El número de personas que saben que está aquí es muy reducido, y no hay motivo para creer que pudiese ser víctima de un secuestro -Lexa cogió el móvil que llevaba prendido en el cinturón-. Seguramente formaba parte del plan desde el principio.

-No me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrirá a Zoe? Maldición. ¡Qué hija de puta! -Clarke daba zancadas de un lado a otro de la cocina-. ¿De qué plan hablas? ¿De quién era el plan?

-De la CIA. Acabamos de identificar a un elemento clave en el ataque contra el Nido. Tal vez hayamos descubierto una posible relación con los terroristas que atentaron contra el World Trade Center. Estoy segura de que es la información que debía conseguir Harper y por eso la enviaron aquí. Ahora la tiene, ha hecho su trabajo y ellos la han rescatado -Lexa se encogió de hombros-. Reubican a sus agentes de campo precipitadamente.

-¿La enviaron para que te espiase? Mi padre nunca lo habría consentido.

Lexa sujetó a Clarke por los hombros y frenó sus acelerados rodeos.

-Seguramente ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Eso es absurdo. Es el Presidente. Lo sabe todo.

-En realidad, no es así, y hay buenos motivos para ello. A veces tiene que estar en condiciones de negar que sabe algo, sobre todo cuando se trata de asuntos ... legalmente turbios -Lexa exhaló un suspiro de frustración-. Pero apostaría el cuello a que Abigail Washburn lo sabe. Porque es ella quien protege a tu padre.

-La voy a llamar ahora mismo -Clarke cogió el teléfono de la encimera y lo abrió. Lexa estiró la mano y lo cerró con delicadeza.

-No te lo contará. Tampoco me lo contará a mí. Si lo sabe, no lo reconocerá. Así se hacen estas cosas.

Clarke miró a Lexa con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no te enfadas? ¿No te sientes traicionada?

-No es nada personal-respondió Lexa. No podía considerarlo personal porque necesitaba mantener las ideas claras. La operación dependía de eso. Más aún, también las vidas de sus colaboradores.

-Sandeces. Sandeces. Puras sandeces. Esa mujer ... mierda; odio decirlo, pero esa mujer significa más para ti que ningún agente.

-No, no es verdad -Lexa sonrió-. Chelsey sí que significó más que nadie para mí en otro tiempo, pero Harper no.

-¿Y cómo distingues entre ellas?

Lexa pensó si sería prudente responder. No era buena idea hablar a Clarke de sus relaciones pasadas con otras mujeres. Sabía que Clarke confiaba en ella. También sabía que Clarke estaba segura de su amor. Pero Clarke era Clarke, y no se tomaba a la ligera las intromisiones en su relación. Lexa suspiró. Iba contra sus principios, pero su relación con Clarke no encajaba en la lógica del resto de su vida. Con Clarke solo valía la sinceridad, por arriesgada que fuese.

-Lo que Chelsey y yo tuvimos, lo que compartimos, forma parte del pasado. Entonces éramos personas distintas, y Chelsey ya no está.

Clarke cogió una silla de cocina y se sentó tamborileando con los dedos sobre la superficie de madera mientras miraba a Lexa con gesto receloso.

-¿Alguna vez ... la echas de menos?

-¡Por Dios, Clarke! -imploró Lexa.

-No estoy celosa, solo quiero saber.

Lexa cogió otra silla y se sentó frente a Clarke. Se inclinó hacia delante y puso las manos sobre las rodillas de la joven mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-A veces me entristece saber que no volveré ... a ver ... a Chelsey. Pero ocurre en pocas ocasiones, y es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo o conmigo. No se trata de sexo; en realidad, durante mucho tiempo no fue eso, incluso antes del final. Sino de la pérdida de una amiga.

-¿Y Harper?

-Harper ... -Lexa suspiró y sacudió la cabeza-. Harper es una mujer que no conozco. Sintonizábamos, es cierto, a un nivel más profundo que colegas normales, pero no sé cuáles son sus móviles. No sé por qué hace lo que hace. No la conozco, y no puedo responsabilizarme de ella. Tengo que pensar en Reyes, Blake, Marcus y los demás.

-Pero te gusta. Sé que te gusta.

-Es verdad. La entiendo en muchos aspectos. Se parece más a mí que ninguna otra.

Clarke quería protestar, pero sabía que era cierto. Lexa lo sacrificaba casi todo por el deber (menos el amor), pero quien no la conociese bien pensaría eso.

-Estoy hasta las narices de ella. No tenía que haberse liado con Zoe si sabía que se iba a marchar. Ha sido egoísta y cruel.

-Tal vez no pudo evitarlo -Lexa deslizó un dedo sobre el tenso ángulo de la mandíbula de Clarke-. Cariño, a veces nos enamoramos aunque no queramos.

Clarke volvió la cabeza rápidamente y besó la mano de Lexa.

-No intentes convencerme de que no me enfade.

Lexa hizo un gesto negativo.

-No lo haré. Sé que no podría. Solo digo que he estado en su lugar, y a veces es igual de duro para la otra parte. Sobre todo cuando no puedes explicar por qué haces lo que haces.

-Me saca de quicio esa forma que tenéis de apoyaros -se quejó Clarke.

-Si averiguamos que Harper no trabaja para la Agencia o que todo el plan era para proteger a los responsables de lo ocurrido en el Nido, la perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo -Lexa cerró las manos sobre los muslos de Clarke-. Te lo prometo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que tal vez no trabaje para la Agencia? ¿Podría ser una especie de agente doble? -Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo-. Eso sería mucho peor. Pobre Zoe.

Lexa no dijo nada, molesta con quienes decían compartir los mismos objetivos, pero cuyo fin era solo el mantenimiento de su propio poder. Había aprendido la lección muy pronto y la olvidó temporalmente porque confiaba en Harper. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Abrió el móvil y marcó el número privado de Abigail Washburn. Clarke miró por la ventana de la cocina y vio a Zoe bajar por el camino de las dunas vestida solo con una blusa de seda, pantalones de algodón y zapatos bajos. El termómetro de la ventana marcaba once grados.

-¡Jesús!

Se puso la chaqueta, cogió la de Lexa colgada de un gancho tras la puerta y fue tras Zoe. Caminó por la playa bajo un plomizo cielo gris alegrándose de que no lloviese. La marea estaba baja, y las gaviotas picoteaban y chillaban entre conchas rotas y algas enredadas en la orilla del mar. Alcanzó a su mejor amiga y le ofreció el anorak.

-Toma, póntelo. Vas a enfermar.

-Gracias -dijo Zoe en voz baja aceptando el anorak azul marino con forro polar. Se arrebujó dentro de la prenda sin apartar los ojos del mar. Le quedaba demasiado grande en los hombros y las mangas, y ciñó la cintura con los brazos, metiendo las manos bajo la prenda para calentarlas-. Estoy bien. No hace falta que te quedes.

-Cállate, Zoe.

Tras un minuto de silencio en el que Zoe se mostró dispuesta a obedecer, Clarke la cogió por la cintura.

-Debe de ser la primera vez en mi vida que no sé qué decir.

-No hay nada que decir -Zoe buscó la mano de Clarke y la introdujo dentro de una manga, entre las suyas-. ¿Lexa sabe por qué se marchó?

-No. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Ninguna. Casi me vuelvo loca tratando de adivinar por qué hizo lo que hizo, incluyendo lo de liarse conmigo -Zoe soltó una áspera carcajada-. Soy buena, pero dudo que se tratase solo de sexo.

-Zoe ... -dijo Clarke.

-Sigo pensando que debería haberme dado cuenta de algo, haber visto algo en sus ojos. Por Dios, tendría que haber notado algo raro cuando me tocaba, ¿no crees? -se volvió hacia Clarke con los ojos arrasados de dolor-. ¿Cómo pude amarla tanto sin conocerla?

-Me dan ganas de matarla -murmuró Clarke. Nunca había visto a Zoe tan indefensa-. Juro por Dios que la mataré.

-Me encanta el detalle -Zoe esbozó una sonrisa cansada y apretó la mano de Clarke-. Pero no vale la pena que perdamos la vida por eso. Seguro que existe una explicación, y tendré que seguir viviendo con ella o sin ella.

-¿Piensas darle la oportunidad de que se explique? -repuso Clarke-. Yo la estrangularía nada más verla.

Zoe se rió con un leve gesto de diversión.

-Creo que a veces has actuado de la misma forma con Lexa. Sobre todo al principio, cuando ella hacía cosas que te sacaban de tus casillas.

-Ella nunca me abandonó en plena noche sin una explicación.

-No, es cierto -admitió Zoe con un suspiro-. Pero Harper no es Lexa, y yo no soy tú.

-Oh, por favor, no te pongas razonable. ¿No estás furiosa con ella? Pues deberías estarlo -dijo Clarke indignada.

-Estoy enfadada. Me fastidia que no confiase en mí lo suficiente para decirme que tenía que irse, pero ... -Zoe alzó una mano para silenciar otro ataque de Clarke- me advirtió desde el principio que no siempre podía hacer lo que quería -contempló el mar con aire pensativo-. Existe una explicación.

-¿Confías en ella de verdad? -el tono de Clarke era más curioso que acusatorio.

-Sí -afirmó Zoe dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la mano de Clarke-. Anoche hicimos el amor. No te puedo contar cómo fue porque fue diferente a todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora. Nada me ha llegado tan a fondo como lo que compartimos. Me dijo de todas las maneras posibles que me amaba. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Clarke suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que creo en algunas cosas porque, si no fuesen ciertas, Lexa no me tocaría como lo hace. Ni yo lo permitiría.

-Sí. Tú y yo ... sabemos lo que es hacer el amor sin que nos afecte. Pero con ellas es distinto, ¿verdad? Nos llegan a lo más hondo -Zoe dio la espalda a Clarke sin esperar respuesta-. Si eso no es razón suficiente para confiar, entonces nunca podré confiar en nadie.

-Como te haga daño, me las pagará -dijo Clarke muy seria.

Zoe sonrió y rodeó con los brazos los hombros de su amiga. La abrazó, frotando su fría mejilla contra las de Clarke, ansiosa de calor.

-Sé que lo harías y te amo por eso. Pero esperemos antes de dar por sentado que es culpable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -Clarke acarició la espalda de Zoe, sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo y odiaba no ser capaz de aliviar su dolor.

-No lo sé. Nunca había vivido una situación similar -Zoe se apartó, acarició el brazo de Clarke y le cogió la mano-. Solo sé que la amo, y necesito creer que tiene sus motivos.

Clarke no expresó sus recelos porque, si estaba en lo cierto al no fiarse de Harper, el tiempo le daría la razón. Si se equivocaba, expresar su desconfianza solo serviría para agravar la desdicha de Zoe, así que asintió.

-Siempre se te ha dado mejor que a mí entender a las mujeres.

-Excepto a Lexa -dijo Zoe riéndose.

-Ella es la excepción de todo en mi vida.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Clarke.

-Por ponerte de mi parte.

-Oh, cariño, siempre -Clarke estrechó la mano de Zoe-. Vamos a la casa; podemos desayunar y compartir quejas de nuestras novias.

-Estupendo -Zoe se mordió el labio, bañado por un mar de lágrimas-. Es lo que necesito en este preciso instante.

Clarke y Zoe fueron de la mano hasta la casa; Clarke no apartaba la vista de Lexa, que las miraba desde la terraza posterior. Había cosas de su amante que no entendería nunca: su feroz sentido de la justicia, el sentido del honor que guiaba todas sus decisiones; y, a veces, como la mujer que la acompañaba, tenía que fiarse de su corazón.


	29. Chapter 29

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

Reyes estaba sentada en la cama mirando el vestido de Blake con los nervios enroscados en la boca del estómago como una víbora preparada para atacar. Sus dedos se pusieron blancos cuando aferró con ambas manos el borde del colchón. Las mantas retiradas dejaban ver las sábanas, llenas de arrugas, en las que habían pasado las últimas horas, acurrucadas la una contra la otra. Con qué rapidez la vida se movía de una apacible comodidad a la peor de las incertidumbres. En su mente se agolparon un montón de plegarias, pero no expresó ninguna en voz alta. «No quiero que vayas. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Aún no te has recuperado del disparo, y sé que sigues afectada por lo que ocurrió el 11/S. No estás en buenas condiciones. Estás cansada, sé que estás cansada. Así es más probable que te hieran. De ninguna manera quiero que vayas.»

-Seguramente volveré esta noche -dijo Blake remetiéndose un polo negro en los vaqueros también negros. Cogió la funda de la pistola del tocador, comprobó automáticamente el arma y la colgó del cinturón sobre la cadera derecha. Alcanzó el chaleco antibalas del FBI que había colocado en el respaldo de la silla cuando escogía la ropa del armario. Se lo puso y metió la mano derecha bajo la prenda para tocar la pistola, cerciorándose de que nada impedía que la sacase-. Si me retraso, te llamaré.

-Vale.

«No vas vestida para una reunión.»

Blake se volvió y miró a Reyes desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-No te preocupes, cariño.

-No me preocupo. De todas formas, ten cuidado.

-Percibo tu preocupación desde aquí -Blake salvó la distancia que las separaba, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Reyes y se inclinó para mirarla a la cara-. Seguramente pasaré el día entero en reuniones. Ya sabes lo lento que va todo cuando hay que contar con los jefes.

Reyes asintió.

-Si sucede ... algo interesante, estarás ... bien.

-Raven -dijo Blake en tono dulce, sentándose en el regazo de Reyes y rodeando con los brazos los hombros de su novia-, es mi trabajo. Igual que el tuyo consiste en cuidar a Clarke. Sé lo que eso significa. Cuando sales con ella por la puerta, sé lo que significa. Si me obsesiono, me vuelvo loca.

-Tienes razón -murmuró Reyes enterrando la cara en el ángulo entre el cuello y el hombro de Blake y abrazándola-. Es solo que te amo.

-Hummm, y yo también te amo -Blake deslizó la mano bajo la barbilla de Reyes y levantó su cara. La besó despacio aunque apenas tenía tiempo. Sabía que la comandante la esperaba, pero le debía aquel momento a Raven. En el fondo sabía que cualquier despedida podía ser la definitiva y quería expresar todo lo que sentía su corazón. Demoró la boca sobre la de Reyes e introdujo la lengua dentro en un último beso-. Te llamaré.

-Hasta luego -dijo Reyes esforzándose por sonreír mientras la dejaba marchar de mala gana.

Clarke y Zoe llegaron al porche posterior a tiempo de oír las últimas palabras de Lexa:

\- ... Queremos estar. Nos lo hemos ganado. De acuerdo. Sí. Gracias -cerró el teléfono bruscamente cuando Clarke se acercó a ella-. Hola. Solo tengo un minuto. Lo siento.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Clarke.

Zoe apretó la mano de Clarke.

-Voy dentro a ducharme.

Clarke no dijo nada; siguió estudiando el rostro de Lexa mientras repetía:

-¿Quién era?

-Gustus Carlisle -respondió Lexa refiriéndose a su superior inmediato.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Dejar que te líes a tiros con esos individuos? -Clarke agarró las solapas de la cazadora de cuero de Lexa y la sacudió-. Me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que te mantendrías al margen. Maldita sea, Lexa. Lo prometiste.

-Lo sé. Y lo prometí sinceramente -Lexa cubrió las manos de Clarke con las suyas sin resistirse-. Iba en serio. Dije que estaría en la retaguardia y lo haré. Lo juro.

Clarke la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con intensidad. Le dolieron los labios, y se dio cuenta de que a Lexa también le dolerían, pero no le importaba. Si no podía impedir que se fuese, no podía apartarla del peligro, le dejaría bien claro qué perdería si se arriesgaba. Aquel amor, aquella vida que habían hecho, era lo que quería que Lexa recordase cuando tuviese que elegir entre su deseo de hacer justicia y su propia seguridad. Lexa se dejó arrastrar, indefensa ante el ataque de Clarke. La fuerza de la exigente boca de Clarke la dejó sin aliento. No se dio cuenta de que Clarke la empujaba hasta que su espalda chocó contra la columna de la terraza, y Clarke la apretó contra ella. Por fin desvió la cara y se evadió del beso, pero no pudo huir del frenesí de las manos de Clarke sobre su cuerpo.

-Por Dios. Necesito la cabeza despejada para pensar, cariño. Dame un respiro.

-Quiero que lo pienses -murmuró Clarke con la boca contra el cuello de Lexa-. Hoy piensa en mí, Lexa. Piensa en hacer el amor conmigo, en lo mucho que te necesito. Y vuelve enterita.

-Nunca pienso en nadie más que en ti -dijo Lexa antes de reclamar la boca de Clarke con tanta pasión como había reclamado Clarke la suya. Tras otro instante de voracidad, se apartó-. Te amo.

-Sí, ya lo sé -Clarke apoyó la frente en el hombro de Lexa, deslizó las manos sobre la parte delantera de su cazadora de cuero y las introdujo bajo la prenda para acariciar su pecho-. Como si eso fuese la respuesta para todo.

-¿Y no lo es? -Lexa sonrió y besó a Clarke en la frente-. Volveré pronto, cariño -se escabulló del abrazo de Clarke, bajó las escaleras, dobló la esquina de la casa y desapareció.

Clarke se apoyó en la columna contemplando el amanecer sobre el océano. Era indescriptible, increíblemente hermoso. Como el amor. Entró corriendo en la casa para no perderse aquel momento, arrojó la chaqueta al suelo y puso un lienzo limpio en el caballete. Con la vista en el amanecer y el corazón detrás de Lexa, empezó a pintar.

Blake oyó el ronroneo de los rotores antes de que el punto negro del horizonte se convirtiese en un MH-6 Little Bird, un helicóptero ligero de ataque para operaciones especiales. Era una de las naves de ataque más pequeñas del ejército estadounidense, y se utilizaba sobre todo para operaciones de inserción y extracción. Por lo general, llevaba seis comandos en las plataformas exteriores, pero en aquel momento las rampas estaban vacías. Blake miró a Lexa.

-Curioso medio de transporte para ir a una reunión, comandante.

-Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes -dijo Lexa sin apartar los ojos del helicóptero, que en ese momento descendía-. Hay cierta alarma pues hemos tenido un fallo en la integridad de nuestro equipo y nuestro servicio de inteligencia tal vez no sea seguro.

«Fallo en la integridad de nuestro equipo.» Blake dio vueltas a la frase y la tradujo como que alguien de las altas esferas sabía que Harper se había ido y que seguramente había informado a la CIA, no solo de la localización del campamento paramilitar, sino también de las pruebas que apuntaban al vínculo terrorista de Jaha. «Nuestro servicio de inteligencia tal vez no sea seguro.» Y a alguien con mucha influencia le preocupaba que alguien más llegase primero a la fiesta. Se decantaba por el Departamento de Defensa, que podía movilizar una acción de ese tipo con gran rapidez.

-Es bastante raro desplegar tropas militares contra civiles, ¿verdad? -preguntó Blake-. Creí que era cosa nuestra, del FBI, detener a esos tipos.

-En condiciones normales lo haríais vosotros -respondió Lexa-. Pero estas no son condiciones normales. Y tras lo sucedido en Waco en 1993, con toda la polvareda mediática que levantó, supongo que la Casa Blanca está dispuesta a saltarse las normas para hacer las cosas con rapidez, discreción y eficiencia.

-¿Y .. vamos a participar? -Blake no pudo disimular la emoción.

Lexa sonrió con triste satisfacción.

-Sí.

-Si no le molesta que le pregunte, ¿cómo ... ?

-He hecho algunas llamadas.

-¡Qué putada! Quiero decir, gracias, comandante -Blake sonrió «Apuesto a que fueron unas cuantas llamaditas, empezando por la jefa de gabinete.» Le brillaban los ojos de emoción. Sus susurros se perdieron entre rugidos de motores cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en medio de una nube de polvo y desperdicios-: Allá vamos, cabrones.

Blake y Lexa corrieron por la pista de asfalto con las cabezas gachas, y la puerta del helicóptero se abrió de golpe. En cuanto entraron en la nave, un militar con uniforme de combate y los galones de teniente en las hombreras se agachó frente a ellas. El helicóptero inició el ascenso.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Woods? -gritó entregándoles cascos para protegerse del ruido del motor y hablar durante el vuelo.

-Yo -respondió Lexa colocándose los cascos y encendiendo el transmisor. Agarró una correa que colgaba del techo para sujetarse y señaló a Blake-: Agente especial Blake, FBI.

El teniente las saludó con una inclinación.

-Repostaremos en Virginia y nos uniremos a otras naves para ir directamente al objetivo. Nos han ordenado que las consideremos miembros natos del equipo. Estarán en la zona de combate.

-Entendido -respondió Lexa.

-Hay chalecos debajo de los bancos. ¿Necesitan rifles de asalto?

-Vamos armadas -respondió Lexa-. No necesitamos nada, teniente.

El hombre la observó un momento y asintió dándose por satisfecho.

-Buen viaje -se sentó en cuclillas, agarró con una mano otra correa, cerró los ojos y dio la impresión de que dormía.

Blake miró a Lexa, arqueó las cejas y sonrió dibujando con los labios las palabras:

«Que empiece la marcha».

Lexa sonrió e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Clarke salió a la terraza con dos tazas de café y ofreció una a Reyes.

-Gracias -dijo Reyes cogiendo la taza. Brillaba el sol, pero seguía haciendo frío, y, aunque no solía molestarle, esa mañana lo acusaba mucho. Se estremeció dentro de su cazadora reglamentaria de nailon.

-¡Qué mañana tan asquerosa! -exclamó Clarke.

-Sí. ¿Cómo está Zoe?

-Bien. Empeñada en creer que Harper tenía buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo, al menos de momento.

-Estoy segura de que tenía un motivo -gruñó Reyes-. Si era bueno o no, depende desde dónde se mire.

-En realidad, Harper nunca formó parte de este equipo.

-No oficialmente, pero confiábamos en ella. Indra está muy mosqueada. Trabajaron muy unidas en esto.

-¿Sabes qué ocurre?

-No muy bien.

-¿Me lo dirías si lo supieras?

Reyes sostuvo la mirada interrogante de Clarke.

-Creo que el éxito de la comandante a la hora de dirigir este equipo se debe a que nunca le ocultó nada. Sí, se lo diría.

Clarke esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-¿No crees que se debe a que estoy enamorada de ella y hago todo lo que me dice?

Pasaron unos momentos en los que Reyes se esforzó por no traicionar su expresión, pero acabó cediendo y echándose a reír.

-Vaya, jamás se me ocurriría semejante cosa.

-Entonces, no crees que siempre fui así de fácil.

-Creo que la posición que ocupa no tiene nada de fácil -apuntó Reyes muy seria-. Y mi único deseo es procurar que sea lo menos incómoda posible.

Clarke apoyó la cadera en la barandilla con aire pensativo mientras admiraba la clara sinceridad y bondad esencial de Reyes.

-Te debo una disculpa.

Reyes la miró confundida.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Por aquella noche en Colorado.

-No, en absoluto -respondió Reyes-. Lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue mutuo.

-No te has puesto colorada. Y no sé cómo interpretarlo.

-Digamos que no me avergüenzo de algo que siempre será muy especial.

Para su sorpresa, fue Clarke la que se puso colorada.

-Vaya. Gracias.

-Octavia no lo sabe.

Clarke sonrió.

-Y nunca lo sabrá, a menos que tú se lo cuentes.

-Creo que no le importa mucho el pasado.

-Una mujer inteligente.

-Sí -dijo Reyes con un suspiro. Bebió el café y contempló la playa vacía-. Me siento mal porque a veces me gustaría que no fuese agente del FBI.

-Me parece lógico. Seguro que muchas veces a ella también le gustaría que no fueses agente del Servicio Secreto.

Reyes asintió.

-Dijo algo así esta mañana.

-Y supongo que ninguna de las dos piensa retirarse.

-No, creo que no -Reyes se enderezó sacudiéndose la melancolía. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían rebasado los límites de la relación profesional y, aunque apreciaba la amistad, tenía que trabajar-. Tenemos que hablar de su agenda para hoy.

-¿Mi agenda? -Clarke torció el gesto-. Cualquier cosa que me permita olvidar el infierno en el que se ha metido mi amante.

-Seguro que a la comandante no le ocurre nada -dijo Reyes con absoluta certeza.-. Pasarán el día de reunión en reunión con diferentes comités.

Clarke la miró con recelo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, ¿verdad?

-No -reconoció-, pero tampoco creo que se pueda montar ninguna acción con tanta rapidez. Hay que planear mucho, y mucha gente querrá ponerse al mando -Reyes sacudió la cabeza-. Se reunirán con los asesores de seguridad del Presidente y tal vez con la cúpula del comité de Inteligencia. Simplemente.

-Marca el número de la Casa Blanca en tu línea segura -ordenó Clarke.

Reyes parpadeó.

-¿Disculpe?

-Quiero hablar con Abigail, y sé que en principio nadie sabe dónde estamos. Así que facilítame las cosas.

-Uff, no creo que sea buena idea ...

Clarke se rió.

-En este punto es donde te das cuenta de que ser mi jefa de seguridad es peor que un grano en el culo. Porque puedo llamar a cualquiera, en cualquier momento y desde cualquier lugar. Por tanto, si no quieres que utilice el teléfono del salón ...

-Un momento, señorita Griffin -pidió Reyes respetuosamente y abrió el teléfono. Marcó una serie de números y le entregó el teléfono a Clarke-. Ahí lo tiene.

-Gracias -dijo Clarke en tono dulce. Reyes se dirigió a las escaleras para respetar la privacidad de Clarke, que añadió-: No hace falta que te vayas. Esto también te afecta. ¿Hola, Abby? Soy Clarke.

-Clarke, ¿va todo bien?

-Sin problemas. Si pasas por alto el hecho de que estoy escondida porque mi amante no se fía de nadie, ni siquiera de ti.

-Creo que, de momento, lo más sensato es respetar las decisiones de la comandante Woods. El Presidente confía totalmente en ella.

-Caramba. Todo el mundo cree que es sobrehumana. Y por eso te llamo, por tanta confianza que se deposita en ella. ¿Dónde está mi amante exactamente? -aferró la barandilla mientras esperaba la respuesta, oyendo solo un leve zumbido de fondo.

-Me temo que no tengo una respuesta en este instante. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte ...

-¿No quieres decírmelo o no puedes hacerlo?

-Las dos cosas y a estas alturas ya deberías saber por qué.

A Clarke le pareció oír un suspiro, pero no estaba segura, y sería muy raro en Abigail. Antes de que pudiese exigir más información, Abigail continuó:

-Si me llamas dentro de dos horas, podré decirte algo más. Es todo lo que puedo hacer, Clarke.

Clarke miró su reloj.

-No te vayas. Te llamaré exactamente dentro de dos horas -apagó el teléfono y miró a Reyes, cuyo rostro era un espejo de ansiedad apenas reprimida-. No creo que estén en una reunión.


	30. Chapter 30

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 30**_

El helicóptero se posó en un pequeño terreno sin asfaltar en medio de una zona arbolada donde había otros tres Little Birds equipados con tropas de combate. Un camión cisterna se acercó dando tumbos por el accidentado campo y, cuando el teniente descendió para supervisar el repostaje, Lexa rebuscó debajo del estrecho banco y sacó un chaleco protector. Se lo lanzó a Blake y cogió otro para ella.

-Dejaremos que los comandos ocupen la primera línea. Supongo que en este campamento hay más hombres como los cuatro que atacaron el Nido. No estabas aquella mañana, pero esos tipos están bien entrenados y disponen de buen armamento.

-Usted y su equipo supieron hacerles frente, comandante -los ojos de Blake centellearon con una peligrosa combinación de adrenalina y rabia-. Sin chalecos antibalas.

-Tuvimos suerte -supuso que no habría un día de su vida en que no viese a Green apuntando al pecho de Clarke con su arma de servicio. Apartó la imagen de su mente. Quería justicia. Más aún, quería venganza. Pero no a un precio que acabase pagando la propia Clarke -Hemos venido para ver cómo esos tipos no se salen con la suya e imponen la traición y el terrorismo. Hemos venido a verlo, no a hacerlo.

-Saldré con el arma preparada -la mirada de Blake se perdió mientras recordaba hasta la última sacudida del suelo durante el atentado contra las Torres-. Nunca podrán pagar lo que hicieron por muy pequeña que fuese su participación en los hechos.

-Si tiene algo que demostrar, agente -dijo Lexa imperturbable-, este no es el lugar. Iremos las últimas cuando la zona haya sido despejada. Es una orden.

-Sí, señora -se apresuró a decir Blake.

Un pelirrojo pelado al rape, de unos cuarenta años, entró en el helicóptero.

-Soy el mayor Simons, al mando de esta operación. Despegaremos dentro de cinco minutos.

Lexa le estrechó la mano.

-Lexa Woods, Servicio Secreto -señaló a Blake-. Octavia Blake, FBI.

-Agentes -saludó el mayor-. El vuelo durará treinta y cinco minutos. Nos guiamos por fotografías de satélite, pero tenemos un plano realmente bueno del lugar. Aterrizaremos delante de la verja principal. Supongo que habrá guardias pues hemos identificado unos vehículos que seguramente pertenecen a la organización. Si no estuviese al tanto, creería que se trata de una instalación del ejército de Estados Unidos.

-A esos tipos les gusta jugar a los soldaditos los fines de semana. Puede que haya mucha gente -Lexa suponía que el ataque se había organizado tan rápido precisamente porque era sábado, y Jaha y la mayoría de sus colaboradores estarían en el campamento-. ¿Tiene cifras?

Simons negó con la cabeza.

-Un acercamiento por aire es demasiado arriesgado porque ese lugar está muy apartado de las rutas comerciales o turísticas. Cualquier nave levantaría sospechas. Las últimas imágenes de satélite indican entre treinta y cuarenta individuos.

Lexa contó mentalmente los efectivos de los Little Bird, que calculó en unos veinticuatro. Una proporción bastante buena.

-Si el jefe está allí, lo necesitamos vivo.

Los ojos del mayor eran discos negros y opacos, vacíos de expresión.

-Espero que no ofrezca resistencia.

-¿Tiene idea de dónde está el centro de mando?

-Ni la más remota. Salvo que solo hay una estructura principal en medio del complejo. Seguramente se trata del cuartel general, con una serie de pequeños edificios en torno al perímetro, que deben de ser dormitorios. Lo lógico es que su hombre esté en la casa grande.

-Sí, será lo más probable -Lexa lo miró sin pestañear. Le daba la sensación de que Jaha no se rendiría fácilmente y de que, si tenía ocasión, organizaría una resistencia armada. En ese caso, habría bastantes bajas. No dudaba de que al final ganarían las fuerzas especiales, pero no quería que muriesen soldados estadounidenses ni que desapareciese Jaha. El tipo tenía información vital para la seguridad futura. Y por mucho que le apeteciese tomarse la justicia por la mano, apuntaba a un objetivo más importante. Había que capturar a Jaha a la primera de cambio-. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que nos posemos delante del porche de su casa?

El mayor Simons la miró fijamente y, luego, miró a Blake.

-Será mejor que vuele con ustedes y veamos qué se puede hacer -fue hacia la puerta, encorvado, y saltó a tierra volviéndose un instante-. Informaré a los jefes de equipo, y regresaré con los miembros restantes.

-Comandante -dijo Blake cuando Simons ya no podía oírla-, ¿qué ha ocurrido con nuestras órdenes de ser la retaguardia?

-Supongo que, mientras vayamos detrás de él y de sus hombres, estaremos en la retaguardia -Lexa observó la conversación de los soldados-. Y nuestros objetivos no son idénticos a los suyos. Quiero a Jaha vivo para meterlo en una habitación, una habitación pequeñita, e interrogarlo. No me importa lo que tardemos, estará allí hasta que reviente. Quiero saber de dónde vendrán las preocupaciones en el futuro. Quiénes de los míos -miró a Blake- o de los tuyos son como Green, trabajan a nuestro lado día tras día esperando la orden para atacarnos.

-Y yo quiero estar con usted en eso -afirmó Blake rotundamente.

Simons se acercó a ellas con tres comandos de la Fuerza Delta.

-No te apartes de mí cuando aterricemos -dijo Lexa.

-Sí, señora -Blake estaba segura de una cosa: no permitiría que le ocurriese nada a Lexa Woods.

Cuando Zoe cerró el grifo de la ducha, oyó el teléfono móvil. Lo había dejado sobre el tocador del baño, junto a su neceser. Salió, cogió una toalla con una mano y el teléfono con la otra. No reconoció el número y estuvo a punto de activar el buzón de voz. En el último momento algo la impulsó a responder y abrió el aparato:

-Zoe Monroe.

-Estoy en un teléfono de monedas. Solo tengo un minuto.

Había interferencias en la línea, pero se oía lo suficiente para reconocer el inconfundible ruido de un avión al despegar. Intentó que la voz no le temblase mientras todo su cuerpo sufría una sacudida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Quería decirte que siento lo de esta mañana.

-¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta, pero a Zoe le pareció que no debía pronunciar ningún nombre. Esperó, con el estómago encogido por los nervios.

-Aeropuerto Dulles -se oyó un profundo suspiro seguido por palabras apresuradas-: Todo se planeó mucho antes de que me enamorase de ti. No me quedó más remedio que continuar con el plan para no inmiscuirte.

Zoe trató de no distraerse con la frase «antes de que me enamorase de ti», pero los acelerados latidos de su corazón le impedían pensar con claridad.

-¿Adónde vas?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Qué significa lo de «no inmiscuirme»? -Zoe sintió la presión de los segundos que se esfumaban y deseó con todas sus fuerzas una explicación.

-Las personas con las que mantenemos relaciones personales ... son objetivos de seguridad. Te vigilarán, Zoe. Adiós a tu privacidad. Lo siento. No quería que ocurriese algo así.

-Entonces, dime por qué lo hiciste.

La voz sonó apagada, como impregnada de lágrimas. -No pude evitarlo. Te necesitaba. Te necesito.

Zoe cerró los ojos. Sintió los cuerpos que galopaban a la vez, los alientos mezclados, las almas fundidas en una sola.

-Pues estoy aquí.

-¿Comprendes lo que eso significa?

-Sí, y no me importa.

-Tengo que irme -un segundo. Dos-. Te amo muchísimo.

La línea quedó en silencio, pero las palabras resonaron en el corazón de Zoe. «Yo también te amo.»

Desde el aire, el camino de acceso a través del denso bosque parecía una serpiente retorciéndose sobre la hierba. Si Lexa no hubiese sabido que aquel era el lugar, no lo habría reconocido: una pista de tierra de un carril discurría a lo largo de ocho kilómetros por una región sin cultivar de los Apalaches, en la frontera entre Virginia y Tennessee. Cuando descendieron, Lexa centró los prismáticos que el mayor Simons le había facilitado en un minúsculo punto oscuro que destacaba en medio del verdor circundante. Tras unos instantes, tocó el hombro de Simons y señaló, dibujando con los labios las palabras: «Torre de vigilancia». Simons siguió su indicación y asintió. Se inclinó hacia delante, hizo señas al piloto y habló a través del micrófono que llevaba pegado a la garganta. Los helicópteros viraron hacia el norte para rodear lo que parecía un puesto de observación. Lexa dudó de que sirviese de mucho, pero encubrir la aproximación al máximo sería útil. Miró a Blake, sentada frente a ella, muy entera, con gesto reflexivo. Hubiese preferido que Blake mostrase cierto nerviosismo. Según Sun Tzu, los grandes guerreros no temían a la muerte y, por tanto, no dudaban al entrar en la batalla. Aquel día Lexa prefería que Blake dudase un poco. Si resultaba herida, Reyes lo pasaría fatal. Y ella también. Debía procurar que no le ocurriese nada a Blake.

Indra salió a la terraza.

-¿Se sabe algo?

-Circuito de espera -respondió Reyes y señaló a Clarke con la cabeza-, pero es posible que la señorita Griffin tenga información dentro de una hora, aproximadamente.

Indra arqueó una ceja.

-Hace un rato hablé con Abigail Washburn -explicó Clarke-. Prometió ponerme al tanto, pero ya sabes cómo circula la información a ese nivel. A veces no te lo cuentan todo -se encogió de hombros-. Generalmente, Abigail me dice las cosas. Podría llamar a mi padre, pero ... -pensó en lo que Lexa le había dicho sobre las capas protectoras que rodeaban a su padre cuando se realizaban operaciones como aquella. Su amante estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida por conceptos tan difíciles de definir como el honor y el patriotismo. Clarke no quería comprometer aquellos ideales preguntando detalles a su padre. Tal vez le contase todo porque la amaba, por tanto no podía pedirle algo así. Era más que su padre. Era el Presidente de Estados Unidos. A veces Clarke no quería pensarlo porque le daba miedo que hubiese gente dispuesta a hacer daño a su padre. Por otro lado, le abrumaba la magnitud de su importancia en todo el mundo. Era el hombre que extendía los brazos para cogerla cuando dio sus primeros pasos, evitando así que cayese. El que la subía a caballito sobre los hombros para ver los desfiles del Cuatro de Julio cuando era demasiado pequeña y se perdía entre la gente. La persona cuya opinión le importaba más que la de nadie en el mundo, salvo la de Lexa. A pesar de todo eso, también era el hombre cuyas responsabilidades lo aislaban de todos los demás, incluso de ella. De nuevo se encogió de hombros y arrojó los posos de café sobre la barandilla-. Tal vez Lexa o Blake llamen pronto para informarnos.

Se volvió y entró en la casa.

Indra la vio desaparecer cuando la puerta se cerró y miró a Reyes.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Todo el mundo está desquiciado, es lo que pasa -se encogió para protegerse de una repentina ráfaga de viento y contempló el cielo-. Creo que va a llover otra vez.

-Puede. El tiempo es muy fastidiado en este lugar, en medio del océano -le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro a Reyes-. ¿Por qué no entras? Yo vigilaré aquí fuera un rato. He estado días encerrada en esa maldita casa, delante del ordenador; me viene bien un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Qué crees que ocurre con Harper?

-¡Ah, Dios! Creo que la CIA quería enterarse de lo que averiguásemos antes que nadie -se abrochó el botón superior de su chaquetón marinero de lana cuando arreció el viento-. Nos ayudó a desbrozar el caso. Habríamos llegado al mismo lugar en algún momento, pero ella abrevió el trámite.

-Pienso lo mismo -admitió Reyes de mala gana-. A veces no nos dan elección.

-Me da la impresión de que estos días nadie sabe qué ocurre minuto a minuto dentro de nuestra red de seguridad -dijo Indra con gesto nervioso-. Me alegro de que estemos aquí y de que Egret se encuentre fuera de circulación de momento. El vicepresidente también está en un lugar secreto. Una medida hábil No me gustaría formar parte del equipo del Presidente.

Raven resopló.

-A mí tampoco. Seguramente querrán esconderlo en el búnker subterráneo y, conociendo al Presidente Griffin, no creo que esté por la labor.

-No. Por eso no puedo enfadarme con Harper. Cada día que nos acercamos a esos tipos, reducimos el riesgo de que ocurra algo horrible.

-¿Crees que todo se arreglará al final?

Indra ciñó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo deseando,, no por primera vez, que Marcus estuviese con ellas.

-Eso espero.

Los cuatro helicópteros descendieron en círculo sobre el complejo. Al aproximarse al campamento, Lexa se fijó en que habían talado los árboles dejando un espacio de casi cien metros en torno al perímetro vallado y habían allanado el terreno. Se veía una especie de puestos de vigilancia a cada lado de la entrada principal, cerrada por una doble verja oscilante. Una aproximación por tierra, aunque hubiesen tenido jeeps blindados, habría sido nefasta debido a que no había forma de cubrirse. En aquellas condiciones, los helicópteros debían dejar a los hombres en el centro del complejo. La voz de Simons surgió del potente altavoz del helicóptero.

-Habla el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Todas las personas del complejo reúnanse en el patio de armas. Habla el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Ríndanse y reúnanse en el patio de armas. Habla el ejército de ...

Mientras el mensaje se repetía, Lexa echó un fugaz vistazo a la zona despejada que había entre el edificio principal y otros más pequeños en los que sin duda se realizaba el adiestramiento. De los edificios salió una docena de hombres con uniformes de campaña. El helicóptero de la derecha, que Lexa veía a través de la puerta abierta, zigzagueaba de mala manera. A través de los cascos oyó gritar a Simons:

-Esos idiotas nos están disparando. Baja. Baja.

El helicóptero descendió bruscamente y Lexa se golpeó contra un lateral. Frente a ella Blake mostraba una calma sobrenatural.

-Todos los soldados, preparados para saltar -ordenó Simons-. Quiero que los pájaros alcen el vuelo en cuanto pisemos tierra.

Lexa sacó su arma y miró a Blake de nuevo antes de colocarse detrás de los dos comandos Delta que, agachados ante la puerta abierta, se disponían a saltar los últimos tres metros en plena zona caliente.


	31. Chapter 31

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 31**_

Lexa se alegró de que los helicópteros levantasen unas enormes nubes de polvo en el patio de armas de tierra compactada. La inesperada tormenta terrosa les proporcionó unos segundos de cobertura mientras se preparaban para entrar en la zona de fuego. Puso la mano en la espalda de Blake y se acercó a ella.

-Vete delante. Te cubriré. Protégete como puedas, pero procura seguir a los hombres de delante.

-No -repuso Blake-, no hay nadie detrás de usted.

-Hazlo -ordenó Lexa cuando perdió de vista al segundo soldado y empujó a Blake-. ¡Vete!

El helicóptero se balanceó de un lado a otro como si lo azotase un vendaval acercándose todo lo posible a tierra. En cuanto la cabeza de Blake desapareció, Lexa saltó tras ella repitiendo mentalmente: «tírate y rueda, tírate y rueda». Aterrizó con un golpe que la sacudió de arriba abajo y aflojó las piernas, incorporándose sobre un hombro hasta agacharse con el arma extendida. Sobre ella, la constante lluvia de balas que impactaba contra los helicópteros ascendentes sonaba como el granizo sobre un tejado de zinc. Tenía los ojos llenos de tierra y la visión borrosa, pero distinguió a Blake inmóvil a poco más de dos metros de distancia. Lo único en que pensó fue en ponerla a cubierto mientras se arrojaba al suelo y empezaba a serpentear, ignorando las nubecillas de polvo que levantaban las balas al caer cerca.

Clarke entró en el salón y le sorprendió ver a Zoe acurrucada en una esquina del sofá con una copa de vino en la mano. -¿No es por la mañana o me he perdido algo?

Zoe sacudió la cabeza sonriendo misteriosamente. -Sí, tienes razón. Pero si tomo otra taza de café, seguro que me da un ataque. Y, francamente, la última semana he tenido un horario tan desquiciante que mi reloj interno está totalmente alterado. Me siento como si fuesen las siete de la tarde.

-Acabaré por sentirme igual si no nos dicen algo pronto -comentó Clarke dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Zoe.

-¿No tienes idea de qué ocurre?

-No. Pero me juego el cuello a que cuando tengan los nombres de esos tipos, y ya los tienen, no van a esperar mucho para ir tras ellos. Y también me juego lo que quieras a que hay un motivo para que Lexa llevase a Blake, y no a Indra o a Reyes, a la presunta reunión. Blake es del FBI. Está entrenada en detenciones con armas. Igual que Lexa, que antes formó parte de la división de investigación del Servicio Secreto. Pero Reyes y Davis siempre se han dedicado a la protección, y hay mucha diferencia. No están acostumbradas a realizar detenciones.

Zoe estiró el brazo y cogió la mano de Clarke.

-No le pasará nada. Aunque corran algún riesgo, no están solas. Tu padre y Abby no permitirían que Lexa hiciese nada peligroso. Saben lo que significa para ti.

-Estás hablando de Lexa Woods, mi amante, ¿verdad? -preguntó Clarke-. La que cree que el sacrificio es la mayor manifestación de amor.

-¿Acaso es diferente a ti en eso? -repuso Zoe en tono amable, y su mirada expresaba la certeza de que Clarke renunciaría a cualquier cosa por la seguridad de Lexa.

-No es lo mismo -Clarke desvió el rostro para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Zoe y parpadeó tratando de reprimir unas lágrimas más de frustración que de miedo. Luego, suspiró-. Pero su conducta no es ninguna novedad. A estas alturas debería haberme acostumbrado.

-No, no es eso. Supongo que nunca te acostumbrarás a algo así mientras haga lo que hace -Zoe sacudió la mano de Clarke-. Pero deberías empezar por creer que va a regresar porque siempre vuelve.

Clarke asintió.

-Lo sé. Y sé que es en lo único que debería pensar en este momento.

-Muy bien. Pues ponlo en práctica.

-Lo intentaré -Clarke reclinó la cabeza sobre el sofá y miró al techo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de Zoe-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien.

Clarke volvió la cabeza percibiendo en la voz de Zoe una tranquilidad que no existía cuando caminaban por la playa. Estudió el rostro de su amiga.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó-. Te ha llamado, ¿verdad?

Zoe no dijo nada.

-¿Temes decírmelo porque crees que voy a hacer algo que la perjudique? -Clarke se puso rígida-. ¿Zoe?

-Algunas personas están muy enfadadas con ella.

-Lexa la ha defendido esta mañana -dijo Clarke-. Estaba enfadada, pero aseguró que la entendía. Dijo que a veces no pueden elegir.

-Sin embargo, eligen, ¿no crees? -repuso Zoe-. Eligen obedecer órdenes porque creen que lo que hacen es correcto o importante o ... necesario.

-Has hecho un curso acelerado sobre los retos y tribulaciones de enamorarse de una espía, ¿no? -comentó Clarke.

Zoe se rió con voz temblorosa.

-Oh, y que lo digas. No me extraña que te resistieses tanto a Lexa.

-Sí -Clarke también se rió-, un par de segundos.

-Hacemos una pareja estupenda, ¿no crees?

Clarke deslizó un brazo en torno a los hombros de Zoe.

-Nunca haría nada que te hiriese. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No lo sé. Creo que sí. Solo ... solo hablamos un momento.

-¿No sabes nada? -Zoe sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada de nada. Aunque no creo que esté en Washington. Si les ocurre algo a Lexa y a Octavia, ella no está en el ajo.

-No, seguramente ahora mismo no. Pero tuvo que haber un motivo para que se marchase así, y supongo que a algunas personas les va a costar digerirlo durante un tiempo.

-¿ Y nosotras? ¿Se interpondrá entre nosotras?

Clarke cogió la otra mano de Zoe.

-No si no lo permitimos. Tenemos que comprender que a veces nuestras amantes no estarán de acuerdo. Pero eso es cosa de ellas, no nuestra. ¿Te parece?

-Sí.

-Sabes dónde te metes, ¿verdad? Porque va a ser un viaje accidentado.

-Desde lo de esta mañana me hago una idea aproximada de lo duro que será -Zoe esbozó una sonrisa tierna-. Pero cuando creí que se había ido, ido de verdad, fue como si se rompiese algo dentro de mí y me di cuenta de que no podría recomponerlo.. Luego, cuando oí su voz, todo se arregló.

-Entonces, esa es tu respuesta, ¿no?

-Creo que sí. ¿Le encuentras sentido?

-De vez en cuando -respondió Clarke-, cuando está a tu lado y sabes que es lo único que realmente importa.

-Blake -gritó Lexa-, ¿estás herida?

Blake volvió la cabeza hacia Lexa escupiendo tierra. Tenía la cara pálida y contraída en un gesto de dolor.

-Me he torcido la rodilla al caer. Creo que me he roto algo.

-¿Puedes moverte? -Lexa se fijó en la mancha carmesí de la pierna de Blake y en el desgarrón de los pantalones. Herida de bala. Cerca de ellas gritaban unos hombres mientras continuaban las ráfagas intermitentes de las armas automáticas-. Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo Lexa en tono apremiante-. Arrastrándonos.

-No creo ... que pueda. Váyase.

-De eso nada, agente. Muévase -Lexa agarró la parte de atrás de la cazadora de Blake y tiró de ella avanzando apoyada en los codos, sin despegar el vientre y las caderas del suelo. Arrastraba a Blake con ella-. Empuja con la pierna sana y utiliza el codo para apoyarte. Vamos. El edificio está a menos de diez metros. .

-Comandante, yo ...

-Muévete.

-Sí, señora.

Juntas se arrastraron por el terreno descubierto. En un determinado momento, Lexa vio una figura con uniforme de camuflaje verde desvaído correr por un lado del edificio con un rifle entre las manos. Le apuntó al pecho, decidida a apretar el gatillo si dirigía el arma contra ellas. Pero, antes de que Lexa pudiese disparar, el hombre cayó de narices, y el rifle voló de sus manos. Se retorció en el suelo mientras una mancha roja se extendía rápidamente por su espalda. Le habían dado en el hombro. «Los comandos de la Fuerza Delta no disparan a matar a menos que se vean obligados a hacerlo.»

-Las escaleras están ahí delante -gritó Lexa-. Apóyate en una rodilla y agárrate a mí. Vamos a entrar.

Lexa rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Blake portando el arma en la mano derecha Blake se impulsó con la pierna sana, y ambas subieron las escaleras y entraron en la casa. La habitación estaba vacía, salvo varias sillas tiradas al suelo y una mesa frente a una puerta de la pared del fondo.

-Estás sangrando -dijo Lexa dejando a Blake en el suelo junto a la mesa. Guió la mano de Blake hasta la herida-. Aprieta ahí y no apartes la vista de la entrada. Cúbrete detrás de la mesa si hace falta. Voy a la parte de atrás.

Tras cerciorarse de que Blake estaba a salvo, Lexa fue hasta la pared del fondo y pegó la espalda a ella. Luego, levantando el arma sobre la cabeza, avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta abierta. Supuso que el despacho de Jaha estaba al otro lado puesto que se trataba del edificio que en principio habían tomado como centro de mando. No había visto salir a nadie por la puerta principal, a menos que Jaha fuese uno de los primeros hombres que aparecieron en el patio de armas cuando los helicópteros aterrizaron. En ese caso, ojalá lo hubiesen capturado. Pero podía haber huido por la puerta de atrás o saltado por una ventana. Lexa esperaba que estuviese dentro destruyendo papeles o simplemente esperando si era tan estúpido como para oponer resistencia. Lexa volvió la vista y no vio a Blake. Seguramente se había escondido detrás de la mesa. Estupendo. Tomó aliento y traspasó la puerta agachada con el fin de no ser un blanco fácil. Echó un vistazo a la izquierda y, luego, a la derecha. Había un hombre en la habitación, detrás de la mesa, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si la hubiese estado esperando. Lexa no apartó la vista, pero en su mente se desbordaban las imágenes. Resultaba increíble la cantidad de detalles que se asimilaban en cuestión de segundos. Había un cartapacio marrón perfectamente colocado en el centro de la mesa. Un anillo de oro con un zafiro azul, una especie de anillo de graduación, adornaba la mano derecha del hombre. Su rostro afeitado y bronceado carecía de expresión, salvo una leve sonrisa en los labios finos, sin manifestar ni ira ni pánico. Algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que tenía ante él una serie de paquetes rectangulares con explosivos. Lexa no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero, si se trataba de cargas de C4, había cantidad suficiente para volar gran parte del complejo y a todos los que estaban en él. Las mechas que salían de los cuadrados rosados le indicaron que el hombre aún no había activado el temporizador. Cuando levantase lo que parecía el conmutador de encendido y se protegiese tras la mesa, Lexa no tendría tiempo de pensar en nada, ni siquiera en Clarke. Se lanzó sobre la mesa y saltó sobre el tipo con intención de sujetar su mano. El hombre le dio un codazo en la garganta y Lexa se atragantó; ante sus ojos bailaron estrellitas mientras forcejeaba con él, decidida a romperle la muñeca. El hombre le dio otro codazo en el cuello, y Lexa perdió el conocimiento. Al caer, oyó la explosión.

Todo el mundo se calló cuando sonó el teléfono de Reyes veinte minutos antes de la hora prevista para que Clarke llamase a Abigail Washburn.

-Reyes -respondió. Miró a Clarke un instante mientras escuchaba y cuadró los hombros. Sí, señora, lo entiendo. Cuarenta minutos. Sí, señora. Estaremos allí. Sí, señora; preparadas -cerró el teléfono y carraspeó-. Era la jefa de gabinete. Va a venir una escolta militar a recogernos. Debo transmitirles las coordenadas por satélite. Señorita Griffin, prepárese para salir inmediatamente.

-¿Te ha hablado Abigail de la situación de Lexa? -preguntó Clarke con una voz sorprendentemente serena pues había dejado de respirar al oír el primer timbrazo. Lexa la habría llamado si hubiese podido. Solo había una explicación. Estaba herida. «¡Dios, que solo sea eso!»

-No, señora -respondió Reyes ronca-. Solo que las víctimas han sido trasladadas en helicóptero al Hospital Militar McDonald de Virginia.

Clarke se tambaleó un instante, respiró a fondo y procuró serenarse.

-Entonces, vamos.


	32. Chapter 32

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 32**_

Un avión militar las esperaba en el punto de encuentro. Pramheda y Murphy corrieron tras Reyes y Clarke por la pista asfaltada hasta el avión. Un teniente de infantería de Marina las esperaba al pie de la escalerilla y subió detrás de ellas en silencio. El avión tenía diez plazas y lo habían despojado de los elementos habituales de transporte. Clarke se dirigió a los asientos de atrás, ocupó uno y se puso automáticamente el cinturón. Reyes caminó lentamente por el pasillo, inspeccionando el interior, mientras la nave avanzaba por la pista.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita Griffin? -preguntó Reyes agachándose junto a Clarke tras su primer repaso al avión.

-No, gracias -Clarke se alegró de que Raven siguiese con su trabajo. No le apetecía hablar. No quería pensar. Solo quería estar donde estuviese Lexa. Había intentado hablar con Abigail, pero sin obtener respuesta. Aquello podía significar cualquier cosa aunque Clarke supuso que la jefa de gabinete de su padre estaba ocupada con las consecuencias de lo ocurrido pues había víctimas. «Víctimas.» Solo la palabra la ponía mala. Se recostó en el asiento, cerró los ojos y procuró eliminar los pensamientos de su mente. Se concentró en respirar dejando que la sensación y el sonido del aire que entraba y salía de su cuerpo se expandiesen hasta que no tuvo conciencia de nada más. Sus pulsaciones se ralentizaron y los músculos se relajaron mientras se preparaba para el reto que la esperaba. Reyes se agachó en el pasillo junto a Pramheda y Murphy y habló en voz baja para que el teniente no la oyese.

-Cuando aterricemos, no habrá nadie amigo, lo cual sirve también para el personal médico y militar. Nadie se quedará solo con ella, salvo la comandante.

Los otros agentes asintieron sin expresar la pregunta que tenían en mente y sin saber si la comandante los estaría esperando al final del viaje.

-De acuerdo -Reyes se levantó y ocupó un asiento en medio del fuselaje, entre Clarke y la cabina. Se sentó muy derecha, mirando al frente, con las manos crispadas sobre los brazos del asiento. Repasó mentalmente lo que debía hacer en cuanto aterrizase el avión. Estudió la posición de los otros agentes junto a Egret; como eran pocos, se encontraban en un considerable riesgo de seguridad. Procuró a toda costa no pensar en Octavia. No podía porque, cuando lo hacía, una burbuja de pánico estallaba en su pecho y amenazaba con ahogarla. Y no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la ocasión para sentir nada por nadie, excepto por Clarke Griffin. Y así lo hizo. Por suerte, el avión aterrizó en una base militar anexa al hospital, y un jeep las esperaba en la pista. Diez minutos después las acompañaron a la entrada posterior del Hospital Militar McDonald. Un hombre musculoso, de cabellos negros y piel aceitunada, de cincuenta y tantos años, ataviado con ropa quirúrgica, las esperaba en la puerta. De forma incongruente miró a Reyes, que caminaba junto a Clarke, y le dedicó el saludo protocolario.

-Soy el capitán Olivieri, jefe de cirugía. Acompáñenme, por favor -giró en redondo y se puso en marcha.

-Capitán -dijo Clarke yendo tras él con Reyes al lado-, algunos de los nuestros podrían estar heridos. La comandante Woods, la agente especial...

-Sí, señora. Me han ordenado que la lleve directamente a la sala de curas.

-¿No podría ... ?

El hombre apartó una cortina que rodeaba la última sala de curas al final de un pasillo lleno de equipo de urgencias, carros de sutura, desfibriladores y toda la parafernalia médica.

-Señora.

Clarke miró el cubículo y, durante un instante, todo desapareció de su conciencia salvo Lexa.

-¡Dios mío!

Lexa estaba sentada en una camilla con la espalda apoyada en una almohada y una bolsa de hielo en el cuello. Un horrible moretón se extendía por su mejilla derecha hasta el labio inferior, parcialmente cerrado. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban limpios y, en cuanto vio a Clarke, sonrió. Clarke la imitó, con el corazón en un puño.

-Hola -dijo Clarke dulcemente acercándose a Lexa. Lexa miró detrás de Clarke y vio a Reyes. Intentó hablar, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra.

El capitán Olivieri dijo en tono terminante:

-Nada de hablar. Habíamos quedado en eso. Si lo intenta, la meteré en la UCI y le pondré un tubo en la garganta.

Clarke vio la mascarilla de oxígeno junto a la mano derecha de Lexa y se dio cuenta de que acababa de quitársela. Miró con ansiedad al cirujano.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa?

Lexa, desobedeciendo las órdenes del médico, pronunció una palabra apenas reconocible.

-Reyes... -el dolor desfiguró su cara y la obligó a recostarse cerrando los ojos como si el esfuerzo la hubiese agotado.

Clarke se apresuró a coger la mascarilla de oxígeno y a ponérsela a Lexa en la cara.

-Supongo que tiene que llevarla -dijo por encima del hombro. Su voz sonó firme, pero le temblaban las manos.

-Es oxígeno humidificado -explicó el cirujano-. Tiene un edema traqueal considerable debido a una herida contusa y. .. -se calló cuando Lexa se incorporó de pronto y se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos y siguió la dirección que marcaba la mano de Lexa, quien señalaba con vehemencia a Reyes. Clarke asintió y dijo:

-Capitán, ¿sabe algo de la agente especial Octavia Blake?

-¿Blake? -Olivieri dudó unos instantes-. Sí, está en el quirófano.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -preguntó Clarke preocupada al ver la palidez de Reyes.

-Debería salir en cualquier momento. Iban a limpiar la herida ...

-Será mejor que nos haga un resumen de su estado, capitán -lo interrumpió Clarke cuando Lexa se puso rígida e intentó hablar de nuevo, sin éxito. Clarke puso la mano sobre el hombro de Lexa-: Cállate.

-Tiene una herida de bala que no la compromete en la extremidad inferior izquierda. Las radiografías no muestran daño en los huesos, pero los cirujanos ortopédicos prefieren irrigar la herida y cerciorarse de que no se resienta el ligamento colateral lateral. Se recuperará.

-Gracias, capitán -Clarke sonrió a Reyes-. Si quieres saber dónde está, Raven, vete.

Reyes cruzó las manos tras la espalda y juntó las rodillas tratando de aparentar una firmeza que no sentía. Tragó saliva y dijo:

-Gracias, señorita Griffin. Estoy en el pasillo -a continuación, retrocedió unos pasos y corrió la cortina para que Lexa y Clarke tuviesen intimidad. No pensaba moverse. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza y sabía que Octavia lo entendería. Octavia se pondría bien, y eso le daba la fuerza necesaria para armarse de paciencia. Se apoyó en la pared, donde podía ver el pasillo en ambas direcciones, y respiró a fondo haciendo acopio del aire que tanta falta le hacía.

-Ahora -dijo Clarke al capitán Olivieri-, hábleme de la agente Woods.

-Tiene una fuerte contusión en la tráquea y una fractura del aritenoide ... de uno de los cartílagos que forman las cuerdas vocales. No debería hablar y, en realidad, tendría que estar en la UCI con un monitor ya que, si la hinchazón aumenta ... -frunció el entrecejo cuando Lexa hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que callase.

Clarke dio la espalda al cirujano y acercó la cara a la de Lexa.

-Escúchame. Quiero saber. Y no quiero oírte. Ni un ruidito -la besó en la boca con cuidado, rodeó con un brazo a Lexa y miró de nuevo al cirujano-. Continúe.

-Ah ... pues ... eso es todo. Descanso vocal, tratamiento de tres semanas con esteroides y una laringoscopia dentro de diez días para comprobar la evolución. Le he recomendado veinticuatro horas de observación en casa, pero ...

-Si me da instrucciones claras, me ocuparé de que la agente Woods esté debidamente atendida. Varios miembros de mi equipo de seguridad son técnicos de urgencias.

El capitán bajó la vista.

-Sí, señora -retrocedió-. Me ocuparé de que se las pongan por escrito.

-Gracias.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Clarke acarició la mejilla de Lexa.

-¿Te duele, cariño?

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad.

Lexa esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-¿En una escala del uno al diez?

Lexa alzó las dos manos y estiró ocho dedos.

-Oh, no es para tanto -Clarke apoyó la frente en la de Lexa y cerró los ojos-. Te amo. No aguanto muchos más sustos como este.

Lexa rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Clarke y la apretó contra sí deslizando una mano bajo sus cabellos para acariciarle la nuca.

-Lo sé. Existe una posibilidad entre un millón de que vuelva a ocurrir -Clarke se acurrucó en el pecho de Lexa deseando fundirse en sus brazos-. Pero no tientes a la suerte, cariño.

Zoe estaba esperando a Clarke cuando salió del dormitorio después de preparar a Lexa para pasar noche.

-Bueno, ¿qué diablos ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Reyes?

-De momento la hemos dejado en Virginia. Octavia se quedará un par de días en el hospital hasta que se le cure la pierna. Raven quería venir con nosotros, pero no se lo permití.

-¿Octavia se recuperará?

-Sí. El cirujano dijo que no había ningún órgano vital afectado y que se recuperaría muy rápido.

-Gracias a Dios -Zoe cogió la mano de Clarke y la llevó a la cocina-. Siéntate. Apuesto a que no has comido nada en todo el día, ¿verdad?

Clarke se sentó sin protestar y se estiró el cabello con manos temblorosas.

-¡Dios, qué pesadilla hemos vivido estos días! No creo que pueda comer.

-Pues vas a hacerlo. Huevos revueltos con queso y pan tostado. Comida reconfortante que te aportará proteínas -mientras buscaba los ingredientes en el frigorífico, preguntó-: ¿Sabes qué ocurrió?

-Lexa no puede contármelo, y los médicos no lo sabían. Mañana llamaré a Abigail -dijo Clarke-. Pero, en este momento, me da igual.

Zoe dejó la fuente con los huevos a un lado y se acercó a Clarke. Se inclinó y la abrazó.

-A mí también. Al menos están todas enteritas.

Clarke se rió sin convicción y apoyó la mejilla en el cuerpo de Zoe agradeciendo el consuelo.

-Más o menos.

-Supongo que no sabes nada de Harper -dijo Zoe.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza.

-No, cariño. En cuanto sepa algo, te prometo que te lo diré.

Zoe besó a Clarke en la frente.

-Gracias.

-Cuando veníamos hacia aquí, me dediqué a pensar -comentó Clarke-. Voy a negociar con Callie la compra de esta casa. Creo que nos vendría bien tener un lugar realmente seguro. Callie arreglaría las cosas de forma que nadie pudiese localizarnos, al menos no sin tomarse un montón de molestias. Ni siquiera le diré a mi padre dónde estamos cuando vengamos aquí.

-Me parece una idea genial. Siempre y cuando me adjudiques el pabellón de invitados.

Clarke sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

-Perfecto. Y ahora, vamos con los huevos ...

Clarke descubrió, con gran sorpresa, que estaba hambrienta y, tras dar buena cuenta de la rápida comida, se disculpó y regresó al dormitorio. Había dejado la lámpara de la mesilla encendida, con una luz muy tenue, y desde la puerta vio que Lexa tenía los ojos cerrados. Se dirigió al baño con el mayor sigilo, pero se detuvo cuando Lexa abrió los ojos. Cambió de dirección y se sentó al borde de la cama apoyando un brazo junto al cuerpo de Lexa.

-Hola. Tienes que procurar dormir.

Lexa dio golpecitos en la cama.

-¿Quieres compañía?

Lexa asintió y sonrió. Deslizó un dedo sobre la fuerte línea de la mandíbula de Clarke y continuó por la boca. Clarke sonrió.

-Comandante, ni se le ocurra -Clarke se levantó, se desvistió y se metió bajo las sábanas. Con cuidado introdujo un brazo bajo la espalda de Lexa-. ¿Puedes apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro sin que te duela el cuello?

Lexa se puso de lado y se acomodó contra la curva del cuerpo de Clarke. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Clarke la abrazó totalmente despierta. No quería dormir, quería ... necesitaba ... sentir a Lexa a su lado. Recordó su conversación con Zoe.

«¿Le encuentras sentido? De vez en cuando, cuando está a tu lado y sabes que es lo único que realmente importa.


	33. Chapter 33

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 33**_

 _Lunes, 1 de octubre._

Blake oyó ruido de pisadas en la terraza y clavó los ojos en la puerta con una mezcla de emoción e incertidumbre. Se había despertado sola después de llegar a Torres Point la noche anterior, tras engatusar y fastidiar al personal médico para que le permitiesen abandonar el hospital veinticuatro horas antes. Raven, que había dormido en un sillón junto a la cama, se levantó temprano para visitar a la comandante. Deseaba la compañía de Raven, su consuelo, pero también deseaba estar sola. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio para colocar la rabia y la terrible decepción que la dominaban desde el ll/S y no quería abrumar a su amante con sus dudas y desilusiones.

-Traigo café y bollos -dijo Reyes entrando con una bandeja-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí -Blake sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Reyes comprobó la postura de la pierna de Octavia. colocada sobre varios cojines en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No me duele mucho. Es solo una vieja herida que se ha abierto. De no ser por la crisis nerviosa momentánea que sufrí, habría podido caminar sola. -Torció el gesto, avergonzada por haber puesto en peligro la vida de la comandante.

-No pudiste evitar que te disparasen, cariño -Reyes sirvió café, cogió un bollito de arándanos con una servilleta de papel y lo colocó todo sobre una mesita, al alcance de Octavia.

-Estuve a punto de fastidiarlo todo. ¡Qué hazaña!

Reyes se sentó en el sofá y posó la mano sobre el muslo de Octavia.

-Pero no lo hiciste, y eso es lo que importa.

Blake contempló aquella mano fuerte. Raven la amaba. Raven era, además, una de las pocas personas que entendía lo que significaba luchar contra un mal tan persistente que la batalla era interminable. Raven comprendía que a veces le apetecía renunciar, dejarlo, decir que ya estaba bien y marcharse. Tener una vida normal en la que pudiese creer que el mundo era seguro. Suspiró y acarició los tendones y las venas de la mano de Raven.

-Estuve a punto durante un instante. No supe si lo conseguiríamos -se fijó en los abrumados ojos castaños de Raven-. En los últimos tiempos, no he tenido claro que pudiese seguir.

-¿Quieres hablar del tema? -preguntó Reyes amablemente.

-No -Blake besó a Raven con ternura; sabía que el amor que aquella mujer le ofrecía era el único lugar seguro de su mundo-. Pero lo haré.

Y, mientras le contaba todo, sintió los primeros cosquilleos de paz.

Clarke vio a Reyes entrar en el pabellón de huéspedes, se volvió y sonrió a Lexa, sentada ante la mesa.

-Entre Blake con muletas y tú, que apenas puedes susurrar, me siento como si dirigiese un centro de rehabilitación.

Lexa se rió.

-No hables -advirtió Clarke acercándose a la mesa. Se sentó y cogió la mano de Lexa-. Yo hablo, y tú asientes, ¿vale?

-Sí -susurró Lexa.

-Lexa, obedece. He sido buena contigo porque estabas enferma -los ojos de Clarke centellearon-. Pero no he olvidado que me dijiste que te quedarías en la retaguardia y por poco saltas por los aires.

-No...

Clarke alzó una mano, interrumpiéndola.

-Ayer no te dije nada porque necesitabas descansar, pero hablé con Abigail y sé lo que ocurrió.

Lexa frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Preferirías contármelo tú para quitarle importancia al peligro. Sé cómo funcionas -Clarke buscó la mano de Lexa y la cogió-. Opusieron más resistencia de lo que se pensaba, ¿verdad? -cuando Lexa asintió, con una expresión de frustración, Clarke continuó rellenando las partes que faltaban para que Lexa no tuviese que hablar. Se daba cuenta de que seguramente Lexa necesitaría hablar casi tanto como ella necesitaba escucharla, aunque a Lexa no le gustaba desvelar todos los detalles. De todas formas, tendría que hacerlo-. Y fue así como acabaste en medio del fregado. No hubo retaguardia -acercó la mano de Lexa a la cara y la frotó contra su mejilla-. No deberías haber corrido un riesgo semejante a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, ¿verdad?

Lexa sacudió la cabeza con cuidado sin apartar la mirada de Clarke.

-Lo sé, lo prometiste -Clarke procuró hablar con naturalidad, pero la imparcial narración de los hechos por parte de Abigail la había aterrorizado. Se estremecía al pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido-. Te creo.

-Gracias -dijo Lexa en un susurro sin resentirse de dolor al hablar. No obstante, Clarke puso los dedos sobre la boca de Lexa.

-Chiisss. Espera hasta que surja algo cuya respuesta ignore; entonces, podrás hablar -se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Lexa en la mejilla-. Te estás portando muy bien. Te amo -tomó aliento-. Abigail me contó algunas cosas que no sabes. Al parecer, ese hombre tenía intención de explotar, junto con gran parte del campamento y todos los que estaban en él, para evitar que encontrases lo que había en su despacho: armarios llenos de transcripciones y cintas que contenían conversaciones incriminatorias con todo tipo de personas, expedientes personales, mapas, planes ... una verdadera mina de información vital -deslizó los dedos cuidadosamente sobre la mejilla hinchada de Lexa-. Por la pinta de tu cuello y tu cara, parece que le pusiste difícil lo de activar los explosivos.

Lexa alzó un hombro.

-Y ahí es donde no están las cosas claras. ¿Quién le disparó en la cabeza, Lexa?

Lexa se quedó callada durante un rato contemplando los destellos del sol que se colaban a través de la puerta de atrás. Por fin había dejado de llover. Las nubes de tormenta se habían desviado hacia el mar, sustituidas por el aire frío y claro que anunciaba los albores del otoño. Si conociese el alcance de las pruebas forenses, podría dar una respuesta que protegiese a Octavia de una posible investigación. Pero no lo conocía, y una mentira la pondría en una situación aún más comprometida. Sostuvo la mirada interrogante de Clarke.

-Octavia.

-. Bueno -dijo Clarke en voz baja-, entonces le debo mucho, ¿no crees?

-Ella ... no ... piensa lo mismo.

Clarke sonrió con ternura.

-Oh, ya lo sé. Y no voy a fastidiarla con eso -acarició la mejilla de Lexa-. He vuelto a hablar con Abigail esta mañana, cariño. No era Jaha.

-Lo sé -lo supo desde el instante en que lo vio detrás de la mesa. Seguramente era la mano derecha de Jaha, designado para destruir las pruebas si Jaha no podía hacerla personalmente.

-Según Abigail, Jaha ha desaparecido. No hay constancia de que abandonase el país, pero ... se fue.

-La CIA.

-Abigail no diría una palabra aunque lo supiera, ¿verdad?

Lexa sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿crees que lo cogieron ellos?

-Sí -las palabras cortas le causaban menos dolor que mover el cuello.

-¿Harper?

-No... personalmente.

-No -admitió Clarke-, pero seguramente lo cogieron en cuanto ella les dijo quién era. ¿Eso fue lo que os puso a todos en peligro? ¿Lo que hizo Harper?

-No.

Clarke se sintió aliviada. Zoe había regresado aquella misma mañana a Manhattan en el mismo vehículo que había llevado a Reyes y a Octavia a la isla.

-Creo que me voy a tomar unas vacaciones -había dicho Zoe-. Tal vez vaya a París.

Clarke la besó en la mejilla y le deseó suerte.

-Me alegro porque Zoe la ama. Supongo que ha ido tras ella.

Lexa sonrió maliciosamente.

-Harper... la... encontrará.

Clarke se levantó, se situó detrás de la silla de Lexa y apoyó las manos en los hombros de su amante dándole un suave masaje.

-Según Abby hay tanta información en lo que confiscaron en el campamento que tardarán meses en revisarla toda, pero esa gente ... solo es un eslabón de una cadena mucho más grande que se extiende por todo el mundo, como una red global de terrorismo -cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar aquel nuevo horror que ya formaba parte de su vida cotidiana. Lo que tú hiciste, lo que todos vosotros hicisteis, fue ganar tiempo para que podamos prepararnos con vistas a lo que se avecina.

Lexa estiró el brazo y cogió la mano de Clarke.

-Te amo.

-Gracias por amarme. Lo significa todo para mí -Clarke se agachó junto a Lexa, abrazó a su amante por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-. Y gracias por ser quien eres, agente del Servicio Secreto Woods.

Lexa acercó la mejilla a la de Clarke y la abrazó con fuerza; sabía que fuese lo que fuese lo que les deparaba el futuro lo afrontarían juntas. Y vencerían.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Hasta acá el libro 5, y como siempre hago, en minutos subo el primer capítulo del libro 6, el cual se llama "Honor Bajo Asedio"._**  
 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el libro, y sobre todo que les esté gustando la historia._**  
 ** _Gracias a quienes leen, y a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar._**


End file.
